The Music Lives On
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: A promise was made by some of the original Gleeks when they graduated to keep the Glee Club alive. They grew up and they branched out. Now they're coming back to their roots.This is the story of how they save the club, following their children as they experience what it is like to be a part of the New Directions. Puckleberry, Bram, Jarley, Kartie, Klaine, Quinntana *SYOC*
1. Chapter 1

**The Music Lives On  
Second Generation Glee Fan Fic  
Chapter 1-The Puckerman Clan **

Franziska Sarah Puckerman rolled her eyes as her mother's silver Prius pulled into the driveway of their new house. She was sitting in the shot gun seat, slouching in her seat with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, glaring at the new colonial styled house they would be living in, now that they had moved to Lima, Ohio from New York City, her favorite place in the entire world-the place that had been her _home _for fifteen years of her life.

"Ziska, it's a wonderful little town and you have to admit that the house is beautiful," Rachel Berry-Puckerman replied. "Please stop moaning and groaning. Your father and I both discussed this and we think it's a much better community for you to spend your high school career in," She insisted, putting the car into park.

"If it's so wonderful, why did you and dad get out the second you could without every looking bad and why does dad always refer to it as 'that hell hole of a town I went to high school in'. Why is it that grandma and Aunt Sarah and grandpa and poppy always come and visit us in New York if this place is so great?" She asked with yet another eye roll, glaring at the house as she tried to hide the fact that she really did find the house to be beautiful.

The soon-to-be sophomore knew that her parents were doing something that was important to them. She understood that her mother had made a promise with her friends upon graduation that, if their alumni school was ever in danger of losing the thing that had brought them together, they would all return to their hometown and help to restore it to its full potential, no matter what it took. And Frankie knew that music was a huge part of her own life, her parents lives, and both of her sister's life, so she had no problem with her parents fighting to make sure the Glee club at McKinley didn't die out and become a complete failure once again. But she'd always been hoping that the day where they would need to go and save the day would come long after her graduation day had come.

Frankie was the youngest of the Puckerman clan and was just about to turn sixteen, a day before Halloween. She was almost an exact clone of her mother, with dark chocolate brown curls that tumbled down to the small of her back in the same style her mother had always worn it, with full, blunt bangs that landed right above her full, thick and curly eyelashes that framed her liquid chocolate colored eyes. She was just as short as her mother had always been, with the same endlessly long legs that made up all of the little height she did have and a muscular built to her, added with the same subtle curves her mother had with the ability turn heads and break necks. With her mother's olive complexion and round face with the mature features and her 'Jewish' nose, she was easily a big hit at Temple.

But she had her father's snarky personality with his witty remarks constantly being made for whatever anybody had to say with her mother's ambition and ability to one-up absolutely anybody she met, and that made her a typical New York teenager. She was the female athlete of the family-even if her sports were cheerleading and track and field-with a passion for music, theater, and performing. She wanted to have music in her life. It was important for her.

Her sister, Barbra Bethany Puckerman, was the girly girl of the female who was overly obsessed with her schoolwork and anything that involved music, as long as she was performing. Her dream was similar to her mother's-she wanted to be on stage and be famous when she was older. Her personality was a complete carbon copy of Rachel's own personality from when she was younger and her looks were a combination of her parents' appearance. She had Rachel's soft tumble of dark chocolate colored curls with their father's hazel eyes, heavy on the green.

She had her father's height, with her mother's legs and curves. She wasn't made up of the same muscle as her sister but she was thin in all the right places without looking as if she were only skin and bones. She had her father's facial features, minus the nose that was all Rachel Berry.

"I think this is a great idea. I've lived the big city life, and that was awesome, but I need experience if I'm ever going to make it big. I'm going to need something to relate to, right mom?" Barbra spoke up from the backseat, poking her head forward. "And living in a small town is pretty much the basis of every single musical around! This is going to be the ultimate way to help my career," She boasted happily, large smile taking over her face.

"That's a good attitude to have," Rachel said, smile on her face as she turned to her oldest daughter in relief. "And I'm taking that as a sign that you'll make the sacrifice of letting your sister have the bigger bedroom," She smirked as she turned back towards the front.

"What?" Babra's face fell as Rachel slid out of the car as fast as she could.

Franziska turned her back to her and smirked as well, winking deviously as she mouthed that she had won, pushing open the door and climbing out of the car as well, walking towards the trunk to go and get her bags. Barbra was the last out of the car, still complaining about how she wasn't willing to sacrifice the bigger room.

"I'm the oldest! My clothes are nicer! I deserve to have the bigger room with more closet space and more room for dressers! This isn't _fair, _mom! Why does she get the bigger room just because she's being a baby about leaving New York? I can throw a temper tantrum, too, you know! We both happened to get that gene from mom," She complained, storming towards the trunk in her wedged, black and beige Jimmy Choo sandals, black pleated mini skirt swaying against her legs, ending right in the middle of her thigh with a black and hot pink flowered tank shirt crop top revealing just enough of her stomach to reveal her crescent moon and star belly button ring.

Barbra was all about fashion, making sure every outfit looked perfect, right down to the final T. Her gold star necklace and her gold infinity bracelet with her gold Chanel CC earrings had to match the gold strap on her hot pink and black Dooney&Bourke bag with the pink matching wallet inside and her white and black phone case. Her hair was pulled back and held away from her face with a hot pink flower headband and she had a pair of hot pink sunglasses covering her eyes. Over her shoulder was a black fitted blazer.

Frankie, meanwhile, had opted to dress for comfort for their move, in an outfit that was much more herself. She had on a pair of denim cuffed shorts that ended right below her butt with a turquoise Chanel tank top that revealed her I (HEART) TATTOOED BOYS belly button ring. Wedged sneakers were on her fear and her hear was contained by a head wrap. A Star of David silver necklace hung from her neck with her own silver infinity bracelet to match and rose-styled studs were in her ears. She had a matching Dooney&Bourke bag on her shoulder with a matching wallet inside and her black NEW YORK GIRL phone case protecting her case inside. A black leather jacket was peaking out of the bag that she had hastily stuffed it in.

"Are they still complaining?" Noah Puckerman asked, broad grin sketched across his face as he approached his wife and his two daughters.

He had arrived the previous day with the movers in order to get all the furniture into the house and have everything set up for when his girls got there. He spoiled all three of them and was constantly referring to them as his entire life, which wasn't all that much of an exaggeration. Whatever Barbra asked for, she received as soon as possible. Whenever Franziska didn't get her way and was about to throw a temper tantrum, he'd meet her with a compromise. And whenever Rachel was too caught up in the stress of dealing with two teenage daughters who were polar opposites, he would treat all three of them to a day at the spa so that they could relax.

Of course, it wasn't as if he were stretching himself too thin. They were much too well off to be moving to Lima, with Rachel's Broadway career still going at full speed, having just finished her role as Elphaba on Broadway in _Wicked. _And then there was Puck, who was a song writer with his own album out. He had started a record company, but he hadn't really been happy until he'd settled into his new job-a corrections officer.

Having come from a rocky past, it had been difficult for him to get that job, but he'd done it. And he was a hit with the kids he worked with, because he could relate to them. After a five minute conversation with his newest case, he knew exactly why they were doing what they were doing and started talking about other ways to get the same result that would end up in them getting into much less trouble. And he was an even bigger hit with the music problems at schools, because he would advise the kids to get an artistic outlet, perhaps one in music, because that was what had helped him become the person he was supposed to be.

He'd share his story about how he had become a man in the choir room at his high school, and that the people around him, who he had once hated, were the ones who had taught him what it meant to be a man.

"Ziska's knocked it off a bit now that I told her she has the big room," Rachel sighed, opening her trunk and starting to unpack the bags that were inside. "And now Babs is on about wanting the big room and deserving it because she's older," She replied, turning towards her husband with a tired expression on her face.

"Their rooms aren't that much different in space, I measured it. And Barbie's has more closet space, which should make her happy, while Ziska has that stupid window seat thing she always wanted in New York. God, I thought they'd be happy that they finally got their own room, but now their fighting over the size?" He sighed, shaking his head as he ran a hand through the still existent mohawk that Rachel wouldn't allow him to shave off.

"Don't call me that," Barbra muttered, grabbing her Vera Bradley luggage with an eye roll and starting towards the house.

"I still don't get why we moved here. Mom got offered a part in _Fiddler on The Roof," _Franziska replied bitterly as she grabbed her own Coach luggage set and made her way towards the house. "And you two are always lecturing us about our heritage," She called over her shoulder.

"She has a point," Puck said, swinging his arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Noah," She sighed. "I promised that I was going to help them. I got the job without much of a struggle, and I'd like a break from the stresses of Broadway for awhile. You agreed that you'd like to be closer to your mother for awhile, as well, especially with your sister being out of the country now," The now forty year old woman sighed. She looked wonderful for her age, as Puck was always bragging about to his friends.

Sarah, Puck's younger sister by eight years, had lived in Lima for a while, taking care of Puck's mother while she worked at a law firm, working to join the Peace Corps. Now that she was officially in, she was traveling the world and Puck had been a little upset and worried about his elderly mother being left on her own. She had had a hard life, after all.

"I know...are they all coming over tomorrow with their kids?" Puck asked, turning towards his wife with a smile, the same smile that all of their friends had nicknamed the Rachel-Smile, that was typically matched with the Rachel-Look. "What are they bringing, by the way? I'm on my way to the store and I figured I'd pick up whatever we need for the party," He nodded at her.

"Kurt and Blaine are going to bring an appetizer-they're moving into their house today, as well, actually. Artie and _Kitty,_" Rachel said the name with distaste, despising the talk of her husband's ex-girlfriend. "Are going to bring one as well," She added. "Do you know about the rest?" She asked.

"Brittany and Sam are going to bring dessert, of course, and their two male demons that are to stay far away from my daughters," Puck said teasingly. "Jake and _Marley_ are going to be here some other kind of dessert," Puck rolled his eyes as he mentioned his half-brother's wife's name. He wasn't fond of his brother's high-school sweetheart, although nobody was quite sure why.

"Oh, and Santana and Quinn are coming with another dessert," Rachel said brightly.

"Who would have ever thought about these couples ever happening? Really, I mean...where did they come from?" Puck asked his wife.

"Sam and Brittany dated from their second attempt at senior year onwards, with that small break when Brittany went away for college. Kurt and Blaine have been together since junior year, except for that tiny disagreement when Blaine cheated and Kurt was moving on and forgetting about him. Jake and Marley have been together since they met. The only odd ones are Quinn and Santana, Artie and Kitty, and you and I," Rachel replied.

"We dated!"

"For a week, Noah," She rolled her eyes.

"You kept coming back for more, though. You knew we belonged together, even back then," He winked at her, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the lips. "And I knew it would happen, so I let you make a couple of mistakes," He teased as he started towards his truck.

"It's not fair to call Finn a mistake, Noah. He was your best friend and my first love, and you know that. Besides, after what happened..."Rachel trailed off.

"Rach, I miss him too, and I know I shouldn't call him that, but he took every single milestone you and I should have had-even if I gave them away to other girls, too," He said sheepishly, ducking into the cab of the truck to avoid Rachel's glare, that was still every bit as scary as it had always been.

When Finn had found out that Puck was living in New York City, sharing an apartment with Kurt who was living across the hall from Santana and Rachel, he had been absolutely livid, especially after the first time he saw them together on their first trip home to Lima, where they acted like best friends. As soon as they were back in New York, after announcing that they were dating, he had gone to his and Puck's favorite place to drink, even if he'd never really been one for alcohol, and gotten completely wasted. He ignored Blaine's attempts to convince him not to drive and had attempted to drive home. His car got wrapped around a tree and he was dead on impact.

When Rachel and Puck got the phone call, they found peace with one another, one having been the love of Finn's life and the other the best friend. Two weeks later, their engagement was announced to all of their old friends.

Some hadn't been happy to hear that news, like Mercedes Jones and Mike Chang who had gotten closer to Finn after graduation. They thought it was an insult to Finn Hudson, and refused to speak to Rachel and Puck. They had just started answering Rachel's phone calls and sending a few of their own a few years ago. Because Tina and Mike had just gotten back together a few months before Finn's death, Tina took Mike's side. Ryder, who had always been close to Finn, and who hadn't known Rachel or Puck, had merely mourned the loss of Finn, who had become a role model to him.

Artie, having had a close bond with Puck for most of his high school experience, had been happy for his friend. Kitty was glad that Puck had found happiness with a more appropriate choice. His brother, Jake, had to pick his side and would have anyways. Marley would do anything that Jake did. Santana and Kurt could see the happiness in Rachel and Puck and knew it was the right thing to do. Blaine took Kurt's side, because he still wanted him back, and Quinn wanted her new best friend and her ex-flame to be happy, because they deserved some sort of happiness in their lives.

The surprise, though, had been Mr. Shuester, the old Glee club director who had showed up at the wedding with a wide smile, congratulating the couple and giving them a generous gift. After all, when he had given that speech during their first mash-up lesson, he had been talking about Puck and Rachel, as well as the music. He knew they belonged together and he had since they met one another. As much as he loved Finn and thought of the boy as the son he'd never had, he had to allow that Rachel was a better person when she was with Puck-she was easier to bare being around and she wasn't as dramatic or selfish. And when Puck was with Rachel, he was a better guy who got into less trouble. They balanced one another out perfectly and they needed each other.

* * *

**_And this is where you come in. I need some characters. Here's what I need:_**

**_Kurt Hummel-Anderson and Blaine Hummel-Anderson:_**After Blaine graduated, six months after Puck moved to New York, he took off for the big city himself and joined them in their apartment, attending NYADA with Rachel and Kurt. When Finn died and Puck moved in with Rachel, sending Santana over to live with the boys while Rachel and Puck planned their wedding, the two rekindled their old relationship and fell in love once again. Two years after graduation, Rachel and Puck were married. Kurt and Blaine were married two months later, hurrying into their plans because they knew that being apart had never worked for them, and they needed the guarantee that there would no nobody else involved in their lives to step in and cause trouble for their relationship. They adopted one son, not wanting to have kids by any other way because of the problems they know can be caused. They made sure to adopt their son from either a different country or a trouble circumstance because they wanted to give a child a chance he wouldn't have any other way. Kurt and Blaine both made it to Broadway, but Kurt, unlike Blaine and Rachel, was struggling to find roles. Because of his sexuality and flamboyancy, it was hard for directors to cast him in straight roles. After two leading roles on Broadway and two years of attempts to get a role, he left that life and returned to Teen Vogue where he is now an editor. Now that they have returned to Lima, Kurt is doing his work online while Blaine is a stay-at-home father, taking a well-deserved break from his career. He is assisting Rachel in running the Glee club while they and their friends attempt to rebuild the club to its full potential. _Needed: One Son__  
_

**_Artie Abrams and Kitty Abrams:_ **Artie went to his senior prom with Tina, because Mike wouldn't be able to get away from college at the time and Kitty was in a relationship with Ryder at the time. After graduation, Kitty ended things with Ryder because of reasons she has never told anybody but Artie-she was using him to make Artie jealous. When Kitty's junior prom rolled around, she called up Artie who had become like a best friend to her after she helped him accept that he was going to college in New York-Puck made sure to answer whenever Artie called him in case he needed help. She ended up taking Artie to both her junior and senior proms, before she graduated and headed off to college to become a lawyer-with her attitude, what else was there for her to do? Artie became a director and she started her own law firm. They moved to California as soon as Artie was done with school and were married immediately after Kitty graduated law school. They are one another's best friends and they tell each other everything. Like Rachel and Puck, they balance one another out so that Kitty is a little less evil and Artie had a bit more of a back bone. They have two kids together and as soon as the twins were ready to start school, they moved from California back to Lima so they could raise their kids. Artie had already made enough money that they could live comfortably and was also working as a producer so he didn't have to be right there for the action. With Kitty's stable and good job, they had more money than they knew what to do with, resulting in them spoiling both of their children. _Needed: One Son, One Daughter (Same age, twins)_

**_Brittany Pierce-Evans and Sam Evans:_**Brittany wasn't comfortable with life outside of Lima and Sam couldn't afford to go anywhere other than the local community college, even with his football scholarships. He stayed local, not really minding and became the football coach at his alumni school. Brittany finished college with a business degree and returned to Lima as well where she started a dance studio, because it was her passion. She called Sam as soon as she moved back and their relationship began exactly where it had started. Sam proposed a month into their reunion and they eloped, telling only their parents beforehand. While neither ever really made it out of Lima, they would never consider themselves to be Lima Losers and nobody else seemed to think of them that way, probably because of the happiness they found in their hometown and the way they just seemed to belong there. They live modestly, not having an excess amount of money the way that Puckleberry, Klaine or the Abram's have, but they have enough to get whatever they need and their sons understand that they are saving most of the extra money towards their college fund. They take family vacations every year and make sure to dedicate one night a week to family bonding, because both Brittany and Sam understand how important family is. They are very open with their children and believe that they have the ideal relationship when it comes to their kids, because they know that their sons feel comfortable coming to them about anything and respect them as their parents, while also seeing them as friends. _Needed: Two sons_

**_Jake Puckerman and Marley Rose-Puckerman:_**This couple was just bound to happen, even though Puck was constantly telling his brother that Marley was no Rachel Berry and that Puckerman boys deserved a Rachel Berry type of girl. Jake and Marley ended up going to college together out of the state, both of them for music. Jake ended up co-owning his brother's record label with him allowing them to have a solid financial status. Marley's music career never took off, as her voice was more meant for a performance, rather than the radio and she refused to be on Broadway or any stage-she wanted to be truly famous, in her own eyes. She ended up with a teaching degree and is the music teacher at McKinley. Rachel has always tried to be nice to her, but she has some sort of problem with the girl that she won't say aloud. Puck tried to tell Rachel that it's just jealousy but Rachel feels like the hatred goes deeper than a petty high school emotion. Puck isn't all that fond of Marley for how he treats his wife and because he doesn't think that she deserves his brother. But, they are happy together and that's all that really matters to Puck so he tried to put on a happy face and Rachel keeps attempting to be closer with her brother-in-law's wife, no matter how hardly she pushes her away. Together, they have two kids, one boy and one girl. Like Puck is with his daughters, Jake spoils his daughter even if he is completely over protective of her. He has a bit of a double standard when it comes to his son and his daughter which causes many fights between him and Marley who isn't fond of that treatment. _Needed: One Son, One Daughter (Son is older)_

**_Santana Fabray-Lopez and Quinn Fabray-Lopez:_** Santana and Quinn hooked up at Mr. Shuester's failed wedding attempt. At his successful wedding, they began a relationship with one another that scared Quinn at first. After some talks with Rachel's fathers, Blaine, Kurt and Santana, she came to terms with herself and her sexuality, and finally accepted her feelings for Santana. As soon as they were in agreement for how they felt about one another, they were engaged and married in almost no time at all. They returned to Lima where Santana worked with Brittany at her dance studio and Quinn took over as the coach of the Cheerio's, working at Kitty's law firm as well-the two of them started it together to split expenses and avoid competition. They have three kids which they had with the help of Kurt and Blaine. They have two daughters-both of which are Kurt's biological daughters. One is Santana's and one is Quinn's. When they decided to have their third child, Santana insisted on asking Blaine for help because she thought Kurt's feminine qualities made it impossible for him to produce a son. She carried the baby and their son was born. While he is the youngest, he is over protective of his older sisters, even though they, being raised by Santana and Quinn, really don't need any protection-especially with who their parents are and how protective they are themselves. None of their children know who their biological father is, because they didn't want any tensions between their children and Klaine or any tensions with their children and the boys' son. _Needed: Two daughters, One Son (Son must be youngest)_

* * *

**_APPLICATION:_**

**_Name:  
Kid Of:  
Age:  
Grade:  
Appearance (Detailed):  
Celebrity Look Alike:  
Celebrity Sing Alike:  
_****_Personality (Detailed):  
_****_Clique:  
Stereotype:  
Other Clubs:  
Relationship With Parents:  
Relationship With Siblings:  
Interactions With Puckerman Daughters:  
Who Would Their Friends Be From The First Four Seasons:  
Who Would Their Enemies Be From The First Four Seasons:  
Character They Are The Most Relatable With:  
Music Style:  
Describe Their Bedroom:  
Fashion Sense:_**

**_****There will be links to my polyvore page on my profile. That will show you what each character looks like, their bedroom, and their fashion sense.****_**

* * *

_The Promise: _

_"We need to swear to one another that we never lose this," Rachel said. _

_Santana, Brittany, Sam, Quinn, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Artie and herself were sitting together after the graduation where most of the original club left Lima behind and moved on with their lives. It was right after the ceremony and a few hours before Rachel's graduation party. They were together in her basement, talking with one another about their years together in the club and what they thought the future would hold for not only themselves, but the club that had brought them together. _

_"The glee club needs to stay alive at McKinley," Santana nodded her head. "It's the thing that brought us together and it helped to almost unite the school. I mean, Cheerio's and football players with AV dorks? Pregnant Celibacy club presidents dating Jewish bad boys with mohawk just because she got knocked up by him in her sophomore year of high school when she was supposed to be the queen of the world and the head cheerleader and he was just a Lima Loser?" She teased Quinn and Puck who rolled their eyes, laughing with the rest of the group at how odd the couple sounded._

_"What about the star quarterback over there who everybody thought was already living his glory days and never going to do anything else dating the Queen of Gleeks who everybody knew was going to be better than anybody else in Lima? And that they were going to get married fresh out of high school?" Kurt spoke up. _

_"And our residential teen gay who is overly flamboyant dating a boxer who I honestly thought was very confused about his sexuality when he said he was gay," Puck teased him, sticking his tongue out at Kurt's mock-glare._

_"We need to make sure we never let the Glee club fail. We have to make a promise to one another," Brittany insisted. _

_"We have to swear that no matter what happens or what's going on with our lives, we come back to Lima and rebuild the club if we ever hear that it's in danger," Finn said. _

_"We'll make sure our kids join the club, even if we have to force them into it," Artie smirked. _

_"We sound like evil masterminds..."Sam said. _

_"I like the sound of this," Blaine grinned wickedly. _

_"So, it's a deal?" Rachel asked, putting her hand in the center of their circle. _

_"I promise," Finn said.  
_

_"Me too," Quinn's hand joined Finchel's._

_"It taught me what it meant to be a man. My son ain't gonna be no pussy!" Puck laughed as he slapped his palm on top of Quinn's hand. _

_"Brittana's kids are going to be the stars of the Glee club-sorry Finchel babies," Santana giggled as she placed her hand there. _

_"If San's coming back, I have to, anyways," Brittany joined as well. "And I would even if she wasn't coming back," She assured the group. _

_"I don't want any kid of mine to be uncomfortable sharing his sexuality. And I never felt safe to let it out of the closet until I had you guys, even if everybody already knew," Kurt informed the club as his hand met theirs, earning an aw from the girls. _

_"I feel like a part of a family. I felt like a star in the Warblers and we were all friends, but I feel like a part of the family here and I haven't been here for all that long. I think every kid deserves a chance to get that feeling," Blaine explained as he brought his own hand down to join the groups._

_"Obviously I'm saving the club. I'm one of the few that never quit!" Artie exclaimed, his hand coming to join everybody else's. _

_"What would this club be without some Trouty-Mouth babies running around?" Sam chuckled as he placed his hand there. _


	2. Chapter 2

**The Music Lives On  
Glee Second Generation Story  
Chapter 2: The Hummel-Anderson  
And The Abrams Families **

Before the seventeen year old, soon-to-be junior had even made it into the Puckerman household the next evening, he was hit right in the chest by a short girl of about one hundred and five pounds, flinging her arms around his neck and leaping into his arms, her full weight causing him to stagger a bit from the shock.

"MASON!" Franziska Puckerman squealed in excitement as she hugged the boy that she had always considered her older brother.

Growing up in New York City, the Puckerman family had always been close with Mason Hummel-Anderson's own threesome of a family. Frankie and him had a close bond, discussing sports and spending hours watching games. He found Barbra just a bit too much too handle for long periods of time, but he loved her anyways.

After all, he they were the closest things he had to siblings.

He loved his fathers, and thought they complimented one another quite nicely. Blaine, his 'dad', was able to pull the reigns when his father, Kurt, got out of hand with his fashion obsessions. And Kurt was always able to bring out the fun, immature side of Blaine that was revealed to Mason whenever there was a family night for the trio.

While people were constantly pestering him with questions about what it was like to have two fathers, he didn't think that it would be any different for him if he had been put in a family with a mother and a father. Kurt and Blaine offer him all of their love and they provide for him whatever he needs or wants. He knows that they protect him and nurture him to the best of their abilities, and that's all he can really ask for. After all, there are people in 'traditional' families that have it much worse than he has things.

He ran a hand through his dark brown hair, cut shorter on the sides and spiky on the top, and chuckled at Franziska's actions. She was always greeting him that way and whenever her father was around to witness her warm welcome, he would shake his head and a tight smile would stretch across his face that gave Mason the impression that he wasn't as fond of the boy as Puck always tried to act like he was. Not that Mason could blame him-he had a protective side when it came to Frankie as well, and he knew that Puck's had to be stronger, being blood-related and her father.

The boy was six feet tall with a long and lean body composed of mostly muscle. Whenever his strong jawline turned into a smile, the left side of his face revealed his boyish dimples. He had a long oval face with dark brown eyes that were almost as dark as his hair. The shape of his face was the only feature he had that he wasn't very fond of, but his other features and his personal style did wonders to hide the oval shape from the rest of the world.

"Frankie," He sighed, reaching behind his neck and grasping her hands in his own, working to unwind her grasp. "You can let go now, alright? I'm going to be here for a while, and I'd like to move out of the doorway and have control of my body," He teased her, forcing her to release her grip.

The teasing side of Mason was a side that only Frankie got to ever see.

He was usually an outspoken individual, but that was when he thought he needed to stand up for those who were being bullied. He was always one to stand up for somebody if he witnessed them being bullied by another. Even back in New York, where he was a very popular individual, he always felt the need to try and stop bullying whenever he witnessed it.

He had a strong sense of doing what was right, despite his strong-but-silent type of persona. Anybody who knew him, no matter how well, was aware that he was able to be quiet and reflective, and that he was most of the time.

His sense of humor came out when he was with his friends. He was a loyal, dependable type of friend who was a great risk-taker. He was not only a great listener but a naturally helpful person. Whenever the Puckerman sisters were in a disagreement, he acted as the peacemaker between the two to put an end to the feud.

No matter what he does, he tries his best and sees things through. He hates to give up on anything. Without being arrogant, Mason is still a confident kind of guy who believes in himself. If he can't think of something to say that is meaningful, he won't speak, but when he does say something, he always has just the right words for what needs to be said at the moment.

He was the typical all-American type of jock. A part of the student council, on the football and baseball team, and then he had his little random club, where he joined the cooking club-well, he had to get something besides a love of Broadway music from his fathers' sexuality and living a life with Rachel Berry so actively involved, didn't he? Of course, any form of rock music was still his favorite genre.

Mason was a guy who was impossible to hate, even if everybody tried to hate him and wanted to hate him as well. He was friends with everybody and he was just easy to love.

"MASON!" Barbra was racing at him at a speed that was almost as fast as Frankie's had been, plummeting straight into him.

"What is with you two and attacking me? We just saw one another. It hasn't been years. It's barely even been days!" He rolled his eyes, pushing Barbra off of him after returning a quick hug to her.

He did love Barbra, but everybody knew that Frankie was his favorite. He was able to bond with her more and he could communicate with her. But, just because you got annoyed with somebody and had to distance yourself from them at times, it didn't mean you loved them any less.

Mason had learned a lot about family since his adoption, as he had had to come to terms with his parents and why they had given him up. He had to know the facts behind why he had been placed in Blaine and Kurt's care. And his parents wanted to make sure he completely understood what his situation had been before his adoption, because they didn't want him to be afraid to start digging for facts about his biological parents.

They didn't want him to worry about hurting their feelings if he wanted to learn more about the people who had given birth to him, which he knew they had gotten from Rachel who had felt as though she needed to sneak around behind her own fathers' backs if she wanted to get to know her mother. They wanted a much more open relationship with Mason about his adoption than Rachel and her fathers had had about her biological mother. And Mason was grateful for that, because knowing the truth behind his past assured him that he didn't care about where he came form.

Kurt and Blaine had cared for him and it was because of them and the way they had raised him that he was the person he had grown into. It had nothing to do with his parents beforehand.

He had come from a family where his mother and father weren't married. They lived together and had three other kids besides himself. His father was a raging alcoholic who turned cruel and violent whenever he was drunk. His mother did everything in her power to keep him happy and on best behavior, but whenever he was drunk, she would turn to drugs for her solace.

It got to the point that, when Mason was only two, his mother would sleep through his father's violent drunken rages and the four children would get the blunt of it.

Finally, a neighbor caught on that something wasn't right in the house and called for help.

The four children were separated due to their ages-the oldest was sixteen, another was ten and the other was six. As Kurt and Blaine had been trying to adopt for a few years, they were more than a little excited to meet him for the first time. Upon hearing his story, their hearts broke for the little boy and they immediately adopted him.

As soon as he was old enough to understand, they told him his story and where he had come from. They gave him all of the information they had on his parents.

Mason kept it in a drawer at the bottom of his desk. He had never looked at it and he hadn't even opened the file since the day it had been given to him. He didn't care who his biological parents were, because they were not his true mother or father. They weren't even his parents. They hadn't raised him. They hadn't loved him. They hadn't cared for him. They had never been there for him. Those people were strangers to him and even at twelve years old, he had known that he wanted nothing to do with them.

Besides, he'd gotten out of the Bronx and was living in Manhattan,with his Broadway star of a dad and his fashion magazine editor of a father. He was spoiled rotten and a typical upper-east-side-rich-kid-preppy. He got whatever he asked for from his parents, except for a sibling, but he was alright with that one disappointment, because he was blessed enough to have Frankie and Barbra to act as his little sisters, fighting with him the way that siblings were supposed to. As much as he loved to tease them and as easily as he got annoyed with them, he loved them and he couldn't imagine a life without them.

"Oh, don't be such a buzz kill," Frankie rolled her eyes, pulling him into the house completely as Barbra slammed the door behind him. "We're excited to see our brother, because we don't see you enough for us to truly be related. We'll have to talk to our parents about convincing them to allow you to move in with us..."She said thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't mind living with Uncle Kurt," Barbra said, hooking her arm through Mason's. Frankie followed suit and the girls steered him towards the living room. "He has a killer sense of fashion and all those connections to designers?" Her eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"I couldn't stay away from dad, though," Frankie insisted.

"You two know that I love you, right?" Mason asked them with a smile as they released him and he fell into a seat on the couch, the two girls flanking him on either side.

"Um, duh," Frankie rolled her eyes once more. It was a habit of hers.

"We aren't stupid," Barbra giggled. That was a habit of her own.

"Then you won't take offense to me saying that there is no possible way I could ever live with either of you, let alone the both of you, right?" He asked with that same bull-shitting grin sketched across his face.

"Jerk," Frankie said, slugging him in the arm.

"I hate you!" Barbra gasped as she shoved him into her sister.

And then, the trio looked at one another and burst out laughing, the girls falling against their 'big brother' as they giggled, Barbra's a musical sound and Frankie's so infectious it made everybody who heard it laugh just as hard, while Mason wrapped them each in a one armed hug, his own chuckle-like laugh filling the room and mixing with the girls' higher pitches with his own much lower voice.

It was a very familiar sound to Rachel, Blaine, Puck and Kurt, and they were glad that moving them to Lima and changing their life styles wasn't putting a halt in them hearing that sound once more.

* * *

The laughter died down as a blonde haired girl of around five foot five entered the room. Cassidy Cyan Abrams had that effect on people she didn't know, so she was used to this reaction. With her deeply tanned skin, curly, waist length honey blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes, she was gorgeous, and she had that gymnast's body with all the right curves in all the right places. It was a shocking sight for most people, because she was intimidating.

Especially when somebody looked at the silver stud she had in her nose, the dream catcher tattoo peeping out from her shirt, right on her neck and the half circle of her Peter Pan tattoo with one of his infamous quotes on her right hip, barely visible under her jeans. With her line up of three different piercings in each ear and an industrial one on her right, there was even more added intimidation to her.

The thing was, Cassidy wasn't what her image might suggest.

She was an outgoing girl, a crazy individual who had more quirks than anybody could count. She was always on the market for something new to try and no matter how hard it was at first, she refused to quit.

Sure, she was incredibly stubborn and was one hundred percent certain that she would be able to try anything and be successful. She was a daredevil, if only because she loved taking the opportunity to show off. She had a habit of going out of her way to be noticed because she absolutely loved to stand out.

But, if she wasn't laughing, she was working to make sure the people around her were laughing. She was always cracking jokes and picking on people with her own playful form of teasing. She would never be a bully and she'd die if anybody ever considered her to be one. She hates bullies and she despised bullying. She tries to get along with everybody that she can.

Still, she's not a push-over. Everybody gets three chances in life. She doesn't know what's going on in their lives, but nobody gets more than three chances in her book. And once they get onto her bad side, she turns into a complete and total bitch, ready to make their life a living hell. Her family is her main focus and that is where all of her defensiveness comes in. She doesn't back down from anybody.

She was a reckless free spirit who danced to her own beat. She's hard to control and she doesn't usually listen.

She was a Cheerio, and it was rumored that she went around and slept with everybody. That was a lie. She didn't sleep with anyone-she was, surprisingly, still a virgin. The rumor was started after she broke up with her boyfriend freshman year. He was a jock and he went around and told the rest of the team about how he had dumped her as soon as they'd finished the deed. Both statements were a lie, but nobody was going to believe the freshman cheerleader over the senior football star.

Now, at seventeen, she was about to embark in her junior year of high school and the rumors were still flying about her and her sexual life.

That was the only story she had never told her parents. She typically had a great relationship with her parents. She went on shopping sprees with her mother once a month. Once a week they had a family night and would watch movies together. Every single night was a family dinner. The only time she ever fought with them was when her mother was pushing her into being a Cheerio, to follow in Kitty's own footsteps. Sometimes, Cassidy wasn't so sure she wanted to be a cheerleader.

She and her brother got along like best friends most of the time-they were twins, what else was to be expected? But, of course, there were moments when they were both as self-centered and stubborn as their mother always had been when she was in high school. And they obviously would fight over petty and stupid things that didn't matter, because that was just what siblings did.

"Oh, hey-you must be...uh, somebody's daughter," the younger looking of the two girls on the couch spoke up, a carefree smile sketched out across her face. "I'm Franziska Puckerman-you can call me Frankie," She said pleasantly.

"Cassidy Abrams-Artie and Kitty's daughter," She spoke up, turning towards the older looking of the two. "You must be Barbra, right?" She asked, arms crossed across her chest and hip popped out.

"That's me," Barbra nodded.

Cassidy shook her head, trying to wonder how two siblings who weren't even twins, could not only look so similar, but behave in such identical manners.

"I didn't know Puck and Rachel had a son," Cassidy oberseved, her eyes on the boy between them.

"Oh, I'm not their brother. I'm Mason Anderson-Hummel-Kurt and Blaine's son," He explained, pushing the girls off of him, rising to his full height. Cassidy's eyebrow twitched upward in interest as a smile started across her face.

* * *

Dean Abrams had entered behind his sister, but had remained in the doorway of the living room, leaning against the frame as he watched his twin make her grand entrance.

Dean was tall and toned, the exact image of his father. He looked absolutely nothing like his sister who was more of their mother. People often asked them if they were really twins. They were always asked which of them was older, because nobody believed that a brother and sister who looked so different could honestly be twins.

Dean had a set of dark blue eyes that his sister referred to as denim and he had dark brown hair that he kept in a spiky matter. Unfortunately, he had to hide his beautiful eyes behind a pair of square-frame wire glasses. Luckily, he had his mother's arrogant smirk that showed he was up to no good along with her pert little nose and Kitty's signature eye roll. Still, even with those features, Artie lived to joke that Dean was his clone, rather than his son.

His pride was the most important thing in his life. Nothing could ever change his mind once he made a decision, no matter how hard people tried to make him change his mind. He had a bit of ADD and ADHD, unable to ever sit still. He was constantly in motion and he expected the rest of the world to be the same way. He has a high standard for morality, and unlike his father who openly admitted to being a follower when Rachel was looking for a co-captain for the Glee club, he prefers to be a leader rather than a follower. It's one of the many things he loves about himself-his leadership abilities.

Like his sister, he was not afraid of confrontation.

If you ever wanted a friend who was going to be loyal and on your side at all times, you didn't need to look any further than Dean. He was known for putting himself into his friends' problems. And his twin sister's problems, but Cassidy and he always end up in a fight when that happened. She didn't think she needed her older brother's protection.

He despised people who were push-overs. He couldn't stand those people who allowed others to walk all over them. Apathetic people were one of his biggest pet peeves.

Unlike his sister, he was the type to hold a grudge and he was very judgmental-upon entering the room, he would have been judging the three people inside if he hadn't met them already.

Frankie was his best friend, in a way. They bonded over sports, and they both ran track so she would constantly challenge him to a race whenever they were together. Barbra, on the other hand, made it harder to relate to. He lied whenever somebody asked him if he found her attitude anything other than overbearing, of course, but he had an open crush on her, even if she didn't give him the time of day and spent most of her time talking to Mason about music.

He was considered one of the rich/popular kids at school, and because of that status, he was the go-to guy for a party. He was athletic as well which gave him a popularity boost, as he was a soccer player and a track star.

He wasn't ashamed to say that he told his mother absolutely everything. She was his closest confidence. It wasn't that he wasn't close with both of his parents. It was just that he was closer to his mother. She was the one who gave him excellent advice, after all, because she had belonged to the same clique that he was in when she was in high school. He didn't want to be called a 'momma's boy' but he definitely was, even if he would never admit to it.

But, he did spend many late nights playing video games with his father on XBOX Live when Artie would have his tournaments with Puck. And whenever Artie would take a trip to New York to go and visit Puck and his family, he would bring Dean-not his wife or his daughter, just his son. He called it their father-son bonding sessions and it was important to Dean to have those times. When he was in New York with them, he always had a mack-shift jam session with Puck and Artie who were, even if they were totally different, his male role models in life.

If he could have Artie's brains and Puck's bad-ass abilities, he would be set for life.

When it came to his sister, he was the over bearing big brother who was the reason she hadn't had a boyfriend since freshman year when all the rumors started. No matter what his sister tries, he supports her and he tries to always make time for her. That doesn't stop him from pulling pranks on her whenever he got the chance.

"I thought my brother was behind me...where did he-"Cassidy was saying when he snapped to attention, looking around the room.

"DEAN!" Frankie jumped to her feet from the couch and raced towards him directly into his arms.

He grinned at the impact, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her to her feet, spinning her around before he set her back down.

"I thought I was the only one she greeted that way?" Mason asked with a teasing smile on his face.

Dean rolled his eyes-he'd never really been a big fan of Mason-and set Frankie down, keeping one arm wrapped around her shoulders as they walked further into the room.

"Well? Let's get this party started!" Frankie said, her voice taking on that tone that came whenever she felt an awkward or tense moment in the room. She was good at sensing tension.

* * *

"My daughter sounds too excited to see your son," Puck said, walking towards the dining room table where Blaine, Kurt, Kitty, Artie and Rachel were seated. He handed the two newcomers their drinks and took a seat besides his wife, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer-there was a reason Artie never brought Kitty to New York when he came to visit and it was Rachel holding a grudge against the most recent ex-flame of her husband. Whenever Rachel did tough it out and spend time with her, Puck had to be sure to reassure her that she was the one he really wanted and loved.

Puck was an over protective father and everybody knew that about him. He wanted all boys that got too close to his precious daughters to walk off the face of the earth and never come near him or his daughters again.

"Oh, they're friends, Noah-I was always excited to see Kurt and Blaine when I was in high school," Rachel said reassuringly, leaning against the broad chest of her husband who, even at forty-one years old, still hadn't gotten out of shape and looked just as sexy as he always had in high school, where all the girls had wanted him. Sometimes, it was a little unbelievable that Rachel had ended up with the guy who had been the stud of McKinley back when she had just been a high school loser.

"Yeah, well, that's different. They were gay," Puck grumbled. "Tell your son to stay away," Puck said in a teasing matter to Artie.

"Oh, don't worry about Dean and Frankie-that's the wrong daughter," Kitty assured him with a laugh.

"What's wrong with Frankie? She's an exact knock-off of her mother," Puck asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You were just saying you didn't want her with Dean!" Rachel said.

"I don't want Dean with either of my girls!" Puck exclaimed.

"You worry too much-do you really think Mason's going to let any guy get too close to either of them? He acts like an over protective brother more than you ever did towards Sarah," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"And you were incredibly scary. I'm fairly certain that she ran off to another country to avoid you scaring off any potential suitors she could have. And since you scared off very single guy in America, it's no wonder she ran off," Kurt spoke up.

"There's nothing wrong with my son-he's as socially awkward as I was in high school and probably as bad with girls as I was. I mean, he's about to be a junior and he still hasn't had a girlfriend." Artie said.

"You weren't bad with girls! You dated Tina and Brittany and Sugar and Becky and you hooked up with Emma's niece or whatever she was at the wedding." Puck laughed, reaching across the table and planting a punch on his friend's shoulder playfully.

"Hey-don't hate me 'cause I'm a player," Artie grinned, holding up his hands in surrender.

"And you're going to make him start again," Rachel moaned.

"Your poor daughters are never going to get a date," Kurt said, reaching across the table and taking Rachel's hand, flashing her a reassuring pout.

This was how it typically was when the alumni members of the Glee club were together. They acted like idiots and they laughed about nothing. They teased Puck about being over protective, laughed at how Artie had beaten he AV-nerd stereotype. And they did their best to avoid any tension that was obvious between Kitty and Rachel.

Of course, that wasn't always easy, when Rachel was acting so territorial towards Puck and Puck was doing his best to reassure Rachel that she was all he wanted-all he had ever wanted, and Kitty was shooting curious glances at Rachel, as if wondering if she were always so clingy towards her husband, and Artie tried to figure out if Kitty was jealous of Rachel for having landed Puck and gotten him to finally settle down, despite her protests that she was honestly happy that Puck had found a girl that was closer to his age.

Whenever the Puckerman couple and the Abrams' couple were together, there was always some sort of awkward tension. Luckily, Kurt and Blaine worked to ease the tension, but they could only do so much. They could move the tension away from the surface, but they weren't able to delete it completely. Hopefully, when the rest of the couples arrived, the tension could be pushed aside and forgotten while they started talking to one another again, catching up with their old friends.

"Okay, let's just not talk about my daughter dating-ever. Because she's not allowed to date until I'm dead and both of them know that," Puck said, shaking his head as his old smile returned-the smile that the rest of the Glee club had always referred to as the Rachel smile.

After all, they had always belonged together and the entire club had been waiting for the day that they would get together. They belonged with one another.

"Besides, neither of you two have Jewish sons, and they're only allowed to even consider dating Jews," Puck said, causing the entire group to burst out laughing as he started on about how they were Jewish-American Princesses of their own right and it only made sense if they dated a fellow hot Jew, because only a guy like that would be able to understand what it really meant to be a Jew.

"They aren't going to have much luck in Lima then-unless Jacob Ben Israel's sons would be alright for you," Artie laughed, tossing his head back.

"He still lives in town?" Puck groaned.

"He got _married?" _Rachel asked in shock.

"Does the girl look just like Rachel?" Kurt wondered eagerly.

"He probably figured out how to clone her," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Actually-you guys know her," Artie smirked. "Kurt and Rachel do, at least-it's that Harmony girl you guys met at the NYADA meeting. She never got in and she never made it out of Lima. But she reminded Jacob of Rachel, so he went for it. I think the girl was so desperate she settled," He shrugged.

"Oh my god," Rachel buried her face in her hands.

"As long as he's done obsessing over his 'relationship' with my wife, I'm good," Puck said, tightening his grip on his wife's waist. "But his spawn are not getting anywhere near my daughters," He assured Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Music Lives On  
A Glee Second Generation Story  
Chapter 3: The Evans**

**__****A/N: I know that Sam was apparently a sophomore when he started at McKinley, but they pretty much made him out to be a junior that year in a lot of ways and then in season three he was begging to be back on the football team because it was his 'last attempt to get a letterman jacket'. And I have many friends who are Gleeks and I have turned my parents into Gleeks as well. Therefore, I believe that Sam failed at some point (his senior year, like Brittany?) and graduated a year after he was supposed to. They did say he was dyslexic and I'm sure his family couldn't afford to get him the extra help that Ryder's family got for him, so he probably had to depend on tutors from the school who usually don't know how to work with dyslexic kids, so it would make sense that he failed. I just wanted to explain my logic so I didn't get a ton of reviews about how Sam didn't repeat his senior year. I have quite a few theories about the show, actually, one including the Christmas Tree Lot Extravaganza, but I won't get into that now. If you'd like to discuss it, though, I love having Glee-orientated conversations so feel free to PM me about them! Thanks for the awesome feedback and here are a few more characters to meet-I had SO much fun writing about the two of them, and it's probably because I felt like they were my own thanks to their amazing creators who immediately respond to EVERY message I send them with questions. All my character submitters for this story have been incredible and I love that about them and it's encouraging me for the story. Oh, and if you read all of this, put PUCKLEBERRY in your review and I'll give you a shout out or some other prize that I can't think of right now because it's almost midnight and I'm not able to have the full function of my brain at the moment.**

Liam Adonis Evans was a sixteen year old, soon to be sophomore who was the son of two of the biggest idiots he had ever met in his entire life-Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans. His mother still believed in Santana and his father thought that Avatar was based on James Cameron being a physic who could see into the future.

Yet he couldn't ask for two better parents. Everything that he did, he knew he had their full support, and no matter how successful he was in life, he knew that he would always have their love.

Sam was almost like a best friend to Liam. He would play sports with him and he was known to help Liam get into trouble. Brittany, surprisingly, was the stern one. She was the one who handed out the punishments and she made up the rules. And then, after Liam was punished, Sam would be scolded and told that he was getting 'blue-balled' until he could prove that he was finished with high school antics and could act like a father.

Sam was the one who realized that Liam was athletic and good at sports, while Brittany was the one who noticed he had a natural talent when it came to dance. She also was the one who realized he had a talent in singing, hearing him sing when he was in the shower one day and telling him about how lovely and strong his voice was. While his parents would always point out his talents, he still wasn't eager to go to them for advice. He never went to them together-he always went to Sam first, and then turned to Brittany if the advice wasn't any good. Brittany's advice, though, was rather confusing and left Liam to his own devices.

Still, he loved his parents and appreciated the freedoms they gave him, because it helped him become responsible.

All in all, Liam was a pretty family orientated guys. He and his brother were best friends-if their competitive streak was left out of the mix. They lived to one-up the other one and while they might love one another, they had to try and see which was the better brother. It was just a natural instinct to prove who was more talented, who was better looking, who got more girls, who was more popular, who got better grades, or even going as far as to see who the favorite was.

He honestly didn't look like either of his parents, he decided for the tenth time that day, as he checked his reflection in the mirror on the side of his father's Chevy truck that he refused to give up. Brittany had driven over in her silver Volkswagen Beetle with his brother.

With Liam's dirty blonde hair that was about two shades darker than both of his parents hair that was wavy and kept styled to look carefully careless, and his blue-green eyes, he wasn't an exact copy of either, and nobody could ever determine which parent he resembled more. Most people had a hard time trying to figure out where he got certain features from.

He didn't have his father's gene for the large mouth and over-sized lips, but he hadn't gotten Brittany's gene for the slender mouth. It was closer to Sam's, still being larger than average. He had a perfect smile-completely straight and a bright, brilliant shade of white, thanks to two years with braces back in middle school.

He had deeply tanned skin, year round. Like his father, his abs were a big part of his life. The tanned and toned features were thanks to his love of athletics and his lifeguard duties every summer.

He had always known that he was a good looking guy, but he never allowed the knowledge to make him too cocky. He was afraid to get a tattoo for many reasons, but he does have his ears pierces-he never wears both earrings at once, and when he does put one in, it's a single silver diamond stud.

"Liam, stop checking yourself out and let's go inside." Sam said, grabbing him by the forearm and giving him a light tug, pulling him away from the mirror, pulling his attention from his thoughts on his appearance and his family. "And I need you to promise me something before we go in," Sam added, an uncharacteristically serious tone to his voice as he spoke.

"What's up?" Liam wondered, following his father, matching him stride for stride.

"They have two daughters-Puck and Rachel. And Puck is incredibly over-protective of them both. I don't want you playing any of your heartbreaking games, got it? Puck and I have been friends for a long time and I don't want to ruin our friendship because you want to add one of his daughter's to your collection of broken hearts-besides, if these girls are anything like their mother, they're going to be the ones to tame you and make the player hang up his jersey. They're the coach," Sam explained.

"Do you really think that low of me? I don't break every girl's heart, dad. I date a girl until the feelings are gone-I don't set out into a relationship with the intentions of hurting the girl," Liam frowned.

"I know you don't-but it's a habit and I don't want it happening this time. I need you to promise me, Liam," Sam said sternly.

Liam felt his jaw clench as his hands tightened into a fist.

He was supposed to be the classy, effortlessly cool guy who was everybody's best friend. He was, for lack of a better word, dapper-a socialite. He liked to get to know as many people as possible and he was the go-to guy for advice, help, or just a shoulder to cry on in general. He was most well known for being an understanding and non-judjgement kind of guy. He had amazingly helpful advice. He just wanted everybody to be happy and he would go to extreme lengths to make that happen. He was a big sweetheart and was known to have a heart of gold.

Teachers were always on him about how classy he was and what a clever guy he was. Girls loves that he always knew exactly what to say and do in every single situation. And they all loved how protective he was and his need to make sure that his friends and family were safe.

Most people described him as radiating a mellow, go with the flow kind of vibe and he always just wanted to have a good time with no conflict, which probably went along with his skater/surfer side. He was a sweetheart-he was funny and relaxed with a goofy sense of humor and he loved to be the reason for somebody's laugh. He loved the sound of laughter, and felt as if it were something musical.

At least, that's how his life had been before he'd started dating and his biggest issue had gotten revealed.

You see, Liam was a flirt-a huge one. His biggest flaw was that he couldn't control his flirting and he did it all the time. It wasn't that he was a player, and he didn't have a bad reputation from it-girls still loved him, and guys only hated him because he got any girl he wanted. It was just something that people needed to watch out for if they were going to befriend him.

Sam was making a bigger deal out of it than it really was.

He made friends with girls, mostly because guys didn't want to spend any time with him. And when it came to his female friends, he liked to tease them and playfully make fun of them, and that tended to give them the impression that he was into them. Since he was always trying to make everybody happy and giving advice to everybody, he seemed as if he were emotional and well in depth with his emotions.

And besides, he found it extremely difficult to say no to a girl when she started flirting with him. It was practically in his genes to flirt. And besides, he liked girls, any and all girls, and he fell for them pretty fast and pretty hard, similar to the way his father always had. He just moved on as quickly as Puck always had moved on back when he was in high school.

Once a girl started to rely on him for advice, he knew that they already had a small crush on him. All he has to do from there is say a romantic line or two and they turned to putty in his hands. And that was the reason guys hated him so strongly. He wasn't a player nor was he a romantic. He developed elaborate schemes or simple plans to get a girl, and the intensity was decided on what girl he was trying to impress.

And unlike most high school guys, he was big on cuddling and even bigger on signs of possession. Holding hands, an arm around the waist, sitting in a close proximity-those were his trademarks.

Still, he had never had a long relationship. Once he got bored, he assumed the feelings were gone and he would end things immediately, saying that he thought they were better as friends. Typically, she took it well and he got to keep her around as a friend. Other girls got pissed and were still bitter about the break-up, desperate to get him back.

Contrary to his father's beliefs, he wasn't a bad guy. He just didn't see himself settling down with a girl any time soon. He was sweet and very friendly, full of charm. And that outgoing nature was what drew people in and made people want to get to know him. He was loyal and he had never cheated on a girl before. And he wouldn't make a move on a girl with a boyfriend. He would, however, get her to like him enough to break up with her boyfriend. He was lucky enough to have a way with words that helped him get out of trouble and keep people from getting mad at him.

Which was helpful with his hatred of bullying. He doesn't care if its towards him, a friend or a stranger. He will fight the bully, even if he knows violence is never the answer, and he doesn't bother to check if the odds are in his favor.

Usually, he only befriends a girl that he wants a relationship with, but sometimes he will accidentally befriend somebody and then he ends up leading a girl on. He hates it when that happens because it only furthers his few enemies beliefs that he was a player and out to break girls' hearts. Or add to his father's beliefs that he couldn't have a real relationship with a girl that would last longer than two weeks. He was like Shawn Hunter from _Boy Meets World, _he only did two-weeks and then it was over.

If he really liked a girl, he will make an effort to stop his constant flirting with other girls because he doesn't want to do anything to upset her.

Okay, so maybe none of that made him look like a good guy, but he just needed to find a girl that he really liked, because when he found her, he'd do anything for her. His perfect girl is the type of girl he would have to work for in order to get. He doesn't want to settle down for a girl who's just like the rest of them. He wants somebody a little different.

Still, despite that problem, he was on pretty good terms with everybody around school, even if he was secretly public enemy number one to every straight guy out there. He cares a lot about his perfect reputation and is always trying to redeem himself as a good guy. He never does anything low and class-less and he has a strong dislike for people who thought it was cool to break the rules. He doesn't like grimy guys or people without sophisticated. He wants people to see him as classy and not trashy. He's very clean and well-cut. The only time you see him let loose is when he's drunk, but he rarely allows that to happen. He is charming and flirty, but he's neither a womanizer or a bad boy.

"Sammy!" A strong looking guy who stood at about six feet tall with a mohawk greeted Sam, Liam, Brittany and his brother at the door. "The girls are in the living room with Artie's kids and Kurt's son. They're having some sort of make-shift party thing," He shrugged. He was obviously Noah Puckerman.

"Alright-and where's the alcohol?" Sam asked, that smile returning to his face as he wrapped an arm around Brittany's waist and followed after Puck.

Liam turned to his brother, Sean, and together the two almost identical brothers walked into the living room where the music was coming from, pausing in the doorway at the sight of two dark haired girls who looked almost like twins laughing with one another, two tall boys dancing with them while a blonde haired girl was sprawled out on the couch, doing something on her phone.

Of course, Liam knew one of the boys, the one with the glasses-that was Dean. And the blonde girl was Cassidy-he was going to hope she wasn't still mad at him over their break-up. After all, she had had worse break-ups in her life. At least he hadn't told the entire school they'd hooked up. That had been the guy after him.

"Hey! Blonde and Blonder! With Trouty Mouths! You two must be Sam and Brittany's kids!" the youngest out of the group said brightly, bouncing over towards the two newcomers with a large smile taking over her face. "I'm Franziska Puckerman. You can call me Frankie, or Ziska. Frances or Franny and I cut you," She said with that same smile on her face. "I'm gonna be a sophomore," She said pleasantly.

That caught Liam's attention. The girl was gorgeous, and her body was picture perfect. In the shorts she was wearing and the crop top that showed off her stomach, every single curve was accented even more than it should have been. And she was just his age.

"Liam Evans-I'll be a sophomore this year, too." He flashed that charming Southern boy smile at her.

"Sean Evans-I'll be a junior," The taller boy that was Liam's brother spoke up.

"I'm Barbra Puckerman. Call me anything, just make sure it isn't Barbie, or Ziska cutting you will be the least of your worries," Barbra said, running a hand through her hair with a slight giggle to her tone. "I'll be a junior, too," She said.

"Mason Hummel-Anderson," The boy said, taking a protective step towards the two brunettes, eyeing the blonde haired boys.

* * *

Sean was used to getting checked out for his looks. He knew he was good looking, after all, and he was constantly bragging about his abs. He was six foot one with a hard as stone six pack. He had dark blonde hair that was still blonder than his brothers, cut short at the sides and in a messy style at the shaggy, longer top of his head. He tried to make sure it was always somewhat upwards but his constant workouts caused the style to deflate.

He had inherited his mother's thin, narrow face with her strong jawline and her thin lips. He'd also been blessed to have her sparkling blue eyes. He tried his best to get a tan over the summer and prayed it would last most of the year, since he had pale skin due to his parents. Luckily, his brother working as a life guard gave him easy access to the public pool where he would lay out every day over the summer. He was almost as dark as Liam was-the lucky bastard had somehow beaten genetics and tanned much easier than Sean, and his skin was reluctant to give up the color it got from the sun. And the guy never burned.

His tattoos were always noticed-the cross on his left upper arm, the Roman Numeral for 28 on the inside of his right wrist, and the upper sleeve tribal tattoo on his right arm, ending just a few inches above his elbow.

And it was a good thing he had his looks, because he wasn't getting a girl with his brains the way that his brother was able to. Because of his stupidity, he had a rather negative attitude towards school. He didn't try in school and he never paid attention. He and his brother fought constantly because Sean used school as an excuse to get noticed and get into trouble. He loved pulling pranks during class and disrupting the room, especially when a teacher tried to get him to answer a question. He refused to be embarrassed just because he wasn't the brightest crayon in the Crayola box. If he's in class-and those moments are rare-he's either sleeping or tossing insults at the teacher either aloud or muttering them under his breath to the amusement of whoever is sitting next to him.

He was an extremely sarcastic and cocky individual and he could care less about what people thought of him.

And that was because people had to love him. He was the best athlete that McKinley had ever seen-everybody at the school was telling him and he'd seen statistics from previous years. He was the best quarterback that a high school varsity team could ask for and he knew it. As long as the team kept winning, he knew the entire school would love him and worship the ground that he walked on. And he would never have to worry about getting a date because his mother's natural dancing abilities gave him a wonderful gift that never failed to impress a girl-girls loved guys that could dance.

His 'don't-care' attitude was just an act, though. He wasn't a douche and he had more than just the one layer to him.

He loved Disney Movies, especially the classics like _Toy Story. _He was sort of child-like when it came to movies, and his blue eyes would light up every time he caught a Pixar movie on TV.

And, like Kurt Hummel had informed the glee club-he wasn't a god damn box. There were more than six sides to him, and one of them was that he, like his brother, loved to help people. When he wasn't at the pool over the summer, he was working at a football camp with little kids, teaching them how to play. At the camp, there were other activities for the campers, and one of them was boxing-something else that he taught younger kids how to do. He taught a class at his mother's dance studio as well and he gave individual guitar lessons during the school year.

He'll help his parents out with anything, but his friends need to beg a little bit more-he's much more reserved, because he's afraid of being judged.

And then there was his gentleman like ways when it came to girls. Unlike his brother, he could never even be considered a player. He was more like his father when it came to girls. He had a soft spot for them and he would do anything he was asked. He didn't get as nervous as his father always had, but he did commit himself to whatever girl he was interested in one hundred percent and he stayed loyal. He'd actually never broken up with anybody before, but that wasn't saying much, as he had only dated three girls in his life-all three of which had dumped him for his brother.

That probably just proved the stereotype that girls liked being treated like shit.

Of course, Sean loved his brother, even if he never would admit it-especially with three girlfriends of his being stolen by his brother, one of whom was sitting on the couch in the Puckerman household at that very moment. He usually picks fights with his brother, because he figures he's supposed to hate him. So, he usually puts on an the exterior of a guy that hates his brother and teased him constantly. At home, though, he's a completely different person and he adores his brother.

He adored his brother almost as much as he adored his mother and father. He could never even dream of hoping for somebody better. He hated that his grades were so horrible because he felt like a failure who was disappointing them, and he hated to disappoint his parents. Luckily, his parents don't care as long as he is trying his best-which he isn't. but they assume he is because they are just so loving and trusting. They don't nag him about his schoolwork and they still love him-not that they have much of a choice, since their own grades in high school hadn't been much better.

"So, maybe I can show you around McKinley tomorrow? I'll be your personal tour guide," Liam was telling Franziska, his flirtatious smile already etched across his face as the girl stood there, holding one arm with the other hand, crossed over her chest as she stood with her hop cocked out, a sly grin on her face.

She was going to be a challenge for his brother, Sean could already tell that much.

"If you want, I could show you and Mason around the school tomorrow, since we're gonna be in the same grade," Sean volunteered-if he worried about every girl his brother talked to, he would never be able to have a life of his own. Sometimes, it was easier to just turn a blind eye to what his brother was doing and focus on himself. After all, it was something he had been taught this kindergarten-worry about yourself.

"That would be super nice," Barbra said happily, reaching up and running a hand through her hair. It seemed to be a quirk of hers, and normally Sean thought that quirks were annoying in a girl, but he somehow found this one slightly adorable, and he could feel the smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, thanks dude," Mason said, eyes shooting over towards Frankie and Liam who had walked away to be on their own and discuss what ever it was they were talking about. There was something there that Sean was going to have to talk to his brother about when they got home, but before he could think too much into it, Barbra had started another conversation with him and with the rate at which the words were leaving her mouth, he had to pay close attention to follow her.

* * *

"I have Artie this same speech and I've been giving Kurt and Blaine the same speech for seventeen years. If your sons get too close to my daughters, I'm going to rip their-" Pucl began his rant as soon as he was back at his seat in the dining room and Brittany and Sam had sat besides him and Rachel.

"NOAH!" Rachel gasped, reaching out and slapping her husband on the chest. "Watch your language and stop threatening to turn every single boy that gets within a five mile radius of our daughters into an eunuch," She insisted, turning towards him and shooting a warning glance at him, eyes narrowing into a glare that Sam Evans was still terrified of to this day and was grateful he had never been on the other end of since he'd met her.

"You watch _Game Of Thrones?" _Sam asked, eyes sparkling at the knowledge of a fellow nerd around him.

"Puck forces her and the girls to watch it every Sunday night. Something about family bonding or something. He even bakes them all some sort of dessert when they watch it. I find the show completely barbaric and can't believe that Rachel not only watches the show and allows her two daughters to watch such vulgarity, but also considers it to be a form of bonding for her family, when she and her fathers always considered bonding a karaoke session during dinner-theater night." Kurt rolled his eyes, reaching for his wine glass and taking a sip of the red liquid that was inside. He still wasn't a fan of alcohol and it was the first glass that he had had all night. He was still nursing it down while everybody else was on at least their second glass, minus the two blonde newcomers.

"I refuse to watch something to degrades women so horrible and I won't allow him to show my sons so many nude scenes. That one prostitute is always walking around with her tits hanging out and I don't think it's an appropriate message for teenage boys to be watching. Especially with that little dwarf guy who's constantly having threesomes plus however many other girls he wants to include. My sons are _not _going to think that that is an appropriate show to be watching. I won't even allow Sam to watch it in the house," Brittany said, shocking everybody with how mature she sounded.

"No, she doesn't. Instead, she sends him over to _our _house and I have to deal with him and Artie watching it down in the basement every Sunday night, listening to their reactions as if everything that's going to happen weren't written out in a book series," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Reading? Do you know how many books that would be?" Artie asked his wife in shock. "And how many pages!"

"Rachel's read the books. She made the girls, too. Of course, they're still reading them at the moment. Puck read them, too. And he actually read them. Rachel listened to them as audiobooks when she was working out. It was the only way Rachel was going to let them all watch the show. But, she's even more obsessed than Puck is. She buys the beer and they all have tee shirts that they wear when they watch the show. It's disgusting how obsessed she is with the show." Blaine said.

"I should have married Rachel!" Sam whined, pursing his already pouty-like lips into a try Sam-Evans trademark frown that made everybody around him sad as well.

That was an effect that he had on people. When Rachel cried, the people around her wanted to cry as well. When Brittany laughed, everybody else wanted to laugh. When Puck was mad, everybody else got mad right along with him. Pretty much every member of the original glee club had an emotion that they felt and displayed so strongly that everybody was forced to respond the same way as them.

"Hey! My girl-back off," Puck glared at him, rewrapping her in his grip.

"I'm taking offense to that," Brittany said, reaching out and hitting Sam on the chest.

"Actually...I never dated Sam," Rachel said thoughtfully.

"Or me!" Artie reminded her.

"Hey!" Kitty laughed.

"She went to prom with you junior year," Puck reminded Sam.

"She went with Jesse, in the end, and Mercedes and I got together there," Sam shrugged.

"Rachel dated most of the club, or at least had some kind of romantic entanglement with them," Kurt pointed out. "I mean, first there was Puck, and then Jesse joined the club and she dated him and then there was Finn. I told Mercedes I had a crush on her so I didn't have to date her..."Kurt trailed off at the memory.

"You used my girl as a beard?" Puck turned to Kurt in a hysterical outrage as he laughed.

"Let me finish!" Kurt whined. "When she and Finn broke up, because of Puck, she went after Blaine, who thought he was either straight or bisexual until they kissed when they were both sober and he realized he was gay-"

"You kissed my girl and realized you were gay? She's a fucking amazing kisser!" Puck gasped at Blaine as if he were the one who should be offended.

"Anyways!" Kurt shot him a glare. "After Blaine she asked Sam to prom but then Jesse came back into the picture. After he was gone, she and Finn got together. The only members of the club she never had anything with were Artie, Mike, Matt, Joe and Rory. And two of them were only there for a year and Joe was super religious while Rachel's Jewish and Mike was always in a relationship," Kurt finished.

"The girl gets around," Blaine shrugged.

"Can we stop focusing on my sex life! So I dated Finn, Jesse, Puck and Brody. And I went on a few dates with Blaine and to prom with Sam. And Kurt used me as a beard. That's only seven guys in all my life," Rachel rolled her eyes. "What about Brittany?" She said defensively.

"Oh, this one will be fun," Artie grinned deviously.

"Can we not?" Brittany and Sam asked together.

"I like this game!" Kurt whined.

"Fine," Brittany sighed.

"Anyways, Brittany and Puck hooked up freshman year where he took her virginity and-"

"You _what?" _Rachel asked, turning towards Puck with a glare to match all of her other glares. Puck looked down sheepishly, hiding his face.

"I didn't know that either," Sam said, turning towards Brittany in confusion.

"It was nothing. I slept with all the football players. The senior Cheerios said it was an initiation thing so I slept with all of them except Finn freshman year. Puck and I were friends and we had been going on a few dates. I figured it was safe to go with him first. He's the only one that counts from that year, because he's the only one I actually went out with," Brittany glared at Kurt.

"I want to know where you found that out," Puck asked him.

"JBI had a very interesting blog and he was very anti-Puckleberry, even before it started," Kurt shrugged. "Anyways, by sophomore year Brittany was in a solid relationship with Mike Chang. They broke up at the end of the year and in junior year Brittany and Artie got together because she wanted revenge on Santana. By the end of junior year they broke up and Brittany was single but into Santana. Senior year, she and Santana were finally official. In her second turn around senior year, she was dating Sam and they pretty much stayed together forever to be the true Ken and Barbie couple of the club," Kurt finished.

"And that's only five, including Santana," Sam stuck a tongue out at Rachel.

"You're forgetting about yourself, Kurt," Rachel spoke up.

"Shit, I forgot about that," Puck laughed.

"You and Kurt?" Sam asked.

"And you never doubted your sexuality?" Blaine teased Kurt.

"Alright! Alright-this club is not a family because it would include incest and that's nasty," Kurt sighed.

"We should go on a tale of Kurt's love life," Rachel muttered.

"Including his predatory gay trends?" Brittany asked and the girls high-fived.

"I hate you both," Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Music Lives On  
Glee Second Generation Fan Fic  
Chapter 4: The Other Puckermans **

**_A/N: I probably seem like a horrible person when I'm writing about these characters, but I really don't like Marley. Unfortunately, I couldn't very well write a story about the second generation, including Puck, and leaving out Jake. Since the only people I can slightly stand with him are Kitty and Brittany, who I prefer with Artie and Sam, respectively, I couldn't bring myself to split up pairings I love for Jake's sake, when we all know that Jarley is ENDGAME, just like Finchel, even if they are a would-be Puckleberry (Ryan Murphy hinted at it, before he even had them casted, because so many people loved Puckleberry). Anyways, I just want it to be known that I'm not a fan of Marley so her family, minus Jake, is pretty much going to be anti-Puckleberry. It was my plan from the beginning, but the creators of the characters actually made it even easier for me to write them this way.  
__A/N 2: I'm listening to some old school Bieber as I write this. His voice got DEEP. Like, unbelievably deep when you think about the fact that it wasn't that long ago he was singing Kiss and Tell or Baby. Okay, so shoot me-I'm a teenage girl, okay? And sometimes I listen to boy bands or you-tube made stars, even if I'm usually a strong Country Girl with a Broadway Heart. I'm going to see NEWSIES in October!  
A/N 3: Shout outs to-Mrs. Cameron Mitchell, xXBrokenThoughtsXx, and BellaRose 17 for reading my entire author's note in the last chapter.__  
_**

"Be nice to your cousins," Jake Puckerman was saying as he drove from his house towards the outskirts of Lima where his half-brother had just moved to from New York. His wife, Marley, was sitting besides him in his Chevy SUV, as Marley had made him get rid of the truck Puck had sold him before he left for New York, claiming it wasn't a safe family vehicle. "I don't want to hear any of your jealousy, Mona, just because Ziska was on Broadway in _Annie _when she was nine or because Barbie was in _Newsies _or because they were both in _Les Mis." _He scolded his fourteen year old daughter who would be a freshman in high school soon.

"It's not fair that they got all that just because Aunt Rachel is some huge Broadway legend!" Simona Jeannette Puckerman protested from the back seat, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"And as for _you, _Jason," Jake went on, ignoring his daughter. "You are not to be rude to them for whatever reason you have for disliking them. They are never anything but nice to you two and you are constantly being rude to them," He insisted.

"They're losers," Jason muttered, the seventeen year old, junior to-be rolled his eyes at his words, causing his father to shoot him a glare from the rearview mirror.

"You're going to be nice to Rachel, too," Jake said, turning to look at Marley with a stern look. "They learn how to behave from _you _and I'm sick and tired of being embarrassed whenever I'm with my brother and his wife just because the three of you are jealous of them for some sick, twisted reason. Rachel knew where she was destined to be and she went there. You could have gone to New York but you wanted to be a recording artist. That was your choice and you can't hate Rachel for making her own choice!" Jake said, his voice starting to rise.

Mona tuned out at that, slouching even more in her seat.

Her lightly tanned arms were crossed over her flat chest. From her mother, she had inherited a slim and slender body that lacked curves. She still had A-cups and they didn't show any signs of getting bigger anytime soon. With her round face and the non-curvy build, people typically assumed she was younger than she really was, especially with her wide, sparkling brown eyes. She got her father's dark hair that fell just past her shoulders, in a pin straight fashion she had gotten from her mother. She was short, as well, which only added to everybody's belief that she belonged in middle school and shouldn't be about to start high school.

Her father was used to her not listening to him, of course, as she was a rather dreamy girl. She was always lost in a day dream and was rarely ever paying attention to what was happening around him. And she was easily sidetracked, sometimes getting off topic in her own head.

She was a true romantic at heart and dreamt of getting swept off her feet by her very own prince charming. After all, looking at her parents picture-perfect relationship, it was close to impossible to think that true love and high school sweethearts didn't exist. She based all of her thoughts on love from her parents. Due to her eager to fall in love, she ended up falling for people too fast and too hard, which wound up with a heart full of disappointment when everything crashed and burned around her.

Not to say that she was shy, but she was a naturally quiet person. She's used to being introvert, typically keeping to herself. She's an overly confident person, but she doesn't go around bragging, so nobody sees her arrogance. She's also a friendly person who loves making new friends.

Of course, she has a natural affiliation to music. She's a musical prodigy and merely has to pick up an instrument to be good at it. She has been trained for her vocals, acting, ballet, piano, guitar, flute, cello, violin, harp, and clarinet.

She's used to getting whatever she wants so she's become a manipulative person. This causes her to be highly dependent on her family and her friends, yet another thing that adds to the belief that she doesn't belong in high school, this time because of her level of maturity rather than her physical appearance. Due to that, she tries to appear more mature than she really is, even if she is a kid at heart. She tries so hard to make people see her as older that it's actually inappropriate for a girl her age to be acting. She's desperate for an ounce more of maturity so people believe her when she tells her age.

While she is always handed everything she wants, she is a hard worker which is almost unbelievable for somebody as immature as she is. Typically, her hard working attitude comes out with her music and her grades. While she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, she manages to maintain a solid B average. She pushes herself hard.

She's always in the middle of drama, because while she loves details when she is reading, she usually skips over them in conversation. Without thinking or speaking, she tends to jump to conclusions which leads to rumors which leads to gossip which leads to drama. Add the drama to the fact that she is very sensitive and overly emotional, and you get a mess. She doesn't do well in conflicts or with criticism.

Mona uses her emotions for her benefit though, writing short stories for the school newspaper. And she is a part of the school's book club. In order to make herself seem athletic and move her up on the social ladder, she joined the school's bowling team when she was in eighth grade.

She is a true teenager in the sense that she finds a mess comfortable. She doesn't like things to be too messy but too much organization bothers her and drives her insane.

"Mona! Are you listening to me?" Jake's voice cut her out of her thoughts and she rolled her eyes at her father.

"Yeah?" She asked, voice full of the attitude she knew her father hated.

"Handle your daughter," Jake growled at Marley as he pulled into the driveway.

And with that, Mona knew she was safe to go back to her thoughts, because her mother never yelled at her. She was her mom's best friend and her mom was her best friend. She was a complete and total mommy's girl and she wasn't ashamed to admit that. Her mom knows all the gossip at school and they go shopping every week. She used to be close with her father, until they started arguing all the time about how over protective he was and the double standards he tended to have between her and her brother. Besides, he was constantly yelling at her and telling Marley to 'handle' her because he knew as well as the rest of the family that Mona didn't listen to Jake. Her brother was just as protective of her as her father was, which led to her and her brother constantly fighting as well.

She pushed the door open and followed her mother and father towards the house. Her father knocked on the door and a few moments later, her Uncle Puck-nobody but Rachel and Puck's mother and sister could call him Noah-opened the door, face breaking out into a wide grin as he pulled his brother in for a hug.

"JAKE!" He said brightly, punching him on the barely visible Star of David tattoo the two boys had gotten when they were younger.

Mona rolled her eyes, following her uncle's make-shift parade and disappearing into the living room as soon as she spotted her cousins. Her brother remained a few steps behind her.

"Who invited the middle schooler?" Dean Abrams asked from where he was located on the couch, talking to his sister, Cassidy.

"She's not in middle school-she's going to be a freshman tomorrow. Those are my cousins-Jason and Mona," Frankie said brightly, not pausing in her dance with Liam Evans, while Mason Hummel-Anderson watched on, staying very close by, dancing with the duo.

"Come on in! The party's awesome!" Barbra said brightly, dancing near Mason with Sean Evans. Of course the Puckleberry girls were already the center of attention and the focus of at least one guys' eyes.

Their curves and their Jewish good looks which had them classed as exotic were just a few more reasons Mona couldn't stand them, besides their talent and the life they had already lived. They were from New York City and had been on Broadway. They took family vacations to different parts of Europe each year and went to LA at least once a year. They lived exciting lives that made them interesting.

Mona only ever left Lima to go and visit her Uncle Puck and Aunt Rachel in New York, and on the one time they had taken her to LA with them. They probably would have taken her on more vacations if her mother hadn't been so cruel to Rachel about the entire ordeal and Mona hadn't let her mother's thoughts on Rachel and her jealousy to make her out to be a spoiled brat who remained albeit silent the entire time. After all, Jason had gone with them to Italy and Spain, besides on their annual LA knew how to act as if he enjoyed being in their company-sometimes Mona wondered which side of him was an act.

"Mona! Jason! Come on and dance with us," Frankie called over brightly, that same smile locked on her face. Mona really wanted to wipe it right off because it only added to her beauty. She could at least pretend and act like she and Barbra were friends. She hated Frankie, even if everybody-even her mother and Jason-were constantly telling her that it was impossible to hate somebody like Franziska. That was probably why she hated her, actually.

She was fucking perfect and Mona hated that she had gotten every perfection gene the family offered, making sure there weren't any left for her cousin.

* * *

"Jason!" Sean Evans face lit up at the sight of his best friend.

Jason Puckerman was a fix foot two, muscular guy with a cheeky smile and dark brown eyes that were almost black. He had his father's carmel skin tone and short, raven black hair that nobody's quite sure where he got it from that he kept in a short and spiky fashion.

And he was the exact opposite of Sean, acting more like Liam, with a crueler twist to him. He really _was _a womanizer. He was the school's heartbreaker-a man slut, a player, a french whore. He was the biggest flirt in the entire school, or as he was most commonly referred to as, Jason Puckerman; that guy who slept with every girl at his school and the surrounding areas, even if that wasn't completely true. He was worse than his uncle and his father combined, and he loves that fact.

He and Sean were best friends and have been since the day they met. They were like Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman, only Sean was the smart one who was clever enough to come up with amazing plans that always got them into trouble. But, because Jason got the better grades and Sean was rarely in class, Jason always got all of the credit for the brilliant pranks. And, to spare his best friend the punishment, the cocky and arrogant guy would take the fall, loving the attention it got him to be the school's bad boy who rode around the hallways on a scooter and boycotted biology on 'religious grounds'.

Yet, despite all of his flaws, he had a likable charm to him, even if he was a sarcastic douche to everybody he met. His head was stocked with carefully thought out insults that he let loose whenever he had the chance. Similar to the images that Liam and Sean had that made them out to be people that they weren't, people believed that Jason was a heartless, cold-hearted, emotionless monster. He type of guy who tossed slushies at everybody no matter what. But, in the same way that those thoughts were untrue about Liam and Sean, they were wrong about Jason. He was actually just a scared little boy who was terrified of getting his heart broken, so he hid behind a tough guy image who tried to be the Bad Ass who couldn't be touched by the things that brought weaker people to their knees.

Sean flashed a warning look towards the couch at his blonde haired ex-girlfriend who had ditched him for his brother about a week into the relationship, only to be dumped by Liam two weeks later, turning her into a cold-hearted bitch until she met the douche of a guy she'd started dating who had then spread the horrible rumors about her losing her virginity to him that had gotten her the worse reputation in the entire school. That was also the girl that Jason had had a huge crush on for years, and he was pretty sure that he was in love with her-but he was too terrified to admit it. He was sure that if he ever admitted his true feelings, he would wind up with a broken heart, because whenever Puck had done that, he'd had a broken heart. And he couldn't be sure he'd be as lucky as Jake.

He shook his head, looking away from Cassidy Abrams as he made his way from his sister, towards his cousins and his best friend. He wasn't going to be stupid and he wasn't going to make an idiot of himself. Luckily, none of the girls there had ever been with him, since one was the Virgin Queen, despite the image that the rest of the school had of her, two of them were his cousins and the other was his sister-and that would just be nasty. Besides, while he was naturally over protective of his sister, he usually traded insults with his cousins, and most of his hatred probably came from his mother's hatred of Rachel.

"Hey short-stop," He said, reaching out and wrapping an arm around Franziska's shoulders, pulling her in and messing up her hair before pushing her away from him, right into Mason who shot a glare towards him in anger at his treatment of Ziska-there was something going on there, and his protective nature was kicking in, against his will. After all, he might love to torture his cousins, but they were still family and he was still the oldest.

"Don't call me that! I'm actually normal height for my age, while you happen to be inhumanly tall for the average seventeen year old male. But you don't hear me calling you a giant or something along those lines, do you?" She placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"Whatever, Frankie-Stein," He stuck a tongue out, a gesture that she returned immediately.

A part of what he loved about teasing Frankie and Barbra was that they teased him right back, while Mona went crying to their parents.

"Barbie Girl! You left the Dream House to come live closer to little old me? Where's Ken at?" He asked, turning towards Barbra with a teasing smile on his face as he pulled her into a similar hug as the one he'd given Barbra, messing up her hair even more.

"I fucking hate you so fucking much," Barbra muttered, pushing him away. The shocking thing about his cousins was that Frankie was the one who rarely swore and had a complex and complicated vocabulary that made him have to look up all the insults she tossed his way once he left her company, while Barbra was the one who would stoop down to vulgar, inappropriate language as she swore as much as she could in one sentence.

"You fucking love me because I keep it fucking real. How's my best friend?" Jason turned towards Sean, abandoning his cousins and they volley of insults, reaching out and high five-ing his best friend, clasping hands with him as they pulled one another in for one of those quick as a wink bro hugs before they pulled away, each doing something in an attempt to redeem their masculinity. Of course, since Sean immediately went on to fix his hair and Jason started flexing and checking out his muscles, they just looked even dumber, a fact Frankie was more than eager to point out, causing everybody to erupt into laughter.

* * *

"Marley!" Kitty said happily, the only one at the table who was excited to see the new coming female enter the picture. Marley immediately took the seat closest to Kitty, shooting her a relieved smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes-it made sense that the woman who hated her was best friends with the woman that she just didn't trust, especially around her husband. But, after a warning glance from Puck, she forced on a smile.

Brittany, sensing the tension, reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, flashing the smile that pretty much showed that it would all be over soon and she really only had to get through one day with the two of them.

Marley shot a glare at Rachel-she hadn't missed the eye roll-before she shared a look with Kitty. While Kitty didn't understand the tension between Marley and Rachel anymore than she understood the tension between Rachel and herself, Marley was her best friend.

Artie just shook his head, wondering if women were always going to treat life as if every day were as dramatic as high school had always been for them. He didn't think he could live through his children's drama and his wives at the same time.

Kurt joined in on Brittany and Rachel's silent conversation, assuring them both that there would be a trip to the Lima Bean soon enough where they could get out all of their ill feelings towards the two younger girls of the group who were only there because of their husbands.

Blaine just looked over at Puck, giving him the look that Puck had learned well-the look that signaled that something needed to be done to get the easy going mood from before, when they had been talking about Rachel and Brittany's love life back in high school, back.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, wondering when the drama would ever end. He had always had a soft spot for Marley, but after years of seeing how she treated Rachel out of jealousy, he realized that she was never going to get over high school, and that hardened the soft spot, turning it into an indifference as Rachel was his 'little' sister.

Jake followed his wife, shooting daggers into her back. He had asked her as nicely as he could to just be nice to his sister-in-law so that they didn't have to deal with any drama that night on what was meant to welcome Puckleberry and Klaine to Lima. Of course she hadn't listened to his pleas.

And Puck just couldn't deal with the god damn tension. He hated drama just as much as he had in high school, so he knew he had to do something to drift everybody back onto their careless, happy mode that was full of an easy going ease.

"Well, I mean, I bet I had more relationships than Rachel had in high school and the year after, before I realized I needed my hot little Jewish American Princess if I was ever going to settle down and have a life that meant anything," Puck said, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulling her closer to him. It not only got everybody laughing at the table, but it reassured Rachel, once again, that Kitty meant nothing to him.

"Oh, can I do it? I love this game!" Kurt clapped his hands excitedly, turning his attention from Brittany and Rachel as he added a cause for even more laughter in the group. Puck shot him a thankful smile that, luckily, went unnoticed by most of the table, the only ones seeing the gesture being Artie, Jake, Sam and Blaine who had all become very aware of one another due to their friendship that just got stronger every year.

"Of course, Kurt-just don't carelessly leave people out the way you did with Brittany, who happened to have six guys in her life, not five, because even if you _were _gay, you still made out with her more than Mike did when they dated for a god damn year-by the way, she cheated on Mike with you," Puck said, shooting him a disappointed smile, but there was a smile to his eyes-while Mike had once been his best friend, Kurt and the other guys had taken that place when Mike had refused to be happy for Puck.

"Yay!" Kurt clapped once again, waiting until the laughter died down before he started his speech. "So, freshman year, Puck and Brittany hooked up and dated for a little while. Then, he and Santana got together and dated until she broke up with him because of his lousy credit score. Which was good, because if he'd still been with Santana when he knocked Quinn up, Quinn would have been dead." He went on.

"And let's not forget that he dated Rachel that year, because she was a hot Jew and that would make his mother happy, and we all know that Puck's a momma's boy at heart. Rachel was also the only girlfriend of Puck's that Santana never went after to try and fight after their break-up. After Rachel, he dated Mercedes to try and improve his reputation when he had to shave his mohawk because his mom was freaking out over a mole," Brittany spoke up.

"I still can't believe your mom washed your hair for you when you were a sophomore. That shit is just cray," Artie cut in, laughing hysterically with his head falling back against his chair for his hysterics that were only brought to a stop when Puck shot a glare in his direction. Even if they were friends now, that glare was still enough to get Artie to stop whatever he was doing out of terror of Puck's fist. It still had the same effect on Kurt.

"Anyways," Rachel's voice cut into the tension. "By the time sophomore year was over, Puck was dating Quinn-by the way, two of your ex-girlfriends, who were the most serious besides me, happened to be gay-but she dumped him as soon as my mother adopted Beth. Then, at the start of junior year, he was single and then went to Juvie. When he got out, he went out with Santana to help get Artie and Brittany together," Rachel explained.

"Then, when Finchel had their first official break-up, it was because Puck hooked up with Rachel-even if he stopped it a little early because he didn't want to help a girl cheat on Finn again. Then he was with Lauren but he never really dated her, because it was more of a relationship for her convenience because he did everything for that bitch who never appreciated him and ruined our attempts to get Puckleberry back together!" Kurt pouted.

"How the fuck do you know all of that? You weren't even at McKinley when that was going on and you know more about that than I do! And what the fuck are you talking about-your attempts to get me and Rachel together? I thought everybody hated Rachel as soon as Finn and her broke up, except for you and Mercedes, and were happy when Quinn and Finn got back together?" Puck wondered, eyeing Artie, Brittany and Sam questionably.

"Oh, we had a club called Team Puckleberry. And we had PR meetings-we argued over whether that meant Puck-Rachel or Puckleberry Reunited. I was the president, Kurt was the vice president, Quinn was the treasurer and Artie was the security." Brittany said brightly, that adorable smile on her face that made her impossible to hate. "The reason that Quinn cheated on Sammy with Finn was to ensure that Finn never went back to Rachel," she beamed.

"Yes! I was a part of a god damn Glee power couple!" Puck said, thrusting his fist in the air victoriously.

"Noah, calm yourself," Rachel rolled her eyes, but beamed at the knowledge of herself being in the power couple of the Glee club.

"Anyways, after Lauren he was single, except for when he was trying to get with-"

"Don't you _dare _finish that sentence, Beyonce," Puck said, instantly jumping up and shooting a glare at Kurt.

"Wait-who were you into senior year?" Rachel frowned in confusion.

"She doesn't _know?"_ Blaine asked, eyes growing wide.

"But he made it so obvious!" Artie exclaimed.

"Oh, she's pulling our leg. Even I knew!" Brittany giggled.

"I don't think she knows..."Sam shook his head.

"What don't I know?" Rachel glared.

"He was into your mom," Kurt snickered.

"You had a crush on _Shelby?" _Rachel asked as her face contorted into one of disgust.

"She reminded me of you," Puck muttered, ears turning red in embarrassment.

"I don't know if that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard..."Kurt trailed off.

"Or the most disturbing thing in the world," Blaine shook his head.

"Definitely disgusting," Rachel said.

"Hey, I always came back to you!" Puck defended.

"That's gross! You tried to get with my mom!" Rachel made a face.

"You knew that!" Brittany insisted. "Remember, Quinn told you?"

"I thought she made it up to get Beth taken away from Shelby-oh my god! You had _sex _with my mother?" Rachel looked as if she were about to throw up.

Puck didn't answer. He just lowered his head in shame.

"Oh my god, I knew you had a tendency to go for cougars, but my _mother? _That's disgusting!" Rachel said, face turning green.

"Thank you for that, Kurt," Puck said, glaring at the scrawny male from across the table. "Now my wife isn't going to have sex with me, _ever _again. And not only was I hoping to have a son one day, but I would like to _not _get blue-balled by the sight of my sexy as sin wife parading around the house, teasing me because she wants to get back at me for some stupid thing I did in high school because I saw her mother, who looks a little too much like her to be normal, holding my baby, which just made me realize how badly I wanted Rachel to be the mother of my next kid and-"He cut himself off there, realizing what he had just said.

"Hold on-you knew _senior year _that you wanted Rachel to have your kids?" Kurt asked, eyes sparkling happily and a large smile spreading across his face. "Is that why you flipped on Finn when you thought he was cheating on Rachel? And why you told him that you'd always thought you'd be the one to take her virginity?" He asked with that eager look on his face that told Puck he'd just walked right into a trap and was going to pay for it. "Oh my god! You _did _tell her you loved her when she left for New York! I _knew _I saw you mouth something to her and I _knew _you'd flashed a heart at her!" Kurt squealed.

"Aw, Noah," Rachel coo-ed. "I'm still totally disgusted that you slept with my mom, but I guess I can look past it since you've wanted to marry me since we were in high school," She teased, cuddling back up against him. "But, seriously-can we never again discuss the fact that my husband and the father of my children had sex with my bio-mom, because that's totally disgusting and I really don't want to ever think about it again. It's already weird enough that Beth is his daughter and my adopted sister, while I'd technically be her step-mother if Noah and Quinn had kept her," Rachel sighed.

"Puckleberry is a complicated relationship," Brittany said. "I'm surprised I was able to know it was meant to be with how hard it is to understand," She said thoughtfully.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generation Story  
Chapter 5: The Fabray-Lopez  
Family of Mix-Matched Genetics **

_**A/N: I already have a pretty good idea on friends and crushes/relationships for the younger members and plot lines have been spinning in my head since I started writing. But, I would love the creators of the characters to send me a list of three friendship options for their character, in the order you would want them to be friends. I would also like a similar list for enemies. Also, not all of my characters will be main characters. Obviously Frankie and Barbra will be, as they are my characters and will be the easiest to write for. The Evans' boys are just as easy to write for. I will be picking two more characters to be main characters in the story, just as people would say that Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Finn, Santana and Puck are the main characters of Glee, with Brittany occasionally tossed into the mix and now with the newer characters, it is Blaine, Jake, Sam, Marley, Kitty, and Unique. The other six members of the club are going to be big parts, obviously, but they will not be the main focus. So, I would like a list of friends, enemies, and your votes for the two other main characters-one male and one female, if you please. Thank you for your time and consideration. You guys are giving me amazing reactions to this story and I have never been so inspired by a SYOC story that I have written before. I really have faith in this one and it's largely because of all of you. Now, for those of you awesome people who read this entire thing, you will now be meeting the Fabray-Lopez children! Also, if you wanted to submit a character and were not able to because I already had the slots filled, I will be needing two main protagonists at the school (my Karofsky and Azimio of the story) as well as a JBI-type character, a Vocal Adrenaline power-lead couple to add for some drama there and that's about it. I would love a cheerleader and a football player main bully and two JBI-characters, if you could. I don't care if these additional characters are related to people originally on the show or not, but for the JBI-types, they must be Harmony and Jacob's kids. Thanks again and seriously, if you read all this, toss GLEEK into your application for a character and it will increase your chances of getting picked.**_

* * *

Brielle Lopez-Fabray was Santana's biological daughter. She was sixteen and she knew that she was young to be a junior, but that didn't really matter to her, because she didn't care about petty things that other people liked to constantly comment on.

Besides, the junior guys didn't mind her being in their grade, with her stunning good looks that were inherited from her mother-Santana Lopez. With her long, glossy black hair that fell in gentle waves to her elbows and was always casually pulled to one side, draped over one shoulder when she allowed it to flow free from her mandatory Cheerio-patented sky-high ponytail and her deeply tanned skin, she knew she was an exotic beauty. She stood at five foot seven, with round hazel-eyes that often appeared to be green and that her siblings called 'puppy' eyes.

The girl had a mask that she used every day.

On the outside, she was a loyal friend. She was the sweetest, happiest girl that anybody could ever meet. But under her mask? She hid who she really was because she was insecure and had a terribly low self-esteem, despite the good looks that people were always complimenting her on. She felt like she didn't belong, because her mothers usually gave more attention to her siblings. And while she tried to not give into the petty emotions that filled her with jealousy, she ended up taking her rage out at school because of it. And add that lost feeling to the fact that she was bisexual and very confused about her sexuality, and you had one very scared little sixteen year old girl who was a grade ahead of where she should be, trying to fit in with the older, more mature kids around her who knew what they were doing with their life and who they were.

She was a Cheerio and she was known as the bitch of the school, the same way that both of her mothers had always been when they were in school. Upon the start of the new school year, she was going to have to find a place in the Glee Club, because her mothers were forcing her into the club that had about...no members at the current moment and hadn't had any members in the two years she'd been in high school, since Will Shuester had retired.

Sometimes, Brielle wished she were closer with her parents so that she could have a more open relationship with them, but she didn't spend much time with them and she wasn't sure how she could change that. Her relationship with her siblings was the same way, but that was one she didn't really want to change. She was jealous of her siblings and not just because of the relationships they had with Quinn and Santana-they requested that their children call them by their first names to cut out any confusion with all the different forms of mom that could be used to address the two women.

Brielle's 'twin' was Quinn's bio-daughter, Evelyn Giselle Fabray-Lopez, because she was Quinn's bio daughter while Brielle was Santana's bio-daughter.

Evelyn was sixteen, about two months younger than Brielle was, and she too was about to be a junior.

With Evelyn's elbow length, buttery blonde waves and her dark chocolate colored eyes, she had that innocent type of beauty that had all the guys falling all over themselves in their attempts to try and get with her. She had a round face with mature, sharp features and a short and curvy body with skin that tanned easily and held onto it with a reluctance, but still looked good with its natural ivory tones. She had a perfectly thin and toned body and loved to show off her flat stomach, especially with her belly button ring. Nobody could argue that Evelyn was beautiful, and the blonde knew that.

She was the toughest bitch anybody could ever meet, though, despite her innocent appearance. She knew that no matter what she tried, she was good at it. But, she was under the impression that just because she was good at everything she tried, it didn't mean she had to flaunt her talents everywhere she turned.

She inherited, from Santana, the blunt personality where she told everybody exactly what she was thinking. She didn't try to be mean to people and she honestly did want to be a nice person, but she also believed that if everybody just spoke their mind, the world would be a much less tense place. If people can't take her honesty, then fuck them. That was their problem and they could deal with it themselves.

And if they tried to mess with her because of her honesty, she had a witty attitude that made her super fast at coming up with comebacks. And her tongue was just as sharp as her perfectly manicured nails. She was smart and she embraced that in everything that she did.

Unlike both of her mothers, it took a lot to make her angry. Which meant, when she was angry, her wrath was just that much more damaging. Besides, she was so stubborn that there was no changing her mind once she got something set in her head. She took being a mule to a whole other level. Once somebody broke her trust, they were done and she couldn't forgive them. She hated looking vulnerable and she thought that giving people a second chance to hurt her would just make her look weak. She didn't do weaknesses. That wasn't her. Besides, if she was going to command attention whenever she entered a room, she was going to need to make sure she was always strong, just like gravity.

And Evelyn was the co-captain of the cheerleading team, earning her the head-cheerleader title. She was also in the art club, but she managed to keep that little tidbit hidden.

She had a picture-perfect relationship with Quinn. They had a great relationship and Quinn was quite nurturing. Whenever she needed to vent, Quinn was there to lend an ear. Quinn was the one who encouraged her to always follow her dreams and never give up-to never be afraid of anything.

While Quinn was her bio-mom, she was much more like Santana, which led to the two of them arguing more than they should. They didn't like to admit how similar they were because that would mean their fighting would be pointless and stupid. But, it was obvious by the way they were immediately laughing like best friends again, that they loved one another. Eve felt strongly about certain things and Santana liked to push her into doing things, no matter what her opinion was. That was usually the main cause of their fights-how stubborn they both happened to be.

When it came to her siblings, she protected them and teased them. They were hers to mess with, nobody else could, even if Brielle hated it when Evelyn tried to act all protective.

"Hey!" A perky brunette said brightly, bouncing over towards the two girls as they entered the room, a large smile on her face. "I'm Barbra! You guys have to be Quinn and Santana's daughters-let me guess, you're Brielle and you're Evelyn?" She asked, guessing correctly right away.

"And I'm Franziska!" A girl who could have been her twin said just as brightly. "My mom told me you two are on the cheerleading team-I'm trying out. I was on an All-Star team back in New York, but there isn't one around here as good as the Cheerio's," She said, and Eve raised her eyebrows, giving the girl a once over. She was strong looking, which was always good, but she was also short, which made for a perfect flyer. She could prove to not only be useful, but very versatile.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm Eve," She said happily. "I'm going to be a junior," She introduced herself, keeping on her Quinn-Fabray exterior that she always had on when she was meeting people.

"And I'm Elle," Brielle said, running a hand through her hair. "I'l be a junior, too," She explained.

"That's so cool! I'm going to be a junior!" Barbra said excitedly.

Eve rolled her eyes. This girl was _way _too perky for her taste, and that didn't mean anything good was going to come of it. Eve might be a cheerleader, but perky was not a word that was in her vocabulary outside of basketball or football games and competitions. She wasn't a very perky person when it came to every day life and she usually couldn't stand people who were constantly smiling and cheerful all the time. It was probably a quality that she had gotten from Santana.

Of course, when it was a fellow cheerleader, she could probably deal with it. After all, Santana had dealt with Brittany's optimism for years. There was always one fellow cheerleader that the tough, cold-hearted head bitch would have a soft spot for and Barbra was not a cheerleader. That meant she was not going to be earning the love of Eve anytime soon. Frankie, on the other hand, was going to prove to be useful, therefore she was allowed to be perky and happy. Besides, she kind of reminded Eve of Brittany, from the stories her mothers had told about their blonde haired member to complete their Unholy Trinity. A group that Eve was looking forward to restarting.

"No fair! I'm just gonna be a sophomore," Franziska pouted, crossing her arms over her chest before hearing her name called out by Liam Evans and hurrying over towards the group that she had detached herself from to meet the two newcomers.

Eve could already tell where she was going to stand with these girls. They would probably become friends quickly, but they would constantly be in competition, because she obviously had what it took to be a Head Bitch In Control, and Eve didn't do second best. Barbra seemed like the type of girl who would sweet talk her way to the top and then knock everybody that could challenge her down to the bottom within seconds. That meant Eve had to be careful around her.

Frankie? She didn't feel as threatened by, because she was just a sophomore. Maybe one day she would rise to the top, but Eve would be gone by that time and that meant she had nothing to fear.

* * *

Jasper Miguel Lopez-Fabray was not one to actively make himself known. He had actually lagged far enough behind his sisters to stay in the hallway so he didn't have to join the noisy group of partying high school students in the other room. He was certain he was the youngest there, a fourteen year old freshman, and he hated being the baby of a group. It wasn't his style and he despised moments like that. So, he usually opted to just stand back and allow the older kids to do their thing.

It wasn't that he was ashamed to make himself known.

He was a good looking guy, with a head full of thick, curly, dark brown hair that he kept parted slightly off-center to allow some curls to fall into his face. He usually just slicked his hair back, or at least in an attempt to keep it off of his face. But when he was out with friends, it was left just a little more free and floppy, but still with a little bit of slick to it. His eyes were his best feature-or so he had been told-being a deep shade of mahogany brown. They had a heartwarming, puppy-dog look to them. Due to Santana being his bio-mom, he had deeply tanned skin year round. He stood at five foot ten with an athletically lean and muscular build to him. He didn't have a single blemish on his skin, not even a tattoo or a piercing.

The only flaw was his thick, Ray-Bans glasses, but he wore contacts whenever he was at a party.

He had two different personalities.

By day, he acted the way he was at the Puckerman household. He preferred to stay out of the limelight. Even though he was practically a boy-genius, he never raised his hand to answer a question. He would only answer a question if nobody else knew the correct response and the teacher called on him without him prompting that option. While he's never felt the need to change who he was to meet other people's standards, he does nothing to fight the type of people who wanted everybody to fit their own image of normal. It just wasn't worth it, in his eyes.

He was an individual-he did whatever he wanted and he was his own person. He didn't care about what other people thought or about the mainstream.

Still, he had a naturally charming charisma to him. He was laid-back and his persona made people want to be around him. He wasn't high-strung and was actually sort of mellow. He prided himself in always staying calm-cool-and-collected. He wasn't a huge talker and opted to save his words for when they actually meant something. People who just met him were blessed if he spoke within the first few weeks of getting to know him.

He was the creepy type of guy who lurked behind his best friend with mysteriously playful smirks that matched a once over. His body and facial expressions were his best means of communication.

He was the type of person who people thought was older than he really was, because he was very mature upon the first meeting. He would greet people with a cool smile, then a handshake. He would give them a wave and then he was gone. He was a serious type of person at first and always came across as a responsible, smart kind of guy. He was a gentleman and he believed in manners, which was why he was able to talk his way out of any trouble he got into-and he always managed to get himself into some kind of trouble.

When he saw rude people, that was when his anger come out and he would go and tell the bully off, maybe adding in a shove or two.

When the sun went down? That was when his alter ego came out. As soon as a party started, the nerd took off his glasses and became a confident and playful person. He was the life of the party and he was known for having the most fun and being able to let loose. He attracted everybody with his charming, feel-good vibe.

While he still didn't speak much, he was a confident stud. But, this silent guy had a mysterious, intriguing and seductive air to him that drew girls in like bees to honey. His confidence multiplied until he was a completely different person that people couldn't stop falling all over.

During the day, he was an attractive smart guy who trailed around behind his best. During the night? He was a hot, mysterious, confident party animal who was an incredible flirt.

When he's quiet, he's obedient but as his confidence grows, he becomes a rebel. He doesn't mind breaking a few rules every now and then, if it means he's going to be having a good time.

He has a thick outer shell but he still managed to be a sweetheart. He was a sappy and huge dork. He was clever and witty, way too sarcastic for his own good. His party-ego was fearless and refused to back down to a challenge or dare. While he was tough, people could still say the right thing to really hurt him. While his party self was confident enough to be a flirt, he truly wasn't all that flirtatious and he was a complete dork around his crush. He had that whole admire-from-a-distance thing down to a perfect T. He went from being suave to a bumbling idiot.

Yet, if he ever managed to have a girlfriend, he was sure he'd be as loyal as a Chihuahua. After all, he stopped at nothing to defend his friends, even when the odds were stacked against him. He was born with a strong sense of morality and a big heart, so whenever he hurt somebody, his conscience bugged him until he fixed things.

He wasn't afraid to be in the background at times. He actually preferred it when his best friend was happy, until it came to something he loved-like partying or performing. Then he would shove a person, even his best friend, out of the way if he had no other choice. He had the ambition of a Fabray and he doesn't stop when it comes to something that he wants. He doesn't see a problem with seducing, blackmailing, and fighting to get whatever he wants.

He was the silent boy who sat in the back of the classroom next to his best friend, knowing all the answers even if he'd never raise his hand. He would sit there and just mutter hilariously witty things. He was clever with a large supply of comebacks for anybody who picked on him.

He was a nerd, but he was the hot nerd-the boy with a double life. He was also in the art club with his sister, as well as the photography club, the AV club and the drama club.

He was a huge momma's boy, even if he would always deny it. He loved his mothers with all of his heart. He had a close relationship with both of his moms and he wasn't ashamed of the fact that he had two mothers. He knew that there were 'traditional' families that didn't have half as much love as he had from his mothers, so why should he hide his family? He went to both of his mothers for advice. Quinn was for anything on an intellectual level while Santana was for sports or performing arts. She gave him vocal, dancing and acting lessons.

He was the tallest out of all of his siblings, which made him the biggest even if he was the youngest. He figured that allowed him to be over protective towards his sisters. He hated it whenever they were around guys because he didn't think any guy in Lima was worthy of them. He loved them to no end and he wanted the best for them. He raced to their rescue whenever he spotted them getting bothered by anybody. He doesn't want them getting hurt and that means they sometimes get mad at him for being too over protective, but it's worth it as long as they are safe and happy and their virtues remain intact-well, as far as he knew, they were still virgins. He didn't have to know that they had both slept with Jason Puckerman.

"Why are you hiding out here?" A soft voice whispered from behind him.

He jumped, turning around to find Mona Puckerman behind him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He really couldn't stand that girl sometimes-she was much too arrogant for his taste, and she thought that they were friends just because they were the two most talented kids in their grade. She didn't seem to know when to take a hint.

"I don't feel like joining a party full of juniors with two sophomores when I'm just a freshman," He muttered.

"Who not? I'm in there and I'm a freshman," She said brightly.

"My friends aren't here, therefore, I could care less about being here. I'm only here because I really had no choice in the matter," He said.

"What is your problem? I thought you loved parties, no matter who was there?"

"I like parties, but that's not a party. That's a meet and greet for the infamous Puckerman daughters who everybody's going to fall all over because they're Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman's daughters and they were on Broadway. I don't need to watch people fawn over them when that's going to be how it's like until they both graduate," He rolled his eyes.

"You are such a downer," She rolled her own eyes and brushed past him, re-entering the living room.

Jasper sighed in relief, happy that she was gone. But his peace didn't last very long.

"Hey, Jasper right?" He turned around and spotted a gorgeous girl walking towards him.

She had long, shiny, dark brown hair that was almost black. It fell down her back in a gentle tumble of waves and she had wide, dark brown eyes. A perky smile was spread across her face and she was short-at least six inches shorter than he was himself.

"Yeah,"He said, already able to feel himself turning into the awkward guy he was whenever he was around a girl he found attractive.

"I'm Franziska Puckerman-you can call me Frankie, or Ziska, if you want." She grinned. She had a gorgeous smile. "I'm going to be a sophomore-you're gonna be a...junior, I'm guessing?" She asked him.

"Oh, uh...no, I'm-I mean, yeah. I'm going to be a junior," He lied. Something about her made him think she wasn't one to go after younger guys. "I forget sometimes, over the summer, you know?"

"Totally! I do that all the time," She nodded, running a hand through her hair. "Anyways, I heard Mona talking to somebody out here and I wanted to figure out what was going on. Do you want to come into the party?" She asked him stopping a few inches in front of him.

"I...uh, yeah, um, sure-I'll come," He said, doing his best to flash a smile at her.

"Great!" She beamed, hooking her arm through his and guiding him towards the living room. "YO! Everybody-meet Jasper Lopez-Fabray. I found him wondering the halls and figured he was cute enough to join our attractive person get-together," She giggled.

* * *

"Hey!" Santana said brightly, entering the room and plopping down in the first available seat she found.

"What'd we miss?" Quinn asked, flashing her smile at the group.

"Rachel found out about Puck and Shelby," Kurt said quickly.

"We said we weren't going to talk about that anymore!" Rachel hissed.

"Yeah, well, we lied," Blaine shrugged.

"And we tried to figure out if anybody's had more relationships than Rachel," Artie spoke up.

"We came up with a surprisingly negative response," Sam admitted.

"I can't believe she beat Santana and Puck," Brittany muttered.

"Told you guys I wasn't that bad," Puck smirked.

"Oh, believe me, you were that bad," Kitty said.

"How would you know? You weren't even around when he was in school," Marley asked.

"Do you think she'd date anybody without running a full background check?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"That is totally creepy," Marley laughed.

"I wasn't letting him touch me if I didn't know where he'd been," Kitty defended herself.

"Alright, enough talking about past relationships!" Artie said, holding his hands up.

"Afraid she'll learn something you never told her?" Sam winked.

"I bet Artie's been more honest with his wife than any of you guys," Brittany said.

"What the hell did we miss? I seriously hate Quinn for taking so long to get ready!" Santana whined.

"Don't blame me! I had to deal with Elle and Eve trying to kill one another!" Quinn gasped.

"Daughters, whatcha gonna do?" Rachel giggled.

"Do Frankie and Barbra fight all the time, too? I can't get Elle and Eve to stop fighting, and it's not like they have anything in common, yet they're constantly stealing one another's clothes or accessories or whatever," Quinn sighed.

"They never stop fighting. On the way to Lima, they were arguing about whether the move was a good thing or not. Once we got here, they were fighting over who got the bigger room. And then it was about who should have more closet space and who needed more floor space. There's no pleasing them," Rachel sighed.

"I only have sons, and believe me, they aren't any easier. You should have seen the fight that Sean and Liam got into when Liam stole Sean's girlfriend. Actually...it was _your _daughter," Brittany said, turning towards Kitty and Artie.

"What can I say? There's something in the genetics that makes us something to fight over," Artie grinned carelessly, as if it were a natural thing. "Seriously, though-I'm happy she stopped dating after that. It makes life much easier on me," He said.

"Yeah, laugh about my sons trying to kill one another over a girl! Liam was in eighth grade and he was dating a freshman. He thought he was the luckiest guy in the world and his brother thought he was the biggest loser for losing a girl to his little brother who was still in middle school," Sam rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad neither of them have started fighting over boys. Actually, they haven't even gone on a date yet...wait a second-is there something wrong with my daughters or something? Why don't guys want to date them?" Puck asked.

"Probably because most teenage boys are scared to death by the six foot tall, correctional officer they have for a father that's about three times their size. I'd be scared if you were the father I had to win over," Sam laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with our daughters, Noah. I didn't date until sophomore year, remember? Some people are more focused on academics and their futures than they are on relationships while in high school," Rachel rolled her eyes at her husband's panic.

"If they were dating, he'd be upset that they were interested in guys. Because they aren't dating, he's nervous that guys don't think they're attractive. Believe me, Puckerman, they're mini-Rachels and you are going to have your hands full when they decide to start dating," Santana warned.

"Fuck," Puck muttered under his breath, earning a slap from Rachel as she scolded him to watch his language, especially when there were so many impressionable teenagers in the next room over who could overhear him.

"Like they can hear us over that music?" Artie said. "Seriously, though, you two are lucky that your daughters aren't dating. Cassidy was boy crazy all through her freshman year. I don't know what happened to make her snap out of it, but I'm grateful she's done dating."

"It's better than Jason-he's probably had sex with about seventy five percent of the female student body. Seriously, he's worse than you and me put together, Puck," Jake said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"He better be staying away from my daughter, then," Artie warned, flashing a warning glare at the two-year younger male who looked panicked before Artie flashed him a smile and the table began to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generation Fan Fic  
Chapter 6: The First Day Blues**

**_A/N: I seriously love the Dameron-bromance. I mean, Cameron Mitchell and Damian McGinty? Cameron and Damian should have won the Glee Project and been on the show together forever and ever as best friends because we haven't had a good bromance to watch since Finn and Puck stopped being friends. I mean, BLAM is pretty awesome, but nothing beats Cameron leaving The Glee Project so Damian could stay on it. And, of course, their video together (they're roomates!?) and the infamous "One, Two, Don't Mess Up". Anyways, to get onto my serious matters, I would just like to let everybody know that Cassidy Abrams and Mason Hummel-Anderso are going to be my other two main characters. I was honestly thinking about using Cassidy from the beginning and almost every response I got suggested the two of them. _**

Music was a constant source of the noise in the Puckerman household-the one owned by Puckleberry. When Rachel woke up at four in the morning for her work-outs, she played music to go along with it. And for the rest of the day, until Puck fell asleep sometime after midnight, music was playing along to everything that the family did. And it wasn't just one solid song playing throughout the entire house. Rachel would play some Broadway show tune, Puck would listen to his Indie-rock music while Barbra stuck to her Top-40 mix and Frankie would have country music blaring from her own bedroom. And the blend of all the different genres would have been enough to give anybody a headache, but the foursome was much too accustomed to the constant noise pollution.

So, to set the setting-it was five in the morning on a warm autumn day in September. Rachel was blaring her _RENT_ playlist, and at the moment, _One Song Glory _was playing with Adam Pascal's smooth voice coming up from the radiators-Rachel was still in the basement working out, but she would be done shortly. Puck was in the shower in his master bedroom, _Thrift Shop _blaring from his iPod-the girls were well aware that their father had an excellent taste in music and they adored that about him. In Barbra's room, her alarm clock was blaring to _Bad Reputation, _the Avril Lavigne cover-version. And then there was_ Parking Lot Party _by Lee Brice from Frankie's room, where the girl was doing her V-up, Plank, and sit-up routine with her T-kicks in between each exercise. Like her mother, she woke up early every day for a work-out.

"That is _it!" _Frankie snapped, dropping her right leg to the ground with a hard stomp.

She rolled down the waistband of her zebra print Soffe with CHEER printed across her ass in lime green print, before straightening her lime green BEAUTY IS A BEAST sports bra. As she stormed out of the room, she tightened her glossy, sky-high ponytail. She didn't even pause as she pushed open the door to her sister's room, walking towards her alarm and slamming her hand down on the snooze button.

"Get your fat self out of bed,you good for nothing, lazy son of a gun!" Frankie snapped. "And if you don't roll out of bed right this minute, I'm going to start cheering and we all know that you don't want that," She threatened, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me sleep," Barbra whined.

"It's five in the morning. We have to be to school by seven thirty, and you still need to take a shower. Do you seriously want all those impossibly delicious boys to see you looking like this when you get there?" Frankie raised an eyebrow, hands moving to rest on her hips.

Her father might use intimidation and her mother might use threatening punishments, but Frankie was the only one who could get Barbra out of bed anytime before noon. And if they didn't get her up before noon, she complained that she had wasted her entire day because by the time she took a shower, did her make-up and her hair and got dressed, it was too late to actually do anything. So, her parents just allowed Frankie to work her magic and, if necessary, drag Barbra right out of her bed.

"Boys?" Barbra shot forward, her hair starting to fall out of the twin braids she had twisted it into before falling asleep, a few fly-away strands sticking out at odd angles. "Where?" The make-up free faced beauty grinned excitedly as she kicked off her blankets and jumped out of bed to reveal her Victoria's Secret Fashion Show nightgown with the spandex-shorts underneath. "Out of my way, Ziska!" She pushed sister out of the way as she sprinted towards their joint bathroom.

"Victorious!" Frankie smirked to herself. "And a new record," She added thoughtfully.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Barbra's voice could be heard from the other side of the door that lead to their Jack-and-Jill bathrooms, even if they rarely referred to their bathroom as the technical name, because they were not Jack-and-Jill.

Franke rolled her eyes, returning to her bedroom and straight towards her dresser. She had to figure out what she was going to wear, and since she couldn't take a shower until Barbra was done, she might as well lay it out before hand.

She finally settled on a pair of black high waisted shorts with a lime green razor back tank top and black Converse high tops with a slight wedge and matching green laces. As soon as she'd set the outfit down on her perfectly made bed, she heard the water click off and she made her way towards the bathroom, sticking her tongue out at her sister as she walked back into her own bedroom.

* * *

Barbra added her Show Me The Skyline playlist to the mix of music coming from the Puckleberry-extension of the Puckerman clan's household as she danced around her room in her hot pink bathrobe, trying to pick out an outfit for the day.

She settled on a black high waisted pleated skirt with a floral print cropped off the shoulder top tucked in and canvas, black cork-sole wedges on her feet. She pulled her hair back with a silver head-wrap and then applied her colorful make-up to her face. By the time she was done getting ready, Frankie was walking into her room in her carelessly casual outfit, a golden-head-wrap holding her hair back in the same style as her sister's, her make-up neutral to highlight her natural beauty.

While the sisters couldn't agree on much, they did happen to love one another's fashion sense, make-up styles, and way with hair. Besides, they were constantly complimenting one another on their talent and their appearance because they knew that they were blessed to belong to a good looking family and that genetics had been kind to them. And Barbra had a protective nature about her little sister. She didn't want her to ever think she wasn't attractive and she didn't want her to feel negative towards herself. Since Frankie was always looking for the best in people and didn't have a mean bone in her body, she always made sure to return her sister's compliments with a smile and one of her own. It didn't hurt that the sisters looked a lot like twins.

"Whaddya want?" Barbra asked, grabbing her pink Victoria's Secret backpack from her desk chair and her neutral colored Dooney&Bourke bag, slipping it onto the crook of her elbow as she glanced at her sister's black and white Victoria's Secret backpack with her brightly colored Coach purse on the crook of her own arm.

"Mom and dad said to get downstairs because they have a surprise for you. And it's not breakfast, because you missed that and it's time to leave if we want to be to school on time," Frankie stuck her tongue out to tease her sister, who always managed to either sleep through breakfast or be getting ready during the meal and refuse to go downstairs until she was one hundred percent ready.

"I have a surprise?" Barbra's eyes widened brightly as she raced towards the door, almost knocking Frankie down in her rush. If there was one thing that the oldest Puckerman sister loved, it was getting a surprise.

* * *

"Do you think she's going to like it?" Rachel asked, turning to her husband as they stared at the brand new, powder blue Volkswagen beetle convertible that they'd purchased for their eldest daughter.

"She's been wanting one for ages," Puck insisted, shaking off the thought of Barbra disliking a car. What sixteen year old girl would refuse a free car, yet alone a convertible? And how many teenage girls would turn away from the offer of free gas in the vehicle they'd wanted since they were four and saw that Barbie had one? "You worry too much," he accused Rachel of something he'd been telling her she'd done since they were sophomores in high school.

"I thought Ziska wanted the Beetle? Didn't Babs always want a red sports car with two doors and a sun-roof so she wouldn't mess up her hair when she was driving?" Rachel frowned, biting down on her bottom lip in thought as she turned to face her husband, waiting for their daughters to meet them in the driveway.

"No, Barbie wanted the punch buggy and Ziska wanted the sports car, but they both wanted convertibles. There was a period of time when Barbie considered the sunroof over the convertible because she was afraid it would mess up her hair, but then she saw some magazine article about how windblown hair was in this season, or something like that, so she decided that she _needed _a convertible to stay in fashion or whatever." Puck rolled his eyes, trying to act as if he hadn't paid attention to what his daughter had said, but proving, once again, that he deserved to be father of the year.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

"Rachel, will you just calm down? You always freak out whenever we give one of them a present and they always love it, and you know why? Because I happen to be an excellent father," Puck smirked down at her.

"I'm very specific when I give a gift. I thought you'd realize that after the many years that we've been together," Rachel pouted.

"Relax, okay? Barbie will love it-I promise you. And if she doesn't? Whatever, her loss. It's either she drives this or she doesn't get a car because I'm not raising a spoiled brat. Now, let's just wait and see what their reaction is going to be, alright? Because I'm not like you with a creepy sixth sense or Santana's funky Mexican Third Eye that allows her to see the future and what will come," Puck teased her, leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mom? Dad? Why is my present outside? Because I have never heard of a good present that doesn't end up being a lesson in responsibility coming from the teenager having to come outside to get their-oh my god, is that _mine? _You got me a car? Seriously? I've wanted one of these forever!" Barbra shrieked, racing from the porch and down towards her parents who were standing besides the shiny new car. Her sister rolled her eyes, exiting the house behind her and following in her wake, an amused smile spreading itself across her lips. Sometimes, Barbra was a little too much like Rachel.

"I told you," Puck whispered in Rachel's ear, holding the keys out to Barbra who eagerly snatched them from his grasp and jumped into the front seat, calling for Frankie to hurry up so that they could drive around town for a few minutes before they had to be to school. "I listen, sometimes," He teased her.

* * *

"Who are you texting?" Barbra asked as she drove around Lima.

The girls were driving for two reasons-the first, was to start to get to know their way around the town. After all, if they were going to be living there, they needed to know where the Lima Bean was, where BreadStix was located and where the mall was, because those were the three most important things to the two Puckerman sisters.

The second reason was because they wanted to show off Barbra's new car and the incredible vehicle that she would be driving around town for the next two years and the car that would be bringing Frankie anywhere she needed to go until she was sixteen and got her license, because she was sure she'd be getting a car as a repayment for her parents moving her from her hometown to small town Lima, the same way that her sister had been rewarded and bribed into ending all of her complaints. And if she didn't get a car? They would never hear the end of it for as long as she was forced to be without a set of wheels.

"Liam," Frankie muttered, her legs bent at the knee and leaning against the glove compartment, her seat tilted backwards as she typed at a furiously fast speed across her iPhone's touch-screen keyboard, the same way she had been typing since she had gotten into the car twenty minutes ago, from the second the girls had left their property to drive around Lima, attempting to look as cool as they possibly could, even if they knew that they probably weren't as cool as they thought they were, just because they had a car.

"Liam?" Barbra raised an eyebrow. "As in Liam Evans, that insanely attractive male in your grade who strongly resembles what it would be like if Zac Efron and Chace Crawford figured out how to have a baby together? Because _that _boy is somebody who I might consider breaking my rules about never going after a younger guy for. He is _incredibly _fine," She said with a devious sparkle to her eyes as she turned into the school's parking lot.

"He's got a brother, and Sean is pretty hot himself. And he happens to be your age," Frankie rolled her eyes, not looking up from her screen as she typed yet another text message to the only person in her grade she had met so far.

"You just want him all to yourself," Barbra pouted, pulling into the first spot she found, not considering walking distance or the people who were already parked around her. That was how Barbra was, and honestly, Frankie was just thankful they'd gotten there without a near-death experience.

"I'm not into Liam. From what I heard, he's a total player, and you know I don't do players," Frankie protested, shaking her head.

"You don't _do _anyone. You don't even date and you've never been kissed. Seriously, Ziska, all those impossibly hot guys who were there last night and you didn't find somebody to obsess over? Do we need to talk about your sexuality? Because I'll totally support you, wherever you stand in regards to sexual orientation," Barbra teased, sticking her tongue out at her sister to let her know that while she meant what she was saying, she was kidding about thinking that Frankie was a lesbian.

"It's not that I'm not into anybody, Babs. Listen, I agree that Liam's a total cutie and a grade-A hottie, but he's a player and I'm not getting into that. And besides, that Jasper kid is insanely cute, and from what I hear, he's like a complete and total nerd. And nerdy hot guys? They are _so _much better," Frankie giggled.

"Well, the player's waiting outside of your window right now, leaning against the car he just got out of with his arms crossed and a sexy smirk stretched across his face," Barbra responded, pulling her key from the ignition and getting out of the car.

Frankie rolled her eyes at her sister's boy-crazy ways before taking a deep breath and working to calm herself down-back in New York, she had been _one _of the boys and Mason had been her best friend. Here, she was getting all kinds of attention from males and she wasn't sure that all of that attention was the friendly kind of attention.

When she was sure she was ready and had her confidence redeemed, she pushed open the door of the tiny, compact car and climbed out of it, running a hand through her hair as she came face to face with Liam Evans, who was all kinds of sexy, even if she would never admit it aloud, because of his reputation. And maybe it was wrong of her to judge, but she had heard that he had stolen his older brother's girlfriend, and then broken up with her two weeks later.

That was a sign of a complete and total player. The only thing worse would be dating a guy who would later dump Frankie for Barbra. Because while Frankie loved Show Me The Skyline and all of their songs, she still couldn't say anything good about guys who thought that a girl's sister was 'so much hotter.'

"Hey, Liam," Frankie said. "What's up?" She wondered.

"I promised I was going to show you around, remember?" He asked, and Frankie wondered if the smile that was still on his face was always there and one hundred percent real, honest, and true or if it was something that was forced.

"Oh, yeah," She giggled, all thoughts of Jasper and Liam's player-like reputation fading away.

A cute guy with a genuinely goofy smile and a naturally funny nature about him? It was enough to make any girl weak in the knees as she slowly broke every last one of her rules. And Frankie might be the toughest kind of girl to win over, but she was still a girl and the same general rules applied to her as everybody else in the female population.

* * *

Barbra rolled her eyes as she tried to figure out where she was going, eyes locked on her schedule as she tried to find her homeroom class. She had never done well with directions, especially when she was in a new surrounding. She wasn't capable of thinking things through and would end up walking around in circles instead of trying to figure out where she was and a logical way to move forward in the right direction-it was a bad habit, but she tended to act on impulse, which was the only reason she had gotten her license. If it had worked there, she figured it would work anywhere.

She should have stuck by her sister for long enough to ask Liam for directions, but she enjoyed playing matchmaker and she could see her sister and the cute dirty blonde getting together in the very near future. And who was she to go and tempt fate to ruin what might be her sister's one and only chance of true love? Because, take it from Barbra, Frankie was a true feminist and she was not going to find it easy to find teenage boys who wanted to date her with that attitude.

"Hey," A deep and sexy voice that reminded Barbra of Danny O'Donoghue, the frontman from the Script.

Even if she'd only heard that voice one other time in her life, the previous night, she would be able to point out who that voice belonged to in seconds. The voice belonged to the brother of the hot sophomore who was so interested in her sister. And if Barbra played her cards right, she and her sister could be double-dating with equally hot boys in no time at all, because she fell fast.

Frankie tended to not fall for guys. Guys fell for her, but she was always making it so clear to them that they were in the friendzone, that she usually ruined it before they went public with their crush. And if Frankie did get a crush on a guy, it was after a long time of getting to know them. They had to be friends, and skip over the part where they got a friendship like the one she had with Mason, because that would put them in the brother-zone which was worse than the friend-zone could ever hope of being.

And Barbra was the one who fell hard and fast, which always resulted in her getting her heart broken.

Whenever she had a crush on a guy and decided to take her sister's advice and act on it, she ended up getting rejected without a very good reason for it. The logic was never solid and the excuse sounded like a well made up lie.

It wasn't until the one guy who finally started to give Barbra a chance came over for dinner, acting as their first 'date', that she figured out what was wrong with her that guys didn't seem to be attracted to her. And the problem had been Frankie being her sister, because while they looked like they could be twins, the personality that Frankie had to go with her looks complimented them into an even sexier version of the Puckerman good-genes that had been mixed with the Berry good-looks.

Still, even after that failed attempt, Barbra kept trying and she couldn't bring herself to feel anything hostile towards her sister-it wasn't her fault that she'd been born pretty with an attractive body. And nobody could blame Frankie for being herself and that being a cause of boys being attracted to her.

Besides, it wasn't like Frankie ever returned the crushes guys had on her.

"Sean! Hey-do you think you could help me out? I'm sort of lost," Barbra said, stopping right in the middle of the crowded hallway and turning to face him, causing him to stop as well.

"Where ya heading?" He asked, looking down at her-while Barbra hadn't inherited her mother's short stature, she hadn't gotten her father's height either, and Sean had most definitely inherited the tall gene that both of his parents had passed down to him, instead of settling for the recessive gene that at least one of them must have had.

That was fine with Barbra-she was crazy about tall guys.

"I have... Calculus," She said, glancing back down at her schedule.

There was something about those deep, dark eyes that just pulled Barbra in and made her forget everything that she had been so sure of just a few seconds ago. That was something that typically happened when Barbra fell for a guy though-especially since she trended to fall for beautiful eyes.

A guy with eyes like that could get Barbra to do anything he wanted her to do, without any questions being asked.

Frankie was smart-and she should stay that way. She should ignore everything that Barbra had tried to teach her about boys, because Frankie should remain smart and not lose that for a guy.

* * *

"Frankie!"

Frankie's eyes widened at the deep voice that was booming her name from behind.

Mason had found her, meaning he was going to want to talk to her. And he was going to have something to say about the person who was showing her around, because Msaon was almost as over protective as her father was.

And he felt like, as her best friend who knew her from the time she was a fetus, even if he was just a baby himself, he should be allowed to be an overprotective and slightly controlling big brother figure to her.

"Don't you want to stop and talk to him?" Liam asked her, raising an eyebrow as their joking, teasing banter with their careless laughter came to an end with the interruption. They stopped walking as well, but Frankie wasn't sure if she had made the choice or Liam himself. Either way, there was no chance that they would be talking to Mason.

"Just don't take anything that he says to heart, alright? He's kind of overprotective, especially when it comes to me. He controls himself a little bit better when it comes to Barbra, but that's probably only because he and I are closer. Seriously, though, you can just ignore him," Frankie said quickly, wanting to give him fair warning of what he was like.

"Hey, I heard they gave Babs the car! Is she gonna let you use it to learn how to drive? Because, if she won't, you can always use my car, even if it is about five times the size of Babs' car and you're about half the size of her," He teased her, wrapping her in a hug, right in the middle of the hallway. "Anyways, are you finding everything alright? Blaine came and gave me a-oh, hey...Leo, right?" He said, his excitement trailing off as he noticed that he it was not himself and Frankie there.

"Actually, it's Liam-and she's fine. I'm giving her a tour right now. I even talked it over with the office and got permission to get her out of her first couple of classes so that she can get a real tour without having to be guided around like she's a puppy," He said, a rather rude tone in his voice as he glared at Mason, who still had his arms protectively wrapped around her. Of course, Liam was just returning the glare that Mason was already giving him. His tone was rude on it's own, though.

"Mason, I'll see you at lunch, okay? Save me a seat and we can eat together. I'm going to finish my tour and we can catch up and stuff later-not that there's much to talk about, since I see you every single day. Besides, there is _nothing _for you to worry about right now, I promise, okay?" Frankie asked, stressing the negative word so that Mason might get the hint that there wasn't anything going on and stop acting as if he needed to give Liam a long talk about respecting Frankie and not moving too fast. He was just giving her a god damn tour of the school. Mason didn't need to get so worried.

"Fine," Mason said in an annoyed voice-the tone he took whenever he wasn't getting his way and was angry that he was being put into his place.

Of course, he only ever took the tone with Frankie-he would argue with anybody else if they tried that with him. But, since Frankie was a little sister to him, she got away with murder, in a figurative sense. There was nothing that she couldn't do when it came to him because he had her up on a pedestal and believed she walked on water. The sun rose and set on her, according to him. And even if Frankie knew it was conceited and vain of herself, that love was a large part of the reason that she loved Mason so much-because, he could be a total pain in the ass most of the time, but his devotion to their friendship made it all worth it.

He turned on his heel and stomped away, in the other direction. Frankie rolled her eyes as soon as he was gone.

"Sorry about that-I love him to death, but he acts like my brother most of the time. And there's a reason I'm glad I don't have a big brother," She explained with a sigh, flashing in an apologetic smile.

"It's whatever. I'd be protective of you that way, too. I mean, it's clear that he's jealous you're with another guy, even if we're just friends." Liam shrugged as they resumed their walk-luckily, getting his focus off of her face which only twitched the slightest bit as he announced that they were just friends and nothing else.

"Mason? Jealous? No, he's not jealous. Just over protective," Frankie shook her head.

"Believe me, I know jealous guys and he's jealous. And I can't blame him-you're gorgeous, for starters, and you're completely hilarious. And you happen to have one of the hottest bodies that I have ever seen on a high school school in my entire life. I mean, if I saw you getting close to another guy, I'd be pretty jealous," He explained.

"Just friends, remember," Frankie reminded him weakly, and she could have kicked herself for that. But, he had said it himself first and Frankie liked knowing where she stood with people.

He was silent for a while as they walked, a thoughtful expression taking over his usually bright smile and Frankie felt her heart twinge with the slightest bit of hope-which confused her on too many levels to count. She didn't fall for guys, especially not guys she had just met. There was no reason she should want anything more than friendship from this boy. Especially when all she knew about him was that he had a reputation for being a heartbreaker and a player.

"Yeah, just friends," He said quietly as they walked, the bell ringing as a symbol for everybody else to hurry up and get to class. They had their hall passes and their permission. They were fine. "For now," He allowed with a nod.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generation Fan Fic  
Chapter 7: There's Something About  
Those Evans Boys**

**_A/N: When Barbra and Sean are singing in this chapter, it's like those times when the GLEEKS are singing in the hallways or when Emma and Mr. Shuester are at the dress shop-or like Rachel and Finn at the Christmas Tree Lot. They are singing, but it's not the type where people can actually hear them. It's more of like a High School Musical moment when nobody else hears the song and it's as if they had been talking when the song took place, but like in real life, music made much more sense than words at the point in the story._**

Liam Evans considered himself to be the luckiest guy in the entire school. Seriously, he wasn't exaggerating. There was no way there was somebody with more luck than him walking around the halls of McKinley when he had Franziska Puckerman walking by his side, laughing at everything he said as if he were the funniest guy in the entire world.

"You watch _Game Of Thrones_? And your mom actually _lets _you watch the show? She literally watches it _with _you and encourages you to read the _books?" _Liam asked in amazement as they walked down the hallways, in the Arts wing, so he could show her where the choir room was and the auditorium, because not only did he figure she'd be eager to see those two rooms, but he also didn't want to tour to end anytime soon, and not just because he was enjoying skipping his classes.

"It's family bonding every Sunday night, because if it weren't, my dad would be watching the show in the dark with the doors locked so that we couldn't even be in the house. He won't let us talk while we watch it. And he fills us in on everything that happens after the episode anyways, so we really weren't getting away from it anyways. Aren't you allowed to watch it?" She wondered, reaching up and running a hand through her hair, something she had done a few times that day, and something that just got sexier every single time she did it.

"My mom won't let me watch it, because she says it's too inappropriate for my brother and me. I normally go over to my friend Bradley's and watch it after the episode's aired, but then she caught on and wouldn't let me go over anymore," He rolled his eyes.

"Bradley?" She wondered, raising her eyebrows as she stopped walking, turning to face him.

He smirked to himself before he turned to her. If he squinted his eyes, he could believe that she was jealous, assuming that his friend was a girl. And that made him happy-even if he'd never really been one for jealous girls and signs of possession from the female part of the relationship before. There was something about Frankie that made everything different when it came to his thoughts on relationships, and he didn't really think he was able to care.

"A girlfriend?" She asked softly, running a hand through her hair again, and he had to bite down on his bottom lip to contain the groan of lust that he could feel coming from the bottom of his stomach. It was just so sexy.

"Bradley? He'd kick my ass if he knew you thought he was my girlfriend," Liam laughed, unable to play along to see how jealous he could get her. It was just a little bit too hilarious to hear her think of Bradley Weston, most commonly known as West, as his girlfriend, because the guy was straighter than an arrow, for starters, and Liam's best friend.

"You jerk!" Frankie laughed, reaching out and shoving him towards the wall-and she had just a little more force that he would care to admit a girl as tiny as she was could have in a shove. "I thought I was going to have some kind of jealous girlfriend after me!" She pouted, and the way that her bottom lip stuck out tempted him to lean in and kiss her just a little bit more than it should have. Especially since he knew he couldn't just kiss a girl like Frankie Puckerman.

* * *

If anybody had told Sean Evans earlier that day, like when he had woken up that morning, that he'd be spending his free period-fourth period-with a gorgeous girl in the drama club's costume closet, he would have considered himself to be the luckiest guy in the entire school, especially if they had added in that the beautiful girl that he was going to be spending that time with was none other than Barbra Puckerman, the newest girl in the junior class who every single guy was already buzzing about with her dark hair, even darker eyes and long legs that appeared to be nothing short of endless.

Then, when somebody then added on that he wasn't doing anything with the girl, other than receiving a lecture, he would have told them that he was in his own personal form of hell-the one where a gorgeous girl sat him down and told him exactly what his problem was when it came to getting girls-he didn't have a sense of style. And she had said it as if she were telling him that his favorite character on a TV show had died-as if it were tragic news that he'd need time to recover from hearing.

Really, all it did was further his belief that he was never going to get a girlfriend, as long as he was in high school. It just made him even more certain that Barbra was never going to want to go out on a date with him. And it made him paranoid that she wasn't saying anything and was just staring at him with those big, doe-like brown eyes.

But he wasn't sad. There honestly wasn't a sad or hurt bone in his body at the knowledge of that news. Actually, it was a relief to know that it wasn't because of his personality or his physical appearance. It was just because of his sense of style-or lack there of.

And that really wasn't so bad.

"That's it! I just had the most amazing idea in the entire world!" Barbra said brightly, about two minutes after breaking the news to him. "I'm going to give you a make-over!" She said excitedly, clapping her hands together as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet in a sexy matter that had some very inappropriate thoughts running through his head.

"A makeover?" He raised his eyebrows, a slight chuckle to his voice at the uncomfortableness of the moment he had been forced into.

"Yeah! I love makeovers. I _promise-_I can have every single girl at school eating out of the palm of your hand by the end of the period. They'll be _dying _for a date with you, swear-sies," She beamed and the smile was just so adorable and the way that her eyes sparkled at the eagerness of her idea was just so cute that he couldn't bring himself to say no to her. In fact, there was something about her that told him he'd never be able to say no to her.

"Fine," He relented.

"Do you mind skipping your next class, or are your parents going to freak?" She wondered, turning towards him.

"Skipping school for a makeover...yeah, Brittany would probably be fine with that, actually," he answered honestly, even though most people would probably assume he had been kidding at that. Sometimes, Brittany allowed the oddest things to go unpunished.

"YES! Let's go," She giggled cheerfully, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the exit.

* * *

"Were you jealous?" Liam asked Frankie with an amused smile as they entered the choir room.

"Jealous?" She laughed, her head tossed back gently and her hair falling down her back in a tumble of waves.

Liam knew something had to be wrong with him. He noticed those things about a girl. He never thought those things and he never would have ca"Yeah, when you thought that Bradley was my girlfriend," he snickered just saying the words. "Seriously, never repeat that story because Bradley Weston would make my life a living hell if he knew some girl thought he was gay," He said seriously.

"Bradley _is _a girl's name. I can see why he took on the nickname," Frankie rolled her eyes, leaning against the piano, elbow resting on the smooth black surface and her check leaning against her palm. "Wait, did you say that his last name was Weston? As in _Brody Weston _who played Warner, Fiyero, and Roger on Broadway?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Um, sure? I seriously have no idea what you're talking about. I don't get Broadway, not even a little bit. So, you're going to have to be a little bit more specific. All I know about his dad is that his name _is _Brody, he used to be on Broadway but he only lasted six years and he went to NYADA." Liam held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

Things had gotten serious quickly, and he wasn't sure what had brought the change in the atmosphere on so quickly, but he didn't want to make things any worse. He wanted to have a normal moment where they were laughing together once again, because her laugh and her smile and her bright eyes were a lot nicer to look at than her stone-cold glare was to take in. And he didn't like thinking that she was angry with him about something. It kind of scared him.

"Brody Weston, he starred in _Legally Blonde _as Warner, the dick who dumped Elle because she wasn't serious and then dropped out of law school to be a model. He also played Fiyero in _Wicked-_he is Elphaba's love interest who is turned into the Scarecrow by a spell gone wrong. He was Roger in _Rent, _and Roger is a guitar-playing, pretty boy front man with HIV who is a recovering drug addict. He also dated my mother during her freshman year at NYADA," Frankie said, pushing from the piano and starting towards the exit. _  
_

"They sound as if they'd be perfect for one another. They were both on Broadway, your mom was in all those shows, too. And they went to the same college. What happened that made them break-up? Or did your mom meet back up with Puck in one of those too-romantic to be real situations, because if that's the case, I don't really want to hear about it. I'm not one for romance," He shook his head, following after her as he mentally kicked himself. If he wanted to impress her, he probably shouldn't have told her that he didn't like romance very well, because she seemed like the type of girl who loved romance.

"Yeah, on paper, they're perfect for one another and they thought so, too. Rachel broke up with Finn for good, pretty much because of her feelings for Brody. But, he wasn't all that perfect and he wasn't even close to the image of a guy she'd built him up to be in her head. He slept with her dance teacher who hated her guts and lived to make her miserable. And he had a rather off profession that he tried to hide from Rachel. Santana found out the truth, and she was the one who told Rachel." Frankie explained with a slightly bitter edge to her voice. "He was a male prostitute," She said blankly.

* * *

"What is this place?" Sean asked, looking around the large store. It wasn't even attached to the mall. It was on its own, outside of the town's limits in the next town over, where Carmel was located.

"It's called a department store," Barbra rolled her eyes.

"It's...it's beautiful," He said softly, but he was focused on her, rather than the racks of clothes around him. That didn't impress him, after all. Instead, it was the dark haired beauty who was holding his hand and leading him towards the section that looked like it had clothes for men.

"Sh!" She giggled.

_"First, a deep breath, take it all in/Feel all those halogens warming your skin/Smell how they pump in pure oxygen, see they care," _Barbra's voice sang out.

"Love?" A voice cut in, tearing Sean away from watching Barbra eagerly sort through the racks of clothes.

"Excuse me?" He gasped, and not from the mist of perfume that had just been sprayed in his face. It was more because of what she had just said, as if she had read his mind.

"Love-the new fragrance from Chanel?" the saleswoman raised her eyebrows at him curiously, as if he were stupid.

"Oh, no, thank you," He could feel his cheeks flushing red.

"_I know you're scared-never the less/Think of the people you want to impress/Swallow your pride for me, just nod yes/And prepare, 'cause something in the air," _Barbra was singing.

"I think it's love," Sean said, in an attempt to lighten the mood back up after the awkward disposition he had taken upon the salesgirl's appearance and her perfume.

"Exactly!" Barbra said, in a tone that implied she wasn't really listening to him.

"_Here you'll become what you're supposed to be/You think you can't but you can/Think of the guy you want most to be/Here's your chance to make it/So take it like a man," _Barbra sang as they made their way towards a sales clerk.

_"What does she want? Not really sure/Why can't we leave things the way that they were? Why can I never say no to her? What's that smell?" _He paused in his efforts to keep up with her, looking around as he was gagged but yet another puff of perfume.

"Subtext, by Calvin Klein," another saleswoman said as she walked on by.

_"That I don't like/That's kind of neat/Guys who wear that get beat up on my street/Still, I've come this far, I can't retreat in my shell/ I'm in the hands of Babs-What the hell?" _He sang out as he pointed out what he might actually wear from what Barbra and the salesman had picked out for him, accepting the hangers from her as he returned her smile. And then he made his way towards a dressing room that was being set up for him.

_"Here you'll become what you're supposed to be/You think you can't but you can/Think of the guy you want most to be/Here's your chance to make it/So take it like a man," _Their voices sang together as Sean disappeared into a fitting room and Barbra waited outside.

_"God I love shopping for guys," _Barbra sang out, leaning against the wall besides his door.

"Okay, this is strange," Sean's voice could be heard-the clothes he was trying on were not something he would ever consider wearing on his own, in normal circumstances, after all.

"_Watching them change right before their eyes," _She went on.

"Don't watch me change," He said as he felt something hit against the door.

He doubted that Barbra would be interested in watching him anyways, but the entire situation that they were in was disturbing to him and he wasn't crazy about what was going on. He was uncomfortable with what was happening, but he wasn't going to tell her to stop, because he was afraid of losing this moment with her.

_"Look at him striking a pose/His confidence grows/He'll bloom like a rose," _Barbra sang as the door was pushed open and he awkwardly walked from the room, her smile growing at the sight of him.

"It's just clothes," He disappeared back into the room to change again.

"_God I love shopping for men," _She sang.

"Okay, this is nice," He exited the room again, a small smile on his face this time around. _  
_

"_They walk in a two, they walk out a ten," _She sang.

"Is this the price?" He asked, cutting into her excitement as he noticed the tag on the shirt he was wearing.

"_DOn't worry, this is my treat-There's someone I'd like you to meet," _She beamed at him, pulling him towards the tri-mirror and forcing him in front of it.

"Whoa," They both breathed out together.

Not only did Sean look different than he had ever seen himself in his life, but he looked like somebody who deserved to be standing next to Barbra. With her skirt and her fitted top; her torture-device looking shoes and her perfectly done hair, he knew that a guy in baggy jeans and a leather jacket weren't worthy of her time. But the guy standing next to her now, in his perfectly fitted jeans and his tailored shirt with the fitted top beneath? He looked as if he belonged by her side.

"I look like Liam," He whispered.

"Yeah," She said, smile flickering a little.

"But it's just me," He said, turning around and returning back to the room to change.

"_That's the best part, the outside is new/But now it reflects, what's already in you/Couldn't change that if I wanted to, and I do not," _She sang out as he walked back out, holding the clothes he wanted in his hands, back in his old outfit.

"Thank you," He said as they made their way towards the counter to pay.

"_THis is no gift-it's payment in kind/Cause you saw beyond all the ditz to my mind/Oh, we've got to buy this, what are you blind? You look hot-is he not hot?"_ She responded as they walked.

"_He's hot-hot-hot-hot/Here you'll become what you're supposed to be/You think you can't but you can/Think of the guy you want most to be," _a chorus of voices sang from behind them.

"_Not quite the guy I'd of chose to be/But when she's standing so close to me/I think I like her plan," _Sean sang out.

"_Here's your chance to make it-so take it like a man," _Barbra sang, handing her credit card to the cashier.

* * *

"I have to go," Frankie said as the bell rang for lunch.

"Why?" Liam frowned, leading her towards the cafeteria.

"I promised Mason that I'd eat lunch with him. Besides, it's the first day back and I've kept you from your friends all day. I'm sure you'd like to go and catch up with them now, wouldn't you?" She asked.

"I feel as if you're trying to get rid of me," He teased her.

"Of course not. But I promised Mason, and a promise is a promise," She flashed a reassuring smile as she took off towards a table where Mason was sitting by himself.

It took every fiber of his being not to chase after her and sit at the table with the two newbies. Instead, he forced himself to turn around and head towards the table where the rest of the football team was sitting, taking a seat besides West, as he tried to forget about the new knowledge about his father Frankie had given him.

Liam didn't fall for girls, and when he did, it was after befriending them. Once they were friends, he'd flirt and he'd tease her. He'd go out of his way for physical contact. And then he'd date her until he had befriend another girl that he could win over. He didn't ever feel as though he were going to _fall _for a girl, not the way he felt with Frankie.

And while that should scare him, he couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit...good, inside, to know that he did have a heart and that he would be able to feel something for a girl, one day-contrary to all of the rumors stacked against him.

Besides, the girl was perfect.

With her long, dark chocolate colored locks that ran down her back in a mess of curls that he could already see his hands getting tangled in while they were making out, and her dark eyes that sparkled when she got excited and widened when she was confused, she was a knockout with just the usual turn-ons for guys.

But then she had those long legs on her short self that seemed to go on forever, despite the fact that she herself was so abnormally short for a sixteen year old girl. Add those legs to an ass that he could stare at for hours right underneath the tiniest hips that he could wrap both his hands around when he held her, and her rack, and you had every guy's dream girl, without her ever opening her mouth.

And, that was the best part.

She had a sense of humor that should belong to a guy. She took his teasing and she gave it right back to him. She listened to him and she didn't ramble on about senseless things-and when she did start to ramble, she told him she didn't even care if he was listening because it didn't matter anyways, because she wasn't even sure what she was talking about. They had things in common and they could actually communicate.

She was smart, she was funny, she was athletic and she was competitive. And she was drop dead gorgeous.

Liam had never wanted a girl more in his life.

"Who's the hottie new girl you've been roaming the halls with all day?" West asked him as he slid into his seat besides his best friend.

West was a bully, Liam couldn't deny that. He was always making fun of the less popular students and the losers got a slushy to the face-Jason Puckerman never should have shared the story about his uncle starting that particular trend. Still, West was probably the slushy experiment at McKinley, now a days. He knew what flavor stained clothes best and he knew where to aim the throw so that it hurt more.

But, he was a good athlete-not as good as Sean, but one of the better ones. He was a wide receiver with excellent agility and speed. The only problem was that he knew he was good which gave him arrogance.

While Liam normally hated any and all bullying, he usually tried to turn a blind eye to West, because they had been friends since before the bullying and, honestly, West was the only one who listened to him and didn't believe the rumors that his ex-girlfriends would start about him. West believed that Liam wasn't a heartbreaker and didn't want to just hurt girls.

"Franziska Puckerman-Jason's cousin," Sean told his seventeen year old, junior of a best friend.

"You into her?" He asked.

"I think I am," Liam sighed. "But she's not like the other girls. I can't just win her over the way I would all the rest of them. She isn't like all the other ones and I wouldn't want to treat her like them anyways. She's...she's different," he admitted.

He was _sure _that West was going to punch him in the shoulder and tell him to man up. He _knew _that West was going to call him a pussy and start making fun of him for having feelings and emotions as though he were an actual girl. And he didn't want that. He didn't want to hear that.

He wanted his friend to offer him support and try and give him advice to win this girl over.

But he knew West and he knew that he wasn't going to get that sort of a reaction from him, so it was better to just live with it and move on.

"We're going to make it work," West said, shocking Liam.

It wasn't a tear-jerker, overly emotional response. But it wasn't an insult. It was a start to maturing their friendship and making it real.

"Oh, but if you mess things up-I call dibs," West said, and that was when Liam's calm exterior snapped.

He hadn't thought about what other guys might think about Frankie, but with the realization that other guys might be interested in her, he had to panic.

He knew that she was aware of the reputation he had built up. And it was going to take him time to prove those rumors wrong and to show her that he could settle down with a girl for longer than two weeks. What if another guy was chasing after her while he tried to prove he was worth her time, and she fell for him?

And what if the guy was West, who would claim he was helping Liam, only to use it for his own benefit?

"Not gonna happen. Her mom's Rachel Berry," Liam shrugged it off, forcing his cool exterior to come back. He wasn't going to let anybody know he was freaking out about what was happening.

It brought him a little bit too much joy to see how West paled at that.

"Hey-what's that freshman doing with her? Isn't he Elle and Eve's little brother?" West said after a few moments of an awkward silence between the two friends.

Liam whipped around in his seat, eyes widening at the sight of Jasper Lopez-Fabray slipping into the seat besides Frankie, a smile spreading across her lips. His eyes turned to a glare at the way the dorky looking kid grinned back at her-the girl who was supposed to be Liam's girl-and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in greeting.

"Wait-did you just say he's a freshman?" Liam asked, turning back to him thoughtfully.

"Yeah-they're two years older than their brother," He shrugged, taking a bite of his burger.

"Then I have _nothing _to worry about. Frankie's gonna be a hard girl to win over, and right now, I have a few bonuses on my side. I'm a little older, I can drive, I have a car...and that kid? He's younger than her and a dork." Liam said confidently.

But inside? He wasn't so sure that he should be all that confident in himself.

* * *

"Told you this make-over would be awesome!" Barbra said brightly, hooking her arm through Sean's as they re-entered the school. The bell signaling the end of lunch was just ringing-they hadn't taken nearly as long as Sean had suspected they would-and she was sipping on a carmel frozen latte from the Lima Bean that he had bought her when they'd stopped there for lunch.

As soon as they entered the school, every female head in the hallway turned to face Sean with a look of disbelief and confusion flooding their eyes. Nobody seemed able to believe that this guy was the same was the star football player who had terrible luck when it came to girls and dressed as if he were a wanna-be rebel of a bad boy. They looked as if they were about to throw themselves at him the way they did for his brother and Jason.

"Why do you always have to be right?" He asked, tossing a teasing smile at her as they walked down the hallway, appreciating the looks he was earning as they walked.

"I don't have to be," She shook her head. "I just usually am with you," She shrugged.

"Have I mentioned before that I really hate you?" He asked.

"You should be loving me. You've been checked out more times in the two minutes we've been here than you were since I got to Lima," She said knowingly, a giggle to her voice.

"Aren't I supposed to be myself to get girls?"

"Sean, you are yourself. I gave you some new clothes so that the outside resembles the guy I knew was there all along. No big deal. I mean, you said it yourself, didn't you? They're only clothes," She rolled her eyes.

"I don't really care about impressing girls. There's only one I've got my eye on," Sean admitted.

"Why didn't you say something?" She gasped, immediately moving her arm away from his. "Seriously, I'll bail so you can go and talk to her, okay? God, I'm such an idiot." She said, immediately starting to walk away.

"Babs, it's-"

"No, seriously. You go and talk to her. Why would you want me around for that?" She rolled her eyes as she kept walking.

_What about love? I never mentioned love...the timing's bad, I know. But perhaps if I'd made it more clear...that you belong right here, you wouldn't have to go. 'Cause you'd know that I'm so much in-_

_"_Dude, what _happened _to you?" Jason's hand slapped him on the back as he met up with his best friend.

"If I told you, you'd never believe me," He shook his head as they walked down the hallway together.

"Try me," He insisted.

And then the whole story came out.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generation Fan Fic  
Chapter 8: The Bad Girl And  
The Good Boy**

_**A/N: Frankie said that Brody and Rachel were perfect for one another on paper because, looking at everything they have in common, they would seem perfect for one another. But in reality, they aren't and it's partially because they are too much alike. Rachel told her daughters about her past experiences in relationships because they are a close family and she is close to her daughters. Besides, I'm sure there were a few pictures of Brody that Rachel had, because he was a large part of her life for most of her Freshman year of college. He was also in Broadway shows with her, so his name must have come up before. It wasn't being un-loyal to Puck for Rachel to tell them about Brody, when they know about Quinn and Kitty, obviously, as well as Santana and Brittany. Besides, nobody said that Rachel described herself and Brody as perfect for one another, due to their similarities. Those were Frankie's words and she was just agreeing with what Liam said, because to an outside source, they would think that Brody and Rachel should have been together, even if anybody with an inside look would know much better than that. Normally I would have responded to that review with a PM but it was left by a GUEST reviewer so I had no way of contacting them. **_

* * *

Cassidy Abrams usually just kept to herself.

While she was a cheerleader, she was rarely with the rest of the team and most people would forget that she was on the team if it weren't for the fact that she was forced to wear her red and white uniform to school every single day.

She didn't mind being alone, though, because it was helpful for her. It was peaceful and it was something the enjoyed. She was alone because she chose to kept to herself, not because everybody hated her. She was in a self exile that she had sentenced herself to and she couldn't bring herself to care, because she'd be alone than constantly in a crowd.

What really annoyed her, was when people tried to infiltrate her circle of friends where she was by herself. She didn't want people to come and surround her, because all in all, people annoyed her. She couldn't stand other people. And the only thing that annoyed her more than another human being coming and trying to talk to her was when it was a guy, because it was usually either for a bet or because he wanted to have sex and believed the rumors to be true. Which they weren't.

So, when Jason Puckerman slid into a seat besides her-the obnoxious guy who liked to pretend he was a bad boy, the guy with a reputation of sleeping with every girl he'd ever been on a date with-during lunch, she wanted nothing more than to claw his eyes out before she stood up and walked away, forgetting about her meal for the day, because she couldn't stand being near him. And not just because of his reputation or the fact that he was a guy. It was mostly because she just didn't want to deal with people, added on the fact that he was a guy who definitely just wanted to sleep with her.

"Why are you near me?" She asked, her voice low, coming from the back of her throat.

She didn't look up at him, instead, she just stared down at her salad, picking at the pieces with her fork. She had problems about eating in front of people, which didn't do much to stop rumors from spreading about her.

"Sean's ditching and I don't have anybody better to talk to. I figured if I was over here I wouldn't have to get annoyed by all the other people in this school. Did you know they're all afraid of you? The other cheerleaders, and most of the football players are, too," He shrugged it off, as if it were normal.

"Wait-the football players who spread rumors about me are afraid of me?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"They're all stupid. Everybody who believes those rumors about you is stupid," He shrugged again, acting as if that were a topic that meant nothing-a topic that wasn't important at all and would never mean anything.

"You mean you don't believe them?" She asked in disbelief, choking on her Vitamin Water.

"You're a virgin. Most definitely. Believe me, I can tell things like that." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know what Jason," She said, a half smile forming on her face. "I can see that this is going to be the start of a very sweet friendship." She smirked as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Friendship?" he asked, picking his head up.

"Friendship," She nodded, gathering her things together and standing up. "After all, you're probably the only other smart kid in this school, since you're the only one with enough intelligence to not believe those god damn rumors." She rolled her eyes, a playful smile on her face as she turned on her heel and walked off, the pleats of her Cheerio's uniform swaying against her red SPANX as she walked away from him finally allowing the larger smile to spread there.

* * *

Mason was not happy with how his school day was turning out. Nothing was going right and nothing was working out the way he had expected it to work out for him. And that wasn't making him very happy. In fact, it was making him sort of angry.

First, he'd had to deal with getting ditched by Frankie that morning as soon as he'd spotted her so that she could walk around with Liam Evans following her around like a sad little puppy. She'd claimed she was getting a tour, but he had it on good authority that neither of them had been to a single class that day, and no tour lasted that long, it didn't matter what the tour was for. Six hours? That wasn't a tour. Mason didn't know what that was supposed to be, actually.

Then, if it weren't bad enough that he hadn't seen his best friend and his little sister all day, when he finally got to spend some time with her at lunch, he was rudely interrupted by some freshman twerp who was lying to Frankie about what grade he was in, as if his age were going to impress her or something. As if-Frankie didn't fall easily.

And then, as soon as lunch was over, he was separated by his best friend, when Liam showed up and albeit dragged her away from Mason and Jasper, barely giving her enough time to look back over her shoulder and call a simple goodbye to Mason and Jasper-and he didn't even want to be anywhere with Jasper.

He just wanted to get Frankie away from all the god damn guys that were following her around.

It had been all he could do back in New York City to keep her away from the wandering eyes of guys who were constantly trying to get a chance with her. Luckily, back there, she had sworn off guys because she was working on Broadway whenever a show opened up and required an actress around her age.

Now?

It was as if she were returning the feelings towards not just one of the guys, but both of them. And Mason didn't know if he could keep her safe when she wanted the attention. It was much harder to save somebody from themselves than it was to save them from somebody else.

"Hey-hey, Mason!" He groaned as he stopped in his tracks, waiting for the annoying freshman boy to catch up with him. Because he wasn't a complete jerk, no matter how much he might dislike the guy.

"What?" He asked when the dorky looking kid caught up with him again. He started walking, not really caring if he was able to keep up with him. "What could you possibly want from me right now?" He asked as he made his way to the choir room-he didn't really care if the kid needed to go there or not.

If he was going to bother Mason, Mason wasn't going to be giving him any help in driving him insane. Actually, if he was being honest-he wanted Jasper to turn around and walk away, deciding that it wasn't worth missing his ride or whatever just to keep up with Mason and bother him about something or other than really wasn't important to anybody or anything and Mason was sure would revolve around Frankie.

"Is Frankie dating that blonde kid?"

"The Chace-Crawford and Zefron love child?" Mason asked. Jasper shot him a confused look, obviously missing the joke. He sighed-clearly his sense of humor meant nothing in a town as boring as Lima. "No, she's not dating anybody," He assured him.

"Oh, alright, good," Jasper nodded.

"You lying to her about your age isn't helping you win her over, I hope you know that. When she catches you in that lie, she's going to dump your ass in a heartbeat, whether you and her are dating or talking or just whatever it is you're doing now," Mason blurted out without thinking.

Why was he helping this kid?

And then it hit him-he would rather Frankie be with Jasper, a dorky kid in the ninth grade, who looked as if he'd never had a girlfriend before in life. He would prefer that than Frankie being in her first relationship with a fellow sophomore guy who was known for breaking hearts. If he was going to allow Frankie to start dating instead of scaring off any suitors, he would prefer it be somebody who was as innocent as she was herself. He'd feel safer about it.

* * *

"Mason!" Frankie said cheerfully, waving him over as soon as he walked through the door.

A part of him wanted to smile, glad that she had at least remembered to save him a seat for the Glee auditions that day, but when he spotted Liam at her side, he couldn't bring himself to smile back.

Instead, he just made his way towards the seat and sat down besides her, nodding briefly for Jasper to follow him and sit besides him. If he was going to ensure that Frankie picked the lying freshman who didn't know what he was doing when it came to girls, he was going to have to make sure that she didn't fall for the savvy sophomore. And that was going to involve him forcing Jasper and Frankie together as often as he could, whether Liam was around or not.

He felt his fists clench as Babra came walking through the door, walking towards Sean who she took a seat besides. Because while he wasn't as close with her, he still needed to protect her. But, nobody, not even Puck, could expect him to work to protect Frankie _and _Barbra from the dangers of a teenage boy. Nobody was that good, not even their scary as fuck father.

And that was when it hit him.

He didn't need to try and scare of Sean and Liam himself. He didn't need to make sure that Frankie and Barbra didn't fall for either of them. It was all rather simple, really, when one thought about it.

All he had to do was go and do something that would make him hate himself for the rest of his life. He was going to have to go and talk to their father, breaking the news to him that both of his daughters had discovered boys at the same time and were already interested in two members of the opposite sex. Mason would need to make sure Puck was aware of what was going on with his daughters, whether that was going to turn him into a narc or not. Because all that mattered to him was making sure that his girls, the Puckleberry-daughters, remained without a broken heart filling their chest.

And it would save him an awful lot of energy if he just needed to depend on an over protective father to put an end to their flirting and their crushes. It would make things so much easier if he didn't need to see if his fathers had given him their gift of match-making abilities when they had raised him. He would just be able to put an end to what was happening.

"Hey, guys! I think I know most of you, but for those of you who don't know-I'm Rachel Puckerman, and I'm going to be the Glee Club director for the next couple of years. If you don't know why this is going on, ask your parents because they'll give you _their _story for why this club means so much to them. Anyways, I'm just going to let us all get started and start auditioning. Anybody want to go first?" Frankie's mom said, making her way into the room, already talking at full speed, her brain working faster than her own mouth as the words tumbled out and her topics bounced around and around.

Nobody made a move to raise their hands, instead, they all sat there with their arms crossed over their chests, slouching in their chairs. Mason almost felt a little bit bad for Rachel, but he didn't feel bad enough to make a move and be the first to perform. That wasn't him, after all, and he wasn't planning on changing for anybody.

"I'll go, Mom," Frankie sighed, rising to her feet.

"Thank you," Rachel mouthed at her daughter, and Mason was sure that he was the only one, besides her daughters, who understood what she had just said. Because only Mason knew Rachel as well as her daughters did.

"My name is Franziska Puckerman, and I'll be singing _Original _from the hit TV series, _Smash," _She said brightly, large smile located on her face as she nodded to the piano player who began playing. _  
_

"_Way back before she hit the scene/And she became the Indie Queen/She was a girl with nothing big to say/Her mouth was full of silver spoons/Singing her dime a dozen tunes/'Til she came up with something new to play," _Frankie's smooth and powerful voice started to sing. It was a voice that always managed to hypnotize Mason-because as much as he hated to give Barbra and Frankie compliments, he had to admit that they had talent.

"_A girl so scarred, a pain so real/A life so hard becomes a song you feel/Her tracks were leaked and all the hipsters freaked/She made herself a star," _She went on, her mezzo-soprano voice that could sing any song was met with choreography to go along with the song, making her performance even more breath taking.

"_She wants, she wants, she wants to be original/She will, she will become something remarkable/Who cares-who cares-who cares what stunt she has to pull/She'll be remade as somebody original," _she went on with her performance, going into that mode that she went into whenever she was onstage and in a performance. The mode that allowed her to stop being Frankie or Ziska or Franziska, where it was forgotten that she was Rachel Berry's daughter, because she was just so talented in her own right.

"_Way back before the interviews/Before her music made the news/She was a nothing no one talked about/A mousy girl behind the mic/ One more vanilla look-alike/Til she decided to stand out/And now it's crazy clothes, a brand new name/A fixed up nose and monster fame/Though she may say that there were born this way/She made herself a star/She wants, she wants, she wants to be original/She will, she will become something remarkable/Who cares-who cares-who cares what stunt she has to pull/She'll be remade as somebody original," _She went on singing, her choreography being just enough to add to the song without altering her voice.

"_You can wipe a_n't sure who the Quinn character would be-most likely either Brielle or Evelyn, as they already ruled the school with an iron fist the same way that the school was ruled by Quinn back when the original Unholy Trinity had been in school. Besides, Cassidy didn't want to be the leader and she didn't want to have to try and be perfect. And Quinn Fabray? She was all about perfection.

She'd struggled to think of a Brittany member for their trinity, but after seeing the way that Frankie danced, she realized that Brittany's personality in the group had been about the laughter, her random moments, and her amazing ability to learn a dance in seconds and then do the routine perfectly. And from what she had been hearing about Frankie, the girl was almost as hilarious as Brittany had been and said things that were even dumber than Brittany, making less sense.

And if that dance number had said anything, it had said that she had that same natural ability for choreography, which was exactly what Cassidy was looking for. Especially since the Cheerio's needed a new flyer if Cassidy wanted to stay out of the air-which she most certainly did.

"Who wants to go next?" Rachel wondered. "Actually-if any of you have to be to Cheerio's tryouts, I'd go first because Quinn is purposefully starting thirty minutes later than usual so you can make it there," Rachel said.

That gave Cassidy an idea-the true bond of the Unholy Trinity was that they were all cheerleaders. That meant, if Frankie was truly going to be a member, she needed to be on the team, and Cassidy was going to make sure that happened. So, her hand shot in the air as she volunteered to go up and audition.

She stood up and made her way to the front of the classroom, informing first the band of what she'd be singing before she turned to face her audience.

"Hey, guys-I'm Cassidy Abrams, which you probably already know because my name never seems to leave anybody's mouth in this school. I'm going to be singing _Boyfriend Material _by Arianna Grande." She explained as the music started to play.

"_Now I've been looking for someone/Tryna find the right boy to wear on my arm/I must admit/You simply fit it/You were like a cut above the rest that's why you winning/And every night when I close my eyes I can see you/My perfect type and I never really thought my dreams would come true/Until I laid eyes on you cause you know you are/Boyfriend material, boyfriend material/That's what you're made of, it's written on your label/Boyfriend material-m-m-material, want everyone to know you're my boyfriend/Material boyfriend, material boy/Boyfriend material-m-m-material, want everyone to know/That you and your perfect charm are both timeless, never going out of style/For so many reasons you got it together/I'm catching my feelings/You make me look better/My perfect type and I never really thought my dreams would come true/Until I laid my eyes on you, 'cause you know you are," _Her own mezzo-soprano voice rang out to fill the room, shocking even herself with how it sounded.

"_Boyfriend material, boyfriend material/That's what you're mad of/It's written on your label/Boyfriend material, m-m-material, want everyone to know you're my boyfriend/Material boyfriend, material boy/Boyfriend material, m-m-material want everyone to know/ It's all the little that you do make me wanna sing yea yea/By the way you talkin' to me I can tell you been listening to everything/And maybe it's the butterflies I get every time I hear your ringtone, ringtone/And maybe it's cause every single text boy I told myself you are the one/Cause you know you are/Boyfriend material, boyfriend material/That's what you're made of, it's written on your label/ Boyfriend material, m-m-material/Want everyone to know you're my boyfriend/Material boyfriend, material boy/Boyfriend material, m-m-material want everyone to know," _She finished to song with her arms crossed, body tilt slightly to the side and one leg bent at the knee, smirk angled at her audience.

As she made her way back to her seat, she made sure to pass by Frankie, whispering her message to her.

"I hope you're trying out for cheerleading," She whispered, just loud enough to grab the brunettes attention as she made her way back to her seat, not even bothering to register what her reaction was.

Something about her screamed cheerleader, as it was.

* * *

Brielle Lopez-Fabray sat there in her Cheerio's uniform, glaring at her sister as she tried to convince her to go first, as they were the only other two cheerleaders sitting in the room. They probably thought nobody could see them, but Mason was able to watch the entire thing, as everybody in the room were focused on the sisters, waiting for which of them would go next and wondering what would happen if neither of them ever got up the nerve to get up and sing.

"I'll go, Mrs. Puckerman," Evelyn said, shooting one final glare at her sister before she jumped to her feet, skirt swaying in the breeze behind her. She angrily marched to the front of the room and informed the band of what she would be singing. Then she pivoted and informed the rest of the group.

"I will be singing _Don't Walk Away _by Miley Cyrus," she informed the group, not even bothering to give an introduction-Mason rolled his eyes at her arrogance. He couldn't stand that she was acting as if everybody should know her.

_"I've been running in circles all day long/I'm out of breath, but I'm still going strong/I'm gonna get you yeah, no matter what they say/ You think I'm losing but I always get my way/Don't walk away when I'm talking to you/This ain't no time for your bad attitude/Don't gimme, that face, when you know I'm really down for the chase/'Cause my heart's already in it and I'm never gonna quit it/When you finally gonna get it, don't walk away," _She sang out, a smirk angled at her sister that Mason couldn't help but find the slightest bit amusing.

After all, it was technically a love-related song, but there was Evelyn Fabray-Lopez, singing the song with a smirk and a glare directed right at her sister, as if it were a normal way to behave for the performance.

Still, he had to admit that the girl had talent.

_You act, act like, that I don't have a clue/You think, you know it all-but I'm so onto you/You think you've figured out just how to win this game/I'm on your tracks, yeah, I know every move you make-hey/Don't walk away when I'm talking to you/This ain't no time for your bad attitude/Don't give me, that face-when you know I'm really down for the chase/'Cause my heart's already in it and I'm never gonna quit it/When you finally gonna get it, don't walk away/I won't give up just like that/I'm gonna make you mine/If it takes everything I have/Don't walk away when I'm talking to you/This ain't no time for your bad attitude/Don't give me, that face, when you know I'm really down for the chase/'Cause my heart's already in it and I'm never gonna quit it/When you finally gonna get it/Don't walk away," _She finished the song, eyes wandering off of her sister as she sang on with the song, towards the end.

Mason shook his head, holding in an amused grin as he watched her strut back to her seat, right besides her sister, and stick her tongue out at her as if she were the victorious one or something.

He didn't stop watching the blonde haired beauty until he felt a bony elbow hit him in the gut.

He turned his attention towards the tiny girl at his side and looked down at her with an expression he rarely used with her-one of annoyance for cutting into what he had been doing. And he had never once given her that look for distracting him from something so stupid and senseless as looking at a pretty girl.

"Somebody's got a crush," Frankie sing-songed under her breath, leaning against him as she smiled dreamily up at him.

And then his angry exterior melted away as his expression softened. He wrapped an arm around her, chuckling at her joke, and pushed her back into an upright position, arm still around her shoulders as he looked down at her.

"I don't have a crush on a girl that I haven't even had a conversation with yet," Mason rolled his eyes.

But, the thing was, he was pretty sure he did have a crush.

He just knew that he couldn't tell Frankie, because she was smart and she knew that the best way to get him off of her back when it came to her and a guy, was to distract Mason. And what better way to distract a guy was there than to throw him a bone in the shape of a very pretty girl? If Frankie could hook up Mason and Eve, a girl he was interested in, Mason's attention would be focused on his new relationship and she would be able to start one of her own.

He knew how her mind worked and he wasn't going to be giving her any excuses to go and distract him.

At least, not until Puck knew what was going on and he had done something to put an end to his daughters' boy-crazy ways once and for all. Then, Mason could focus is energy and attention on his own love life.

Hey-he was a teenage guy and he had needs that needed to be met.

* * *

It was times like this where Cassidy remembered why she could put up with Eve just a little bit more than she could put up with Elle.

Brielle was a complete and total stubborn ass bitch from hell with severe anger issues and control issues to match. It was her way or time for a temper tantrum and if she didn't want to do something, she wasn't going to be doing it.

Which was why, as soon as Eve had given in and sung her solo, Cassidy knew which sister she would be turning to in regards to their final member of the Unholy Trinity. Besides, with Eve's alto-like voice, she would be the perfect girl to replace Quinn Fabray-and she was her biological daughter, after all.

She decided that she would talk to them both about it the following day, after it was made clear who was a cheerio and who was not, because she wasn't going to waste her breath with Frankie if the girl wasn't able to make the team. The Unholy Trinity worked when they were all cheerleaders and when none of them were cheerleaders. They had even voted Quinn off the island when she hadn't been on the team during their sophomore year.

And if Cassidy wanted to be remembered as being a part of the only trio of girls that could never be messed with, she was going to have to make sure she did things right. There was a reason nobody had ever been able to make a copy of the trinity, after all. And it was because nobody had truly understood what the trinity was since the original members had left, except for Kitty, her mother. Besides, if the rumors were true-Eve would be more than willing to join the club, because she wanted to rebuild the trinity that had made her mothers so infamous in the halls of McKinley for years.

Yes, she had it all figured out and it was decided.

Cassidy Abrams had her future at McKinley all figured out, and it was looking pretty good.

And, she added on after a look from Jason which made her smile and blush just the tiniest bit, she might even start to prove those rumors to be right-but only for the right guy. Maybe it was time to give boys and dating another chance. She couldn't judge the entire male population by a few idiots, could she? There was some saying about judging the many by the few, even if she couldn't remember what it was exactly.

But, maybe, with the Glee club forming back up again and the presence of the Puckerman siblings, her life could start to alter and change for the better?

Stranger things had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generation Story  
Chapter 9: Can't Stop Singing **

_**A/N: Sorry I've been AWOL. The ends of my summers are always chaotic and I've been super busy, besides, my cousin has been starting all kinds of drama with me that just makes me want to cry but that's not important.  
A/N2: I saw Teen Beach Movie-the songs were catchy and it was a good idea for a movie, but seriously? Can you say Grease/West Side Story/HSM mash-up? But, **__**I mean, Tanner and Sea-Cat reminded me of Troy and Chad with their appearances. **__**I did love Ross when he's like "There's only one girl that's on my list" because it was super sweet and cute. He's actually any awesome actor and that movie made me love him more than ever.  
A/N3: Also, the reason in my previous chapters I had Frankie assuming Bradley was a girl, was because the only time I've ever heard that name was in Bates Motel and the character on that show was a girl. I just thought it was a name like Kendal that seemed like a guy's name but was actually for girls-I also happen to like guy's names for girls, so I just assume all names are unisex most of the time unless it's like...Roger and Stacy or something like that. Sorry if that offended anybody.  
A/N4: Oh, and anybody else think it would have been awesome if Puck had been the one to beat the crap out of Brody? I just thought it would have been a lovely twist in the plot, because then Puck could stay on the show and all. Or, have Puck and Finn both be there and take all their frustrations out on Brody and then have their friendship be completely healed. These are the conversations I have with my friends. Please don't judge me.  
A/N5: I took a lot of liberty with these characters but that's what happens in an OC fic to keep things moving. They end up changing from what they were meant to be. I normally don't do that and then I have to give up because I reach a dead end. If you guys hate where I'm taking your character, I'm sorry, but I need this to be done for the story-archs. That's why I didn't ask for storylines. I just wanted to be able to write and have you guys be slightly more involved than usual. And now, here's the long awaited chapter. **_

* * *

Jasper was still thinking about one particular brunette when his sister-Brielle-was making her way to the front of the room for her audition solo.

The dark haired member of their family made her way to the front of the room and glanced over her shoulder, instructing the piano player on what she would be singing. Then, her head snapped back to the front as the music started to play and the girl started to sing.

"_Disappear-I remember the first time, but it wasn't the last time/That you told me that you'd take me back, so I'm still wondering why/It was ever a question, I should have learned my lesson/I keep coming back like a heart attack/That's always breaking-I can't let you vanish/ There's no magic when you're gone/You say, you don't need me/You say, this time believe me/I'm not gonna let you disappear/I' don't wanna hear it/I don't wanna believe it/I'm not gonna let you disappear."_

As his sister sang, he knew he should be paying her some sort of attention, but instead, his eyes were focused on Frankie-at least, as much as he could focus on her without making it obvious due to where he was sitting.

He wasn't sure what it was about her that made her so special to him, but she was just so different from any other girl he had ever met. Besides, there had to be something that made her good enough and worth him lying to her about his grade. It was a good thing he was in advanced classes so he could just say he had had to repeat those certain classes, rather than explain why he was in all ninth grade classes. He'd be doing an awful lot of lying to impress her.

But, he wasn't an older guy the way that Liam was-even if it was only by a few months. He didn't have a care-he didn't even have a license. And while he knew that age probably didn't matter to Frankie because she seemed above petty things like that, he didn't want to risk losing her to a guy that could offer her so much more.

A guy with experience where he was just an awkward, dorky type of guy in glasses who only had confidence when he was at parties and nobody seemed to recognize him as the same person that he was at school.

Besides, Frankie was a cheerleader and girls like that-girls like his sister-were always interested in athletes. They liked guys who were strong and muscular, able to run around a football field and catch a ball while running backwards. They didn't go after dorky guys in glasses who were in the AV-club.

Things like that? They only happened in movies, and in the rare occasion in real life-and Artie Abrams and Kitty Wilde had taken up all of the miracles that there could possibly be in Lima, Ohio with their relationship. And what little had been left had gone to Puck and Rachel as well as Jake and Marley to allow them to have relationships that seemed to last through anything that should break up such different people.

"_I don't wanna be lonely, but you were always the only one who case a spell/And made it feel like all of this was real, nothing but an illusion/But I'm not gonna lose ya, so just do your trick and make it quick/Cause I'm pretending I can't let you vanish-there's no magic when you're gone/You say, you don't need me/You say, this time believe me/I'm not gonna let you disappear/I don't wanna hear it-I don't wanna believe it/I'm not gonna let you disappear/Don't go-I can't let you vanish-there's no magic when you're gone/You say you don't need me/You say, this time believe me/I'm not gonna let you disappear/I don't wanna hear it-I don't wanna believe it/I'm not gonna let you disappear," _She finished the song and as the music ended, forcing him back to the silence of reality, he looked back at the front.

It didn't really matter how many lies he told her, he realized.

She had spent the entire day with Liam Evans, and no matter what he did? He couldn't go back and time and make it so that she had spent the day with him. She had spent the day with Liam and they had inside jokes together.

They hadn't even seemed bothered by what was going on about them-it was as if they were in their own little world. And Jasper knew what Liam's reputation was. He knew that he had a tendency to get any and every girl that he tried to get or wanted to get. Frankie may be harder for him to win over, but she couldn't be immune to his charm.

That meant Jasper really didn't have much hope. He was going to have to figure something out fast if he wanted to even pretend he had some shred of hope, because he could tell how badly Liam wanted a chance with Frankie and he could see that Frankie was interested in him, even if it wasn't to the point where she was ready to go out with him. There was something there that went deeper than friendship for the both of them.

But, Jasper had a secret weapon on his side.

He could use Mason as his guide to winning her over. It might be wrong of him and maybe it wasn't the coolest thing that he could do, but he was sure he and Mason weren't on their way to becoming best friends anyways. If Mason was going to befriend him, it was because he wanted Frankie with Jasper just a little bit more than he wanted her with Liam or it was to ensure that they never got together.

He was sure it was the first one, because there weren't many other ways for Mason to ensure that Liam never got a shot with Frankie and with him, there was no guarantee that she would get out of the relationship without a broken heart.

* * *

"Alright, I think that's it for our Cheerio's in the club. You girls head off to practice and we'll continue with the auditions. These are just a formality, though, guys. I promise you that. You're all already in the club." Rachel said with a cheerful smile on her face.

Brielle rolled her eyes, smoothing out the skirt of her uniform. She really just wanted to get to Cheerios practice, because she had to help Quinn with tryouts for the new girls. All of the returning members of the team had to help with that. And she was not going to make anybody think that she cared about Glee Club more than she cared about the cheerleading team.

"Perfect!" She chirped, jumping to her feet as soon as Rachel was done talking. She was already out of the room before Eve, Cassidy and Frankie were on their own feet.

She didn't really care, because she didn't have any particular interest in Cassidy Abrams-the girl shouldn't even _be _on the team. She was so angry and bitter all of the time. She never seemed happy and she kept to herself, ignoring all of her teammates as if she were in her own little world-and that wasn't what being on a team meant.

And as for her sister-maybe she did care about her and maybe she loved her sister, but she didn't really want to spend her entire life with her. Besides, she wasn't best friends with Eve anymore than Eve wanted to be best friends with her 'twin' sister. The girls were fine with being nothing more than sisters and neither wanted anything more than that. They got along as teammates and family, but everybody was aware that the girls were not friends and never would be.

That new girl? She didn't even know if she was worth the time to consider caring about her.

Who knew if she was even any good?_  
_

Who knew if she was going to be a positive asset to the cheerleading team or just another girl who wanted the opportunity to say she was a cheerleader? Brielle wasn't going to consider wasting her time until she was sure that the brunette was worth it.

That was mean. She knew it was mean. And she honestly did try to be nice, but sometimes it was hard for her to open up and allow people into her life. She was too afraid of her dirty little secret getting out, even if she knew she had a surplus of people around her who could help her get through her confusion.

Sometimes, it was easier to just push people away, even when they just wanted a chance to get close to you and become friends with you. That way, you never got hurt. It was the same rule that Brielle lived by when it came to dating as well.

"Elle-great, you guys are here. We were just getting started," Quinn beamed as her daughter entered the room.

Brielle felt her smile grow as she made her way towards her mother and the rest of the team who were positioned on the bleachers.

Maybe she should tell people her secret-but she sort of appreciated the way people just assumed she was inclusive because she was just so much better than they were. It was a bit of confidence boost, and if there was one thing a sexually confused teenager needed in life, it was a confidence boost whenever she could get one.

That was a lesson she had learned from both of her mothers.

* * *

"She's good," Cassidy whispered into Evelyn Fabray-Lopez's ear as Frankie performed her tryout routine.

Eve couldn't disagree with her fellow blonde. The girl _was _good. She was _more _than just good-she was absolutely fantastic and that was a scary thought, because Eve was used to herself, her sister, and Cassidy acting as the three best members of the team. This new girl? She was probably just as good as them, if not better than at least one of them.

But, Cassidy's words weren't what had offered a shiver of fright to creep down her spine. No, instead, it was the mere fact that Cassidy was talking to her, because Cassidy didn't talk to anybody unless she absolutely had to talk to her.

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked.

She was the type of girl who was used to being in control, and when she wasn't in control, it scared her, because she didn't know wha to expect. It was out of her comfort zone and Eve had never liked to stray from areas of comfort. She knew her limits and she stayed there. She loved being somewhere where she knew what was going on at all times.

"Are you going to beat me up or something?" She asked, turning her head backwards just a little bit so that she could still see the brunette on the floor who was in the middle of a complicated tumbling pass.

"I have a proposition for you. And this new girl," Cassidy whispered, sliding down from the bleacher she had been on and besides Evelyn, nodding towards the brunette who had just finished her five part pass that had included a cartwheel, round-off back handspring, back tuck and standing full.

"Proposition?" She asked, lips turning downward into a frown.

"Your parents ever talk about the Unholy Trinity?"

"Yeah?" At the final two words of Cassidy's question, Eve could feel her ears perk up in interest.

She had just been planning her attempt to rebuild her mothers' legacy from high school. In a positive matter, this time around. None of that bullying where the three girls ruled the school and tore everybody else apart. Instead, they were just going to be the three best friends on the cheerleading team that could get anything they wanted and who were so close, everybody wanted to be a part of their inclusive group.

"You, me-and Frankie?" Cassidy asked, cocking an eyebrow up towards her hairline.

Frankie was in the middle of a quad-jump, consisting of a right-side, two toe-touches and a left side to end it. A standard jump for the level the Cheerio's were at, and executed to the perfection that was required for their standards.

"I could see that," She nodded, a wicked grin on her face. "We'd rule this school," Eve nodded.

"But we wouldn't be bitches. Not like my mother was. We'd have to be nice. The kind of people are are respected and loved. Not feared," Cassidy pointed out.

"Cass, you're already feared," Evelyn said, slightly afraid of her reaction to the nickname being used.

"Eve," Cassidy said, as if she hadn't even noticed what had been said. "Fear is the cheater's way of earning respect. With you two by my side? I can lose this tough girl image. Besides, I'm going to need to set a few rumors straight if I'm ever going to stop living in fear of dating," She rolled her eyes.

"You didn't do it, did you? I always thought those rumors were a bunch of bull shut," Eve rolled her eyes. "I told Elle all along that you were still a virgin," She said honestly as Frankie made her way from the mat.

"I knew I was right to like you instead of the other losers at this school," Cassidy smirked at her.

* * *

Mona sat there seething as Barbra performed her song for her audition, hating the reactions that she was getting from the other members of the club as if she were so amazing. Of course, if the majority of the club that was still seated in the room weren't males, she probably wouldn't have earned that reaction. Guys tended to go tone deaf when they were in the presence of a pretty girl. Of course, females were the same way, explaining how certain people on American Idol managed to make it so far.

Of course, Mona's problem with her cousin pretty much stemmed to knowing that Barbra was close with Frankie and would always put her first-and Mona had seen the way that Jasper had looked at Frankie.

She wasn't happy with that, because she had had a crush on Jasper since they were in the sixth grade. And that crush? It hadn't gone anywhere in the years that she had known him. It wasn't fair for Frankie to come from New York, being something new to change things up around Lima, and just steal away the guy that Mona had been working so hard to get for so long.

"Alright, Mona-you're the only other one who needs to audition. Are you ready?" Rachel asked, sweet smile on her face.

It was the same smile that Frankie had, and that reminded Mona of the anger she had towards her cousin which reminded her of the heartbreak that Jasper was bringing her.

Maybe everybody was right when they told her that she fell too fast and too hard for guys, but she didn't care.

Frankie already had Liam wrapped around her finger. Why did she need to have Jasper as well? That just wasn't fair.

"Of course," Mona said, her alto-y voice soft and gentle, as always, as she stood up and made her way towards the front of the room, instructing the band for what song she had picked.

It was a spur of the moment pick, the type that she had picked based on her emotions at the moment. But that should make her performance that much better.

_"I've been waiting all day for ya, baby/So won't cha come and sit and talk to me/And tell me how we're gonna be together, always/Hope you know that when it's late at night/I hold on to my pillow tight/And think of you you promised me forever/Could make me feel this way/It's just a chance to say/Get out, right now/It's the end of you and me/And it's too late, and I can't wait, for you to be gone/'Cause I know now-about her, and I wonder how I bought all the lies/You said that you would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time," _She started the song, sitting on a stool in the center of the room, eyes lowered towards the ground before raising up to look at Jasper as the chorus began.

Maybe it was a little weird to start her song that way-her first ever glee club performance-because he didn't even know about her feelings. And maybe it was wrong to be angry at him when he didn't really do anything other than fall for another girl, but she was angry and the best way to relieve her anger was to sing about it.

So, that was what she was going to do.

_"Tell me why you're looking so confused/When I'm the one who didn't know the truth/How could you ever be so cold/To go behind my back and call my friend/Boy you must have went and bumped your head/Because you left her number on your phone/Maybe I'm the one to blame but/Well it didn't work out that way/Get out-right now/It's the end of you and me/And it's too late-and I can't wait, for you to be gone/Cause I know about her and I wonder how I bought all the lies/You said that you would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time," _She sang out the song, getting up from her stool and walking the length of the seats, eyes still on Jasper but her gaze wondering just a little so her stare wasn't as intense.

She didn't want to freak him out too much-there was always the chance that he and Frankie wouldn't work out, or that he would realize how the two of them just weren't meant to be.

She didn't want to be labeled as a crazy stalker with a crush before she even got a chance to be with him.

_"I wanted you right here, with me, but I have no choice you've gotta leave/Because my heart it breaking/With every word I'm saying/ I gave up on everything I had/On something that just wouldn't last/But I refuse to cry/No tears will fall from these eyes/Get out/ Get out, right now/It's the end of you and me/It's too late ad I can't wait for you to be gone/Cause I know, about her and I wonder how I bought all the lies/You said you would treat me right but it was just a waste of time," _She sang out, repeating the chorus a second time as she returned to her stool and sat back down, her gaze locked on the ground.

"_Get out-you and me/It's too late-you-'bout her/You said that you would treat me right/But it was just a waste of time," _She sang out, concluding her song with her gaze on the wall behind where the entire club sat, minus the four cheerleaders.

* * *

There was something going on with his little sister, and Jason Puckerman refused to rest until he was at the bottom of things. Because he could tell it was about a boy and his sister was not allowed to be dating.

He knew what guys wanted at that age-he was a teenage boy and nobody knew what one wanted better than somebody who actually was one. He wasn't going to let his sister go running into the arms of some horny, sex-crazed teenage boy who only wanted her for a hook up before he would leave her to her own dispense.

His sister was better than that.

She deserved better than that.

"Mona," He called out, quickening his pace to meet up with her as she made her way from the school.

"Yeah?" She asked him.

"I'll give you a ride home." He offered.

He never gave her a ride to or from school unless their parents forced him to. He tried not to spend any time with his sister unless he was being forced to by their parents. But, he needed to figure out who this guy was so that he could scare the shit out of him and make sure that he knew Mona was off limits.

The best way to learn information from his sister?

Build up her self-esteem, fill her with compliments and shower her with attention. As long as she didn't feel alone, insecure or as though she couldn't trust you, she would tell you absolutely anything.

Jason had used this knowledge to his advantage countless times, but this was the first time it was for something that was actually serious. Something that mattered to him and something that would protect his sister, rather than get himself out of trouble or his sister into some sort of trouble.

"Why?"

"You're in high school now. We should get close and have a real sibling bond, before I leave for college," He shrugged.

It was an honest answer, even if it was something that his father had told him in a lecture before the school year had even started. Maybe Jason didn't feel that way, but if Jake had anything to say about it, they would be spending a lot more time together anyways. They might as well start early when it would be doing something good for Jason in the process.

"What's the catch?"

He really hated that his sister was so smart.

"Who's the guy?" He asked.

"What guy? Who said there was a guy?"

"That song and your reaction gave it away. Who am I beating the crap out of for messing with my sister?"

"You don't have to worry about it. He's not into me, alright? He's into somebody else."

"Is he stupid or something?" Jason asked.

The pain in his sister's voice was enough to snap him out of his over-protective mode and into the caring brother mode. Whatever was going on, his sister really seemed to be interested in this guy, and he was wasting his time on a girl who wasn't as good as Mona. That still meant Jason had to beat the crap out of him for being an idiot and causing his sister some form of heartbreak, but he also had to play the concerned brother card.

"He's into Frankie," Mona muttered.

"You can do better than Liam Evans," Jason snorted. "The guy's a player and he's only into her because she's new and interesting. And because nobody else has had her yet. You can do way better. Besides, he's too old for you," He shook his head, leading his sister towards his car.

"Liam? I'm not into _Liam," _Mona made a face as she climbed into his car.

"Then who are you talking about? Because I've only seen one guy all over her today, except for that annoying Mason kid and some stupid freshman he's friends with," Jason rolled his eyes, sliding into the passenger's seat.

"I'm talking about _Jasper," _Mona sighed.

"You can do better than some nerd in glasses who's lying to her about his age as if that's gonna impress her. Mona, you can do better than any guy in this own, okay? So don't stress over some idiot not being into you," He rolled his eyes again, starting up the car.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Dean sighed, crossing his arms as his sister approached his car.

He usually drove her to school and home from school, so they weren't bringing both of their cars. He, being the better driver and the more responsible one, was the one left to drive them to and from school, under their parents' orders, who were probably afraid Cassidy would run off and try to skip classes in favor of the mall or something else that she deemed as a better way to spend her time.

With her was Evelyn Fabray-Lopez and Franziska Puckerman.

The three girls had been talking together and giggling, laughing like idiots about something or other that Dean couldn't care less about. He just wanted to get home, because he didn't like watching Sean fall all over Barbra and the way that she was mindlessly flirting back with him, almost as if she didn't realize what she was going.

At the sound of her brother's voice, Cassidy's head snapped away from the giggling teenage girls and towards the male waiting for with a glare to match her forming scowl.

"I was with my _friends." _She snarled.

"Friends? That's a new one," he muttered.

"I heard that, bastard. Eve and I ended up having more in common than we thought we would. And Frankie's the newest member of the team, and we're taking her under our wings," She glared at her brother, voice low and threatening.

"Whatever-get in the car so we can just go home already," He rolled his eyes.

"Buzz kill," Cassidy muttered.

Dean sighed, climbing into the driver's seat of the car.

It was bad enough when his sister was a loner. She was always depressed and angry, pushing away everybody who tried to become a part of her life. But now that she had friends?

Dean was sure he would be forced to late night phone calls that lasted for hours while Cassidy gossiped and giggled iike typical teenage girls did. He could already imagine the sleepovers where she and her friends would hog the living room and stay up all night talking about boys and having pillow fights.

Then again...two hot girls constantly in his house, especially when in pajamas and bouncing around during a pillow fight?

Yeah, maybe he could learn to live with that.

After all, it was good for his sister to have some friends. She couldn't be alone her entire life and she really did need to have some people her own age that she could relate to. So, he would make some sacrifices for the greater good.

Who knew?

Maybe, one day, Barbra would be friends with Cassidy and at one of those sleepovers?


	10. Chapter 10

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generation Fan Fic  
Chapter 10: Welcome To The  
Wonderful World of Dating**

**_A/N: I had to order all my cheer stuff online last night (I can't wait for the first game!) so you guys are super lucky writing helps release stress because I was having SO many problems trying to do it all. Normally, our coach orders it all in a group thing but this year, she decided to let us all do it for ourselves because it would come in sooner. I actually like it that way but this website is so obnoxious. Anyways, here's another update because I just feel like writing because I don't want to get out of bed anytime soon.  
A/N2: The Teen Beach Movie soundtrack is driving me insane! The songs are way too catchy and perky and happy. There isn't a single sad song in there and I figured out what my main problem with the movie was. There wasn't anything dramatic with the two leads. They didn't get into a fight like in every single HSM or CR where they just stopped talking and came back together at the end. There really wasn't drama. They were in the movie and they caused some chaos. But, anyways, these songs are driving me insane!_**

* * *

"Mason? Frankie went out with some friends after dinner-are you here to see Babs?" Rachel asked, pulling open the door to her house with a confused smile on her face.

Mason Hummel-Anderson had made his way to the Puckerman residence with a determined scowl sketched out across his face. He wasn't happy with what he had to do, but he knew it had to be done. He couldn't just do this and expect things to be the same between him and the girls, but he knew that it was a risk he had to take-not that it was a risk. He already knew they would be angry with him and he was sure they would be giving him the cold shoulder.

"Oh, actually, I was here to talk to Puck..."Mason admitted.

Growing up so close to Rachel and Puck had earned him the privilege of calling both of them by their first names-or, in Puck's case, his infamous nickname as he still wouldn't allow anybody to call him Noah. Mason was sure he didn't let people call him Mr. Puckerman was because it would just remind him of his own father, but he wasn't one to pry into personal matters that didn't concern him. Besides, Puck's mental stability had nothing to do with him and he really couldn't care less about it. He wasn't a therapist, after all.

That was harsh and he knew it was unfair, as Puck had always been there to provide a male influence for him and Puck was the one who he could go and talk to about girls and to get advice about relationships from, but he still didn't think the reason behind Puck's name should have any of his concern.

"Noah? Why-are the girls okay? Did something happen that I don't know about?" Rachel's eyes grew wide with instant panic.

After all, it was rare that Mason would come over just to talk to Puck.

If he needed advice, he usually just called him to talk to him or made plans to meet elsewhere. And he never just showed up to talk to Puck. He always made sure that they had plans ahead of time to meet at the house.

He would only just stop in on the family if he wanted to pay a visit to Frankie, or, on the rare occasion, with Barbra. Never to pay a visit to one of their parents. That was just weird.

"No-nothing happened. I just need some...I needed some advice," Mason lied as smoothly as he could.

Rachel was good at reading people. She always knew if they were lying and she was pretty good at picking out the real reasoning behind what they were doing. That made it hard for anybody to lie to her and Mason knew he wouldn't be getting away with it, but it was worth a shot, just to avoid Rachel telling him that Puck didn't need to know about every crush and that he should stop being so over protective of her daughters.

"Sure you do-he's in the living room playing some violent game or another," Rachel rolled her eyes, stepping aside and closing the door behind him as he entered the house.

He sighed, taking the path from the front door and towards the living room, dropping down onto the couch besides Puck, reaching out and hitting the pause button on his controller to put a halt to the game. It was a dangerous move to stop Puck when he was playing Call of Duty, but Mason knew that he was one of the few people who could get away with that.

"What's up?" Puck asked, tossing the controller aside, a frown on his face as he shot a longing glance at the screen. "Girl troubles already?" He cocked an eyebrow, teasing Mason.

"It's not girl troubles. It's guy troubles," Mason replied.

"Guy troubles? I think your dads might be a little more helpful on that department than-oh, you don't mean for you..."Puck stopped his teasing as he saw the serious look on Mason's face. "What's going on with my daughters and who are the assholes that are already trying to mark their territory?" He asked, a hardened glare to match the forming scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Liam and Sean Evans. And then there's Jasper Lopez-Fabray, but that's for Franke. Sean's into Barbra," he said.

"Sam's sons? And Santana's? Not gonna happen. I'm not allowing that," Puck shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Mason-my daughters are not dating anybody any time soon and they especially are not dating the sons of people I'm friends with." He ran a hand through his mohawk. "Keep me posted?" he asked.

* * *

The Unholy Trinity was located at the Dairy Queen, laughing with one another as they discussed their pasts, their interests, their hopes for the futures-as they bonded, lying the pavement down for their friendship.

And, surprisingly, they were getting along so well that people were glancing at the laughing teenage girls over their shoulders with interest. Some of the braver few were whispering about them, discussing who they could be and where the friendship had started if they knew the girls from school. And then there were the really brave ones, who came up and actually asked about them.

They offered the same response every time, not caring to go into too much detail. They just informed people that they were the Unholy Trinity and they were not to be messed with, because messing with just one of them meant you were messing with all three of them. And nobody wanted to mess with Cassidy Abrams. Nobody was heartless enough to hurt Franziska Puckerman. And nobody thought they'd be able to get to Evelyn Fabray-Lopez.

Frankie was positioned between the two juniors, sitting on the picnic table with her feet on the bench, elbows bent as she held her almost flat torso up with them. She wore a pair of denim short cut-off shorts in the lightest shade of faded denim imaginable with a white cropped tank top with some funny saying on the front, wedges Converse on her feet to make her seem the tiniest bit taller. A chocolate milkshake was in her hands as she tossed her head back laughing.

Next to her, on the right, as Eve who was sitting on the bench, angled inwards with her legs bent at the knees, feet up on the bench as her arms were wrapped around her legs, moving only to allow her to scoop spoonfuls of her peanut-butter dipped chocolate ice cream.

Cassidy was sitting on her other side, butt on the table and legs curled up underneath her, eating her Orea flurry as her cold eyes scanned the crowd that was watching them, closed-mouth laughter at whatever stupid comment Eve had just made.

The girls had been about for about an hour and were all on their second order from the DQ, still laughing at the stupid things that Eve would say that only made sense in her own head. They would scold Cassidy whenever she started to crawl back into her shell and they would roll their eyes at Frankie's modesty before slapping her playfully on either the arm or leg whenever she would cave and start to brag about herself.

"So, Frankie, what's the deal with you and Liam?" Eve asked.

Cassidy's eyes perked up at that, and her eyes grew wide at the mention of her ex-boyfriend.

"Liam _Evans? _Sophomore Liam who's a total player?" Cassidy asked, lowering her sunglasses so she could stare at her friends from over the top.

"What other Liam did you see hanging all over Frankie all day?" Eve rolled her eyes. "Wait-oh, shit, I forgot. You dated him," She winced, smacking herself in the head for being so forgetful.

"Oh my god-you did? I'm super sorry, Cass. I had no idea that you had a past with him. But, I mean-there's nothing going on between us. We're just best friends, you know? We're just friends, I promise," Frankie said, popping up into an upright position and turning right towards Cassidy, eyes wide as she apologized.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I was into Sean when I dated him, but Sean's always been awkward and slightly dorky when it comes to girls. Hard to believe, right? Anyways, I went out with Liam because it was getting Sean in a more confident form. We're over and I wouldn't want to change that. Besides, you're going to be the one to change him." Cassidy shrugged.

"Guys always like a challenge," Eve agreed. "And you're the most obvious choice for that. Liam's the type of guy who's gonna go for the girl that's gonna make him settle down and be serious. Most guys are like that. I mean, just look at Jason-he's been waiting for Cassidy for years. That's the only reason he keeps running around from girl to girl all the time. None of them are you," She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her ice cream.

"Jason's into me?" Cassidy choked on her laughter.

"Jason Puckerman? As in my cousin?" Frankie made a face. "Oh, Cass, you could do _so _much better," Frankie assured her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There aren't that many Jason's in this school, you know. And Cass, if you haven't realized that he's crazy about you by now, it's a good thing I'm here. Because I am going to make it my life mission to get you two together. You'll be good for one another." Eve said.

Cassidy was quite for a few minutes, thinking that over.

Could Jason really be into her?

She didn't think that he really acted like it, especially since he was constantly bouncing from girl to girl. And the only time he'd ever actually made an effort to talk to her had been that day.

But...Eve was right.

She knew that if she was dating Jason, his play-boy ways would be forgotten and they wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. The school's female population could move on and stop worrying about whether they were going to get their heartbroken by him or if they weren't good enough for him, or anyways, because he hadn't made a move on her yet.

And as for Cassidy?

She would be able to put to rest those rumors and finally have a relationship again, one that she was sure would be better than her previous ones.

But, could she be sure things would work out the way she was envisioning them? Absolutely not, especially since things like that only ever happened in movies. And her life? It wasn't a movie.

* * *

"I cannot believe you!"

Mason would know that screech from anywhere. He winced as he slammed his locker shut, turning around to face an angry looking Franziska Puckerman with her sister besides her, looking even angrier than she was.

They looked more alike than they usuall did, arms crossed tightly over their chests with their hips cocked out and hardened glares locked directly on Mason, who had expected a reaction similar to this since he'd left their house the night before. He just hadn't expected to deal with both of them at once before the school day had even started.

"You had _no _right, Mason. Absolutely no right to go to our father and tell him about our friends. That was just _wrong. _I can't believe you would stoop so low to try and 'protect' us," Frankie went on bitterly.

"I can't even trust you anymore. Why would you do that?" Barbra asked, her voice soft and full of pain.

"He did it because he likes to act like he can control us. Forget you, Mason. We're big girls and we can take care of ourselves, alright? So just lay off and stay out of my life and my sister's life. We're done with you," Frankie said coldly.

And with those words, she turned on her heel and stormed off down the hallway.

That was what broke Mason's heart. Her walking away.

She was the little sister he had always wanted and never gotten to have. He loved her the way he loved his fathers-as if she were a part of the family. And now she was walking out of his life and it was all of his fault.

He'd over stepped his boundaries and he had ruined everything they had worked for.

And it hadn't taken him very long to do it. They had barely even moved to Lima and gotten settled in before he had overreacted and panicked at the sight of Frankie with some other guy with a lousy reputation. And then he had run off and told her father about it, including how Barbra was getting close to Sean, knowing how Puck would react to that.

"How bad was he?" Mason whispered to Barbra, who was still staring at him with that hurt expression, her anger fading at Frankie's departure to just show how hurt she was because of what he had done.

"He told her that she should be focusing on school and making friends in Lima, not focusing on a relationship. And he told me I should be concerned about colleges and my grades than I am about boys. So, thanks for that. We both feel like crap." Barbra said, turning on her heel to walk away.

Mason sighed, wishing he could just go back in time and do everything over. But that wasn't possible and it wasn't going to happen. So he had to figure something out to make things better.

"The worst part is-me? I'm just hurt and disappointed in you. I can't believe you'd do something like that and it makes me feel like I can't trust you anymore. But Frankie? She was crying last night, and it wasn't because of him. It was because you went and betrayed her. You overstepped, Mason, and you seriously hurt her. I've never seen her this upset before. I don't think she's ever going to forgive you." She sighed, glancing over her shoulder, pausing to give him that speech, before she was gone.

* * *

"We need to talk," Cassidy said, tapping Jason on the shoulder obnoxiously until he turned around to face her.

She had to admit that he was one of the best looking guys in the entire school. And with his arms crossed over his broad chest, flexing the muscles in his forearms and that cocky smirk on his face as he raised an eyebrow, looking down at her as if he knew why she were there, he just looked even better than she had ever seen him before.

"About?" He asked.

"Did you come and start talking to me yesterday because you had an ulterior motive?" She accused, crossing her own arms as she glared at him.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," he shrugged carelessly, adjusting the strap of his backpack as he uncrossed his arms.

"You don't know what an ulterior motive is, do you?" She raised her own eyebrows at him, a teasing smile stretching across her lips without her consent.

He was just too cute sometimes, and that wasn't something Cassidy said on a regular basis.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," He smirked at her.

"Seriously, Jason? Can you just be serious for a second? I need to know if you had other reasons for talking to me besides what you told me the other day," She insisted, trying not to seem like an immature child.

"Sean wasn't there, I needed somebody to keep me entertained, and I knew nobody annoying would try to talk to me if you were talking to me." He said. "Those are my reasons. I mean, you're hot and sexy and all that stuff guys like to look at, but if I wanted to talk to you because of that, I would have a long time ago," He winked, giving one more shrug before he walked away and left her there, with her mouth open in shock as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

* * *

"You look lonely."

Mason looked up from where he was sitting at lunch-alone-to find Jasper sliding into a seat across from him. By his side was Mona Puckerman, Frankie's cousin.

If there were two people that he wanted to see less in his life, it was the two of them.

But, he wasn't really in a position to go and refuse any people that might want to be his friends. After all, besides Frankie and Barbra, he hadn't really had many people that he could have been friends with.

And Barbra was too busy with Sean to notice anything was wrong in the world, while Frankie had been escorted to every class by Liam and had been swept away at lunch to be with Cassidy and Evelyn, her two newest best friends. All in all, Mason didn't really have anybody else that he could be with.

"I heard Frankie's not talking to you anymore," Mona chirped.

"How very observant of you," Mason said dryly, rolling his eyes as he looked up from his lunch and turned his attention onto the tiny brunette, this time not looking back down at his tray.

"I told you that I was only going to be your friend and let you come over here with me if you were going to shut up, bite your tongue, and be quiet," Jasper said, turning towards her with annoyance written all over his face, signaling that he didn't have her there because he actually liked her, but because he figured she could be useful for something or other. "You don't want her with Liam, and neither do I. So, I was thinking we could work together to stop that," He suggested, turning towards Mason instead and lowering her voice.

Of course, nobody was paying them the slightest bit of attention, as everybody was focused on the hysterical laughter coming from the three girls at the head of the Cheerio's table and the obnoxious noises coming from the football table where Liam and Sean seemed to be holding court with Jason at their side.

"I can't do anything more about it. I went to Puck and he told them his piece, but Rachel isn't letting him do anything to stop it. They hate me now, and that pretty much means I can't do shit," Mason grumbled.

"Maybe you can't, on your own, but we could work together to prove that you were right about trying to protect her from him. I'd help you make sure that they didn't get together," Jasper insisted.

"And in return, I have to help you get her, right?" Mason asked.

"Who would you rather have her with? Besides, the way I see it-you need me. You don't have many other options here," Jasper shrugged, popping a grape into his mouth.

"What's your angle? What are you getting out of it?" Mason asked, turning towards Mona.

"Oh, um-uh..."She bit down on her lip, closing her mouth tightly as she thought for a second, making Mason believe that whatever she had to say next would be a lie. "I know about Liam's reputation and I don't want her getting hurt. She's my cousin," Mona shrugged, lowering her gaze and using her hair to shield her face.

Mason would have known that was a lie with or without her hesitation in the response.

He knew how Mona felt about Frankie and Barbra. He knew about how her mother felt about Rachel. But it was just easier to go with it. He needed some allies if he was going to get back into Frankie's good graces, after all.

And besides, they were offering to help tear Liam and Frankie apart. That was a good thing. That was what he wanted, wasn't it? For her to be happy and with an unbroken heart?

"What's the plan?"

* * *

"What right does he have to pry into your personal life? Seriously, if you want to be with Liam or whoever, what does it matter to him? Is he in love with you or something?" Cassidy asked as the girls sat at their table during lunch, heads bent close to one another as they whispered and shared stories.

Every now and then, one of them would look up and gaze around, as if making sure they weren't being overheard or spied on by another one of the Cheerio's at the table. And sometimes, they would all toss their heads back and break out into hysterical laughter.

"He's like my big brother. He's very protective of me," Frankie shrugged. "He was just trying to look out for me, but he went a little bit too far this time around. I mean, he's not my real brother, and it's none of his business who I'm talking to. Like I told you guys, Liam and I are just friends," Frankie shook her head.

"It's because he knows Liam wants more and all he knows about the guy is that he's got a reputation for breaking hearts," Eve spoke up. "He doesn't want you getting hurt, so he'd rather end things before they get too serious."

Eve happened to be excellent at not only reading people, but at understanding people. She might seem like a bit of an airhead from time to time, but she was smarter than most people were, especially when it came to people and the reason why they did things. She just had a natural gift when it came to things like that.

"It's just rude. You don't do things like that. Mind your own business," Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"It's whatever. My dad's not really taking it too seriously, although that's mostly because of my mom insisting that he stop being so over protective all the time and just start trusting me and Babs. It's just the whole trust issue. I mean, I thought I could tell him anything and he totally went behind my back to do that." Frankie sighed.

"You can't trust a guy," Cassidy giggled.

"It's a good thing you have us now-we're the most trustworthy bitches you'll ever meet," Eve grinned mischievously.

The girls shared a look, freezing for a second, before they were laughing hysterically, heads tossed back as their laughter filled the entire cafeteria, causing people to stop and stare at three beautiful girls who were magically best friends, laughing at something that nobody but they were allowed to know.

* * *

Mona knew what it seemed like.

She had just agreed to assist the guy she had a crush on in breaking up her cousin and her new flame in order to get her cousin together with her crush. That probably seemed crazy to the outside eye, especially when a person who was looking at the situation knew that Mona didn't really like her cousin all that much.

But, the thing was, it was all a part of her own plan, because she had her own agenda for taking care of what was going on.

Frankie was into Liam. Even if she didn't want to admit that to herself, it was obvious. Mason wanted Frankie's friendship back and an end to her closeness with Liam. Jasper wanted a way to make Frankie realize that she belonged with him.

So, Mona could successfully make her cousin miserable by causing her to lose the guy she was into and make her realize that she was actually interested in Jasper. But, then, right when she tried to get with Jasper, Mona would step in and make sure Jasper knew that he belonged with _her. _

Maybe it was heartless of her and maybe it was wrong, but all was fair in love and war, wasn't it?

"Jasper, I have an idea," Mona spoke up softly.

The two boys had been sitting there for a few moments trying to figure out a plan, as none of them had one yet. None of them except for Mona, which only furthered her belief that you couldn't have a man do a woman's job. It just wouldn't get done and if it ever did get done, it would be done incorrectly in a sloppy fashion.

It was better for a woman to just do everything herself, because that way, it would be perfect.

"You do?" Mason asked, raising his eyebrows.

Mona knew that he was suspicious as to why she was helping in their plan, because in Mason's eyes, this plan was going to make Frankie be happy and whole. Mason knew all about the tension between the Puckerman-cousins. He wasn't blind, after all. It made sense that he would wonder why she wanted to help him ensure that Frankie was happy and without a broken heart.

She would need to be very careful.

Of course, Mason didn't particularly want Frankie with Jasper. He just wanted her with Liam less than he wanted her with Jasper, which meant he was going to deal with that obstacle when they came to it. If anything, Mona and Mason were on the same page more than the two males were.

"Frankie gets jealous easily. Mason, you've got to know that, right? If she sees that Jasper is doing just fine with some other girl and isn't interested, she's going to start to get jealous and she's going to want that for herself." Mona suggested.

"Who am I going to find who's going to want to be used like that? I'm not dating some innocent girl who doesn't know what's going on. That's wrong and it makes me just as bad as Liam is." Jasper shook his head.

"That won't work. It's only going to have a chance if we have Jasper working to build up her confidence and make her feel great about herself so that when she loses that, she's miserable and misses it. And Frankie's not that type of girl. If we were dealing with Babs, we'd have a plan, but it won't work with Frankie," Mason protested.

"All girls love attention. If she's getting her head filled with compliments and then they just stop because the guy is focused on another girl-"

"It makes Jasper seem like the player that we're trying to convince her to get away from." Mason rolled his eyes.

He didn't like her, and he wasn't even bothering to hide it.

"That's true. We need a plan that makes Liam look awful and puts me in an even better light," Jasper smirked.

"You know," Mason said, looking at him with an admiring smile. "At first, I wasn't all that crazy about you because you were after a girl who's like my sister. But, I'm reminded of myself the more I get to know you. And you're a pretty cool guy. Maybe you and Frankie getting together wouldn't be so bad," he said thoughtfully.

Mona seethed, crossing her arms and pouting as the boys went back to making their plans without even bothering to include her in the conversation. Clearly, her opinions and her thoughts didn't matter, and her last idea had been shot down fast enough to prove that they weren't going to listen to any of her plans.

And that put a damper on her own plan and meant she'd need to start some new scheming if she wanted to get her way. Because Mona Puckerman? She always got her way.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generaton Fan Fic  
Chapter 11: Confrontations  
**

_**A/N: I know that it sucks that Barbra and Brielle are left out of the Unholy Trinity, but seriously, guys? It's a Trinity which means three, at least where I'm from. And Barbra isn't a cheerleader. There hasn't been a non-Cheerio member, for as far as I could remember. When Quinn was pregnant and not-a-cheerleader, it was like her friendship with Santana and Brittany was over. As for Brielle-she doesn't WANT to be a knock-off of her parents, so she wouldn't want to help rebuild a clique that would have her legacy be that of her mothers. She's going to get a friend and have a good, solid friendship soon enough, but if everybody was in the Unholy Trinity, it wouldn't be special anymore and it wouldn't be a trinity.  
A/N: Oh, and I now almost want Frankie and Jasper together because her sing alike was originally meant to be Katherine McPhee and his sing-alike is Jeremy Jordan who's voice I love with hers, but it's okay because I actually ended up changing hers to Laura Belle Bundy because I just kinda wanted her to be country, and I made Barbra's sing-alike Katherine because I figured she should have a voice better suited for Broadway. I tried to make the duet-pairs be ones that would sound good together based on their sing-alikes but that would also make sense for the story and what is happening at the moment. **_

* * *

Liam hated seeing Frankie sad. A frown just didn't fit on her face-she was too pretty for that and she deserved to smile. Her face just didn't seem to hold a frown the same way it did a smile.

When she was smiling, it was full of happiness and it just belonged there. It was as if she wished she could never stop smiling. And when she was frowning? Whenever she was sad? It was as if she wished she were able to smile again, but she knew it wasn't happening anytime soon. It was clear that even she hated to frown, more so than a usual person.

And it made Liam sad to see her hurting. It also made him angry to see the cause of her pain walking down the hallway, laughing with Jasper as if everything in _his _life were fine and dandy, despite the fact that he had just lost his best friend and had given up on one of the best people in the entire world, losing the trust of one of the nicest people he would ever get a chance to meet. It was just wrong, like kicking a puppy, to hurt Frankie, and even worse to then walk off as if everything were fine and nothing bad had happened.

So, he had decided that he was going to stand up and do something about it.

"Why would you do that to her?" Liam asked, stopping behind Mason who was searching through his locker. "If you wanted me to back off, you could have just told me. But what you did? That really hurt her, and it's not because of what you said. It's just because she feels like you betrayed her trust. And maybe she's overreacting a little, but, in a way? You did," He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She wouldn't have felt like I betrayed her trust if I'd gone and said something to you?" Mason raised an eyebrow, slamming his locker shut and turning to face him. "Because, you know what, I feel as if she would have felt like I betrayed her trust _more _if I'd gone to you," He rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't have told her. I would have respected that you had dibs and-"

"You think this is because I have a _crush _on her?" Mason laughed. "She's my best friend and she's almost like my little sister. That's just gross. Besides, would have seriously backed off of her?" Mason asked.

"Why? If you don't have a crush on her, why do you care so much? You don't know me to have some grudge-"

"Everything that anybody says about you when it comes to girls is that you're a player and you break girls' hears, constantly. I'm trying to protect her. She's never even been on a date before." Mason explained.

"I wouldn't hurt her. I seriously like her," He whispered, lowering his gaze. "I care about her-I like her more than I've liked any other girl before, okay? I would do anything to be with her, alright?"

"I'd like to believe you and all, but, from what I've heard, you feel that way about every girl you date-or, at least, you tell them you feel that way. Therefore, I can't believe you're not going to hurt her." Mason shrugged. "And besides, I highly doubt that you would have backed off if I'd had this conversation with you, rather than Puck," Mason said.

"I would respect your feelings and I would have talked to-"

But, he cut himself off at that, following Mason's gaze to a passing by Franziska. A dopey smile took over his face as he watched her walk by, smile taking over her face as she laughed at something Evelyn was whispering in to her as they walked, arm in arm, towards the choir room for Glee rehearsal.

She looked gorgeous-glossy, dark brown hair twisted into a high ponytail, jutting from the top of her head with a red scrunchie wrapped tightly around it, popping against the dark color. Her lips were pink and pouty, just enough that all he wanted to do was kiss her. Her long legs were left bare, showing off their muscle, length and tanned color as her Cheerio's skirt flapped around the top of her thighs, occasionally offering a teasing sneak at what would have been her ass, if it weren't for the tight, spandex shorts she had underneath that, her chest defined even more than usual by her tight fitting uniform top.

But, the best part about her was the smile that was on her face, because he hadn't seen it as much that day as he had become used to seeing it. And he loved every second that he got to look at that smile. Because it made her glow and it was better than any sexy feature her body held. Her face was too good too look away from when she had a smile in place.

"Yeah, I thought that would be your answer," Mason rolled his eyes, pushing past him and making his own way down the hallway.

"Whatever you and Jasper have planned-it isn't going to work!" Liam called after him, but Jasper just kept on walking, not bothering to pay him the slightest bit of attention or offer him a response.

* * *

"Alright guys-for your first assignment as a club, I was thinking we could sing duets," Rachel said brightly, a large smile on her face as she spoke. "That way, we can start figuring out blends and songs that could suit us for competitions. This will be a competition, because I know that always gets everybody involved. The winning pair will get to select a song for Sectionals," She explained.

The silence that filled the room put an end to her enthusiasm as she started to pout. After a shared look between Frankie and her sister, they knew what they had to do.

"This sounds like fun! Sean, you're going to be my partner, right?" Barbra chirped, turning towards her neighbor with a bright smile.

Frankie was sure that her sister had made the right decision with her partner. With her own Broadway ready, Katherine McPhee vocals mixed with his own Danny O'Donoghue resembling voice, she was sure they would sound absolutely phenomenal, because, most voices meant for Broadway allowed a variety of musical styles for their performer.

"Liam, you're going to be my partner right?" Frankie asked, leaning against the boy sitting besides her and looking up at him with wide, pleading eyes. "We're going to have so much fun," She assured him.

Her country-ready Laura Belle-Bundy (well, when she wasn't in full on Broadway mode and was in her _Giddy On Up _mode) voice blended with his Alexander Deleon voice might make for an odd mix, but she was under the impression that he would be able to sing anything she handed him. Besides, she already had the perfect duet picked out and since her usual partner and herself weren't on speaking terms, she was going to have to make it work with Liam.

Cassidy turned towards Evelyn, obviously ready to make her her partner-and while the Arianna Grande and Miley Cyrus mix would probably sound fabulous together and offer them a plentiful supply of options, Frankie was ready to try her hand at match-making.

"Cass," She spoke up. "I don't mean to intrude or anything, but don't you think that your voice would sound amazing with Jason's?" Frankie asked innocently, turning away from Liam to face her friends, innocence written all over her face. After all, Cassidy's Arianna-like singing voice mixed with Jason's Ne-yo voice? Now, that was just R&B paradise.

"I think that would be pretty sick," Jason spoke up from his spot in the back of the room, where he was leaning against his chair, Sean sitting besides him with Barbra on Sean's other side.

"Do you care?" Cassidy frowned, biting her bottom lip nervously as she turned to Evelyn.

"Not at all. Frankie, who do you think I'd sound good with?" She asked.

Frankie sighed, deciding that being angry with Mason wasn't going to do anything good for her-she was going to have to forgive him eventually, because her anger at him never lasted longer than a day or two-so she went on and made the suggestion she was sure would sound wonderful, if only she weren't completely hurt by the other party.

"What about Mason? His voice is the type of voice that sounds good with just about anything he tries to sing," Frankie said honestly, sneaking a risky peak over her shoulder to watch as Mason jumped in shock at the mention of his name leaving her mouth.

"Mason? Um, if he's cool with that, sure," Eve shrugged, shooting the boy a glance.

"Um, yeah, that's fine," Mason nodded.

"Jasper, you want to be my partner?" Mona could be heard asking from the second row, where she was seated with Jasper and Mason.

"I guess," he said, and Frankie caught him shrugging from the corner of her eye.

She actually thought it was sort of sweet that he was so nice to the only freshman of the group. It was kind of adorable.

"I guess that leaves us," Dean said, turning towards Brielle with a smile.

"Sounds like fun," She said back, a small smile of her own in place.

* * *

Liam was definitely the luckiest guy in the entire world.

He was sitting in his bedroom, on his bed, with Franziska Puckerman besides him, as close to him as possible. Even though she had suggested a song for them to sing-and he didn't really care to pick because he'd rather just agree-he couldn't pass up the opportunity to sit there with his laptop open at the foot of his bed as they struggled to see the tiny screen together.

"Alright, this is going nowhere. Can't we just use my idea?" She whined, rolling onto her side and propping herself up onto an elbow.

Her hair had been released from its ponytail and was falling loose around her face, tumbling in a mess of curls down her back. She had changed from her uniform as soon as they'd arrived at her house and was wearing a pair of red and white cheerleading shorts with a Cheerio's tank top on, revealing a sliver of her stomach and stretching out around her chest, making it impossibly difficult for him not to stare at her.

He didn't answer her. Instead, he just leaned in and he kissed her, the way he'd been wanting to since the second he had met her.

His left hand reaching out and pushing a strand of hair away from her face, moving it down to cup her cheek as her other hand came to settle on her shoulders as he pulled himself closer to her, pressing his lips against hers. As he kissed her, her rolled over from his position, lying on top of her. He moved his arms , hands resting on either side of her head as he raised his upper body from her just enough to keep the weight from crushing her without breaking the contact.

And then, as suddenly as the kiss had started, he was propped up even farther, her hands pressing against his shoulders to keep him farther away from her, breaking the kiss.

Her eyes were wide, frantic looking and full of panic with a shocked look on her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice soft and choking out from the back of her throat. A panicked, tiny little sound that was so different from her usual, confident exterior.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" He asked her with a slight chuckle to his voice.

"Liam, I thought we talked about this? I thought we agreed that we were just friends?" She asked him, pushing him off of her-he really hated how strong she was-and sitting upright. "Just friends, remember?" She asked again.

"Frankie, I don't get it. You know I like you, don't you?"

"You don't like me," She protested.

"Yes I do! You're _different, _okay? I _like _that you're strong and confident and funny and smart. I actually sort of like the way you're able to push me around and I like the fact that I have to work to keep your attention. I like that I have to _work _for you! Don't just push me away," he asked, his eyes taking on the pleading disposition that hers took whenever she wanted her way.

"Liam...I met you two days ago, okay? We're _friends. _With your reputation, we can't be more than that." Frankie sighed.

"What if I can prove to you that I'm not a player? What if I could prove that I'm better than what my reputation could suggest? What if I was able to prove to you that I'm willing to change and be different-to settle down-for a girl like you?" He asked, a determined look taking over his youthful looking face.

"I'll consider it. Until then, we're _just friends," _She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine," he grumbled, turning back to his laptop. "But, you know you liked it," He teased her, shooting her a playful grin over his shoulder, in an effort to try and put things back to how they were.

* * *

"You're such a weird-o," Evelyn giggled, shoving on Mason's shoulders.

He rolled his eyes, dropping to the side dramatically as though she had hurt him. He popped back up, that cheerful smile back in place as he grinned at her, sticking his tongue out.

"Don't mock my music preferences. It just means I'm very diverse," He winked at her.

"I can understand why Frankie likes you so much," Eve sighed, falling back against her pillows. "You're kinda funny-and just a little bit cute," She blurted out without really thinking.

As soon as the words left her mouth, however, she reached up and covered her mouth with her hands, snapping her jaw shut.

It wasn't that what she had said was untrue-because Mason was definitely cute. But, she hadn't even spent any time with him until that day, and while they had gotten along as if they'd been friends their entire life, it was still weird to just announce that he was cute so directly.

"Only a little?" He asked, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

The corner of her mouth twitched up into a half smile as she nodded.

"Oh, I'm gonna make you regret that one," He smirked, leaning down and tickling her sides as she squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp as she giggled in hysterical laughter. "Admit how hot I am!" He demanded as he tickled her, his own laughter joining her giggles.

"No!" She squealed, kicking her legs in an effort to get him to stop. "We-need-to-think-of-a-song," She gasped, trying to get the words out between her giggles.

"Fine," He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I win!" She shouted out, pumping her fists into the air.

"You know, you're something else, did you know that?" He asked her, a half-smile on his face. She could feel herself blush under his watchful gaze. "Seriously-I'm not kidding. You're...different. A good kind of different. You're sort of...I don't know...real?" He shrugged, lowering his gaze and looking away from her sheepishly.

"Real?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah-real," He nodded thoughtfully. "Just...you're sort of-you know what? Don't worry about it." He shook his head, as if that could delete what had been said so it was forgotten about.

"Oh, uh, okay..."She sighed, rolling onto her stomach so that she could search for songs with him.

"Actually-you want to go out sometime...grab dinner or something?" He asked her, turning towards her with an adorable type of half-smile that was one part embarrassed, one part shy, and another part sheepish.

"Like a date?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I guess you could call it that," He nodded.

"I'll tell you what-you help me win this contest and we'll go on a date," She winked at him, internally squealing.

* * *

"Liam kissed me," Frankie sighed into the phone.

"You better hope your dad wasn't on the other side of the door," Cassidy teased.

"Cass, I'm not kidding right now. This is serious!" Frankie insisted.

"Mason asked me out," Eve blurted out, obviously having now been paying attention to her two friends that she was on a three-way phone call with at the moment.

"What'd you say?" Cassidy asked, easily distracted from one friend's worries and moving onto the new topic.

Frankie rolled her eyes, leaning against her pillows.

A part of her was annoyed with her new friends for forgetting about her and her drama-Liam had betrayed the infamous friend-zone rules by kissing her! Didn't he know that friends didn't just kiss one another whenever they felt like it? And then to admit that he actually felt something for her and beg her to give him a chance?

She needed guidance from a female's point of view, and she already knew what Barbra would say-she'd already talked to her sister, because her sister would always come first to her, no matter how close she and her friends became-and her advice just wasn't helpful.

She couldn't allow herself to be in a relationship with Liam because she couldn't risk falling for him. She wasn't taking a chance like that. And she couldn't guarantee that he wasn't a player just because he was telling her he wasn't. The entire school couldn't be wrong, after all. That just didn't happen.

Another part of her was hurt, because normally, she would be hearing about Mason's crushes and relationships from him-not from somebody else. Mason always told her what was going on in his life before anybody else.

But, because of their fight, that wasn't the case anymore. And that hurt more than it should, because she had been the one to kick him out of her life, even if he had been the one to give her a reason to do it.

Still-maybe she had been a little bit too hasty.

He _had _been trying to look out for her, and while his methods were wrong and completely overstepping his boundaries, his reasoning was spot on and he was doing the same thing he had always done. And, in a way, he had been right-Liam did want more than just friendship from her.

Clearly, Mason knew more about guys than she had given him credit for.

"I told him if he wins the duet contest with me, I'll go out with him," She giggled.

"You think you're gonna beat me and Liam?" Frankie teased, jumping back into the conversation.

"Oh-yeah, he kissed you, didn't he?" Cassidy asked, pulling the focus back onto her.

"What did you do?" Eve squealed.

"Told him that he needs to step back into the friend-zone where he belongs. And then he started pleading with me, telling me that he'd prove he wasn't a player if it meant I'd give him a chance," She rolled her eyes.

"He likes you. Way more than he ever did anybody else," Eve whistled.

"He never promised any girl that before. If she didn't fall under his charm, he just figured that she wasn't worth his time and he wasn't going to try and change her mind. You mean a lot to him. And I think you might be good for him," Cassidy admitted.

"The same way you'd be good for Jason?" Frankie snapped.

"Hey-back off, okay? Liam needs a girl who's going to tell him how it works. He can't just think everything's going to be easy in his life, and if he has to work to get a girl or two, it's going to end up being good for him. Your dad had to work to get your mom, remember?" Cassidy said softly, not letting Frankie's anger bother her.

"I guess you're right...I just need to know he isn't going to end up being a jerk. I haven't had a boyfriend before, and I don't want my first experience to scar me, you know?" She said just as softly.

"Give him a chance. Make him work for it, so he knows you aren't as easy as every other girl was for him, but give him a chance." Eve insisted.

"I will. But, he needs to really prove everybody wrong," Frankie said. "As a matter of fact-Cassidy, you should be making Jason do the same thing." She said.

"How's that going?"

"He doesn't like me. You two were wrong. He told me I was hot, but that's obvious."

"Jason's my cousin, and I love him, but he's an idiot when it comes to communication. In his world, saying a girl is hot, pretty much means that he is madly in love with you. He tells other girls that they're sexy or look like they'd be a good time in the sack. He doesn't just directly call a girl hot and attractive." Frankie explained.

"I don't know...with the reputation I have, I don't think a relationship with Jason is going to be-"

"People are going to talk. And if they're talking about you behind your back and trying to tear you down, it's just because you're already ahead of them. You're already so far above them, that they can't reach you unless they knock you down a peg or two. Don't let them stop you from finding happiness. Don't be afraid of what they're going to say," Frankie cut her off.

"Seriously, Cass-you come across as this strong, independent person who doesn't need anybody in her life. The type of girl who will be fine on her own and doesn't need any support. But, the thing is, you aren't really like that. So, you can either become the person you've been acting like for the past two years, or you can grow up and show everybody who you really are and let them judge you. If they don't like you, sucks to be them. They're missing out. And those who matter will love you as much as we do," Eve said, saying one of the toughest things she had ever said before.

Usually, she was the sincere one while Frankie made them laugh and Cassidy gave the tough-love. That wasn't the case that night. And it was nice to know that they all had a little bit of one another in them.

* * *

"Stupid!" Liam Evans groaned, landing a punch into the punching bag in his basement. "I'm an idiot," He muttered, throwing three more punches at the bag.

"Not that I'm arguing this newfound discovery on your intelligence level-what sprung this realization on you?" He glared at his brother as Sean wrapped his arms around the punching bag, stopping it from swinging back to him.

Liam turned around, removing his gloves and tossing them aside. He walked towards his water bottle and took a long swig before he turned back to his brother.

"I kissed Frankie," He muttered.

"Frankie Puckerman?"

"_No," _He said sarcastically. "The _other _female Frankie that we know," He rolled his eyes.

"No need to get sarcastic. What-did she tell you you're a lousy kissy or something? I don't get the problem with kissing a girl you're interested in...actually, I wish I had the confidence to kiss Barbra," He shrugged.

"She put me in the friend-zone until further notice," Liam muttered.

"Oh," Sean bit his lip. "Listen, if she doesn't want to give you a chance, maybe she just-"

"She doesn't want to give me a chance because she thinks I'm a player. She found out about how I was with all those other girls, and she doesn't want to be just another girl to me. I knew I was going to have to work harder when it came to her, but I didn't think she was going to shoot me down so quickly. It's like she isn't even interested in me. I've never had that before. I mean, I've had to work my way into a girl's heart before, but she acted as if-dude, she didn't even kiss me back. She just pushed me off of her and told me that we were just friends." He ran a hand through his hair.

Sean didn't say anything, he just stared at his brother, waiting for him to go on.

"And I begged her to give me a shot-I pleaded with her and made all these promises about proving that I'm not that guy anymore, and that as long as I have her, I won't go back to being like him...and she agreed as if she were only doing it to get me to shut up. Am I losing my touch or something?" He frowned.

"Liam, just stop. You know why you're so into her? It's because she's not like the other girls. Therefore, you're going to have to work to prove you aren't a player. And then, you're going to have to work to make her realize she has feelings for you. And _then? _Then you have to work even harder to keep her. Your constantly going to have to work to make the relationship work. There is no way around that. But, the thing is-if it's really worth it, you're not even going to consider it as work," Sean shrugged.

"When the hell did you get to be so smart?"

"I'm going through the same thing," Sean admitted.

"Barbra?"

"Dude, those Puckerman chicks? They're pretty damn hard to win over. I think we've got our work cut out for us this time...in fact-you might have even met your match," Sean swung an arm around his brother's shoulders.

* * *

"You're a lucky bitch, you know that?" Barbra said as she carried two cartons of ice cream into Frankie's room-one being vegan-friendly and one being for herself. "The guy you're into, kissed you, while I can't even get Sean to give me a hug. Seriously? You're actually being selfish by rejecting him and complaining about his interest, while I'm stuck in a rut," She crossed her arms over her chest as she dropped the cartons and glared at her sister.

"I thought the point of pigging out to ice cream was to allow me to have a self-pity party?" Frankie asked.

"You are getting that-while I scold you about how unfair you are being. Seriously? Liam's absolutely adorable with the voice of an angel. Please stop rejecting the walking God that is throwing himself at you. And if you won't do that, stop complaining about him being so into you when I can't get my own version of the guy to act like he likes me," Barbra pouted.

"You could always just go after Dean. He's been half in love with you since the day you guys met. I think he has a shrine to you in his closet, but I'm not all that sure," Frankie said thoughtfully.

"Dean Abrams?" She raised her eyebrows.

"He's cute-in a dorky kind of way," Frankie insisted.

"I'm into Sean," Barbra protested.

"You're into Sean because he's something new and exotic. And he's not into you. You always go after the guys who aren't interested. Why don't you try going after a guy who actually wants to spend time with you? Besides, you know Dean and that means you can cut out all that awkward getting to know one another crap," Frankie shrugged.

"That would be like me telling you to get with Mason," Barbra said flatly.

"Totally different. Listen, you should take my advice. Besides-if Sean _does _have feelings for you, it might make him wake up and make a move if he realizes that you have other options besides just him. Let him know you aren't just waiting around for him forever," Frankie said. "Or, you could just stop being stupid and make a move yourself," She added.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2ND Generation Fan Fiction  
Chapter 12: Fatal Flaw**

_**A/N: I just wanted you guys to know that I love your reviews. The reason I have these author's notes isn't to snap at your opinions. I write them so that I can make sure I respond to all of the questions you guys have. And since some people don't have accounts, this way I can make sure everybody knows the answers to these questions, especially since most of you have the same concerns in your reviews. I love logging on and seeing the reviews you guys leave for me and it's the thing that makes me want to keep writing. I don't do this to tell you that you're wrong, to defend my writing or because I'm not confident in my writing. I do this because it's my way of showing you ALL that I care about your thoughts and what you have to say. I'm just explaining my reasoning for the things you guys seem curious about in your reviews. I am in no way trying to discourage you from writing reviews to me or on my stories. **_

* * *

Everybody had a fatal flaw.

Barbra knew that better than anybody.

Some people, just did a better job of hiding their faults.

But, everybody had a flaw that made you hate them more than anything else in the world. Everybody had something that drove you to the verge of wanting to hate them, but all of their other good qualities? Those added up to making things pretty great.

Take Liam Evans, for example. With his player-like ways, it would be easy for girls to hate him. And it was doing an awful lot to mess up his chances with Frankie. He broke girl's hearts and left them to pick up the pieces themselves, but, he was also a sweet, hilarious type of guy who would do anything for a chance with Barbra's little sister, and that made it hard for her to wish them apart. She actually found herself rooting for them to get together.

Sean's biggest flaw? He was so self-conscious, that it caused him to put on an exterior that wasn't him, not even a little. He was afraid of rejection, terrified of being made fun of for his grades and he was always trying to compete with his brother. He was so focused on trying to make himself seem flawless, that he didn't realize that his desire to please everybody around him was the most negative quality he had. That was the quality that was stopping him from finding happiness, and he refused to admit that. Instead, he blamed it on the minor flaws that nobody else even noticed.

Sometimes, a person's greatest flaw was caring too much-being so overprotective of those that they loved, that they would risk their relationship with that person. That was the problem that Mason had, anyways. He was so focused on keeping Frankie safe, as well as Barbra herself, that he often forgot that their own happiness was just as important as their safety.

Jason was a jerk. All around, that was his biggest flaw. He was cruel, rude, a bully and a player. He worked his way through girls as if it were nothing. He broke hearts and he played with emotions. He lied and he hurt people. He was a jerk. But, every now and them, he was just so sweet and lovable that it was hard to hate him. He could sweet-talk and charm his way into a person's heart, but every now and then, he would become a jerk once again and hurt the person he had just gotten close with.

Dean? While not much was known about Dean, he was a judgmental person. Barbra had picked up on that almost immediately. He was just always claiming he hated a person before he really got a chance to get to know them. He could probably be considered a jerk for that quality, but Barbra would prefer to think that he was just a very judgy person. Maybe he was afraid to let people get close, so he found it better to find a flaw with them before they got the chance to hurt him in the end? Either way, he made rash judgments on people before giving them a proper chance.

The one thing that Barbra couldn't stand, though, was lying, and Jasper was a liar. From what she had heard about him, he was a freshman, not a junior. And she hadn't seen him in any of her classes, yet, which made her believe it. Still, before she could tell Frankie what was going on, she was going to need some solid proof so that she wasn't sent to Siberia by her own sister the way that Frankie had sent Mason away.

Mona, their _precious _little cousin was a manipulative bitch. She loved to control people. She took advantage of people and used them to get what she wanted. That was wrong. She was also jealous and petty, but could you name a teenage girl that wasn't like that? Her control-issues just weren't a typical quality in a freshman. They were a little bit scary.

Brielle seemed as if she had a secret from the entire world. She seemed so insecure, even though she had every reason to be, with her amazing good looks and her popularity status. Yet, she was constantly pushing people away. She seemed to like being left on her own, but Barbra could see the loneliness that flooded her eyes when she saw her sister walk by with her group of friends. Brielle was lonely, and it was because she was so afraid of letting people in that she had turned herself into a stone-cold bitch.

Cassidy's fatal flaw was not something she had been born with. Instead, it had been self-made. Because of the reputation the school had given her, she had taken to caring deeply about what people thought of her. And while she tried to act like people just didn't bother her, she couldn't hide the way that the rumors got to her. She was easily affected by what other people thought of her and she would do anything to appear as if she didn't care, making herself to seem as though she was heartless, without any emotions.

Evelyn was power-hungry, even if she didn't always seem it. She wanted to be remembered and she wanted to be loved. She wanted to have respect and she wanted to be feared. She wanted to be the ideal popular girl, and nothing was going to change her mind about that. She thought that was the only way she could ever leave a legacy behind.

And as for Barbra Puckerman?

She was one of those girls that was good when it came to hiding her flaws from the rest of the world.

But, she was a bit like her mother when it came to her problems in life. She was overly ambitious, making her seem annoying to some people. But, she just wanted things too much. That made her fall in love too easily. It made her let people into her life without a second thought. It gave her high expectations. She just wanted everything _too _much and she was constantly forced to deal with heartbreaking disappointment. And while some people might not see ambition as a flaw-they had never had to deal with the pain that can come from it.

She had been looked over, her sister being picked instead, because she was so focused on her goals, people thought it was all she cared about in life. She was thought of as a freak, the way that her mother had been. That was how she had been branded in New York, and she was working her ass off to make sure she didn't earn the same label in Lima.

But, she was a perfectionist and even if she hid her ambition, her perfectionist side was going to be revealed. There was no hiding that.

As for her sister?

Even Barbra sometimes hated her sister for being too perfect. Sometimes, it was just too much to deal with when the entire world thought that Frankie was perfect.

But she wasn't.

Frankie could hold a grudge and she couldn't even help her anger. After all, while she missed Mason and wanted him back in her life, she wasn't going to go and apologize for how she had behaved. She was going to be angry at him until he came and apologized for what he had done.

Frankie felt every emotion just a little bit too strongly-especially anger. Living in New York, that hadn't been noticed by many people who weren't Barbra. Barbra saw the rages her sister would have. She saw the way her sister would glare as if she were turning into Carrie, staring at empty spaces with her fists clenched tightly as she took a couple deep breaths, forcing herself to calm down. Frankie was a temperamental bitch and it didn't take much to make her angry.

And she was terrified of falling in love.

Nobody could explain why.

Her parents were happily in love-sickeningly and disgustingly so. Kurt and Blaine, who they were always with, seemed happy together. The only other couple they saw a large majority of the time was Sam and Brittany, and nobody was more in love than the high school sweethearts.

Maybe it was because she knew that Rachel had been in love with others before their father and because she knew that Puck had loved others before Rachel-maybe she was afraid of the heartbreaks before finding the person you were meant to be with, and maybe she was afraid that she'd marry one of the few people that were supposed to lead her to where she belonged. Either way, she was going to end up missing out on one of the best emotions in the entire world.

So, everybody had a fatal flaw.

And some people grew up learning to hide their flaws from the rest of the world-after all, in their school in New York, their flaws would be taken and sued against them. Nobody wanted that. Nobody wanted to be mocked and ruined for their biggest downfall. They wanted to be able to deal with it privately so that they could conquer what was meant to bring them to their knees. That was the way that life was supposed to work, after all.

Nobody was perfect, and nobody knew that better than a perfectionist.

* * *

Sean sighed, running a hand through his hair, when he entered school the next morning to find a giggling Barbra, leaning against the locker next to Dean Abrams as the two talked, the tiny girl leaning in close to him as if to keep their conversation private. Every so often, her hand would move from her side and touch his arm.

"I think you missed your shot," Liam said softly, appearing at his side. "I told you, you shouldn't have waited so long. You should have made a move-"

"Because that worked so well for you?" Sean snapped, turning to face his brother. "I don't see Frankie by your side right now. In fact, I happen to see her and Jasper over there, right now, and they look pretty cozy. So, it's understandable that I wouldn't want to take any advice from you," He glared, pushing past his brother as he walked off, in the opposite direction of where he needed to be just to avoid walking by Barbra and Dean.

He knew that it shouldn't hurt him that much that she was with another guy-it wasn't like he'd admitted his feelings to her or anything. They weren't even anything more than friends. But it bothered him and he didn't like it.

He didn't like feeling jealous. He didn't like seeing Barbra with another guy. He didn't like knowing that other guys have realized how incredible she was. He just didn't like it. Anything about it-especialy the feeling that he got in the pit of his stomach at the mere sight of it.

"Dude-sorry you had to see that. But, my cousin's a bitch. You were gonna have to figure that out sooner or later," Jason's rough voice startled him out of his thoughts, causing him to jump as he realized his best friend was besides him. "Sorry," he muttered, realizing that he had frightened him.

"Whatever-she wants to be with Dean or just flirt or whatever, who cares. How're things with Cassidy?" Sean asked, shaking his head and turning towards his friend.

"I don't know...she hinted that she caught on about how I felt and I acted like a jerk and I think I messed things up," Jason shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked.

Sean rolled his eyes.

Jason was worried that _he _messed up with a girl? What did that matter? It was one girl. He could run off and find another one in a second. But Sean? It had taken him fourteen years to find a girl who was interested in him, and she had left him for his little brother. And now that he'd managed to find another girl who seemed to notice him, she had moved onto somebody better than him as well. And Sean was pretty sure he was running out of chances.

He didn't answer, walking in silence. Jason seemed to accept this as the both of them wallowing in their self-pity. That was the thing Sean loved about his best friend. He took silence as an acceptable response to whatever was going on.

They were angry with one another? No need to yell. Sean just had to shut his mouth and refuse to offer a rebuttal. If they were sad? Just walk in silence and everything would be forgotten about. If they were happy? Share dopy smiles at one another and look like idiots until they were pissed off at some stupid comment that some idiot made about them. If they were angry at somebody else? Stop talking and you'll be able to forget your emotions.

Their friendship consisted of shutting up and closing your mouth, without any form of communication.

"Hey, Sean!" A cheerful voice cut into their silence, startling the both of them. "I need to borrow my cousin for a little while, okay? Great, thanks for being such an awesome guy, and I'll be back to scold you later, 'kay? Awesome! Thanks for understanding," Frankie said brightly, and Sean felt a tug as Jason was dragged away by a tiny little brunette who was probably just a few inches taller than five foot.

"How the hell did these girls get so small?" He muttered under his breath, watching as Frankie pulled Jason off into a secluded hallway. "And why the fuck is she coming after me next?" His eyes grew wide as her warning finally hit him.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" Jason asked as his tiny cousin shoved him up against a wall, looking up at him with a bitter scowl to match her angry glare as she crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her hip out. "Sean's the one who's messing with your sister-and, technically, _she's _the one screwing with _his _head." He pointed out, crossing his arms right back as he smirked down at her.

"This isn't about Babs-I'm dealing with that nonsense later. Right now? We're focusing on Cassidy," Frankie said.

"Cassidy?" He paled.

"What the chocolate frogs do you think you're doing there? You can't go and sit with her at lunch and flirt with her and then tell her it's only because you want to be friends, only to close by calling her hot! Especially when you're constantly staring at her. That's called leading a girl on, and in case you haven't realized it yet, the Puckerman clan seems to be getting a bad reputation about leading people on," Frankie stomped her foot.

"That's your own fault. Babs shouldn't be flirting with Dean right now if she's into Sean, or at all, until she lets him know she isn't into him if that's the case," Jason snarled. "And _you _shouldn't be playing with Mason's feelings like he's some kind of toy, because that shit ain't kosher," He shook his head.

"Mason? Babs? Sean? What the JFK are you on about? I'm talking about what Liam's been saying about me because after he kissed me yester-"

"Hold up. Stop. Wait a minute." Jason shook his head.

"Grab the wall?" Frankie cocked an eyebrow, a playful smile hinting at her lips.

"Cute," He rolled his eyes. "Be grateful I'm not making fun of your refusal to swear. But-seriously? Evans tried something on you yesterday? Do I have to go and break the pretty boy front man's face? Because I _will _do that. I'm annoyed enough about this Cassidy mess-"

"You _do _like her!" Frankie squealed.

"Shut up. That's not the point!"

"The whole reason I started this conversation was for you and Cassidy. She likes you. She's willing to give you a chance. Now don't go and mess that up or I'll have to kill you," Frankie glared at him, her playful demeanor melting away.

"Alright-fine. I'll talk to her." Jason surrendered. "And now-about Liam," He nodded.

"Since when do you care? You hate Babs and I, remember? You're constantly tormenting us." Frankie sighed.

"I'm constantly tormenting Mona, too. Doesn't mean I'm not going to protect her. You two are family, and I'm the oldest. That means I need to protect your sorry asses. So, he kissed you. I want the details," he insisted.

"That's disgusting. Is that how you get turned on? Because, if so, I'm going to have to enroll you in a twelve step program." She teased, reaching up and patting him on the cheek playfully.

"Ziska, be serious." Jason sighed.

He had been planning on bull shitting his way through the entire conversation, but as soon as she had brought Cassidy up, that plan had gone downhill. And, besides, he still had to play the part of the protective Puckerman. And if some idiot was moving in on one of his little cousins, he was going to have to do something to stop that, especially if she wasn't interested and he didn't seem to be taking the hints she was sending in his direction.

"He kissed me. We were at his house working on our Glee assignment in his room and-"

"Okay, stop there. I'm going to go punch his face in, now," Jason said, turning on his heel.

He didn't need to hear Frankie's story to get an idea on what Liam had wanted. He knew, because he had taught Liam everything the blonde kid knew when it came to girls. Did people really think he'd learned how to charm his way into a girl's heart from his brother?

"Jason, stop it! I told him to stop and he did. It's over, okay. Besides, it's not like he tried to rape me or anything. It was a kiss."

"Ziska, you're a naive, innocent teenage girl and you don't know what's going through a guy's mind when he has a girl like you on his bed and he's kissing her. Maybe he didn't try to do anything, but he wanted it. And I'm going to give him a little talk about respecting my cousin and the fact that she's to remain a virgin until she's married. At least," Jason shook her hand off of his arm and stormed off down the hallway.

It wasn't that he thought Liam was going to try and force his little cousin to have sex, but he knew how innocent all of the girls in his family were. Knowing that a guy had kissed Frankie in a setting like that, made him think of how he'd react if the girl had been Mona. Besides, he had been in Liam's shoes all too many times.

If Frankie had kissed him back, who knows how much farther Liam would have tried to get.

Guys were pigs in high school and once they got a little bit of something, they wanted a little something more, and they didn't stop until there was nothing more to take. He knew that better than anybody.

* * *

Sean swore under his breath as Frankie cornered him before lunch. As in, literally cornered him as his locker, smirking at her success.

"We need to talk. About my sister," She said.

"Is she sending you to do her bidding or something? She's gonna make you reject me so she doesn't have to do it herself?" He asked sarcastically.

"Reject you? I'm sorry, I don't recall you asking her out. Why do you think she was talking to Dean today? She thought that _you _weren't into her. She was going to move on." Frankie frowned, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Is she stupid? I let her give me a god damn make-over. How could she think that I wasn't into-wait a second, are you trying to tell me that Babs is into me?" He asked, hesitating his anger for a second to lean in towards her, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Of course she's into you! Ugh, I seriously hate high school relationships. If you like Babs, ask her out. She likes you, that's why she hangs around you constantly. God, I had to have this same conversation with Jason today," She complained.

"You do realize that you're a total hypocrite, right? I mean-I'm glad we had this talk, because now I'm not going to be miserable about where I stand with her and stuck thinking I'm stranded in the friend-zone and all, but you're pretty much playing the same games that we all were with my brother. He was pretty pissed after you left yesterday. He broke his punching bag," Sean whispered, as if sharing a secret.

"He really likes me?" Frankie asked softly. "As in, enough to not start a relationship with me and have it last for two weeks before he kicks me to the curb? Because I don't go for that. Well, I don't know if I do, but I'd like to think that I wouldn't go for that. Listen, Sean, your brother's cute and all and he's a total sweetheart, but I just don't know if he's going to be different with me. I don't think I can take that risk." She shrugged.

Sean paused before answering. He knew that he should be helping his brother and saying only good things about him, but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing to do with how fragile Frankie was making herself appear at the moment. While she normally appeared confident and bold, unafraid of anything, she was acting more like Barbra now-timid and willing to admit that she was afraid of falling without anybody being there to catch her.

"If he treats you like he's treated every other girl that he's ever dated, I will personally kick his ass. I owe you one anyways for helping me out with your sister. I'm going to go talk to her now, okay? And...don't just go running to Liam, but don't let him think that he doesn't stand a chance. That's enough for a guy like him to throw in his hat and give up. And he doesn't give up easy. The fact that I'm telling you that, proves that you're different to him. I think this might be one time that he's serious about something he wants," Sean said, settling for that as his answer.

But, in all honesty, he just wanted his brother to be happy. And to have something serious. While Frankie might put on a front that she was strong and as much of a tom-boy that anybody could ever consider a girl to be, he could see that she longed for love the same way Barbra did. Only, she wanted love for everybody in her life. She thought that everybody needed to have something that magical in their life. But, that was probably because she was so afraid of finding it for herself. She probably thought that her world would crumble around her if she fell for somebody who didn't catch her.

"Thanks, Sean. I needed some kind of advice that wasn't to stay away from guys in general or just go for it because he's super cute. You're a good guy, and I'm glad my sister fell for you instead one of the other guys here." Frankie smiled up at him, before doing something completely unexpected and flinging her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. "Seriously, you're pretty chill," She whispered to him as he stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, before sighing, wrapping his arms around her waist, returning to hug that the tiny girl was giving him.

"Anytime you need to talk, I'm here, okay?" Sean offered her as she broke away from the hug and smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Sean. I'll remember that. You might come to regret it. But I'll remember that." She nodded.

"Now, can I go to lunch now?" He teased her.

"Yeah," She giggled, turning on her heel and taking off towards the cafeteria, as if she had been the one who was stopped against her will for a conversation that she hadn't really wanted, only to come to appreciate having had it happen.

"What the fuck?" Sean turned around, eyes widening in panic at the sight of his brother behind him, fists clenched almost as tightly as his jaw with his eyes narrowed into tiny slits that were almost making his eyes appear to be closed.

"Liam, we were just talking about you," Sean said, choosing to ignore his brother's obvious anger. It was misplaced and he was jumping to conclusions, after all. It meant absolutely nothing, so Sean wasn't going to stress on it.

"Oh, sure you were. I don't doubt that all," Liam gave out a bitter laugh.

"Dude-I was telling her that she should give you a chance. Don't be a dick," Sean glared.

"Whatever. That's what it looked like," Liam rolled his eyes, pushing past his brother as he stormed off down the hallway. "You're a fucking dick," he called over his shoulder as he stormed off, leaving a shocked Sean who was trying to wonder when his life had gotten to messed up that his own brother would think he was trying to steal girls from him.

"And you're a fucking hypocrite!" Sean shouted, without even realizing what he had yelled out.

Liam stopped, turning around and narrowing his eyes at his brother again, storming towards him.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Liam growled.

"It means you stole my girlfriend before. You're not even dating her."

"Are you still pissed about Cassidy? She's into Jason, and you're into Barbra. That was _two years ago!" _Liam seethed.

"So? You still did it. Just because I'm not mad anymore and I moved on, it doesn't mean that it never happened. And I'm not even into Frankie," Sean crossed his arms over his chest. "You said it yourself. I'm into Barbra," He reminded him.

"And she's not int you, so you're gonna try and go after her little sister. I know you can't get a girl, but do you have to go after younger girls?" Liam asked.

"What the fuck is your problem? I'm not into Frankie. You're into her. I'm into Barbra. That's all there is to it. You're just mad because she rejected you after that kiss. Now, go and talk to her instead of yelling at me for talking to her and convincing her to give you a chance!" Sean snapped, storming off, jamming his shoulder into his brother's as he brushed past him on his way to lunch.

He'd missed enough of that period already and he didn't care to mess any more of it.

* * *

"Babs,"

Barbra rolled her eyes, slamming her locker shut as the final bell of the day rang. She turned around, crossing her arms over her chest, her bag swung over his shoulder with her back leaning against the cool metal, her eyes cold as they scanned the male standing before her.

"I'm sorry-are we talking now?" She asked with mock-confusion as she tilted her head to the side just a tiny bit, smirking at his confusion and hurt.

"I'm sorry I ignored you today. I was just hurting because I saw you with Dean this morning, and I know that I had no right to get jealous, but I did and I couldn't help it. It's just that I really like you, but I thought you didn't like me. I talked to your sister during lunch, though, and she told me I was being an idiot and pushing you away and that I shouldn't do that if I ever wanted to have a real-"He rambled on, stopping when his lips couldn't make a noise anymore, her own soft lips pressed up against his own.

"You talk too much. We'll have to to work on that, alright?" She asked, returning to her position against her locker, raising an eyebrow at him as she recrossed her arm. She had that same smirk on her face now, but it seemed like something different entirely after that kiss.

"So...does this mean-are we...I mean...god, I'm really bad at not making things awkward, but I'm sort of new at this...I mean, I've only ever had one other relationship before and-shit, I seem like an idiot now and I really didn't want to-I'm just rambling on and not really making any sense right now, aren't I?" He asked, shutting up from his pointless babble as he reached behind his back and scratched as his neck nervously.

"You are," Barbra giggled, reaching out and kissing him again. "But I think it's sort of cute. And I'm new at this two. We can learn together, alright?" She offered, flashing him an endearing half smile.

"I'm just going to stop talking now," he nodded.

"Good plan." She winked. "And in answer to your previous question-_yes, _I'll be your girlfriend," She giggled.

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist as they started towards the choir room.

He sort of liked how Barbra could almost read his mind when he went on one of his rambles that didn't make any sense to anybody else. It just showed that they were actually supposed to be together.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generation Story  
Chapter 13: Rehearsals **

_**A/N: I don't want to worry any of you, so I'll be giving you fair advantage. I have one more week of summer before school starts. I have practice four days awake and I'm getting together to help with stunting and teaching cheers to one of my friends who just started before practice about every day that I have practice, meaning I won't have as much time as I usually do to update. I also NEED to finish getting my room together before school starts because I won't have a chance once the year starts. So, with work, practice, and preparing for the first day, I might only get one or two chances to update this week, meaning I'm going to get as many updates done this weekend as possible. Next weekend, I wouldn't expect very much because I have a team sleepover Friday night meaning Saturday is going to be spent sleeping off my sugar-hangover and my lack-of-sleep from the party, and, since my mom starts work again Monday (she's a teacher) she's going to take me shopping this weekend to finish off all my stuff that I need that I haven't realized I need yet. I also have to go and set up my locker as soon as I get my info for this school year. So, due to my hectic next two weeks, I'm giving you guys a mini-spam of sorts this weekend so nobody goes into a withdrawal since I usually put up one update a day and that most likely won't be the case for awhile now. **_

_**A/N2: This chapter is going to feature everybody working on their duet assignment, now that I finally have all of their songs picked out. Enjoy and review! I look forward to hearing your opinions on the songs I selected.**_

* * *

"So, what song are we going to sing?" Dean asked.

He was sitting at the piano in the auditorium, while Brielle paced back and forth across the edge of the stage, face lowered towards the ground. It was the first form of communication the pair had had with one another since they had started their rehearsal, and it startled Brielle, who paused from her pacing. She lifted her head, looking up at him in confusion, head tilted to the side slightly with her eyes wide.

"I'm not singing a love song with you," She responded, turning back to the ground as she resumed her pacing.

Oh, right-she had thrown those words out every now and then, as if to make sure he knew there were no feelings there.

Of course, Brielle wasn't saying that because she had a problem with Dean. There wasn't really anything wrong with him-he was actually sort of cute, and a little hot.

But, she wasn't going to let anybody get the wrong idea about the two of them. She was well aware that the entire club had paired up with somebody that they were sexually attracted to, with the exception of herself and Dean, and she didn't want any of them to assume that they were also partners for romantic reasons. Because Brielle didn't believe in stringing somebody along in an effort to figure out where her true sexuality was. She didn't want to make a guy feel the doubt that she was sure she would feel if she was dating a guy who turned out to be gay, if she realized she preferred to only receive sweet lady kisses.

Honestly, she figured that it would just be easier for herself to pick either heterosexual or homosexual and stick with it, because going back and forth was only going to confuse her and everybody around her.

And until she was sure what side she was picking, she wasn't playing any games or messing with anybody's feelings.

"Okay, what is your problem?" He pounded his fist down on the piano, creating a mess of notes to squeak from the keys he'd hit as he jumped to his feet. "You've said that about five times since we started rehearsal, and I don't get it. I don't want to sing a love song with you either. Because, frankly? I think you're a bitch. I would rather be paired with anybody other than you for this dumb assignment, but we got stuck together, so can you stop making it even harder to pick a song and just _deal _with it?" He snapped at her, turning towards her and narrowing his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't take it out on me that Broadway Barbie would rather stick her tongue down Sean Evans' throat than sing a duet with you. And don't even think about being a dick to me because you didn't have the guts to go and ask her to be your partner before they paired up!" She snapped right back, turning towards him, stopping her pacing as she crossed her arms over her chest and glaring right back at him, daring him to respond to her.

He stared at her for a few seconds, waiting for another string of insults as he tried to hide his hurt from her.

"You're into chicks!" He blurted out.

"What? Why would you say that?" Brielle's jaw dropped in shock at what he had just accused her of.

"I'm a dude. We pick up on this stuff as easily as chicks pick up on whether a guy's straight or not." He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to be ashamed of it. I'm not judging you." He said.

"I'm not into chicks. Not just girls, at least...I'm bisexual," She said softly, lowering her head.

She wasn't sure why she was being so honest with him when she hadn't even come out to her family, but it felt good to talk about it with somebody. It felt good to say the words aloud. It just seemed to make sense to admit it to somebody for once. It made it seem real, rather than a dirty little secret that she had to hide.

"We don't have to sing a love song...what about that duet from that Selena Gomez movie? The Cinderella one?" He asked her.

"Wait-hold up. You're already moving on? No comment on that?"

"It's your life. I'm not going to tell anybody, alright? Besides, I figured you could use a friend, and since I bet I'm the only person you told, we can be friends and I'll be there for you. So, that song good?"

"_New Classic?" _She raised her eyebrows. "Sounds like a plan," she smiled at him.

* * *

"Sean-Sean, come on, we have to focus," Barbra said, placing her hands on his shoulder ands and pushing herself away from his kiss, rolling onto her back on the bed besides him from her position on top of him. She rolled over onto her side and propped up on an elbow. "My dad's going to be home soon and we need to be downstairs when he gets here." She reminded him.

"I can't focus. You're distracting me, Babs. And I really can't deal with that," He whined.

"If my dad finds you up here, he's going to kill you. Without a second thought," She rolled her eyes, rolling off of the bed and to her feet.

"I'm more than willing to take that risk if it means enjoying a few more of your kisses." He winked at her, but he stood up and allowed her to drag him downstairs, towards the living room, all the same.

In all honesty, Sean was pretty sure he would do anything that she asked him to do.

Just as they settled down onto the couch, they heard the front door open and Barbra muttered a heartfelt thank you under her breath, obviously grateful that they'd made it down in enough time to not risk a shouting match with her father.

"Babs? What are you doing home? Don't you have rehearsal?" Her father called, his footsteps heading towards the living room.

"I'm in the living room, dad-mom let us go early so we could work on our duets. Sean Evans is here, too. We're working on our-"Her father's footsteps sped up and she winced as he came storming into the room, eyes locked on Sean with a murderous rage.

"What are you doing home alone with a guy?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the blonde haired boy.

"Mom said we could-"

"Babs, you know the rules." He said.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Puckerman. Mrs. Puckerman said it was okay if we worked here because it's a competition and Frankziska and Liam were heading over to my house-Sam's home right now. I just thought that it would be better if the younger two were with parental guidance. I didn't know that Barbra had rules about this, or I never would have asked her if it was alright," Sean said, jumping to his feet immediately, trying not to allow his fear of Puck to show.

"That was...very mature and reasonable of you," Puck sighed, running a hand through the mohawk Rachel still wouldn't let him shave or grow out. "Just give me some warning next time, okay, Barbie?" He asked, turning towards his daughter.

"Yes, daddy. I'm sorry," She said, staring at Sean in shock as her father left the room.

"Parents like me," He shrugged, dropping back to the couch besides her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Don't push it. If he knows we're dating, he'd say he'd rather have Frankie and Liam here," Barbra whispered in his ear, reaching out and pushing him away from her a little bit. "We'll break that news to him later, alright? When my mom's here to ease the news," She giggled.

"Ugh, this is torturing me! Fine-what song are we going to sing? Once we're done with this crap, I'm taking you out of here so I can get you to myself," He winked.

"You're such a loser," She reached out and shoved him. "And you're supposed to help me pick the song." She reminded him.

"I'll sing whatever you tell me to. You're the smart one," He smiled at her in that adorable way that meant she was going to give into whatever he asked.

"Alright, fine. _Just Give Me A Reason _by Pink and Nate, 'kay? Alright-let's get out of here," She stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Oh, and it's your treat, by the way," She tossed over her shoulder as she dragged him towards the door.

* * *

"So, I was thinking that to make sure Ziska realizes that you aren't going to just wait around for her to quit messing around with Liam, you and I could sing a love song," Mona said, the two of them sitting in Jasper's room, at the foot of his bed.

She knew that it didn't make sense to help out a guy she liked try to win over a girl that he liked, but she knew her cousin better than most people knew her, and she knew that Franziska was never going to go after a guy that was into another girl, especially if she thought that guy was in a relationship. And if she thought that Jasper was into another girl and dating said girl, who also happened to be her cousin, she was never going to look at Jasper as anything more than a friend again in her life. And that was exactly why Mona was sure that her plan was going to work perfectly-for herself.

"I thought Mason said that Frankie wasn't going to be bothered by that? Besides, she's not talking to Liam. I don't know why, but she said she's mad at him." Jasper shrugged.

"Jasper, I know Ziska better than anybody, alright? She's my cousin and the reason we aren't close is because we're too much alike. She likes you, and that means she doesn't want anybody else to have you. But, she thinks Liam's interesting. Besides, maybe she was mad at him at school, but she can't be mad anymore. They're working on a duet together and there's no way they are going work together in silence. They're probably making up right now," Mona said, grabbing his hand and looking at him with eyes full of sympathy. "Believe me-Mason says he's trying to help, but a part of him doesn't want you and her together anymore than he wants Liam and her together. He doesn't want Ziska dating anybody," Mona sighed.

"Why do you call her Ziska? Jason does that, too. I thought her nickname was Frankie? Is it some sort of a family thing? Because even Barbra calls her Frankie most of the time," Jasper asked, clearly trying to change the subject from the terror of Mason not meaning what he said, and the horrible idea that Liam and Frankie were currently in the process of making up with one another.

"It's a Jewish name and Ziska's the nickname that we all use, because it's just what they used to do, for the whole traditional Jewish ways and all, you know?" She shrugged. "Anyways, I was thinking we could sing that old Jojo song-_Baby It's You?" _She offered brightly.

"Sure," He shrugged. "You know, you're really awesome," he told her honestly.

She smiled, grinning to herself at her small victory. Maybe she wouldn't even need a plan. Maybe he was already starting to fall for her on his own, just from the increase in time they were spending together.

"It's cool that you're helping me out so much so that I can be happy. That's an amazing quality to have-to always want to help people. There aren't many people in the world like you, did you know that? In fact," he paused, and Mona bit her bottom lip, anticipating what was about to come next. "you're probably my best friend," He said, reaching out and pulling her into a hug.

She deflated as she returned the hug.

She had just been sent to the friend-zone, and that meant she needed a better plan. A plan that was better than merely making sure that he and Frankie never got together. She needed a plan that was going to make him realize that she was flawless.

Screw pretending to help Japser get with some other girl.

That plan was over. From now on, she was just going to make him realize that she was the one who was right for him, not her cousin.

Maybe she was a devious bitch who only cared about her own happiness. So what? Sometimes, you had to break the rules if you wanted to find love. After all, all really was fair when it came to love and war. And this love square was definitely turning into a war.

* * *

"We need to talk."

"Weren't we doing that already?"

In all honesty, they hadn't been talking until Jason had informed Cassidy that they needed to talk, but Cassidy was pretty sure she knew what the conversation was going to be about. She didn't want to discuss it. So, she was going to play stupid as she continued to search iTunes for a song for them to sing together.

"Can you be serious?"

"You don't like me. I get it, Jason. There's no reason to talk about that confusion, alright?" She shrugged, looking up at him with a sad smile.

"Is that what you think? That _I _don't like _you? _Cass, I'm intimidated by you. Honestly, I'm pretty sure that you're way too good for me and I don't deserve you. I've liked you since the ninth grade. _You're _the one who doesn't like _me," _He responded.

Of course, he had spoken to Frankie today and knew that wasn't true, but he wanted to hear it from her own mouth. That way, he would be able to honestly believe it and know that it was true. He didn't want to play games.

"You're stupid." She rolled her eyes.

"You're stupid." He shot back.

"I like you."

"I like you."

"You gonna do something about it?"

"Maybe I am!"

"Then do it!"

And with that, Jason was pushing her back against his bed, pinning her to the surface as he kissed her, lying on top of her with one hand resting on her hip, the other framing her face. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one moving upwards to tangle itself in his hair.

"This make you my girlfriend?" He muttered, not wanting to break the kiss.

"This make you my boyfriend?" She asked him breathlessly.

"Hell ya-nobody else is getting their hands on you," he growled, leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

"What's the deal with your twisted friendship with Jasper and Mona? Seriously, I know my little brother is into Frankie, and I don't like it," Evelyn said, sitting at Mason's desk as the two worked on their duet. Of course, they kept getting distracted and talking about other topics, unable to agree on a song.

"Your brother's cool. Mona? Not so crazy about her, mostly because of how she feels about Frankie. But I like your brother. Even if he does want to get with my little sister," Mason shrugged. "But, I don't wanna talk about Frankie or Jasper or them."

"Right-we need to focus on the duet," Evelyn nodded, snapping back into her work mode.

She had been the one to constantly get them off topic.

"No, I don't want to talk about that either," he shook his head, chuckling at her seriousness.

"Then what did you want to talk about?" She frowned.

"Our date." Mason smirked.

"We don't have a date unless we win. So shouldn't we be a little more focused on what song we're going to sing?" She suggested.

"Maybe...but, if I'm taking you on a date-conditional or not-I'm going to make sure it blows your mind. So, I need to know what kind of girl you. What's your dream date?" He asked, leaning back on his bed, using his elbows to prop himself up so that he could still see her.

She _gulped,_ trying not to focus on how attractive he looked in that particular position as she focused on the wall above his bed.

"I like romantic guys, but not the cheesy kind of guys who always have a line. It's cute when they're all protective and a little jealous, but not when their possessive, you know? Pretty much...I just want to be treated like a princess. A fairytale and have my prince come and sweep me off of my feet," She admitted. "I sound like a little girl," She giggled.

"No," He shook his head, pushing himself back up into an upright position, eyes locked on her. "You sound like a girl who knows how she deserves to be treated." He said honestly.

They were quiet for a few seconds, eyes locked on one another as they tried to figure out where to take the conversation next. Unfortunately, neither of them were very good when it came to awkward conversations, which resulted in about five awkward moments of silence that never seemed to end.

Finally, Mason broke the ice.

"Alright-let's focus on a song. Because I plan on winning. I'm going to sweep you off your feet as if you were in a John Hughes directed movie, and you are going to like it." He assured her with a nod.

Of course, he didn't know that she'd be going on the date with him whether they won the contest or not.

It was sort of fun to see how willing he was to go out with her. So, why not take advantage of it while she could? It was sort of a pleasant change to have a guy so eager to go out with her, he was focused on making sure they not only had a date, but a perfect one designed just for her.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"_You're _sorry?" Frankie asked, looking over at Liam in confusion as the two sat in his bedroom, once again on his bed like they had been the day before. "For what? I'm the one who blew you off all day." She lowered her head.

"You blew me off because I kissed you without knowing if you wanted me to or not and then got mad when you said you weren't interested. I was a jerk, and I deserved what happened today. Although, hugging my brother and flirting with Jasper all day was a little bit too much. I was pretty jealous, you know. Although, you probably knew that and that's why you did it," He shrugged.

"Your brother is dating my sister," Frankie replied with a giggle. "No reason to get jealous there. I promise you, on that one. And as for Jasper...he's cute in a dorky type of way, but...I don't know. There's something about a certain blonde haired cutie that keeps bringing me back to him," She admitted with a sly smile, looking up at him from underneath her eyelashes, not wanting to make direct contact with him after what she had just admitted. She wasn't sure she wanted to see his reaction to that-minus what she had said about Jasper. She would love to see his reaction to that.

"Frankie," He whispered, leaning in close to her and putting his mouth close to her ear. "I have _plenty _of reason to be jealous of any guy around you, even if it is your sister's boyfriend, because...here's the thing about Barbra. She's gorgeous-inside and out. But her sister? She's _so _much hotter," he whispered the last part into her ear in a low voice, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.

She shivered at the sound of his voice directly in her ear, on top of his touch as she cuddled up next to him, even if she knew that she shouldn't be doing that. Even if she knew that he technically still hadn't proven himself to her.

"Okay...space, right? We need distance. _I _need distance, or I'm going to do something to make you slap me or something," he jumped up, releasing his grip on her as he moved across the room and sat at his desk.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked him.

"No-I just don't want to push it. We're friends. Just friends, at least for now. I have to prove to you that I'm better than my reputation," He said, as if reminding himself of the rules they had agreed on-meaning, the rules she had told him he had to follow if he wanted a chance with her.

"I"m not going to freak out just because you're touching me, Liam. I hug my friends all the time. I kiss Mason on the cheek on a daily basis. You know, Eve and I even make out sometimes," She teased him.

"Don't do that!" He said, eyes growing wide as he watched her. "That's not funny. Seriously, that's just mean...for real?"

"Hell no!" Frankie giggled, throwing a pillow at him. "God, why do guys find that attractive?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "But don't remind me that you hug other guys or kiss Mason, either!"

"Why? I could do that with you. We're friends, Liam. You don't have to be treated differently," She frowned in confusion.

"You don't get it. I _can't, _Frankie. I can't handle being that close to you and I really don't want to freak out out." He shook his head. "Listen, let's not worry about it. Let's just work on the duet, okay? What song did you decide on?"

"_Song 2 You, _from Victorious," She frowned, lowering her gaze.

"Hey," He said quietly, softening his tone. "I'm not trying to be a dick. I'm not trying to hurt you or yell at you...it's just...Frankie, I like you, more than I want to admit, and I want to be with you too strongly to be around you and not know where our limits are, okay? It's safer for our relationship if I just...distance myself, until you're ready to actually be with me, okay?" he sighed, hating the words even as he said them.

* * *

"Alright-Jason, we need to settle on a song," Cassidy giggled, pushing away from him. "Besides-I know what _you're _used to, but I'm not that girl," She shook her head, giving him a small smile.

"Cass, I know. I'm _trying, _okay?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You got an idea for a song? Because I'd like to get back to kissing," he winked.

"Jason! We need to practice," She reached out and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ow?" He looked at her in confusion.

"As my boyfriend, you need to pretend that my slaps and punches hurt," She nodded seriously. "And we really do need to practice, okay?" She sighed.

"Practice kissing? We were just doing a really good job at that, but if you insist," he smirked, leaning in towards her again.

"Jason!" She whined.

"Yeah, say my name, baby," He smirked again, flashing her an even sexier one as he pulled her closer to him.

"Perv," She rolled her eyes. "You're doing an awful job at this," She told him.

"Alright, fine-what song do you want me to sing. Let's practice," He sighed in defeat.

"Um...what about..._Popular Song?" _She suggested.

"That new Arianna Grande song with that Braodway show tune in the chorus?" He frowned.

"Yeah," She shrugged.

"Fucking pussy ass song," He muttered.

"For me?" She pouted.

"I need a kiss to risk my reputation singing a song like that," he shook his head.

"Fine," She stuck her tongue out, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Now, let's get practicing, alright? Because I like to win." She rolled off of his bed.

"You're killing me! I need you here!" He whined, reaching out to the now-empty space she had been in just a few seconds before.

"Jason, seriously? If we win, I'll give you a reward," She offered him, wondering when she would be able to stop bribing her boyfriend as though he were a dog. Probably, never, if he didn't start making some serious changes to his personality. But, in a way, it was sort of cute.

"Let's get to work!" He jumped from the bed.

* * *

"I've got it!" Mason said happily, thrusting his fist into the air triumphantly.

"What song?" Eve wondered.

She was lying on her stomach on his bed, feet in the air with her legs bent at the knees so that her feet dangled in the air, She was propped up on her elbows, searching through his computer for songs while he flipped through his sheet music, sitting at his desk.

"Do you mind the Jonas Brothers?" He asked her, a quiver in his confident smile.

"I'm a teenage girl who was a pre-teen when they were still a band creating music non stop. I'm pretty sure it's safe to assume I like the Jonas Brothers. What duet? Demi or Miley?" She asked him snapping his computer shut as she pulled her legs underneath her and shifted to a sitting position.

"Miley, of course." He shrugged.

"_Before The Storm?" _She asked excitedly, eyes sparkling.

"Um, did they sing another duet I wasn't informed about?" He asked her with a playful smile.

"Don't make fun of me!" She whined.

"You make it really easy, though," Mason teased her, sticking his tongue out.

"You are a horrible person!" She insisted.

"You wanna say that again?" He challenged.

"Are you going to tickle me-hold on," She held up a hand as her phone started to ring. She reached for it, answering it swiftly. "Cass? What's-no way? Oh my god! Wait a second-where are you? Is that him in the background? What the hell are you doing talking to me, then? Go and entertain that fine specimen that is calling your name, and if I hear you called Frankie within the hour, I'm going to come and kick your ass for being so foolish." She rolled her eyes, hanging up the phone.

"What's up?" Mason asked. "She okay?"

"She's great. She and Jason are dating," She said, her smile deflating now that she was off the phone with her friend.

"That makes you sad?" Mason frowned.

"I'm not jealous," She said quickly, wanting to assure him that she was not interested in Jason. "At least, not that she's with Jason. I'm just jealous that she has a relationship and she's happy in one. That sounds really bad, but it just sucks, because Cassidy was always the one who didn't want a relationship, and I figured if I was friends with her, she would show me how to be strong without a guy the way she was, but now she's with the player of the century and I'm alone and Frankie's been here for like three days and Liam's ready to propose to her if it means he has a chance with her, and I'm alone," She sighed.

Mason burst out laughing, unable to help himself.

"I'm glad my pain entertains you," She glared.

"It's not that. It's just-I don't think you're weak, at least, not weak in the sense that you need a guy. I just think you want to be loved by somebody, and you deserve that. Everybody does. And one day, you're prince is going to come and you're going to be happy. You just have to wait around and maybe kiss a few frogs. But one day, you're going to find your prince charming. He may even be closer than you think," He shrugged.

"You are, like, shockingly nice and way too sweet to be a normal teenage guy. Where do you get that from because I've never met a straight guy so nice," She frowned, thinking the worst immediately. After all, he seemed into her, he was sweet, cute and he dressed well. No guy was that perfect. He needed a flaw.

"It must come with the territory of being raised by two gay dads, because I'm one of the straightest guys I've ever met," He shrugged. "Believe me on that one," He assured her with a smile. And that was all of the reassurance that she needed. She was willing to believe that, mostly because she wanted him to be straight so badly. Besides, he really didn't seem gay except for when he got all emotional, and he _was _raised by Kurt and Blaine.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generation Fan Fic  
Chapter 14: Nerdy Little Secret**

* * *

_"There's antimony, arsenix, aluminum, selenium, and hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium and nickel-" _

"What are you singing?"

Cassidy jumped at the voice coming from behind her, turning around with a startled expression on her face to come face to face with a chuckling, amused looking Jason Puckerman.

"Don't _do _that," She grumbled, turning back towards her locker and pulling out her books for her first class of the day, rolling her eyes at his amusement. "And don't laugh at me," She snapped as she slammed her locker shut.

"You're kind of cute, did you know that?" He asked her, that amused smile still on his face as he swung an arm around her shoulders. "I didn't know you watched the _Big Bang Theory," _He said, giving her a tight squeeze to pull her a little closer before they started walking down the hallway.

"I'm taking Chemistry. Our chemistry teacher sucks. Therefore, I need to learn from the smartest person I know. Dr. Sheldon Cooper," She said, looking up at him with a small smile on her face. "Besides, it's pretty funny, and I may or may not have a nerd-crush on Sheldon," She nodded.

"You are _not _watching that show anymore, unless I'm there to dazzle you with my good looks. Because I'm not all that smart and I really don't want to lose you because I'm not as smart as some fictional, OCD brainiac who, if he was a real person, would probably become the next Einstein. I can't compete with that," He said, humorous words but his tone serious as if he meant what he was saying.

"He's funny looking. I don't like scrawny guys. I prefer my men with a little more meat on their bones," She stuck her tongue out at him, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek as they stopped in front of her first class-which happened to be chemistry. "Do me a favor? Make sure you get to class today, alright? I'd prefer if you _weren't _in detention whenever I could see you," She asked, tightening her high ponytail.

"Oh, come on! You're really starting to affect my reputation here. First, you only give me a kiss on the cheek-which is a total pussy move, by the way-and now all of a sudden you're telling me to go to classes? I'm stuck here, Cass. I either listen to you and ruin my reputation, or you're gonna blue-ball me in every way possible until I listen to you," He whined, a pitiful expression on his face as he stared down at her.

"Aw! It's so cute how you think I care. Get to class," Cassidy rolled her eyes, turning into her classroom and walking off.

She smirked to herself, knowing that he was going to listen. After all, he knew that she had much more willpower than he did, since she had been the one without a relationship since freshman year, while he bounced around from girl to girl. And he knew what cheating on her would cause, so she didn't have to fear that he'd go somewhere else to get what she wouldn't give him. She had the entire relationship figured out.

She had all the control, but she wasn't going to hold that over his head and make him do whatever she wanted him to do. Instead, she was just going to pull a Rachel-Berry and change him for the better, making him into the type of person he was supposed to be, rather than the person he became so that he wasn't getting hurt.

She did care about him, even if she acted like she couldn't be bothered sometimes.

* * *

"Go out with him," Frankie insisted as she and Evelyn walked towards Eve's second period class. Frankie had a study hall and was going to spend it in the choir room. "Seriously, he likes you. I've never heard him act this way about a girl before," She went on.

Eve shrugged, holding her books close to her chest.

She wanted to believe that Frankie was right about Mason, but she just wasn't all that sure if she should go out with him, mostly because of her fear that he was only interested in her because of her looks. They seemed to have skipped out on the friendship phase of a relationship, after all, and were suddenly into the phase where they both liked one another. She wasn't even sure if she liked him for reasons other than his appearance and his obvious crush on her.

She didn't want to take a risk on something that might just be completely superficial. That wasn't the type of person that she was.

"I'll think about it, okay? Just...lighten up on me a little bit, because you still haven't gone out with Liam yet. You're really not one to talk. You should practice what you preach," Eve said, her tone so sweet and honest that Frankie wasn't sure she could have gotten mad at her if she'd wanted to.

Besides, what she was saying was true.

"Just-think about it, okay? And I'll think about what you said," She shrugged, turning into her classroom.

Of course, in that class, just so happened to be the topic of their discussion. He started waving at her, beckoning her over to the empty seat besides him and she allowed a smile to form on her face-a shockingly real smile, because he was just too adorable to not earn a smile for anything that he did.

She slid into the seat besides him and turned towards him.

"I've been thinking about our date," She stated.

"Nope, you are _not _backing out of this. I've been putting a lot of thought into this," He shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Calm down-I don't want to cancel. I just want to make some changes to the deal," She grinned.

"Like what?"He asked, uncrossing his arms and looking at her suspiciously.

She smirked, leaning over the desk and close to him, so that their faces were almost touching. She watched as he swallowed, blinking a few times and his confident demeanor shattered around him, allowing her to be in the position of control. Her smirk widened.

"Whether we win or lose, you're taking me out after the duet competition tomorrow," She said, voice in a low whisper as she plopped back into her seat.

He was silent for a few seconds, looking thoughtful as if he really needed to think over what she had just said.

"I can work with that," He nodded, flashing her that smile she had grown so used to seeing.

* * *

_"You are fine, you are sweet/But I'm still a bit naive with my heart/When you're close I don't breathe/I can't find the words to speak/I feel sparks/I don't wanna be into you/If you're not looking for true love/No, I don't wanna start seeing you/If I can't be your only one/So tell me-when it's not alright/When it's not okay/Will you try to make me feel better/Will you say alright/Will you say Ok/Will you stick with me through whatever/Or run away," _Frankie sang out, playing the notes on the piano as she sat in the auditorium during her study hall, trying to get her thoughts figured out.

Liam was, in every definition of the word, perfect.

But for a girl who had never before trusted somebody else with her heart, he might be a little bit too much, especially with the effect that he had on her.

He made it nearly impossible to breathe when he got to close, taking away her powers of speech when he touched her. And when he kissed her? The sparks that went off were undeniable.

But she didn't want to be into him unless she was sure that they were looking for the same things. She wasn't going to start seeing him if she wasn't guaranteed a chance at something longer than two weeks.

She needed to know that he was going to be there for her through anything. She needed to know that it was going to be something real.

"_When you call, I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time/I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys-I'm so shy/But I don't want to be into you/If you don't treat me the right way/See I can only start seeing you/If you can make my heart feel sage/When it's not alright/When it's not OK/Will you try to make me feel better-" _

"I should have known I'd find you in here."

She jumped turning towards the front of the auditorium, where Liam was walking towards the stage, hands stuffed in his pockets with his gaze lowered towards the ground. She swore under her breath, swinging her legs over the bench and rising to her feet, making her way towards the front of the stage with a grimace.

"You sounded great, but, I figured that out when you first auditioned." He shrugged, stopping right in front of the stage as she stood above him, looking down at him while he looked up at her with a small smile on his face.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," She whispered, speaking for the first time since he entered the room.

"I sort of figured that. But, in a way, I guess I _needed _to hear that, you know?" He shrugged. "Can you come down here? Or should I head up?" He asked.

She slid down to a sitting position, legs dangling over the edge of the stage, before the pushed herself off and landed neatly on her feet, stumbling for just a second before rising straight up and flashing him an awkward, supposed-to-be adorable smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not going to be perfect. I'm not that kind of boyfriend. But, I'm going to try to be there for you through as much as I can. I'm going to try to be as close to perfect as I can, if you'd give me that chance. I'm not the kind of guy that girls write love songs about. Heartbreakingly sad break-up songs that deserve to be on a Taylor Swift album? Definitely. But a love song that somebody like Carrie Underwood might sing? That's not me. But I will _try _to be like those sappy Luke Bryan songs that girls wish their life was like, and if I end up breaking your heart, you can go write ahead and turn into that scary kind of broken-hearted girl like Miranda Lambert." He said, eyes locked on her.

"How long did it take you to look up those references?" She asked, cracking a real smile as she looked at him.

"A while," he admitted, grinning as he took a step towards her. "You willing to take a chance on me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Could you be Blake Sheldon instead of Luke? Or maybe Hunter Hayes? Oh! I know-Scotty Mc-"

He laughed, the sound of something that resembled happiness cutting her off as he pulled her into a hug, squeezing her as close to him as possible while holding on tightly, resting his head over her own.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," he sighed. "Even if it means a god damn country song," he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you and Frankie don't belong together?" Mona wondered, looking up at Jasper as the pair sat in the library during their study hall. "I mean, you're lying to her about what grade you're in. That's a part of who you are, and if you feel like you need to lie to her to win her over, don't you think it might not be worth it?" She asked.

"It's not so much the fact that it's Frankie. I'm not into her because she's new or whatever. It's the fact that she noticed me," Jasper sighed, not looking up from his work.

"I notice you," Mona laughed.

"That's different. You're my best friend," He shrugged.

And there was that word again. Mona really hated that word. It just reminded her of where she was. It just reminded her that she was never going to get him, because he had his sights set on Frankie-an older girl, who was apparently so much better than Mona was herself.

"What's so special about her? Why does everybody love her and hate me?" Mona blurted out.

"She's gorgeous, for starters. She's funny, and...sorry-let me try this differently," he said, looking up at her from over his glasses. It was so adorable when he did that. "You're gorgeous, too, you know that? Anybody ever tell you that before?" He flashed her a grin, leaning across the table to push a strand of hair away from her face. Her face flushed red as she blushed, at his compliment and his touch. "You're adorable when you do that," he told her.

"If we're both gorgeous, why do people like her better?"

"Because you're talented and you know it. Frankie's talented, yeah, and she knows it, but she doesn't go around making sure everybody does. You're smart, you're talented-you're absolutely amazing...but you're just so inclusive. You give off this air like you don't want to get close to people, while Frankie pretty much forces people to notice her. You don't need the attention. You don't need approval. You don't even need to be liked. As long as you're happy with yourself, you're good. I like that about you," He said honestly.

"Then why do you like her? If you feel that way?"

"Because she noticed me."

"I notice you!"

"You're my best friend, Mona."

"Frankie and Liam are best friends!"

"You say it like you'd date me," he laughed. "Mona, I used to have a crush on you, but then I realized that I was never going to be good enough for you, because you're...you. And besides, we're friends and I really didn't want to mess that up. So I got over it. I don't have to worry about screwing things up with Frankie, and as perfect as everybody thinks she is, I could actually stand a chance of getting with her. I know I don't stand a chance with somebody as talented, ambitious, and stubborn as you. You can do better and you deserve better," He shrugged, going back to his work.

And Mona sat there mentally cursing her entire life.

* * *

"So...got any crushes?" Dean asked Brielle as the pair sat together at lunch that day-away from their usual cliques.

"Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow, studying him suspiciously, as if she knew there was more to that question.

"What? I'm interested in if we have the same type!" He defended himself, grinning at her in a way that said he was lying.

"No, you want to know if I look at girls for their bodies the same way guys do," She rolled her eyes, going back to her lunch.

"Have you ever been with a girl before?" He asked her, tilting his head to the side, a serious tone now on his voice.

"I haven't," She admitted. "But I never had a relationship that lasted with a guy, either," She shrugged.

"Why do you hide it? It's easier for a girl to come out than a guy, anyways." He reasoned.

"You think that because you think that all guys are going to assume it's as sexy as those porn movies guys like to watch because they know it's the only way they're going to get some girl on girl action. In real life? It's not as easy to be accepted." She sighed.

"You're not seriously afraid of what a bunch of idiot teenage guys think, right? Because they are still under the impression that every gay guy in the world wants to check them out," Dean rolled his eyes, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, girls are under the same impression when it comes to lesbians, okay? Listen, I don't see a point in coming out as bisexual, because what if I'm just confused? Santana thought that, and she ended up being a full blown lesbian. Blaine thought he was, and he never looked a girl after his little affair with Rachel." She said.

"So, you're saying it takes a relationship with a guy to figure out?" He frowned.

"I'm not doing that. Puck and Sam are still trying to figure out if it's one of their faults that Quinn and Santana-and Brittany, for a little while-turned out to be gay. I wouldn't want to do that to a guy," She made a face.

"Rachel took it fine when-"

"Not everybody is as weird as Rachel. Besides, from my experience and what I know, the guys are the sensitive ones who think that its their own fault for what happened. The girls just kind of shrug it off. Brittany was fine after the whole Kurt thing. Mercedes didn't care." Brielle shrugged.

"Well, clearly girls are made out of stronger stuff than guys. So, maybe it really _is _easier for a girl to come out, because they just ignore the stuff that people say. Besides, if anybody's going to be able to come out and be strong about it, it's going to be you. You're the strongest person I've ever met, and I know Jason Puckerman, and I live with Cassidy," He pointed out.

"Thanks, Dean-if I was straight, I'd totally date you. Oh, by the way-you should get contacts. Right now, you're that dorky kind of hot. With contacts? You'd just be incredibly hot," She nodded thoughtfully, turning back to her food.

"Are you implying that you think I'm hot?" He asked her.

"I'm _telling _you that you're hot. Seriously, you've got the kind of appearance that belongs on _The Big Bang Theory. _Because then there could finally be an attractive male on the show, rather than just Lennard who everybody thinks is cute because they don't have anybody vetter to look at," She rolled her eyes.

"I think you want me," He decided.

"No...just...no," She giggled.

"You want me," He teased her.

"I'm bisexual. You're too much man for me, sorry," She shrugged, making a face of innocence before sticking her tongue out at him. "Don't get so god damn cocky. I am _not _interested in you. You're the only friend I have that I can really talk to. I'm not messing that up with feelings and shit like that," She said.

"Well, if I was one of the guys that had had a crush on you in his lifetime, I'd be heartbroken," Dean said with fake dramatics, putting a hand over his heart as he pretended to be hurt.

"You've never had a crush on me?" She gasped.

"I told you-you struck me as a bitch. I wasn't afraid of you, the way guys were of my sister. I just thought you were a bitch and that turned me off," he shrugged.

"You're one pretty cool guy, Dean," She nodded.

"I get that a lot," He smirked, nodding as if to himself.

"Arrogant bastard," She muttered under her breathe, shaking her head.

"You love me," He stuck is tongue out at her. "That's why you keep building up my self-confidence," He assured her, reaching across the table to loving pat her hand.

* * *

"So, I've got our date all planned," Mason declared, placing his arm around Evelyn's shoulder as he fell into step besides her after lunch. "You wanna hear the details, or do you want it to be a surprise?" he asked.

"Surprise me," She giggled.

Mason smiled down at her, wondering what it was about the girl that had him so crazy.

Sure-she was independent and funny. She was sweet and caring. She was smart and generous. She was everything that was good in the world rolled up into one beautiful package, and she was everything that Mason knew he didn't deserve.

He was _sure _that he was going to ruin things as soon as they started to get good. So, why was he so eager to rush into a relationship with a girl that made him want to smile all day? A girl who made him feel good about himself and forget about his rocky past that was the reason he was so afraid of falling in love.

He didn't want to ruin Evelyn-she was too pure and innocent to be effected by the harsh reality of the world. Yet, he knew that as soon as things were going great and he thought he had it all, everything would turn to shit. And if addictions had anything to do with genetics-if violence came from genetics-he was sure that he would end up tearing that innocence away from her as he ruined everything for the both of them and turned her into the type of person he never wanted to see her become. He didn't want to be the one to ruin everything that was so great about her.

"You're being really quite. What are you thinking about?" She asked him, looking up at him with that thoughtful little pout on her face, a crease forming between her eyebrows as she thought about what could have him so upset, concern flooding his eyes. He just wanted to lean in and kiss away the pain that was behind that confusion.

"Nothing-I'm just being stupid, I guess," He shook his head. "I'm thinking about all the ways that I can mess this up before I ever really get a chance to make it be good. Because, there's no way a guy like me is going to get a real chance with a girl like you. That's not how life works-life isn't fair, but it isn't that great, either. So, I'm bound to mess things up sooner or later," He shrugged, removing his arm from her shoulder.

"You're right-that is stupid," She made a face. "You're not going to mess things up. In fact, you're the sweetest guy that I've ever had a date with, and I've yet to be on the date yet. If anything, you're going to make things _too _good that I'm going to start pushing you away because I don't deserve you," She insisted.

He was quiet for a second, not supplying her with an answer.

"Alright, let's just agree that we're going to take things as they come, and if something gets messed up, it's messed up. Can we not anticipate the bad before it even gets good?" She asked him.

"For you? I'll do anything," he winked, kissing her on the cheek in a bold move before walking off towards his next class, leaving her there in a stunned silence.

* * *

Jason was pretty sure that his life was taking a serious turn for the better. Things were looking up for him, and he was pretty proud to say that he was happy with his life.

His best friend was happy and had a girlfriend. And while that girlfriend was Jason's cousin who he was a little protective of, he wouldn't want any other guy with Barbra, besides Sean, so it worked.

His friendship with Sean had never been better, as Sean was finally started to become the guy he had been before he'd been dumped for his little brother, two years prior.

And now Jason was happy with the girl of his dreams, whom he'd been trying to get with for as long as he could remember.

So, if anybody asked him, he would let them know that he was extremely happy.

But, he couldn't enjoy that happiness until he'd dealt with the little twerp who had thrown himself at his baby cousin and kissed her without her consent. As if he had a right to put his hands on a Puckerman girl.

As long as Jason was alive, the Puckerman girls were only allowed to be touched when they permitted it, and when Jason approved of the male that was touching them. For Barbra and Frankie, that meant it was okay-for his little sister? it was never going to happen.

"Liam!" He snapped, storming towards his best friend's little brother.

"Are you going to punch me for kissing her and getting mad when she said no?"

"You got mad at my cousin for putting you in your place? Now I'm going to punch you _twice," _He glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright-I guess I deserve that," Liam sighed. "Could you just not hit me in the face? That's the money maker, and she thinks I'm cute...although, maybe a bruise or two would move me to the hot scale..."He said thoughtfully.

"Are you trying to earn another punch or are you just plain stupid?" Jason asked, rolling his eyes.

"Hit me-I really don't care, Jason. It's not going to hurt as badly as her putting me in the friend zone every single time I think I'm getting somewhere with her." He shrugged.

"I can't hit you if you think you deserve it!" Jason complained.

"I'm sorry?" Liam said in confusion.

"Just keep your hands to yourself when you're around my cousin, got it?" He sighed.

"It's harder than it sounds," Liam muttered.

"I will hit you." Jason threatened.

"Okay-okay, no touchy-touchy," Liam rolled his eyes.

"Good," He nodded.

"Hey-speaking of your overprotective side...what are you doing about that Jasper kid that's been all over your sister lately?" Liam asked, obviously assuming that everything was good between the two again.

"The fuck you talking about?"

"Jasper Lopez-Fabray? He's always with Mona," Liam frowned.

"That little twerp that's always staring at Frankie? What the fuck does he think he's doing with my sister? I don't appreciate guys playing with her feelings," Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you telling me? I thought we went over the fact that I was interested in Frankie?"

"Yeah-right-I gotta go find a freshman and beat his ass for leading my sister on," he shook his head, turning on his heel and storming off down the hallway in search of a certain, nerdy looking freshman.

* * *

Jasper had heard that Jason was looking for him, but he hadn't heard about why. He had hoped the whole thing was just a rumor or a misunderstanding. But when Jason approached him at his locker at the end of the day, he knew that the gossip had been right for a change, and that struck the fear of god into him.

"Stay away from my little sister. Don't look at my cousin. If you're into Frankie, don't go messing with my sister's feelings. And if you do like my sister, don't go checking out other girls-especially Frankie," Jason said, starting his conversation with a hard punch to the face.

"What the hell are you talking about? Mona and I are friends-she knows that!" He said, grabbing his jaw and clenching it with a hand. He wasn't going to let Jason see how hurt he was. He wasn't going to be some weakling. But, _shit _his jaw really hurt.

"You sure she knows that? Because last time I talked to her, she was into you and thought that you wanted to be with Frankie. The way you've been acting? I wouldn't be surprised if she's changed her tune about who you're into," Jason glared at him.

"Wait-Mona likes _me? _She offered to help me get with Frankie..."Jasper frowned.

"I don't care about what the fuck you're doing with your personal life. Keep my little sister out if it, and stop fantasizing about my cousin, because she's not interested. While you're at it-stay away from my entire god damn family, because from what I've seen, you're just a little wanna-be player who likes to string along girls while flirting with other girls." Jason said, storming away to leave Jasper there, trying to figure out what had just happened.

He shook his head, leaning against his locker trying to clear his thoughts.

Mona liked him...but she had offered to help him win over Frankie?

She had told her brother she was interested, and that he liked Frankie?

Frankie didn't like him, at all, and wasn't interested...he'd known that, but hearing it? That hurt.

And, he was supposed to just forget about what he'd heard and stay away from both Puckerman girls. Jason had said that like it was going to be easy, but Jasper knew it was going to be anything but easy.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generation Fan Fiction  
Chapter 15: Protective Sisters  
**

_**A/N: Well, you guys are finally getting what you've been reviewing about wanting since the story began. You'll love me by the end of this chapter. I actually had a lot of fun writing it and hated having to cut it off. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope it's worth the wait. Sorry about that and I'd say it won't happen again, but I have practice every day this week after Monday and I have to work on Wednesday. I'm setting my locker up Tuesday, start school Thursday and my mom wants to spend Monday with me because she starts work on Tuesday. And then Friday is the first game so it probably will be happening again and frequently while I get back in the swing of things. **_

_**A/N2: I'm pretty annoyed with Season 5, but I'm excited at the same time. I hate how they're going to have graduation in the middle of the season because they've never done that, but they've also always finished the school year at the end of each season so it was like you were going to school with the Gleeks. I also don't like how Marley is going to be a main character because I'm just not a fan of her-personal opinion and there's really no logical reason for it, I just don't like her. But, i am excited for Demi's character and more news of what's happening in New York. And they are trying to convince Ryan (the creators/writers, that is) that they should make a spin-off that is SOLELY about New York, or just cut Lima out of the mix forever. I'm praying for when that day comes because I love what happens in New York. I'm also sad that Puck is just a recurring character now because that means even LESS puckleberry than the prior seasons (only two moments in season 4? You kidding me or what?)**_

_**A/N3: So I was all excited to go and see Newsies in New York with my drama club for our Broadway trip, but my cheerleading competition is on the same day. We're going to two competitions and I don't want to be out of the routine for not going to one competition. I also love going to competition and I would hate to leave my team stranded (I'm a backspot and my team really needs that particular position and it's hard to come across) so I had to give up going to see it. I'm so bummed, but at least it was Jane in Annie or Wicked. **_

* * *

"Jason Puckerman!"

He threw his head back, groaning as soon as he entered the choir room before turning on his heel, with an attempt to move out of the room and get away from the angry girls walking towards him.

The Latina girl with the glossy, jet black mane of hair pulled up into a sky high ponytail, tanned skin shining from whatever goop she put on it each day, was probably the scarier of the two. She had all of Santana's fierceness in her genetics, with some of the Head Bitch In Control characteristics that had been inherited by being raised by Quinn Fabray for so many years. She knew how to be a bitch and she knew how to earn fear.

And then there was the All-American, blonde haired beauty with her soft features that were framed by golden blonde waves. She was scary because it was hard to know what her true intentions were. She was so innocent-looking that it was almost impossible to believe that she could be controlling, rude, mean, vindictive and all around scary in general. But, she had gotten that from her biological mother, Quinn Fabray, and being raised in a house with Santana Lopez and her own sister, she was only scarier. After all, she learned how to hide her feelings and defend herself whenever she was around her family, who knew how to use fears and feelings to hurt those around them.

So, all in all, Brielle Lopez-Fabray and Evelyn Fabray-Lopez, were two of the scariest girls in school, even when they were alone. But, when they were together? Things got even scarier, even for Jason Puckerman who was rarely afraid of anything, especially teenage girls. Especially when they were his ex-flames at one point or another.

"Don't you _dare _try to walk away from me, right now!" That was from Brielle.

Her harsh, cold, demanding voice made it obvious who she was. Besides, her voice was just louder and more obvious than the lower voice that came from Evelyn, usually closer to a whisper so that it wasn't as obvious that she was being harsh and hurtful.

"What?" He sighed, whirling around to face the two sisters, who crossed the arms, taking on identical poses as they glared at him. "What did I do this time?"

"You punched our little brother!" Brielle gasped. "He's a freshman and you're a junior. Why the fuck would you hit our little brother? That's not cool. You shouldn't do things like that," Brielle said, voice harsh and cold.

"He's leading on my little sister. He's playing with her feelings while trying to win over my cousin. That shit ain't kosher and I'm not just going to sit around and let it happen."

"It's cute and all that you want to protect your little sister. We can relate to that, since we're as protective when it comes to Jasper. So, since we're both on the same page in terms of our siblings, you'll understand why we're so angry right now, won't you?" Evelyn spoke up, that too-sweet smile on her face as she clasped her hands behind her back, rocking on the balls of her feet casually. "So, I suppose you won't be angry when we do this," She said slowly, as Brielle stepped forward, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down, kneeing him right in the groin.

"Great-we'll see you later, okay? Gotta hurry up to get to Glee in time," Brielle said cheerfully, hooking arms with her sister and guiding her down the hallway, the two attractive cheerleaders peering at him over their shoulders, giving him flirty little waves before smirking to one another.

"OW! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'M USING THOSE!" He snapped out, falling to his knees as his hands went to cover the pain-filled area. He glared after them, shaking his head at the two girls as they disappeared.

"You are?"

His eyes perked up as he jumped to his feet, immediately trying to act cool and collected at the sound of Cassidy's voice. He ran a hand through his hair and turned around to face her, a stressed smile straining across his face as he looked at his girlfriend who was leaning against a row of lockers, one leg bent at the knee with her foot resting against the metal, arms crossed over her chest, smirk in place and eyebrows raised.

"I, uh-I mean...not now, or with you or anything...just...I mean, I was _planning _on-okay, I can't win here so I'm just going to shut up and hope that you'll take pity on me for being in so much pain. Than, you'll come over here and give me a kiss or something so that I can try to get over it and feel better?"

"You're in pain because two little Cheerio's beat you up?" She asked, eyebrows raising even higher as she kicked from the wall and moved towards him. "You're such a loser," She shook her head, but her eyes softened as she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"They didn't hit me there," He pouted.

"I'm not kissing you there," She giggled, moving his arm around her waist and starting towards the choir room, forcing him to follow with her.

"Here's hoping," He grinned down at her.

Maybe he had just been absolutely humiliated in front of his girlfriend who was probably the toughest girl he had ever met, but he had gotten a sweet reaction out of her. She was laughing at him in the way girls laughed at adorable people, not the way they laughed at people they were trying to make fun of. He was still loved in Cassidy's eyes-and he had gotten away with his pervy comments.

* * *

"Alright guys-let's get these duets started. Anybody ready to present today?" Rachel asked, that usual excited beam on her face. Blaine Hummel-Anderson was sitting besides her with an equally as excited grin on his own face.

Once again, the same way there had been a silence after any of Rachel's other announcements, the members of the club just stared at her blankly, obviously unsure of how they were supposed to react.

Which left it up to Rachel's daughters to, once again, jump up and try to get things into motion in order to assist their mother and helping keep an old promise made between herself and her friends.

"We'll go, right Liam?" Frankie said, pushing her elbow into the blonde's gut.

He winched, coughing once to try and cover up his pain, before shaking his head and nodding, rising to his feet as he agreed with the girl who was already skipping towards the front of the room.

"Liam and I decided that we would sing _Song 2 You _from Victorious. So, here's our performance," Frankie smiled brightly from where she was sitting at the piano, Liam strapping his guitar around his neck.

"_I don't wear designer clothes, I don't go to the finest schools,"_ Liam started out the song, strumming along the chords to match Frankie's piano playing.

"_But__ I know, I ain't no fool_ baby,"Their two voices melted together as they sang together.

The song was predominately sung by Liam, but it was the harmonies that made it such a pretty, lovely tune outside of something that belonged on a pre-teen Nickelodeon television series.

"_I may not be a star, I'm not driving the sickest car," _Liam sang on by himself, voice blending with Frankie's for the next part. "_But I know-I can make you happy baby," _They sang out together.

_"I don't know what you been used to/Never been with a girl like you/But, I can give you a love that's true to/Your heart, not material things," _As they sang the bridge together, Liam turned towards where she was playing, eyes focused on the black and white keys, gazing down at her with the shadow of a smile on her face.

_"I'll give you my song/These words to you/Sing you what I feel/My soul is true/I don't have the world/Can't give it to you girl/But, all that I can do/Is give the song to you," _They finished the chorus, singing together with their voices in perfectly divided harmonies as Liam backed away from where she was seated a little bit, furthering his view of the tiny brunette.

"_Yeah I know that you are blessed/But, there's something that you're missing yeah/Your own melody, oh baby," _Liam sang out alone, moving around the piano so that he was now on her other side.

"_I don't know what you been used to/Never been with a girl like you/But, I can give you a love that's true to-your heart, not material things/I'll give you my song/These words to you/Sing you what I feel/My soul is true/I don't have the world/Can't give it to you girl/But, all that I can do/Is give the song to you."_ Their voices sang together, Liam moving towards the front of the piano as they played their instruments.

"_I'll__ give you my heart, my song, my words baby/What I can say, I'll sing it/I'll give you my song and the rest to you baby,baby/Sin you what I feel, my soul is true/I'll give you my song/These words to you/Sing you what I feel/My soul is true/I don't have the world/Can't give it to you girl/But, all that I can do/Is give the song to you," _They finished the song together, Liam standing in front of the piano, staring back at Frankie with an admiring half smile on his face, eyes bright, as she finally lifted her head, looking up to meet his gaze with a half smile aimed at him.

Almost immediately after she met his gaze, her head dropped back down and she was no longer looking at him, a different, sadder look taking over her face all of a sudden. And that made him sad.

Frankie got up from the piano, moving back towards her seat and plopping down besides Evelyn, flashing her a smile.

Liam watched her go, releasing a sigh before moving to put his guitar away. He moved slowly, trying to prolong the amount of time he had to spend with distance between them, because he didn't want to know what was going on with her at the moment. He knew it wasn't going to be anything good.

Which was he slammed his guitar case shut with such disdain before turning around and returning to his seat besides her, trying not to notice the way she seemed to refuse to look at him or the way her shoulders tensed up for the first few seconds after he sat down.

Something had changed between the two of them, and he wasn't going to be happy until he knew what had changed and how he could fix it. He just really hoped she wasn't going to go on one of those trends where she refused to talk to him because she needed to make sure he knew their boundaries.

He knew where he stood and he knew what he needed to do to stop standing there. He knew that it was going to take longer than usual to win her over, and he wasn't bothered by that. He was more than willing to do whatever it took to win her over.

But she didn't have to constantly remind him.

* * *

"We'll go, mom," Barbra sighed, climbing to her feet and starting towards the front of the room.

Before reaching the center completely, she paused before turning around and storming back towards her seats, grabbing Sean's hand and pulling him to his feet, lifting him up and dragging him to stand with her. Standing before the group, she hit him in the back of the head with her open palm before turning towards the band, filling them in on their song selection.

"_Right from the start, you were a thief/You stole my heart, and I, your willing victim/I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty/And with every touch you fixed them/Now you've been talking in your sleep/Things you never said to me/Tell me that you've had enough/Of our love-our love," _Barbra started off the song, her strong and powerful voice filling the room.

She was standing with her back to Sean, angled towards the opposite side of the room than the section he was looking at, a heart and slightly bitter look on her face. To her, every performance was practice for Broadway.

"_Just give me a reason/Just a little bit's enough/Just a second we're not broken, we're just bent/And we can love to love again/It's in the stars/It's been written in the stars on our hearts/We're not broken, we're just we can learn to love again," _He own smooth, deep voice joined right in with her own giving a soulful mix to her mess.

As they sang, they started to walk towards their respected sections of the group, standing on opposite sides of the room by the middle of the chorus, full-on facing the group, in line with one another but at a distance.

_"I'm sorry I don't understand/Where all of this is coming from/I thought that we were fine," _Sean sang out alone, a confused look on his face-it had taken Barbra a lot of time and energy to force him into making the proper facials to go along with her performance-but she wasn't going to settle for mediocre.

"_Oh, we had everything," _Barbra shook her head on her line.

"_Your head is running wild again/My dead we still have everything-and it's all in your mind," _Sean shook his own head, disagreeing with her remark.

"_Yeah, but this is happening," _Babra insisted, stomping her foot causing Frankie to giggle from where she was sitting.

"_You've been having real bad deams/Used to lie so close to me," _Sean sang out.

"_There's nothing more than empty sheets/Between our love, our love-oh, our love, our love," _They sang out together, each reaching out their hands towards one another, still not facing one another, just angling their faces towards the center. They could just barely brush fingertips with their distance.

"_Just give me a reason/Just a little bit's enough/Just a second, we're not broken just bent/And we can learn to love again/I never stopped/You're still written in the scars on my heart/You're not broken, just bent/And we can learn to love again," _They sang out together, turning to face one another, singing directly to one another.

_"Our tear ducts can rust," _Sean sang.

"_I'll fix it for us," _Barbra let out.

"_We're collecting dust," _Sean sang out.

"_But our love's enough_," Barbra belted.

"_You're holding it in," _Sean's voice went on.

"_You're pouring a drink," _Barbra rolled her eyes.

"_No, nothing is as bad as it seems-we'll come clean," _Their voices joined together again and they started closing the distance between them as they repeated the chorus.

"_Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough/Just a second we're not broken, just bent/And we can learn to love again/It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts/That we're not broken, just bent/And we can learn to love again/Just give me a reason/Just a little bit's enough/Just a second, we're not broken-just bent/And we can learn to love again/It's in the stars-it's ben written in the scars on our hearts/That we're not broken, just bent/And we can learn to love again/Oh, we can learn to love again/Oh, we can learn to love again/Oh, oh-that we're not broken just bent/And we can learn to love again," _They concluded the song, singing together, stopping when they were almost touching, her hands lying against his shoulders, palms flat against them, his hands dangling at his side with his forehead pressed against her own.

As soon as the song ended, he moved away, muttering something under his breath.

Of course, he needed some distance or he was going to start a very heated make-out session with her right then and there, in front of her sister, his brother, and her mother. And he was pretty sure that would revolve in not being allowed to see his girlfriend for a few weeks.

He'd rather have a few seconds of distance, cool down, and heat things back up when he could have her alone, in the safety of his bedroom or his car or wherever she picked on going, and get to see her again the next day and all through the weekend, than have to deal with the stress of seeing her and never getting to touch her again, until she was through being punished for his actions.

He'd never seen himself as a sex-craved teenage boy, but Barbra clearly brought out the worst in him. He was starting to act like his brother or Jason-as though he couldn't help himself. And that didn't mean anything good for him.

Especially if he ever slipped up and allowed for Puck to catch him?

He was petrified of fathers in general, even if he would never admit it aloud. Having to deal with a father like Puck? That was just terrifying. He would have to start padlocking his bedroom door and windows while sleeping with one eye open after booby-trapping his bedroom.

And he probably still wouldn't be safe, unless he went to his mother and warned her, because if Puck listened to anybody, other than his own mother and Rachel, it was Brittany-it was common knowledge that the mohawked adult had always had a soft spot for the ditzy blonde.

Sean was praying that would be enough to save his life when Barbra finally went and told her father about her newfound relationship with Brittany's son.

And if it wasn't? Sean would just blame it all on Liam-he'd make it work, as long as it meant he was going to get to live and still see Barbra. Not seeing her would be the worst part about death-besides the whole not being alive thing. That would probably suck, too.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Mona Puckerman whined, walking into her brother's room and slamming the door shut behind her.

Jason was lying on his stomach on his bed, face buried in a pillow, probably asleep. But Mona didn't care. She had other things to worry about that were far more important than her brother and his sleeping habits. He had albeit ruined her life, after all, and she needed to yell at him for it, whether he was coherent enough to be listening or not.

"You had no right to do that to Jasper, today! He's my best friend, regardless of my feelings towards him or his own feelings for Ziska. God, Jason, he's not even talking to me now. He had Mason come tell me that he couldn't speak to me anymore and I only know what happened between the two of you because I heard Evelyn complaining about it to Ziska when I walked into the choir room this afternoon for rehearsal. That was completely unnecessary and totally uncalled for." She ranted, standing at the foot of his bed, arms crossed over her chest.

"You done?" He asked, rolling over onto his back and using his elbows to raise his torso up, cocking an eyebrow as he stared at her, an amused smirk on his face. "I'm not letting some dick lead you on when he's trying to impress Ziska. You're too good to be anybody's second option and you aren't a safety net, okay? Besides, you deserve better than anybody in this hell hole of a town." Jason shrugged.

Mona paused, forgetting about whatever she'd been about to say to him prior to that comment. Her brother never said anything that sweet to her, and the surprising part was that he actually seemed to mean what had been said.

She knew that her brother loved her, and while it annoyed her, she thought it was equally as adorable with how he was always trying to protect her, even when there was nothing to save her from. But, he had never once given her a compliment in regards to what she deserved or how good she could do. He never acted as if she were as incredible as any other girl that he deemed as out of his league at school.

Hearing a compliment like that from her brother, who begrudging handed out compliments when he had no other choice, was like earning one from Barbra or Ziska-it really meant something and they had to be close to true, with at least an ounce of honesty to them, because they gave out so few compliments and were so great in themselves.

"You seriously mean that?" She whispered.

"Of course I do-Mona, you're my sister and I only want what's best for you. I don't want you getting your heartbroken by some douche bag that's like a cross between me and Sean, because you can do so much better. I don't care if you're friends with the guy, but I don't want him leading you on and making you think you aren't good enough because he'd rather be with Ziska than you-you are every bit as good as Ziska, and nobody should ever tell you or make you feel differently about that." Jason replied.

Mona smiled, a wide grin taking over her face.

Jason sat up all the way, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he rid his face of the smirk, shaking his head as if he knew what he was about to do was completely out of character for himself. He opened up his arms and gestured with his head for Mona to come and give him a hug.

Her face lit up even more as she raced towards him, wrapping her arms around the brother that rarely ever allowed her to hug him or even act like a sister.

"Alright-now get out of my room," he rolled his eyes, pulling away from the hug and returning to his position in the bed, grabbing his phone and started to fire off a text.

Mona rolled her eyes in amusement, making her way from the room, silently celebrating her small victories.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Evelyn asked as Brielle drove the three Fabray-Lopez children home from rehearsal.

They had made a run through the drive-thru of Taco Bell on their way home, knowing that both parents worked late on Thursdays, and all but Elle were already starting to eat their dinner as they drove.

"It didn't hurt that much," Jasper muttered, biting into his Dorito taco. "Don't worry about it," He insisted.

"I'm going to worry about some jack ass junior punching my little brother in the face when my brother's a freshman. God damn it, that's just wrong. You don't do shit like that." Brielle complained, ranting as she drove, fists clenched tightly against the wheel as she drove on.

"He was defending his sister. I'd do the same if some guy was messing with you guys," Jasper rolled his eyes, trying to play it off so that his sisters would just drop it.

"I don't see why you waste your time with Mona. Liam and Frankie are never going to truly get together, and if they do, it'll be over before it's anything serious. I mean, you've seen how they act with one another, don't you?" Brielle wondered, gazing at her brother through the rearview mirror, eyebrow in the air.

"I'm her best friend and I can tell that they're never going to work out," Evelyn sighed, placing another forkful of her fiesta potatoes into her mouth.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're encouraging me to be with Frankie after Jason told me to stay away from both of them?" Jasper wondered.

"Jazz, here's the thing. The only girls you honestly talk to are in the Glee club, unless it's at a party and then you get too nervous to ever talk to them at school. Two of the girls in the club are your sisters. One of them is dating Jason. The other three are related to Jason. He'd rather you be with his cousin than try to date his sister or steal his girlfriend," Evelyn said honestly, always the voice of reason in the family.

"I guess," he shrugged as his phone went off. He crumpled his garbage up, tossing it all into his bag as he pulled his phone out of his backpack.

"If it's Mona, you best be ignoring that shit," Brielle reminded him.

"It's Frankie," He grinned.

**Frankie: Are you any good at chemistry? I absolutely suck at science and I can already tell I need a tutor. **

**"**Good-we like her," Evelyn nodded at him, peaking over her seat to smile at her little brother.

**Frankie: Oh, I heard about Jason-you're okay right? I don't need to nurse you back to health? :)**

Jasper was, luckily, in chemistry, having always excelled in science. When he was in seventh grade, they had put him into the ninth grade science class because they thought he wouldn't be pushed enough in his usual class. Science was the only class that he was two years ahead of rather than the usual one grade-level.

He silently thanked whoever it was that had given him the genius gene as he typed up his response.

**Jasper: I mean, if you wanted to play nurse, I'd be all over that ;) and I'm great at chem **

**Frankie: Don't be a perv-think you can help me out? **

**Jasper: With being a sexy nurse? You don't need any help with that**

**Frankie: I meant with science. Thanks, though **

**Jasper: Yeah, I can help you with science. **

**Frankie: You're the absolute best!**

He grinned to himself in a silent celebration about that compliment, wondering if this put him ahead of Liam, and if so, how far ahead he was in the race for Frankie's heart.

His sisters might insist that Frankie and Liam never stood a chance together, but he was pretty sure that Liam would do just about anything to make things work for the two of them. After all, Jasper knew that he would act the same way if he were in Liam's place. He wouldn't be willing to give up Frankie without a fight.

"You're smiling," Evelyn giggled.

"He's _blushing," _Brielle teased.

"What's she saying?" Evelyn wondered.

"She asked me to tutor her in chemistry," Jasper smirked.

"When are you going to let her know that you're just an einstein freshman and not an idiot junior?" Evelyn sighed. "She's my best friend and I don't want to keep lying to her for you."

"I don't know how to tell her. I've waited so long," He admitted.

"Just tell her that you weren't thinking when you agreed to being a junior because you were mesmerized by her beauty." Brielle snickered.

"And that you were afraid she wouldn't be into you if you told her after you realized that you were into her. She's not completely insane and unreasonable. The longer this goes though? The harder it's going to get," Evelyn warned.

"How does she even think that we're all juniors?" Brielle wondered.

"Maybe she thinks he skipped a grade. Or one of us were adopted. Or twins. Plenty of possibilities," Evelyn shrugged.

* * *

"Why were you dreading moving out here so badly?" Liam wondered.

He was sitting in Frankie's room with her, staring at her pictures while she worked on her homework. They didn't have to rehearse anymore, but they were one another's best friends, with or without the Unholy Trinity offering Frankie other options.

"I actually didn't care. I mean, I was dreading leaving my friends, but there was a guy out in New York that I was into-the only guy I've ever seriously considered dating. He's in, like, all of those pictures," Frankie nodded towards the frame he was looking at at the moment and he noticed a dark haired guy with bright green eyes.

"What's he got to do with it?"

"I caught him with another girl when I came over one day, to tell him I was leaving. She hated me and we were always competing. It got around school pretty fast and I was humiliated-I'd thought he really liked me and was willing to wait for me to be ready to date, you know?" She shrugged. "It was stupid. I overreacted, whatever," She replied.

"You didn't overreact. You thought he liked you, and I'm figuring if you thought he'd wait, he told you that you meant more to him than you really did. He was a jerk, Frankie. You were hurt and if he's the only guy you've ever really cared about, he's the first guy to ever really hurt you. You always act worse after your first heartbreak-or, at least, that's what my parents always tell me." He shrugged.

"I guess," She sighed.

"Is that why you're so freaked out about you and me?" He asked, softening his tone and lowering her voice.

She shrugged, turning back to her work to avoid looking at him.

"Hey," he got up and moved to be in front of her, getting on his knees in front of where she was sitting at her desk. He grabbed her wrists in his hands and pulled her towards him so that she was facing him. He reached up and ran a hand through her hair, pushing it from her face.

She didn't answer him and lowered her gaze to avoid meeting his eyes.

"I would _never _do that to you." He insisted. "I _will _wait for you, alright? I like you, Frankie, and not just because you're hot or the newest thing or the girl all the guys are taking bets about getting with. I like you because of all the same things that make you who you are," He told her, forcing her to meet his gaze with his own intense stare.

"Liam," She sighed, finally allowing herself to relax and meet his eyes. "I just-"

But she never got a chance to finish. He was leaning in and pressing his lips to her own, moving his arms so that they were now wrapped around her waist, pulling her from the chair and onto his lap on the ground, moving a hand to wrap itself up in her shiny hair, getting knotted into the dark mane.

He grinned against the kiss triumphantly when she started to kiss him back, moving her hands to his shoulders, wrapping them around tightly, allowing him to lean back so that they were laying on her floor.

"Please, just give me a chance," he sighed when they finally broke apart for air.

"Okay," She whispered, voice barely audible as she leaned in for another kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generation Fan Fic  
Chapter 16: Continuation**

_**A/N: I'm going to need some Vocal Adrenaline characters soon. The same form will be needed and I'd like to have two main males and two main females from their group. I already have the Warblers that I need to have and the two football bullies. I'm still in need of two cheerleaders who are going to act as bullies as well. For all of these 'rivaling' characters, I would like you to put in somewhere which characters they would be targeting mainly out of the Gleeks. **_

_**A/N2: I'm kind of annoyed with what I've been hearing about Season 5. I'm sad that Puck isn't coming back (he's really the only one that I'm going to miss because I hate that there isn't going to be anymore Puckleberry). I also don't like that Marley is now a main character-but you guys all know about my dislike for her character. I also hate that the graduation will be taking place in the middle of the season, but they also left a cliffhanger about regionals at the end of last season, so I guess they're mixing things up now. **_

_**A/N3: To make who wins the duets contest fair, I am putting all of the couples into a hat and drawing out names, since we all know what happens when the club members vote for who wins when they all competed and Blaine and Rachel both are biased in who they pick. This was the fairest way I could think of because having a vote for it is going to delay when I can get the next chapter up and I don't really want that to happen. I was actually going to put the results in the same chapter. **_

* * *

Cassidy and Jason were the other couple that had sung their duet in rehearsal on Thursday, and theirs had allowed for everybody to get a complete shock from the perky song and upbeat attitude the two residential badasses had had while performing their song.

"_You were the popular one, the popular chick/It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish," _Cassidy started out the song, sitting on top of the piano with her ankles crossed, cheerleading uniform in place making the song just the tiniest bit ironic.

"_Standing on the field with your pretty pompoms/Now you're working at the movies selling popular corn/I could have been a mess but I never went wrong/'Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song," _Jason sang out, leaning against the piano with his arms crossed over his chest, scowl there to make sure nobody got the wrong idea about his masculinity from the song.

"_My problem, I was never was a model/I never was a scholar/But you were always popular/You were singing all the songs I don't know/Now you're in the front row/'Cause my song is popular," _Cassidy sang, her voice perky yet sultry as she swung her legs to the beat of the song.

"_Popular-I know about popular/It's not about who you are or your fancy car/You're only ever who you were/Popular, I know about popular/And all that you have to do is be true to you/That's all you ever need to know," _Jason sang.

"_So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go/So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go," _They sang together as Cassidy jumped from the piano at the end of the chorus, twirling towards her audience, pleated skirt flapping with her movement.

"_Always on lookout for someone to hate/Picking on me like a dinner plate/You hid during classes and in between them/ Dunk me in the toilets now it's you that cleans 'em," _She sang on, a little makeshift choreography with Jason singing along with her for the final six words of the verse.

"_You tried to make me feel bad with the things you do/It ain't so funny when the joke is on you," _Jason sang, still in his same spot-Cassidy hadn't been able to bribe him into choreography on top of the perky song.

"_The joke's on you/Got everyone laughing/Got everyone clapping, asking/How do you look so cool/Cause that's the only thing that I learned in school, boy/I said that's the only thing that I learned at school/My problem, I never was a model/I never was a scholar/You were always popular/You were singing/All the songs I don't know/Now you're in the front row/' Cause my song is popular," _she sang on, still going with her ad-libbed dance that she was coming up with as she sang.

"_Popular-I know about popular/It's not about who you are or your fancy car/You're only ever who you were/Popular, I know about popular/And all that you have to do is, is be true to you/That's all you ever need to know," _Jason went on with the song.

_"So catch up-'cause you got an awful long way to go/So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go," _Their voices came together again.

"_All you ever need to know-you're only ever who you were/All you ever need to know, you're only ever who you were/All you ever need to know," _Cassidy sang out along, moving back to the piano and popping back to her sitting position.

"_Popular, I know about popular/It's not about who you are or your fancy car/You're only ever who you were," _They sang out together. "_Popular, I know about popular/It's not about who you are or your fancy car/You're only ever who you were/ Popular, I know about popular/And all that you have to do is be true to you/That's all you ever need to know," _They went on together, before Cassidy finished the song alone.

"_All you ever need to know,"_ She finished, a secretive smile on her face as she shot the group a wink.

The pair made their way back to their seats as Rachel and Blaine took the front of the room, pulling focus onto themselves as they talked to the club about what had gone on that day and what would be expected the next day.

Cassidy didn't really listen, mostly because in a way, she didn't really care.

It was pretty obvious that the other three groups would be performing the next day and that they would learn the winner after the final pair had sung. And it only seemed fair that those who hadn't gone with weren't allowed to rehearse Thursday night to try and one-up the acts they had seen that day.

When they were finally dismissed, she jumped to her feet, taking Jason's hand in her own as she pulled him from the school and towards the parking lot, calling a quick goodbye to Evelyn and Frankie over her shoulder.

"Are you gonna play nurse for me? Because I'm sure we could find a Halloween store to get your a sexy little nurse's costume if you wanna take care of my injuries," Jason smiled happily at her.

"I would," She rolled her eyes and her tone said that she most definitely wouldn't be doing that. "But I actually have to be home. Kitty's insisting on having some sort of family bonding dinner tonight or whatever and we all have to help. That's why I wanted you to drive me home-so I could spend a little bit of alone time with you," She flashed him a smile as they climbed into his car.

"But I'm in pain," he pouted.

"Aw, poor baby-next time, I'll be your nurse," She rolled her eyes and was using that sarcastic voice that showed it was an empty promise and he shouldn't be expecting it to become a reality anytime soon.

But, she did lean across her seat and plant a kiss to his lips, allowing for a long, slow kiss. It wasn't anything special, but for Jason, who had never had a kiss with that type of emotion, usually settling for heated make-out sessions instead, it was absolutely perfect and just what he needed.

* * *

"Is your brother okay? Jason has a pretty nasty right hook. And his sucker punch is even worse," Dean Abrams sighed into the phone as soon as he picked up the vibrating iPhone, not looking up from his calculus homework.

He didn't need to look at the screen to know that Brielle was calling him-she had made it a habit to call him every night at six, when she knew he was finished with dinner, since Kitty was strict about them sitting down for dinner at five o'clock every night together. She let it slide sometimes if they had schoolwork they needed to do or a sports commitment, but she had decided Thursday nights were mandatory, since they were the least frequented by games.

"He's fine. I don't know what to do about him, though. He's still all into Frankie but I can tell that's just because he thinks he _should, _you know? Anyways, I think he's into Mona and he was s_o _close to giving up on Frankie and just working on her, because she so _obviously _likes him and all, but now he's all messed up and confused about Jason and his stupid warning. God, I _hate _that moron. Why did I ever even sleep with him?" She ranted on, acting as though she were the blonde haired sister who was the center of any and all drama, rather than the loner-bitch.

Dean rolled his eyes, reaching for his calculator to type in the numbers for his next problem. He never really had to listen to what it was that was said when he and Brielle were on the phone. She didn't expect him to listen and she never asked for him to offer a response. It was why their friendship worked so well.

Still, one little thing jumped out at him about her most recent rant.

"Elle, you need to stop talking for a second." He cut her off from whatever it was that she was currently saying. "Did you just say that you _slept _with Jason Puckerman? I thought you had that whole morality thing about not being with a guy until you were sure where you stood," He wondered, pausing from his work.

"Jason doesn't count. Jason doesn't have a heart, or, at least, he didn't have one until he started dating your sister," She said carelessly and Dean could just picture her shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, god, that's just-shit, Jason had sex with my best friend and he's dating my god damn sister now? If he thinks he's getting lucky when it comes to Cassidy, he's delusion. I'll kill him. God, he has a sister and he acts like that?" Dean made a face, turning around on his chair and getting up, pacing down his room.

He knew about Jason's reputation. He knew what the guy wanted from the girls he was with, but he hadn't thought about what that meant when he was with Dean's sister. He hadn't even once considered the possibility that Jason might want something a little more than what Cassidy seemed to want to offer.

Hearing from somebody close to him that all of those rumors were true, sparked those thoughts in his head though and it made him panic. It angered him and it drove him insane.

"Dean, I don't think he wants to have sex with your sister. He really cares about her. He always has. He-never mind," Brielle cut herself off.

"What? He did what?" Dean snapped, running a hand through his hair and tangling his fingers through it, giving it a yank.

"Listen, it's no big deal, okay? He's the Noah Puckerman of this school and your sister is his Rachel Berry. He's always wanted her and he's got her-he's going to become a better person because of her. Even when she leaves him, he's stoll going to want her and he's still going to try and get with her. They're like the Puckleberry of our generation." Brielle insisted.

"Knowing that my sister is dating a guy that's the Noah Puckerman of our age and also happens to be a Puckerman doesn't do much to calm me down. Listen, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have a ton of homework to do and I have to clear my head from this," He shook his head, clicking the END button on his phone before she could respond.

He needed to figure things out, because he was not very happy for his sister in this relationship. Maybe what Brielle had said about them being the new generation of Puckleberry, but that didn't mean he was going to be happy about his little sister being one half of that relationship. He was overprotective of anything with his sister. To have her be with a Puckerman, he was going to have to be worse than ever.

And that didn't mean anything good for his relationship with his sister.

* * *

"Do you think you could come over for dinner on Saturday?" Barbra asked tentatively into the phone. "Rachel and I told Puck about our relationship and she made him promise to be nice, but he only agreed on the condition that he got to really meet you as my boyfriend. Foolishly, Frankie chose that moment to tell him that she was dating Liam, as well, so he's actually expecting both of you," She rambled on, cutting off his answer before he could even really think of a response to give to her.

"Yeah-I'll do it. It's important to you that your dad approves of us and that means it's important to me," he said.

"Really?"

"Hey, I'm going to look like a saint in comparison to Liam. Besides-parents love me, remember?" He asked with a confident smirk, even though she couldn't see it.

The facial expression helped him keep his voice steady and even, as confident as he wanted her to believe that he was.

"You are the best," She beamed. "Gotta go-lots of homework to work on. I'll see you tomorrow," She giggled, hanging up before he even had a chance to say goodbye to him.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes as he hung up the phone, tossing it aside.

He sighed, falling onto his back with a sigh.

Maybe he had tried to play it off as if it weren't a big deal, but on the inside he was going crazy. He was stuck having dinner with his girlfriend's over protective father who still looked like the toughest guy in high school. He was absolutely petrified and there was nothing that he could do to get out of it.

He knew that he would look like the ideal boyfriend besides Liam, but to a father like Puck, he was still a parent's worse nightmare-he was a teenage boy who was interested in the teenage daughter of the guy.

He'd be lucky if he came out of that dinner looking half as pretty as he did before he entered the house. And he wasn't getting girls because of his charm or his intelligence. He got girls because of his pretty face. He couldn't lose the money maker. He needed that to make sure Barbra didn't realize that she could do so much better than him.

And then there was the question of _why _Liam was going to be there, because as far as he was aware, his brother was not dating Frankie. So why did he have to be at the dinner in the first place? And what could Frankie have possibly had to say to her parents about her relationship with Liam?

He was grateful, of course, because it would allow for a distraction from himself so that he wasn't the center focus of the dinner, claiming all of Puck's focus. He was actually relieved that he was going to be the 'good' boyfriend and that his brother would be there to offer for a distraction.

It was a good thing, in all honesty, but it still made for a lot of questions to be answered.

Luckily for him, the answer to all of those questions had just come walking into his room wearing a goofy smile.

"What are you so happy about? We got roped into a family dinner with Puck," Sean rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at his brother, hitting him right in the head with it, smirking at the contact.

"So? I'm officially Frankie's boyfriend. Life is pretty damn good for me," He shrugged, grin never leaving his face.

"She said yes?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow as he lifted himself up into a sitting position to focus on his brother. "What'd you do to convince her to say yes?" He wondered.

"Nothing-I was just my usual, charming self," He bragged.

"And now you're going to have dinner with her father on Saturday. And news flash? You're going to have it worse than I'm going to when it comes to meeting the father," Sean pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Liam asked, face growing pale.

"You're dating his youngest and the one that he's closer with. He's way more protective of her than he is with Barbra. Besides, he knows about your reputation so that's already on his list of reasons to dislike you. And besides that, he's already met me one on one and thought of me as respectful. Parents like me, remember?" He smirked.

"Shit," Liam's eyes grew wide as realization flooded his face. "Fuck, I'm screwed. He's going to fucking kill me because I'm dating his god damn daughter and I'm a fucking player and I only have a few days to fucking prepare. Fuck! I need to punch something!" Liam swore, clenching his fists tightly as he turned on his heel, racing off down the hallway.

Sean smirked to himself.

Maybe Liam knew how to play it cool and act as though he was confident and collected, but he wasn't really. And once hisn nervousness came out into the open, he was a blubbering idiot who didn't know what to say or how to act.

His palms got sweaty, his smiles were obviously fake and he played with his hands, wringing them together before running a hand through his overly gelled hair, messing up what he'd taken hours to make look good. He was obviously nervous and it made him blurt out stupid things that didn't mean anything other than causing trouble for himself and everybody involved.

Sean, on the other hand, could play it cool, acting as though he had a calm exterior. It was how he preferred to act and something he had learned from the master-Jason Puckerman. He knew how to charm a parent so that he didn't have to be terrified.

And by having his train wreck of a brother there to keep him company, he was going to look like the absolute best boyfriend in the entire world. The type of guy that parents actually _wanted _their daughters to date.

Maybe he shouldn't be setting his brother up for failure, but he was pretty sure that Liam would be able to win over Puck at a later date and make sure that he got a chance with Frankie afterwards. That way, they could both win.

* * *

"Okay-what's going on?"

Liam Evans groaned as he swung one more punch into his punching bag, rolling his eyes as his father caught it, ensuring that it didn't move back towards him for another hit. He really hated it when Sam and Sean stopped him when he was in the middle of an anger-en-fueled punching bag match.

It was the only way he knew how to get rid of his anger.

"I have to go and have dinner with Puck Saturday night, because I'm dating Frankie," He muttered, lowering his gaze as he started to unstrap his boxing gloves. "And don't start about how disappointed you are that I disobeyed you," he rolled his eyes, tossing his gloves to the floor and moving towards the weights.

"I'm not disappointed in you, Liam. Why are you angry about dating her-I thought you really liked her?" Sam wondered, following his son towards the racks full of weights, watching as he picked up one of the mid-sized weights.

"I do, that's the problem," Liam complained.

"I'm not following," Sam said, a confused look taking over his face.

"What if Puck doesn't like me? What if Puck hates me and says that Frankie deserves better? What if he can see what everybody else already knows? She's not...dad, what if he makes her break up with me because he doesn't think I should be with his daughter or that his daughter could do better and should be with somebody more mature or nicer or more respectful or...whatever," He snapped, dropping his weights back onto the rack and turning towards his father, his pain evident in his eyes.

"He's _not_ going to like you. He's_ not_ going to think you're good enough for his daughter and he _will _try to convince her to dump you. But it's nothing personal. It's because you're dating his daughter and he's an overprotective asshole-he's my best friend, but he's always been an asshole," Sam rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't helpful, not even a little," Liam said, rolling his eyes once more, but a small smile started to stretch across his lips as he turned his head slightly, looking sideways up at his father.

"It's not supposed to be helpful. It's to make sure that you realize how dads are going to act," Sam said, reaching out and slapping his son on the back playfully.

"Dad, this is serious. Puck's your best friend-what can I do to soften him up and make him like me so that he'll let me see Frankie without trying to kill me and threaten me so that I'll stay away from his precious daughter? Seriously, I really care about her," He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"This is serious. She's more than a two-weeker?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows as he studied his son.

"I hope so," Liam nodded, a sheepish grin taking over his face.

"Bring Frankie chocolate and Rachel flowers-her favorites are white roses, because she thinks red are too common and cliched. Bring Barbra something too-find out from Sean either her favorite chocolate or her favorite flower. And bring Puck something violent and vulgar," Sam said seriously.

"Frankie's a vegan." Liam frowned. "She can't eat chocolate," He shook his head.

"There-you're one step ahead already. You have to show Puck that you're going to be all sweet and charming and act like an 80's movie cliche of the nice guy, so that he sees you respect his daughter. And when you're talking about her, refrain from using the word 'hot' or 'sexy' or anything else that degrades women."Sam advised.

"I feel like I'm going to go broke dating her," Liam sighed, but he was smiling, much more relaxed than he had been before he had entered the basement to start working out.

"Liam," Sam said, swinging an arm over his sons shoulders as he started to guide him towards the upstairs. "The girl's part Berry and they are some expensive women. And trying to impress a Puckerman is like trying to cuddle with a lion." he chuckled.

Liam's eyes grew wide as he waited for his father to start laughing. Unfortunately, the laughter never came and Liam could feel his terror starting to grow once again, even if it wasn't as strong as it had been before.

His father's advice had helped him, in the slightest way, but his brutal honesty didn't do very much to make sure that the terror stayed far away from the back of his mind.

And besides, he'd been working hard for all his extra cash and now he'd be spending all of it just on trying to woo Frankie so that he could have a real relationship with her. He wasn't even spending it on dates for her at the moment-he was spending it on flowers for her mother, candy for her sister and something stupid for her father so that he could earn her entire family's approval of the situation.

And that was really all he wanted-permission to date Frankie without her father trying to do everything in his power to break them up.

* * *

"I changed my mind," Evelyn said as soon as she heard the breathing on the other end of the phone.

"You are _not _canceling on our date!" Mason insisted.

"That's not what I meant. I meant, I've changed my mind about knowing what we're going to do on the date," Evelyn giggled, twirling a strand of blonde hair around her fingertips.

"Nope, too late. You had your chance. I will, however, provide you with entertainment with my never ending supply of cheesy, overly cliched lines," He said and she could picture the goofy smile on his face as he spoke.

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to stop you, so please, knock yourself out," She rolled her eyes, but she had an amused smile on her face as she leaned back against her pillows, pulling her knees to her chest as she tried not to let how much she liked him show in her tone of voice.

"Nah, you won't." he agreed. "Anyways-I used to think that the best thing in the world was seeing your smile, but then I realized that I'd rather be the reason for that smile, because knowing I caused something that beautiful makes me feel like an artist or something." he said.

"You are extremely lucky that I'm one of those girls who would rather have a boyfriend who was adorably dorky while still being a complete and total sweetheart than the type of girl who prefers having an incredibly hot and super popular boyfriend who is a man-whore level player and flirts with every single girl at school, or I wouldn't even consider going on a date with you. I'd stand you up, actually," She said, teasing him.

"I'm sorry-I'm incapable of hearing whatever insult it is you are giving me over the sound of how awesome I am," He laughed at his own lame joke.

"I'm considering standing you up," She said seriously.

"Hey, I don't care if you're always late, because I already know that you're worth the wait," He said and she could already picture him winking.

"I don't care if it's rude to stare-you, sir, are very attractive. And therefore, I will be starting at you. And don't worry about me trying to flirt with you, because I'll settle for seducing you with my awkwardness," she tried some of her own.

"We'll work on it," He said seriously.

"You're such a jerk!"

"Hey, did you call me your boyfriend?"

"I was just making an analysis," she said, tensing up at his words. She kicked her feet forward, sitting up straight as her eyes grew wide at his statement.

"Good-because I'm an old fashioned kind of guy, and I'd like to be the one to ask you out, officially. Think you can give it until our date to make things official?" He asked and, once again, she could tell that he was smirking.

"I'm taking that as you offering to pay for every single one of our dates, I hope you realize that," She said seriously.

"I'll even hold the door open for you without staring at your ass when you walk by, no matter how good it looks," He chuckled at her. "And I'll pick you up at your house, coming to the door in order to pick you up so that I can see your mothers before each and every date," He assured her with laughter.

"You are _so _corny," She rolled her eyes. "A complete and utter cheese ball," She giggled.

"Hey, I'm just following the 8 simple rules," He said defensively.

"_8 Simple Rules_? As in that old TV show with David Spade and the girl from the _Big Bang Theory? _What does that have to do with how you act when you're trying to court a girl?" She asked him, frowning as she settled back against her pillows, tilting her head slightly to the side in confusion.

"No, I mean the book that the show was based on where they got those 8 rules from-which happen to be different from the 8 rules that John Ritter's character read to that guy that was in all the Mary-Kate and Ashley movies," He explained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She said with a giggle.

"Rule number one-use your hands on my daughter, you'll lose them afterwards," He stated, suddenly taking on a serious and studious tone of voice as he spoke.

"That's completely ridiculous and if that's some sign that there will be no physical contact between the two of us, you can forget about a second date," She told him.

"Rule number two-you make her cry, I make you cry," He went on.

"If you make me cry, my parents are not going to be your top priority. _I _will be the one to make you cry," She threatened him.

She was really just teasing him at that moment, not taking anything he was saying as serious and hoping that he understood that she wasn't being serious either. Although, something told her that he was actually being serious.

"Rule number three," He went on, acting as though she hadn't even spoken. "Safe sex is a myth and anything you try will be hazardous to your health," He stated.

"This is true-we will be moving at the pace that I deem as necessary," She cut in, giggling so that he knew she was only kidding-although, at this one, she was a little bit more serious than she had been about the other things he had said so far with her own opinion being tossed in.

"Rule number four-bring her home late, there is no next date." He said, still ignoring her comments. "Rule number five-if you pull into my driveway and honk, you better be dropping off a package because you're sure not picking anything up. Or, the alternate rule number five, only delivery men honk. Dates ring the doorbell-once," He said.

"Okay, this is seriously getting ridiculous and a little bit too much to handle." She said.

"Rule number six-no complaining when you're waiting for her. If you're bored, you can change my oil. Rule number seven, if your pants hang off your hips, I will gladly secure them with my staple gun. And finally, rule number eight-dates must be in crowded, public places. You want romance, read a book," He finished.

"Seriously? Are you actually going to follow all of those rules? No wonder Frankie said you've had such horrible luck with relationships. Girls don't go after sweet guys." Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"That's because they think they're supposed to. Besides, I'm breaking rule number eight. That's the only hint you're getting about your date. Seriously, though-I treat girls the right way. If girls aren't going to respect themselves, it means they don't want a guy to respect them either. I figured you were different than that." He said, tone changing.

"You know, you're a pretty sweet guy. I kind of like that," She smiled. "But, I have to get to sleep now. I'll talk to you in the morning," She promised, hanging up the phone with that same smile still there, a blush starting to take over her face. Sometimes, Mason was just a little bit too much to bare.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generation Fan Fic  
Chapter 17: Let's Duet Again**

_**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet, for starters. 1000 words more than the usual updates so you can all be very grateful and love me forever, or just opt to not be angry if I take awhile to update once again, because school starts tomorrow and I have practice immediately after school and a game on Friday meaning the next two days, at least, are going to be extremely hectic for me with practices and the game and just getting back into the swing of things now that I have to be on a strict and set schedule each day. **_

_**A/N2: I put the names in the hat and one of the two couples that I wanted to win won. (I was torn between Brielle and Evelyn, but the winning pair works with their story line better so I guess it's all cool.) I tried to make it as fair as possible, so I hope there aren't any hard feelings about who the winners are or how I picked them. I couldn't think of a convenient and fast way to get a winner that would still be fair without doing this way because you can't vote if you haven't seen (read: read) how the performances were going to be presented. **_

_**A/N3: I'm still in the market for some Vocal Adrenaline characters because as of right now I only have one female character submitted and I would like a few more before I start to make my decisions. I need to be able to play off of one another for these particular characters so I have to be able to accept them knowing that they'll go with another character that has been supplied for me. If I don't get anymore by chapter 20, I'm using whatever it is that I have by that time period and I'll just create my own OC's to fill the empty slots. **_

_**A/N4: Also, my life is going to be super hectic once my Glee club starts rehearsing because I will have two separate rehearsals-the show choir and our girl's only show choir-to work with as well as cheerleading and then I am going to have to take chorus as an independent study (meaning I take it by myself either after school or in a study hall) because of my full curriculum this year and where my classes have to be. With the extra rehearsals, the practices, the lack of study halls and homework, my updating is going to seem lacking compared to what you've become used to with me. I just wanted to provide you all with a fair warning and a heads up. **_

"Jason said it's okay if you and I are friends."

Those were the first words that Mona Puckerman said to Jasper Lopez-Fabray the next day at school, rather than giving one of her usually cheerful greetings.

Of course, her usual smile was still in place and she still looked like her usual, adorably girly self in a floral print strapless sundress, falling to the middle of her thighs. There were hot pink outlines around the tight bodice and the skirt poofed out around her legs, swaying with every moment that she made while her dark hair fell down her back, bangs pulled back to keep the hair from her face.

Jasper was pretty sure she belonged in a fairy tale, but he could never act on that. They were best friends-just friends. Mona was much too good for a guy like him and he knew it. Besides, after the warning that her brother had given him in regards to where Jasper stood with his sister, he shouldn't do anything to mess up the safety of his face, where his fat lip resided after his punch from the previous day.

He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts-he couldn't allow himself to think like that when he knew how her brother felt about him having a relationship with her. Besides, he was over his hopeless crush on Mona. He was interested in Frankie now.

He was tutoring her in chemistry and they had been flirting the previous night.

Maybe he thought that Mona was the perfect girl, but she was too good for him and he needed to focus on somebody a little bit more realistic for himself. He needed to be with a girl who was a little bit more like Frankie-approachable and fun, somebody who wasn't so focused on her future that she might be with a guy who wasn't absolutely perfect for her or anywhere near as flawless as she was herself.

Frankie was the easier choice and Jasper had learned that it was always best for everybody to just take the easy route, because, in the end, more people ended up being happy.

Still, he knew that he'd never last without Mona in his life.

"Cool," he smiled at her, giving her that lopsided grin over his shoulder as he slammed his locker shut.

* * *

"Hey, Jasper," Frankie grinned, walking up towards the boy, her usual smile in place. "When do you think we could start working on Chem?" She wondered, leaning against the locker besides him.

"Is Saturday good for you?"

"If we work in the morning. I just have to be home for dinner, because Liam's coming over to meet my father. My dad wants to meet mine and Barbra's boyfriends as soon as possible," She explained, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

"Liam's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

"But you asked me to tutor you in chemistry..."Jasper asked, trailing off as he slammed his locker shut, turning to face her. A look of complete confusion filled his face as he studied her, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Liam sucks at chemistry. He isn't even taking chemistry. He's in biology," Frankie said, her own eyebrows turning into a V of pure confusion, tilting her head to the side. "I'm not getting the connection here," She told him, reaching up to place with a strand of her hair, something that he'd noticed she did whenever she felt awkward in a conversation.

"I just...well, I thought that you were into me," He muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, Jasper-god, I feel like such a jerk with now. I do like you, but...only as a friend. You're really sweet and you're totally cute and you're so funny, but I kind of thought that you were interested in Mona, anyways," She said, making an apologetic face that crushed him almost as much as her words.

"Whatever, you know. No big deal," He shook his head, hiking his bag further onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry about chem-I'll see if Barbra can help me or something," Frankie said quickly.

"It's no big deal. I can help you. Misunderstanding-no problem. It's nobody's fault. Don't beat yourself up about it," He said, forcing on a fake smile to try and assure her that everything was okay.

But, the thing was, everything was not okay.

Jasper had been wrong.

Sometimes, taking the easy route wasn't the best way to handle things. Sometimes, you should fight for what you really want, because that was the only way you were ever going to be truly happy.

You couldn't just settle for what you thought would be easy, because girls didn't go for guys who settled. They went for guys who fought for their women, which explained why fairy tales and overly cliched, bad 80's movies were so popular.

They all involved a boy doing something completely unrealistic and to a major extreme in order to win over a girl that everybody thought he didn't stand a chance with. They all had a bold moment where he defied the laws of high school logic to be with the girl he really wanted to be with, no matter what anybody said about their match.

And if Jasper wanted a happy ending like the one Liam was getting or a girl that he truly cared about, he was going to have to pull out all strings. He was going to have to do everything in his power to make Mona forgive him for using her. He needed her to realize how much she meant to him, and while he wanted to believe that it would be easy because of a nagging voice in the back of hisi mind, he knew that nothing was ever easy.

He was going to have to do something John-Hughes worthy.

That was the only way to really find love, after all. To be a complete and total cliche, doing some bold move that would only have him getting mocked for an eternity. But he wouldn't care because he'd have the girl of his dreams on his arm.

* * *

That day in glee club, the final three performances went up.

The first to go, were Brielle and Dean.

The dark haired, pale skinned beauty made her way to the front of the room, standing front and center with the tall, slightly dorky looking hunk standing right behind her.

The music started to play, a familiar beat that made all of the girls in the room smile at the sound of a movie they'd all watched repeated when they were preteens while the guys rolled their eyes, pretending to act as if they hated the song.

_"Ever try to reach for something/But it's someone else's dream/Every step, that you take forward/Takes you right back where you've been/And then, when you least expect it/And you tried about everything/Somebody hears your opinion/Somebody cares what you see/ You woke me up, no longer tied with you/With you I'm feeling, smart-you help me find my fire," _Dean started out the song, a complicated dance routine started as he moved around the cheerleader positioned in front of him.

He started the song, ducking to either side of her a few times before moving around her, circling her with watchful eyes before he performed a mix of complicated dance steps, smirking at her as he struck a final pose.

"_You're the new classic/You're the new p.y.t/It stands for pay, young-taking on the world from the driver's seat/Looks so classic, fantastic/When you're on that floor/Bring the beat back once more/Let me see you do that," _He sang on.

As he sang, she copied his own dance moves, adding her own little twist before they resumed their original spots, him standing behind her for the start of the second verse.

"_Trying to do it right-no rehearsal, it's your life/And you're doing this crazy dance/'Cause you're making these crazy things/It's just success/Not a test/You put in work to be the best/It's a classic take on me brand new game/Before the needles drop I'm gonna know your name," _She sang her verse.

As she sang, she took a step forward, doing a few simple choreographed steps before twirling out to be right in front of the first row. She paced around them, seductive, sharp dance moves accenting every couple of lyrics before she froze, nodding just her head, signaling for him to go on.

"_Think it's over/Don't lose the love/You're cold/I want you up/Your ferg is high enough/Enough-enough-enough," _He sang as she started yet another complicated mess of dance steps.

When he sang 'enough' for the first time, she started to spin, spinning until his final enough where he had raised his volume, causing her to freeze as she shot him an arrogant smirk, winking at her signal for him to try what she had just done.

"_You're the new classic/You're the new PYT/It's stands for pay, young/Trying everything to touch your dreams/Looks so classic, fantastic /When you're on that floor/Bring the beat back once more/Let me see you do that," _They sang together as he copied her new choreography.

_"This becomes so hard/To me you'll be surprised/You're bring back the real me/Don't judge me if you're right/'Cause when I dance with you/I will speak the truth/Just to close to goin' back/Now you make me move," _They faced one another as they sang, copying one another move-for-move in mirror images of each other.

_"You're the new classic/You're the new PYT/It stands for pay, young/Cause you pay your ticket from the world, from the driver seat/You look so classic/Fanastic/When you're on that floor/Bring the beat back once more/You're the new classic/You're the new PYT/It stands for pay, young/'Cause you pay your ticket/From the world from the driver seat/You look so classic, fantastic/When you're on that floor/ Bring the beat back once more/Let me see you do the/You're the new classic/You're the new PYT/Pay, young, taking over the world from the driver seat/You look so classic, fantastic/When you're on that floor/Bring the beat back once more/Let me see you do this,"_ they finished the song together.

As they sang the chorus repeatedly to the end, they started to dance together, no longer in their dance off as they tried to one up one another. This time, they played off of one another's strengths and moved together for some different moves to their mix.

They finished the song with her stand, one knee cocked as she threw her hands over her head, one clasping the other at the elbow with the other bent so that her hand rested against the top of her head ever so briefly, it was barely noticeable. He was standing besides her, legs crossed so that one foot was behind the other, toe pointed slightly as he had his arms bent, as if he were displaying her to the audience.

This number had had the most choreography out of any of the others and was a familiar, old favorite with an upbeat tune that had nothing to do with love or popularity for a chance.

Instead, it focused on empowerment, and it earned a reaction that had shocked Rachel and Blaine.

As they sang the chorus, the other members of the club started to sing along with them and some were even dancing in their seats, moving along with the singers.

Even back in their prime, it had taken an awful lot for the New Directions to get that into a number and normally it was for a solo-turned-group-number. They really reacted that way to a duet and never that soon into getting to know one another. Puck's first solo in the club had been the closest they had ever come to all being actively involved in another member's private performance and they had only added the 'bums' to his number while serenading the person besides them by mouthing words.

It hadn't been until Rachel's performance for the Hello Assignment that they all really got up and started to interrupt one another. For Mr. Shuester, it was a typical occurrence from the beginning. With fellow students, it took until they had really had a chance to bond.

The fact that they were doing something like that so soon showed that they had a closer bond, and that was what Rachel had feared about them lacking. Knowing that they were a closer family than the original Glee club gave her a sense of pride and happiness as she looked forward to their future in competitions.

* * *

Evelyn and Mason were the next group to perform and their slow, sad ballad was a very different change from the previous act, and the mood in the room was lost as soon as the band began to play the first few notes.

They started the song with Eve sitting on a stool on one end of the room, Mason on the other side on his own stool. Both had their heads lowered into their laps as they sat with a defeated exterior to themselves, acting miserable and heartbroken, the way they should behave for a song of that emotion.

"_I know this isn't what I wanted," _Eve started out, her voice soft and barely audible, demanding complete silence from the room. "_I never thought it'd come this far/Just thinking back to where we started/And how we lost all that we are," _She sang, raising her gaze but looking out into the opposite direction of where Mason was sitting.

"_We were young and times were easy/But I could see it's not the same/I'm standing here but you don't see me/I'd give it all for that to change/And I don't want to lose her/Don't wanna let her go," _He sang his own part of the verse, mimicking her actions in the opposite direction so that they still weren't looking at one another.

"_Standing out in the rain/Need to know if it's over/'Cause I would leave you alone," _She turned her gaze towards him as she sang, only looking away when he started to turn his head to look at her.

"_I'm flooded with all this pain/Knowing that I'll never hold her," _He stared at her as he sang, as soon as she was turned away from him.

"_Like I did/Before the storm," _Their voices blended together as they looked at one another form beneath their eyelashes, hidden glances that were the type you would give your first crush.

"_With every strike of lightning," _He sang, jumping down from his stool.

"_Comes a memory that lasts," _She followed suit, standing up tall.

"_And not a word is left unspoken/As the thunder starts to clash," _Their voices blended together once more, both of them moving even further away from one another.

"_Maybe I should give up," _She took a tentative step back towards him. "_Standing out in the rain/Need to know if it's over/'Cause I would leave you alone," _She sang, eyes locked on him as she sang.

"_I'm flooded with all this pain/Knowing that I'll never hold her/Like I did before the storm," _He turned around, looking at her as he met her gaze, singing his own part of the chorus.

"_Trying to keep the lights form going out," _She sang, her voice growing more powerful with the final words of the song.

"_And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart/They always say, the heart is not a home/Without the one who gets you through the storm," _They sang together, moving towards one another slowly as they sang on.

"_Standing out in the rain/Knowing that it's really over/Please don't leave me alone," _They reached one another as they started the final chorus, turning and walking away from each other as they finished that line.

"_I'm flooded with all this pain/Knowing that I'll never hold ya," _Mason shot a look at her over his shoulder, looking away almost immediately, their voices still blending together into near perfect harmonies.

"_Like I did before the storm/Like I did-before the storm,_" their voices ended the song together as Eve shot her own longing glance at him over her shoulder, looking away immediately.

Their sad, heartfelt movements matched the tone and the lyrics almost perfectly, creating for a silent reaction from their peers who were impacted by the pain in their teammates performance.

After all, everybody could relate to a break-up that ended in a way differently than you had originally planned, causing for a broken heart as you longed to have things back to the way they were before that final tear in the relationship. You wanted everything to be back to normal so that you could once again have that happily ever after that allowed for peace and harmony.

But, you knew it would never come back, and even if you got back together, nothing would ever be the same.

Those scars would always be there.

Once the damage was done, there was no going back and they all knew what that meant. They had all felt it before and they could all relate. Which only made the impact of the song even worse.

* * *

Mona and Jasper were the final pair to perform and they immediately moved to the front of the room, Jasper seated on a chair behind Mona for the beginning of the song as she took the center of the room.

_"Can somebody explain to me/Why everybody is trying to be/Living like a celebrity/Doing what they see on MTV/Ice is cool, but I'm looking for more/Simple things is what my heart beats for/'Cause it's me-I don't ask for much/Baby, having you is enough/You ain't got to buy me nothing/It's not what I want/Baby it's you/We don't have to go nowhere/It's not what I want/Baby it's you/It's not for what you get/'Cause I know you got alot/No matter what you do/You always getting hot/It's you-it's you/Baby, all I want is you," _She started out the song alone, moving around the front of the room as if she were some sort of pop star.

She moved around the different boys in their seats, playfully flirting with each one as her inner diva came out and the shy girl that she usually was was replaced by a bold exterior that came out whenever she was in a performance. She became a true star and she pulled all of the focus onto her. That was why she loved to sing-she loved being the center of attention for a change.

"_It don't matter that your car is fly/And your rims are spining on the side/And it don't matter where we go tonight/'Cause if I'm with you, I'll be alright/That's cool, but I'm looking for more/It's your love that my heart beats for/'Cause that's me/Don't have to spend a dime/Baby, I just want your time," _She made her way back to the center of the room, shooting a smirk over her shoulder at Jasper.

"_You ain't got to buy nothing/It's not what I want-baby it's you/We don't have to go nowhere/It's not what I want-baby, it's you/It's not for what you got/'Cause I know you got a lot/No matter what you do/You always getting hot/It's you-it's you/Baby all I want is you," _She went on to repeat the chorus, dancing around while she was front and center.

As she finished the verse, she jumped onto the piano, taking a seat there with a smile aimed at him as he stood up and made his way to the center of the room. From his smile, she could tell that he was nervous and she tried to make her smile a bit more reassuring, but it was so hard for her to break character when she was in the mode.

"_5-4-3-2-1-baby girl don't care 'bout my dough stack/And she get down chick/And she knows I love that/She sees past all this Bow Wow stuff/B'cos she knows at the end of the day/The only that matters is us/And there be a lot of groupies on the road/But they can't do nothing for me/I gotta good girl back at him/Matching charm bracelets and pendants/Whoever would've thought our relationship will be tremendous/And lately you've been missing me crazy/And anytime you miss me baby sidekick page me/I got a dime piece you know she's the bomb/The type of girl you bring back home just ta meet your mom/I'm not Lorenz Tate, but I think I'm caught in love Jones/I think bout her every time I hear a slow song/And when she thinks about me/I think about her too/When she ride for me/Baby I'm a ride for you/Let's go," _He sang out his own part, a bit more rap-like than he would have preferred.

_"You ain't got to buy nothing/It's not what I want/Baby it's you/We don't have to go nowhere/It's not what I want/Baby it's you/It's not for what you got/'Cause I know you got a lot/No matter what you do/You always getting hot/It's you/It's you/Baby all I want is you, yeah/You ain't got to buy nothing/It's not what I want/Baby it's you/We don't have to go nowhere/It's not what I want/Baby it's you/ It's not for what you got/Cause I know you've got a lot/No matter what you do/You always getting hot/It's you-It's you/Baby all I want is you," _she finished off the song, her confidence and her alter ego fading away with the final notes of the song.

Once the room was filled with the silence and the applause began, Mona was completely back to being herself, shy and blushing as she tried to make herself believe that all of the applause she was getting had been deserved.

Sometimes, it was hard for her to admit that she was as talented as people were always telling her, when it came to her voice.

For instruments, she knew she was good. She had a clear comprehension of what that had to sound like and she could hear it properly. She didn't get lose the same way that she did when she was singing when she was playing an instrument, either.

She couldn't focus on if she was hitting the right notes or if her volume was right for that lyric. She didn't think about her facials or her movements. She just turned into a different person who didn't care, in her own little world. She thought that she did good every time that she finished and she was told that she had done well, but in her eyes, it was as if she had been singing in the shower.

She sounded good because nobody else could hear her. All she was heard by was herself and she was going to try and make herself feel good.

Still, this was the closest she had ever come to believing that the applause she was getting was worth it. For the first time, she thought that the applause and recognition had ben deserved, even if she had lost herself in the song and hadn't been able to remember what had just happened for the entire duration of her performance.

For a change, she was just going to believe what her audience had to say on the matter, rather than second guessing herself. After all, could Rachel Berry, who had been on Broadway along with Blaine Anderson who had also been on Broadway, both be wrong? They were smiling and applauding her, after all.

They knew real talent and the reaction they seemed to be having showed that she was at least off to a good start.

* * *

"Alright guys-after some careful discussion with Blaine, here, we have decided that the winners of your duet contest are Evelyn Fabray-Lopez and Mason Hummel-Anderson, due to their ability to get so in depth with their emotions while creating a flawless blend of their voices. The song showed off their talented ranges and allowed them each to work with a musical style that was comfortable for them. Congratulations, guys, and this means you are picking out the duet for Sectionals and who is singing it," Rachel smiled at them as she appeared before the front of the classroom.

"Rigged!" Brielle called out, sticking her tongue out at her sister from across the room as the blonde squealed with delight, hopping in her seat before lunging at Mason, who was sitting besides her, and wrapping him in a tight armed hug, trapping him so that he wasn't even able to move enough to return the hug. "Totally rigged," She teased her sister once more before shooting her a smile, showing that she thought her sister really did deserve it.

"Congratulations, Eve-that was actually really good. I didn't know Mason had it in him to sound that good," Frankie giggled, turning towards her friend with a smile that was honest and sincere, showing that she had meant every word that had just left her mouth. "I love that song, too," She admitted sheepishly.

"I still thought that we should have won," Barbra whispered, leaning against Sean's shoulders as she lowered her voice so that it was barely audible to anybody other than her blonde haired boyfriend.

"What are you kids still doing in here? It's a Friday night-get the hell out of the choir room and have fun," Blaine insisted.

They didn't have to be told twice.

As soon as the words had left his mouth, everybody had jumped from their seats and grabbed their things, racing towards the door, all trying to fit through at once creating a slight build up as they raced to enjoy their weekend.

Once they were in the hallway and all had room to move about freely, Liam's arm wrapped around Frankie's waist as he told her he was bringing her home so they could go and grab something to eat before their game that night. Sean followed suit with Barbra, telling her the exact same thing, only they would be meeting there as Barbra had driven herself to school that day.

Mason and Evelyn were walking down the hallway, side by side as they discussed how excited they were for having won and Evelyn tried to convince the tall male besides her to give her a few more details about their date, so that she would be prepared for what they'd be doing. Brielle and Dean were walking in a similar fashion, only their conversation was filled with careless teasing and playful insults, as there were no romantic entanglements involved in their relationship.

Jason had Cassidy on his back as he ran down the hallways with her squealing to be put down, saying she was afraid of being dropped. They also had plans to go and grab dinner before the game that night.

And then there was a sad looking Mona Puckerman who was making her way from the school with her hands stuffed in her pockets, walking the hallways by herself with her head ducked low. She wasn't upset about losing the competition. She was actually more upset about how distant Jasper seemed to be, even now that they had permission to have their friendship back.

Jasper realized her sadness as soon as he laid eyes on her and sprinting down the hallway to catch up with her, placing a hand on her shoulder when he finally reached her, sliding it down to grasp her forearm when she didn't stop right away. This caused her to not only come to an immediate halt, but she turned around to face him, eve if she was refusing to meet his gaze.

"Do you have plans tonight?" He blurted.

"You're only asking because of-"

"I could care less about Frankie. I want to go out with you, because you're smart and gorgeous and funny and way out of my league, but I'm going to give it a try anyways," He cut her off, shaking his head.

"Funny that you feel that way now that she's with somebody else. I'm not going to be the Quinn Fabray to your Finn Hudson-the girl that you only want when there's nobody else to have. The girl that you only want when you realize you can't have her. I'm not that girl." She shook her head, finally looking up to meet his gaze.

"I don't want you for any of those reasons. I want you because you're so perfect and I've wanted you for awhile, but I knew you were too good for me so I was just going to sit there and let you walk away but I realized when I found out about Frankie and didn't feel anything other than humiliation that I can't just settle for somebody else. I need to work for the girl I really want, because she's worth the fight," He said, honesty flooded his eyes.

"I'm not going to be your rebound. It doesn't matter what you have to say, I can't believe that this has nothing to do with her getting together with him. We can be friends and we can wait it out, see if you still want me in a little while. But I'm not going to be with you now that you suddenly want me immediately after hearing about your supposed crush being in a relationship with a different guy. It's just a little bit too much, too fast for my liking and it's much too sudden. There are too many variables that could result in everybody involved getting-"

Whatever she'd been about to say was never heard, because Jasper panicked and did something that only truly worked in works of fiction. He grabbed her face in his hands and pressed his lips to her own, cutting her off from speaking.

"What are you doing? You can't just kiss a girl and expect everything to be okay. This isn't some sort of an 80's movie directed by John Hughes, okay? Those carefully thought out plans to get the girl? They don't work in real life and the random musical numbers that have nothing to do with the movie? Those things just make you look like an idiot when you do them in reality. This is real life and it isn't a movie, Jasper, you have to grow up and make that connection or else-"

And then he was kissing her again, his hands on her hips to pull her closer to him this time.

"Are you even listening to me anymore? Jasper, seriously just stop and get it through your head that while I'm completely and totally interested in you, I'm not willing to be your rebound or have our relationship tainted with other people assuming that I'm your rebound. You know about my issues when it comes to constantly comparing-"

There he was, once again pressing his lips to her own with his hands on her waist, pulling her even closer to him. She hadn't even thought that it would be possible for two people to get that close before she had been a part of that kiss.

"JASPER! Will you just knock it off and listen to me? I'm willing to consider having something more with you but I need to know that this isn't you settling for me because Frankie is in a-"

He was kissing her again. She should have suspected that, and she had that time, even spending up her speech as she got closer to the end. She still didn't get to finish and he was still kissing her as soon as he had caught his breath and steadied his breathing enough so that he could calm down before kissing her.

"What is wrong with-"

He kissed her again, but this time, she did something a little bit differently.

Rather than immediately pushing away or idly waiting for him to end the kiss himself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It wasn't a real answer and it wasn't saying anything, but it was enough. It was something to give him hope and it was something to make her realize that maybe he wasn't using her as a rebound.

Maybe, just maybe, his talk had been something more than a little bit of words that were laced with charm so he seemed like a true heart throb. Maybe he wasn't the player that he was apparently trying to make himself appear as.

She wasn't going to immediately run into his arms, but this was a start for them. This was something that would tell him that she did want to be with him and there was a future for them, if he would just allow her some time to think about what he was suggesting and if he would just calm down and think about what he was doing to make sure.

Even if he really did like her and was over Frankie, it hadn't been long ago that he was interested in Franziska.

And while Juliet had been all for Romeo and his fickle fantasies of wanting Rosalind one day before moving onto wanting Juliet-his original love's cousin-the next day, Mona wasn't going for that. She wasn't a fan of the fickle types of guys who didn't know what they wanted and were constantly changing their mind, because it would lead to disaster in the end.

Romeo had had a broken heart over Rosalind before killing himself because of Juliet. Mona wasn't ready for either of those things to occur, whether to herself or to her significant other.

Still, she couldn't help but see the ironic connections to her own messed up love life and the old Shakespearean tale that everybody in the world knew about, conveniently forgetting about the existence of a girl named Rosalind and the deaths of every character who wasn't a lead. Clearly those were only minor details.

Mona wasn't having a life like that.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generation Fan Fiction  
Chapter 18: Meet The Parents  
**

_**A/N: A little shorter than usual-about 300 words shorter than usual, but I didn't want to work in another character's plot line when I already had six characters being the main focus on this chapter. I hope it's what you guys expected. I wanted to get it out soon but it's been hectic lately. Sorry if it isn't up to my usual standards-it's probably not because I wrote it piece by piece rather than as a whole as I usually try to do, but it's up and I really did try my best with the time I had to work on it. I try not to let too much time pass because than it will never get done and I'll just lose inspiration. Anyways, enjoy, and, as always-I'm looking forward to seeing your reviews. (Oh, if anybody cares: we won our first football game of the season against our main competition. We haven't beat them in at least 3 years. I was pretty excited because our team did amazing, and I take pride in them, considering them as "my boys" since I'm a cheerleader and all. I'm sort of obsessed but I love football in general.)**_

Liam Evans checked his reflection in the mirror for about the fifteenth time that evening.

His dark blonde hair was styled in his usually carefully messy way, looking ready to go and spend the day on the beach, or, if he had been a famous celebrity, ready to appear at some awards show. He was wearing a pair of straight leg, dark wash jeans with a navy blue colored v-neck tee shirt under a grey and white plaid button down shirt. A pair of grey-blue Van sneakers covered his feet.

He had opted to remove his usual mess of braided rope bracelets from his arms, but his leather jacket was in hand as he shook his head at his baseball hat that he wouldn't be wearing for the evening.

He wasn't giving Puck any reason to dislike him or think of him as anything other than a guy who deserved to be dating his teenage daughter. He wasn't going to appear as a wanna-be gangster and he wouldn't be making himself out to be a snob. Anything that could make him appear like a bad boy had been forgotten about. He wanted to appear like the ever trusting, boy next door to earn Puck's trust and respect-and hopefully be liked by the father of his girlfriend.

He turned towards his bed, shrugging into his jacket as he looked at the presents lining his bed.

A bouquet of white roses for Rachel were lying on his blue bedspread, on his bottom bunk. Besides the flowers was a rectangular box full of chocolate covered caramel candies, which he had learned were Barbra's favorite type of candy. He had a bouquet of gladiolas that had taken him hours to find at that time of the year for Frankie, knowing how she appreciated wildflowers and preferred them to roses. And then he had a box of Puck's favorite candy, some disgusting, hard to find thing from years ago that they only made at certain times of the year and only sold at very peculiar stores.

But he had gotten everything on his list to impress the family of the girl he cared about, and that was all that mattered to him, in the end.

He picked up what was needed and made his way from his room, heading down to the living room to meet his brother so they could head over to the Puckerman residence.

* * *

Sean Evans shook out his shaggy cut blonde hair with the long side bangs, falling into his bright eyes.

He was wearing a navy blue v-neck sweater that he had bought with Barbra and a lighter blue tee shirt underneath. He had on straight leg jeans in a light wash and dark grey high top sneakers. His own leather jacket was already in place, covering the sweater.

He had stolen a page from his brother's book, buying Barbra a bouquet of her favorite flowers-Gerbera daisies in various shades of bright, popping colors. He had found vegan-friendly chocolate candies to get for Rachel and had gotten Puck the same type of candy that Liam had gotten him, not quite sure what else he could get for a father he was trying to impress. For Frankie, he had gotten her a box of chocolate covered blueberries-her own favorite candy.

He was sure that he and his brother were going to look like kiss asses, but at least looking like a try hard meant he was allowed to seem as though he cared about Barbra-which he did. This was a way for Puck to realize what the rest of Lima had already figured out. That Sean really did care for his daughter and would do anything to keep Barbra Puckerman in his life.

He shook his head once more, this time to clear his thoughts rather than fix his hair.

As his brother walked by on his way out the door, he turned and hurried after him, leaving the living room in a rush as he hurried to his car. He wasn't going to be late for this dinner-he was pretty sure it was the single most important thing in his entire life.

Or, at least, the most important thing that had happened so far in his young life-it was going to hold the fate of not only his relationship with the girl that he really cared about, but the fate of his brother's relationship was well and Sean wasn't sure he'd be able to handle being happy with Barbra when his brother was miserable without Frankie. And he hoped that his brother was going to follow the same rules, helping him out during the dinner rather than just letting him make a fool of himself.

No, the brothers had to work together, which was changing Sean's entire plan from the beginning.

* * *

Frankie, unlike the boys, couldn't have been calmer. She wasn't panicked at all because she knew her father well enough to know that after he tried to strike the initial fear into Liam, he was going to accept the fact that Frankie and Liam were together, because all he really wanted was for his baby girl to be happy.

Frankie had always had a special bond with her father, watching sporting events with him and accompanying him to various games throughout the years. She talked to him about sports and she would often ask him to go outside and play catch with her with the football or pitch her a couple of balls to practice her swings. It gave them more time to talk than Puck had with Barbra and made them much closer, especially with the fact that Frankie was the baby girl.

It wasn't that Puck had any favorites. He loved them both equally.

But he was closer with Frankie and Rachel was closer with Barbra, relating to her on all things from Broadway to music to fashion. Frankie had been albeit forced into being in her first Broadway production while Barbra had begged and pleaded with Rachel to be in one. She was constantly running off with Rachel on nights when Frankie and Puck would order a pizza and watch football games to go and see a Broadway show.

With parents that had such conflicting emotions, it was only natural that the daughters who had personalities that simply didn't match would each have a different parent that they could better relate to.

She shook out her dark mane of perfectly straightened, ultra thick locks so that they fell around her face, falling down her back in loose strands. Her perfectly rounded face was made up with neutral, sparkly make-up and she was dressed in a pair of black and white high-waisted short shorts and a cropped hot pink off the shoulder tee-shirt tucked neatly in with a wide, black stretchy belt. A pair of hot pink peep toe heels added a few inches to her height and she sprayed one more puff of Victoria's Secret perfume on her neck before exiting her room, ready for her boyfriend to meet her father, and vice versa.

* * *

Barbra was just as calm and rational as Frankie.

There was no reason to panic, after all.

The dark haired beauty had curled her hair to perfection and had left it to fall in soft, loose waves around her face and past her shoulders. She had opted for pink and sparkly make-up, showing off her usual girly way with a pink pleated mini skirt and a fitted, cut-out floral print tank top. She had a pale of pale pink wedges to add some more height to her usually short frame.

She flashed her smile towards the mirror.

She knew how her father was-he liked to act tough and put as much fear into the boys who were trying to date his daughters, but once he realized how much his daughters cared about these boys and that the boys cared about his daughters just as much as the girls did, if not more, he would turn into a complete and total teddy bear. It was one of the few things that her aunt and told her about Puck's past life when he was in high school and living in Lima.

She hadn't had any experience in the matters for herself, as the only boy she had ever brought to the house had only met Rachel and had turned out to be a jerk, but she was fairly certain that Puck wasn't going to be any worse than he had been when he had had to protect his little sister so that she could be protected from the big bad world of dating with the evil creatures that were males.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head before turning on her heel and making her way from her room.

The boys were expected to be there any minute and she really wasn't all that comfortable with leaving them to their own defenses with only her dad around, while Rachel cooked. _That _would be the only thing that would make her nervous about what was happening around them.

All in all, Barbra wasn't nervous because she was trying to look on the bright side of things, but she knew that there was plenty of reason for her to be stressing out and nervous.

* * *

"You are _such _a kiss up," Frankie snickered into Liam's ear as she greeted him with a hug.

He had already distributed his gifts to the rest of her family and he had been able to tell from the look on her face that she was going to tease him relentlessly about it. Of course, she was still smiling as she studied her flowers.

"Don't laugh at me-this is gonna help me win your father over so that I can see a little bit more of you," Liam winked as she unwound herself from the hug and looked down at her flowers.

"You're a dork," She giggled, turning around and heading towards the kitchen to get a vase for her flowers.

He followed after her, that same puppy dog look on his face that he always had with her.

"But I'm _your _dork," He teased her.

* * *

"So, what exactly are we doing on this date?" Evelyn wondered as she slid into the passenger's seat of Mason's car with an easy going smile.

She was dressed in a black, pleated, high waisted skirt with a red tank top crop top, with a zipper-front. Her favorite red leather jacket was tossed over her shoulder with an oversized red leather purse on the crook of her arm. Her blonde hair fell loose around her face and black heels completed her look.

"It's a surprise-but, it's going to put all those movie cliches to shame," He winked at her from the driver's seat.

She smiled to herself, emptying her arms as she settled into her seat.

She shouldn't have expected anything less from Mason, actually, because she knew how dedicated he was to making sure this date was everything she had ever wanted. He seemed determined to show her that he was better than any other guy she had ever known. Little did he know, he didn't have to try so hard. Just by being his sweet self, he was already miles ahead of every single boy she had ever been on a date with.

He was the kindest, sweetest, funniest guy she had ever known in her entire life.

He didn't have any competition in that department.

* * *

"So, Liam-play any sports?" Puck asked, turning towards the boy sitting besides his youngest daughter.

He saw Frankie release a sigh of relief, lowering her head to hide the small smile that was starting to form across her face. He knew that he had asked a question that Liam would have a good answer for and he mentally cursed himself for not realizing that, _of course, _the sons of Sam Evans would play sports, and he should have figured that they were football players.

But, at least this was showing that he was trying to be fair about his daughters' relationships with his best friend's sons.

After all, he had promised Rachel that he would at least give the boys a fair chance, since it was the first time both of the girls had been happy at the same time without any arguments. They actually seemed to be closer than they had ever been in New York, and if them bonding over finally being a part of the dating world, he guessed that was better than hearing them argue and complain about having to move to Lima, Ohio, against their wills in order to please Rachel and Puck.

Besides, his daughters could do worse than the Evans boys. He should probably just let them date his best friend's sons, because at least he knew that Sam had taught his sons the proper ways to treat a girl.

Sam had always been a good guy to the girls he had dated, after all, something that Puck couldn't say about himself.

"Yes, sir!" He said happily, smile in place as he spoke. "I'm on the football team and the basketball team. I play baseball in the spring. Over the summer, I'm on the school's summer swim team and I used to play hockey for the school until I realized that they were a bunch of puck-headed neanderthals." He replied.

"What positions do you play?"

"I'm a running back for football, a forward for basketball and a catcher for baseball," He answered almost automatically.

Puck nodded in affirmation, having played the same positions himself in high school.

Realizing that he wouldn't be about hate Liam very fairly, he turned towards Barba and her own match, Sean.

"How do you do in school, Sean?" Puck asked, watching as the seemingly overly confident male's shoulders slumped in defeat as he lowered his head.

"Could I have the sports question?" He mumbled as Barbra shot her father a wide-eyed, warning look.

"I was never any good in school," Puck allowed, realizing that him being his usual cruel self was just going to break his daughters' hearts and make them miserable.

He wasn't going to be able to try and put an end to their relationships, because that would make his daughters unhappy and he had always prided himself in doing whatever it took to make sure his daughters were happy at all times. That was why he spoiled them rotten.

"Girls! Can you two come help me with dessert?" Rachel's voice called from the kitchen and the two brunettes slipped out of their seats as quickly as possible, racing towards the kitchen as if their lives depended on it.

Puck should have known that all they'd want would be to get away from the awkwardness at the dining room table. As soon as they were gone, he turned towards the two boys with a hard scowl etched across his face. He might not be able to hate these guys or forbid his daughters from seeing them, but he would be able to put the fear of death into them so that they would cower in fear at the very sight of them. At least that way, he would be sure his daughters were never hurt and that their virtue remained intact.

"My daughters like you two for some reason. I want them to be happy. That means I'm going to have to allow them to see you, because I always give them what they want. But, here's the thing-I don't like seeing my girls cry. So, if you ever hurt them? I'm going to have to hurt you. And I'm fairly certain that your father wouldn't even bat an eyelash over that fact. Brittany? She might start rambling on, but Sam's probably going to encourage me," Puck told them, his voice even as he spoke the threatening words as if he were talking about the weather.

The two boys turned towards one another, sharing an expression that wasn't what Puck had expected. They didn't have fear in their faces at all, nor was their any panic. Instead, they just seemed to find what Puck had just said to be humorous.

"Mr. Puckerman, we get that you want your daughters to be happy, but thing is...that's all we want for them, too. We really care about them. Barbra's not like any other girl around here-she's smart and she looks for the good in people. She's been there for me from the second she moved here, and that's surprising. Most new kids look for somebody to look out for them, but she just wants to help other people. She's something very special and I wouldn't want to do anything to risk losing her in any way. I want her to stay apart of my life for as long as she wants to stay in it or as long as she wants me to be in her life," Sean spoke up, making eye contact with Puck and refusing to break it.

That was something that Puck found very impressive. People his own age and older usually had a hard time keeping eye contact with Puck, but when it was somebody younger than him? They never even tried to make eye contact with him because they were too afraid.

"Really-Frankie's not like any other girl I've ever met. There's just something about her that makes her...not better, but...well, better, you know what I mean? She's not the type of girl to let herself trust people easily and she doesn't let people in. I'm grateful that she's letting me into her life like this, and I really don't want to ever get kicked out of her life. I couldn't imagine knowing that I lost her trust after I worked so hard to get it, and I would hate to have her walk out of my life after all that I had to do to prove to her that I cared about her and actually was willing to change for her," Liam added.

"Maybe you two are a bit more like your father than I thought," Puck nodded once.

After all, he knew what they were both talking about.

All those feelings that they had just described? Those were the feelings that Puck had always felt himself when it came to Rachel. He knew that she wouldn't settle for him as easily as every other girl did, and that was why he was always trying to impress her, from the moment he had realized that she was a hot Jew and that the good Lord wanted him to get into her pants.

He was constantly doing small things that he thought would make him a little more worthy of a girl as amazing as her. Singing her a solo in Glee Club, stepping up to own his mistake with Quinn-singing Quinn a song to give their unborn child a name even though they would be putting her up for adoption. And he'd sung her another solo, at the beginning of junior year in an effort to lure her away from Finn Hudson.

But, his efforts sophomore year and the beginning of junior year had done nothing to impress her and she had ended up in the arms of Finn Hudson. When he'd found out about that she was dating Finn Hudson, he'd locked himself in his room for weeks. And actually seeing them together was enough to drive him insane, which was why he had driven his mom's car into the gas station and driven off with the ATM in the trunk, winding himself up in Juvie.

When he'd gotten out, he swore to be nicer to Jews-or, that was what he had told her. He had really just sworn to himself that he would prove he was worthy of her and that he would get her, even if it meant ensuring that he and Finn never became friends again. Rachel was worth more than all the friends in the world, at least in his eyes. He defended her to Santana and he tried to help her through her fight with Finn.

And then she had told Finn that she and Puck had been a mistake and cried over her break-up with Finn, leaving Puck to settle for somebody else who he would never love. Instead, he settled for making sure Rachel was happy. He helped her through that disaster of a party and he came over the next day to help her clean up, refilling her fathers' liquor cabinet after Kurt walked out on her. He sang that duet with her to make Finn jealous when she was trying to win him back. He did everything in his power to make her smile again, even if it meant helping Finn get her back once he realized that Rachel would rather go back to Jesse St. James than be alone.

And once senior year had rolled around? Well, he knew that that was his last chance so he pulled out all the stops and became her friend. He supported Finn, getting his best friend back and acted as the boyfriend's best friend.

But, when Finn fed her real meat, he came over and held her hair when she puked. When she cried over every fight, Puck showed up and held her, singing her favorite song to her in a lower voice until she fell asleep. And when she was confused about the wedding, about her future, and about her failed NYADA audition, Puck was the one she met up with at the Lima Bean for a coffee and a shared dessert.

Sometimes, they even hung out-whenever Finn was at work or sick or unable to be with her-without anybody else around. He would show up at her house and she'd bake her infamous sugar cookies and he'd try to sneak the batter while it was raw. They'd get into food fights, laughing as he'd pick her up and swing her around, ending their fight as she broke into a fight of giggles. Or, she would show up at his house and make his little sister dinner so that she didn't starve when Puck was babysitting.

That was, in a way, when Puck really fell in love with her.

And, if the boys who were dating his daughters cared about them half as much as Puck had always cared about Rachel, everything was going to be absolutely fine. He was sure that his daughters would be the ones to break the boys' hearts, actually, because he could see a lot of himself in the boys and he saw a similar idolization for his daughters in their eyes to the ones that he had always had for Rachel in his own eyes.

"What's going on, Noah? Are you scaring them?" Rachel asked as she came walking out with a plate full of the aforementioned sugar cookies that were Puck's weakness, getting him to agree to whatever Rachel asked of him.

"Of course not-I like them. In fact, I even give my blessing about these relationships," He smiled at his wife as she slid the plate onto the table.

"Really?" Barbra asked, eyes sparkling as she slid all of her coffee extras onto the table, turning to her father with a wide smile on her face. "

"Seriously?" Frankie grinned, dropping the coffee pot onto the table with excitement and Puck was surprised the pot didn't spill all over.

"Of course," Puck nodded, and, just as he had suspected, his daughters raced towards him, wrapping their arms around him in a tight hug as they each planted a kiss on his cheeks, thanking him repeatedly for being the best father in the world. And Puck couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"This is incredible. This entire night has been incredible," Evelyn giggled as Mason helped her onto the hood of his car, after making her remove her heels.

They had started the night at the park, way towards the back as close to the woods as possible, setting up a picnic blanket and having their very own picnic as the sun set around them. They ate her favorite foods, sipping on sparkling apple cider as they discussed their favorite and their least favorite things.

Then, they had driven out to the over past to watch the stars, using his radio to play her favorite songs. That was where they were at the moment, his arm around her shoulders as she laid with her head resting on his chest, cuddling up close to him.

They weren't dating. They weren't anything serious or with any labels. They hadn't even kissed yet. But, Evelyn was absolutely fine with whatever it was they were at the moment. While she would love to be his girlfriend and adore the idea of calling him her boyfriend, she didn't feel as if they needed to rush things into being a firm relationship. She trusted that, after all the thought he'd put into the date, that he wouldn't be dating around.

Still, when he looked down at her, lazy-half grin forming across his face, she couldn't help but hope that he was going to be asking her out, asking her to make things official so that they could be together and actually have a real relationship that meant something. She was hopeful, more than anything, that the question was about to come her way so that she could finally have that high school relationship that she'd always remember with a smile.

"So, you think you might want to do this again sometime? Maybe, as my girlfriend?" He asked her casually.

"After this whole thoughtful, sweet and romantic date, you're asking me out like that?" She teased him.

"Hey-I'm a man of actions. Not a man of words," He defended.

"Actions, huh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah-you know, actions...things like this," He winked, leaning down towards her and capturing her mouth with his own, moving his other arm to rest on the car on the other side of her, so that he was positioned over her, body lifted so that none of his weight was directly on her, ensuring that his muscular built wasn't crushing her own petite frame.

She immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss.

When he finally pulled away, he returned to his position besides her, but with a more satisfied smile on his face, almost an arrogant and confident smirk.

"I could get used to that," she nodded breathlessly, a shadow of a smile on her face.

"Come on-get back in the car. I gotta get you home before curfew if I wanna see you again, sometime soon. And I should probably meet your moms, since we're going for that cliched relationship and all, right?" He winked at her, rolling off of the hood and reaching his hand up to help her down.

She slid from the car, into his arms which took her by surprise. He carried her towards the passenger's side of the car and slid her inside, grabbing her shoes and handing them to her before he moved back to his own side of the car and climbed into the driver's seat, chuckling at her shocked reaction.

"I wasn't going to let you walk barefoot and get into my car with dirty feet!" He exclaimed. "This thing is the second most important thing in my life," He said, as if it were obvious.

"Second? What's the first?"

"You," He answered simply.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generation Story  
Chapter 19: Parental Control**

_**A/N: Okay, long author's note but I will make sure the story is still at my usual standards for length. I'll just make sure to add 5,000 words to however many are in this. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for being gone so long. I know I don't owe anybody an explanation but I would like to let you guys know so that you don't think I was slacking off or ignoring you or hoping for reviews. School officially started on Monday and I've had Chemistry homework every night. For Pre-Calc, I'm in a FLIP classroom so my teacher doesn't teach during class. She posts online videos that we take notes from (we take our own notes in Chem based on the reading he assigns us, as well) and then in class we do our work and ask questions. I had practice immediately after school every day this week except for Wednesday where we had our Glee Club auditions (for our female only group and our show choir). On Monday, after practice, one of my best friends asked me to go to the soccer game with her to cheer on our Foreign Exchange student because unlike our previous ones, he's having a slightly harder time making friends for some reason. Wednesday, after auditions, I was volunteering at the middle school and high school open house to hand out schedules and give parents tours. Friday I had a game in the freezing cold and pouring rain (but we won so we're still undefeated). Honestly, on Monday and Thursday I could have written something and I don't really have an excuse for not, except for being absolutely exhausted on Thursday and wanting to rest before knowing I'd be up late for our game on Friday. I'm starting this on Saturday but it might not be up until Sunday because today I'm going to cheer on a good friend at his soccer game (he goes to the school we beat in the football game last night and I'm wearing my cheerleading hoodie...not my best idea) and then I'm going to be at my best friend's house because we are going to watch bad teen movies and work on our homework together because we need some time to lose the stress that yesterday caused. If you care about that, read on. If not, go and read the story**_

_****__**A/N2: So, three of my closest friends are senior captains on the cheerleading team. They, along with our coach, instructed the team on something that we do every Friday and have done for years, since my sister was on the team when she was in high school and before that. Anyways, a group of girls decided to disobey our captains and coach. When the seniors informed coach about this, she said it wasn't a big deal even though some rude things were said to one of the seniors. So, when we went out to lunch (I went with these girls because we're good friends and all that) they were telling me all about what had happened. Anyways, I just tried to ignore it but there was some tension at the game and I know that my friends are still upset that no punishments will be handed out. I love my team and all, but I feel like it was wrong to go and disobey not only our captains but our coach and to do it in a large group. Sorry-I had to rant that out to somebody who wouldn't be able to give me a lecture about not getting involved or help me to build up my anger about the topic.**_

_****__**A/N3: Oh! Good news, though, for all of you who care. At my school, we have a Friend's of Rachel Club (pm me for further details or you can look it up). Since it is now an official club, we need a president, a vice president, a secretary and what not. We also have a representative from each grade level since only 10-12 graders could run for an office but the club is meant for 6-12 graders. I ran for treasurer but one of my friends beat me out. It was fine, because she's one of my closest friends and we do everything together. Besides, she's a senior so I always have next year and she's too nice to get mad at. I did, however, become our 11th grade representative because out of all the 11th graders who ran for a particular office, I received the most votes (maybe second to the president or as many as the president because he's in my grade so we don't know the exact tally). I was pretty excited because I love this club and I am extremely active in it. Now I get to play a further part in it and I'm actually going to be helping with ideas for things to do with the club as a group. AND I was watching MTV2 yesterday morning while waiting for my friend to pick me up for our coffee run and PARENTAL CONTROL was on. That used to be my favorite show and it was one of the good ones where she ended up staying with her boyfriend instead of choosing the one her parents wanted and her parents were actually pretty okay with it because they realized their daughter was strong enough to know what a good guy was or something like that. Anyways, it was pretty exciting for me because I haven't seen it in forever and now it's got full episodes online meaning my life is now going to be spent watching as many as they have. Oh, and Glee returns soon so that's pretty exciting.**_

_**A/N4: i've been obsessed with Joey Graceffa videos on youtube lately. Does he remind anybody else of Darren Criss? His laugh, his actions, his attitude, his humor, his face and facials, and his voice at time just really remind me and my friend of Darren, especially when he's on Glee, playing Blaine. Anyways, onto the story and I really hope you guys enjoy it and see it as being worth the wait. I worked really hard on it and it sort of wrote itself once it got to a certain point, but then it just stopped being easy to write towards the end. **_

* * *

"Hey, you can come over tomorrow and meet them, okay? I'm going to tell them tonight and Santana doesn't like it when people come over and she's sitting around being, well, Santana," Evelyn smiled at him, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, if it means I get to see your pretty face again tomorrow, I'm up for anything." He winked as she climbed out of the car. Almost immediately after, he was out of the car and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, walking her to the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a nervous giggle as she looked up at him.

"Walking you to the door," He said as though it were obvious-which it was. "Isn't that something that boyfriends typically do in all those cliches that we've been copying all night?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as he looked down at her, that same goofy smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess," She said as they reached the front porch, climbing the steps towards the door.

"Good," he said, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the lips before winking his goodbye and turning around, heading back towards his car.

Evelyn smiled to herself, grabbing her key and unlocking the front door. She pushed it open and entered the house, her blush returning to her cheeks as her smile spread across her face, wondering how she had gotten so lucky to find a guy like Mason. She leaned against the door as she closed it behind her, hugging herself as she tried to calm herself enough that she could go and see her mothers without looking like some sort of idiotic, love-struck teenage girl.

"Have fun?"

She glanced up to find her dark haired sister sitting on the stairs, an arrogant smirk on her face as she raised an eyebrow condescendingly in the air.

Evelyn pushed off of the door, shaking her head as she ran a hand through her hair. Her sister had a way of ruining every single one of her good moods, and she wasn't failing to do so with the good mood that Evelyn had thought she'd have forever. She crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes into a harsh glare.

"Don't you have some big plans for Saturday Night? Plans that _don't _involve waiting for me to get home from my date? You know, plans that don't involve me at all?" She asked, changing her tone from the pleasant and cheerful one it had had all night into a harsh and bitter tone instead.

"But whatever could be more fun than that?" She asked sarcastically, raising to her full height as she reached her hands in the air, stretching out her back as she arched it backwards.

Dressed in a pair of form-fitting yoga pants with a black waistband and silver writing on the back and her black racer back tank top, just a sliver of her flat stomach showed and her tanned legs were covered by skin-tight material that stretched out across her butt, making Evelyn just a tad self-conscious about her own petite frame that lacked the obvious curves that her sister had.

But, it never did any good to allow her sister to know about her insecurities.

The beauty Latina, with her dark black hair draped over one shoulder and her pretty face scrubbed of all traces of make-up, knew that most of the school was jealous of her and she never failed to use it against the female population at their school. She wasn't aware that her sister was as jealous of her as everybody else, though, and that had helped Evelyn through most of the damage that Brielle was constantly giving to the other girls at school.

Besides, Evelyn knew that she was pretty in her own right.

With her buttery blonde curls and bright, sparkling eyes, she had that flair of innocence that made people wonder if she was younger than she really was at times. She had a short stature and a skinny, petite frame. Her curves were existent but not as obvious and bold as her sister's were. She had a round baby face and a tanned complexion. And then there was her bright, cheerful smile that made everybody think of her as even more beautiful than she really was.

She was sure that people were probably jealous of her as well as Brielle, but she couldn't be sure and she wasn't as arrogant as her sister. She had never been the type to go and assume that people were jealous of her for her appearance, her grades, or her status as a cheerleader. She didn't think any of that was because of anything special about her.

She'd almost been born with a natural ability to cheer and she'd always excelled in school. Her appearance was based on genetics. So she didn't think she deserved anybody to ever be jealous of her.

"I did have plans, but Quinn and Santana told me I had to stay here because we need to have some sort of family meeting, alright? Something about finally letting us know who our real fathers are," She rolled her eyes as she climbed down the stairs.

"Why now? And why is it suddenly such a big deal? They always said we didn't need to know because it wasn't important and they didn't do anything except donate sperm and half of our DNA," Evelyn asked, following after her sister who was already on her way to the kitchen where they always had their family meetings.

"Do you think I know what runs through their minds?" Brielle asked, rolling her eyes as she entered the room, taking a seat at the counter on one of the high bar stools, besides her younger brother who was sitting there, eating a large bowl of ice cream, drenched in chocolate fudge and other chocolaty extras.

"She's here?" Santana asked, entering the kitchen with her long legs bare due to her yoga shorts with the galaxy-patterned waistband folded down over her butt with a navy blue cropped sweater that fell off of one shoulder.

"Good, we need to talk," Quinn replied, walking in after her wife as she pulled her hair back into a sloppy bun, dressed in boyfriend fit, cropped sweat pants in a dark grey color with black writing and a black baggy tank top cut into a V-neck. "Now."

* * *

"Jason, knock it off," Cassidy giggled, placing her hands on his shoulders as she pushed him backwards, keeping him at a small distance from her to break away the kiss he had just initiated. "You promised you'd do this for me. So stop," She insisted, turning towards her front door and twisting the doorknob.

"But parents scare me!" He complained as he followed her into the house.

"Oh, knock it off! You're being a baby and I thought that bad asses weren't afraid of anything? Don't make me ruin your entire reputation," She rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the living room where she had been sure she'd find her parents, who always spent their Saturday nights watching movies together.

Of course, Kitty always got her way when it came to what movie they'd watch so they were currently in the middle of one of the many Bring It On movies that had gotten Kitty through her entire high school life. Cassidy had been forced to watch all five of those films repeated throughout her childhood and she was pretty sure that was the only reason she wasn't always so sure that she wanted to be a cheerleader. They got a horrible reputation due to those films, after all, when they were made out to be a bunch of slutty, popular, gorgeous, air-headed blonds.

That wasn't even close to being the case. It was only true when it came to the Cheerios.

"Cassidy? Is that you?" Artie asked, sounding almost eager at the interruption for one of his least favorite movies.

Cassidy rolled her eyes as she brushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, dropping down on an arm chair in the living room and nodding for Jason to take a seat besides her.

"Obviously-Dean doesn't have a life, remember? Anyways, you said you wanted to meet my boyfriend, remember? Anyways-this is Jason, you know, Puck's nephew?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as Jason sat down in the chair besides her.

"Oh, if I'd known you were going to have him over tonight I would have had snacks or something ready! You're Marley's son? What a handsome boy," Kitty said, immediately jumping up from the couch and smoothing out her long, charcoal-colored cashmere, off the shoulder sweater that she'd paired with cropped leggings.

"That's alright, Mrs. Abrams," Jason said almost immediately.

He had always done better when it came to dealing with mothers. They weren't half as intimidating or as scary as fathers were to him, because he had always been a rather charming person when it came to any member of the female population.

"Jason was just dropping me off and I thought he'd stop in and say hi and meet you guys before he left," Cassidy told her mother with another eye roll.

"Oh, alright," Kitty huffed, seeming upset that she wouldn't be spending time with her daughter and her daughter's newest boyfriend. Kitty was always trying to be a part of her daughter's life in an effort to try and relive her own high school years, hoping that her daughter would have it better than she had had it for herself.

Cassidy rolled her eyes as she turned towards her father, angling her body slightly.

"So, can we end this pointless meet the parents session or would you like to try and strike the fear of god into my boyfriend?" She asked.

"I'm already pretty scared. Can we not try to scare me anymore?" Jason spoke up.

"You don't do well meeting fathers, do you?" Artie chuckled. Jason shook his head. "Just like your uncle and your father. I guess my daughter could do worse, at least, if you're anything like the other guys in your family. I might as well be grateful," Artie said thoughtfully.

Cassidy's eyes grew wide in disbelief at her father's almost immediate acceptance to her relationship. That was something that was completely unexpected. Especially since she had been suspecting him to make things completely awkward as he tried to mess with Jason's head, trying to act as though he was scary when there really wasn't very much that he could do in order to actually harm Jason or any other guy that she could date.

But, they had already moved on from Jason's fears and were onto talking about sports and movies. They were acting as though they were friends rather than a father and his girlfriend's boyfriend.

Cassidy turned to her mother who was leaning against the wall besides the door, arms crossed tightly over her chest as she watched the pair with an amused smile on her face as though she had expected all of this to actually happen.

She shook her head, leaning back against the seat as she reached for the remote, clicking play so that the movie began playing again, rolling her eyes at the almost identical reactions that the two boys had to the teen chick-flick playing on the TV in front of them, paired with groans and grumbles as Kitty and Cassidy told them to shush up and be quiet.

What?

Just because Cassidy was annoyed whenever her mother tried to make her watch the movie and thought that it gave cheerleaders a bad name, it didn't mean that she hated the movie. She actually loved them.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

The words snapped out of Evelyn's mouth so impulsively that her mothers turned their attention towards Brielle, as the blonde haired girl who truly had spoken jumped to her feet and slammed her fists against the table in outrage.

Meanwhile, the stunned Latina sister was sitting at the table in a stunned silence with her eyes locked on her sister.

While the girls had never really gotten along, she had to admit that things were messed up and that her mothers had been wrong. There was no reason for them to lie about the identity of the girls' fathers for so long, especially since the girls happened to share a father and it was a man they knew very well.

And it had to be even worse for Evelyn, who was now dating the adopted son of her own father. It didn't matter that the two shared no blood or that Kurt Hummel had never acted as a true father, other than donating sperm to Quinn. It was still weird to think that Kurt had given her half of her DNA and was raising her boyfriend.

If things had been under more traditional circumstances, she would be referring to Kurt as father, the same way that Mason currently did. That was just messed up and it had to be confusing for the girl.

For Brielle, it didn't really matter, but it still made her angry that her mothers had hid it for so long. There was no reason for it, but knowing that she was actually Kurt's daughter made everything make more sense. It made sense that Kurt and Blaine were the girls' godfathers. It made sense that they sent them extravagant Christmas and birthday presents every year. It made sense that they sometimes noticed similarities in themselves and Kurt, and it all made sense that when they were with Kurt, they were often asked if he was their father.

Everything now made sense, but that didn't make the news any easier for Evelyn to take.

And Brielle? She never took her sister's side on anything. Even when she did agree with her sister, she usually just rolled her eyes and told her to stop being so dramatic. But, this time? This time, she actually thought that her sister had a logical reason for her response.

"What did you want us to do?" Quinn asked calmly.

It was clear that the blonde haired woman had expected this sort of an answer from her daughter. Besides, Quinn was usually the calm and collected one whenever it came to the raging reactions of their over dramatic daughters. Because even Brielle was pretty overly dramatically a large percentage of the time.

"Tell us the truth?" Brielle asked as though it should have been obvious. "What did we ever do to make you think we didn't deserve to know? What did you think we were gaining from not knowing?" She asked, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as she narrowed her dark eyes at her mothers.

"We didn't want to make things awkward for you and Kurt's family. We didn't want Jasper to feel a bond to Blaine who might not feel anything towards him, especially when he had his own son," Santana replied, turning on her attitude as she spoke to her own daughter.

"Because having me in a relationship with Kurt's _son _wasn't making anything awkward?" Evelyn said.

"You aren't actually re-"

"It doesn't matter! Do you know how weird that is? Kurt's technically my father and he's Mason's dad. He's the definition of the word father for me, but he's been raising Mason for most of his life. And now I'm dating Mason! This is completely weird and it's not even realistic. There is nothing normal about this and it's all because the two of you chose to keep a secret about _my _life from me! And you did the same to Brielle. Do you know how horrible that is? You lied to Jasper. You lied to Brielle. You lied to me!" She snapped, turning on her heel as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"I just...I need some time alone," Jasper shook his head, pushing his own chair back and rising to his feet, making his way from the kitchen and towards his bedroom in almost slow motion.

Brielle didn't respond. She just jumped to her feet and started to storm from the kitchen, grabbing her leather jacket and her purse as she exited the hallway. She could hear her mothers' footsteps behind her as she walked, knowing that they were going to try and stop her from leaving.

"Where are you going?" Santana snapped. "You're not leaving. It's too late at-"

"Oh, I'm leaving. I don't want to be around you or her right now and I'm not dealing with Evelyn making this all about herself because of her relationship with Mason. I'm not listening to Jasper be all emo or serial killer quiet. I'm doing to Dean's and I'll be back when I'm ready to look at you two again. And I'll be the one to let you know when I can stand talking to you again," She said, grabbing the door and pulling it open. She stormed from the house and slammed it shut behind her.

She heard the door open as she made her way from porch to the driveway, where her car was parked and rolled her eyes as her mothers screamed for her to get back inside. She tuned them out as soon as she was in the car, blaring her music as soon as she'd started the car, and speeding from the driveway and down the road.

She had meant what she said. She couldn't handle being around them and she wasn't returning until she was sure she'd be able to at least look at them without thinking of the years worth of a lies they'd been telling not only herself, but her sister and her younger brother.

How was she ever supposed to trust them ever again, knowing that they had hid something like that from her for most of her life? It wasn't fair to her to live her entire life so close to the man who had provided her with half of her DNA and giving her partial life, as he had been the one to give the sperm needed to fertilize the egg that Santana had given, without knowing that it was her father. It just wasn't right that her mothers had thought it was up to them to decide if she was allowed to know who her father was or not.

* * *

"Brielle? What are you doing here?" Dean asked as he opened the front door to his house.

Cassidy and Jason were cuddling up on the love seat in the living room while Artie and Kitty were positioned on the couch in their usual Saturday night fashion.

All Dean had been wishing from all night while he worked on homework in the kitchen, snacking on something that he was sure had to be unhealthy, was for some sort of a distraction. He wasn't sure how Brielle showing up at his house with red-rimmed eyes, mascara-streaked cheeks and tears flooding her eyes was supposed to offer him a positive distraction, but it was helping him forget about the happy, so-in-love couples located in his living room.

"I need to be around somebody other than my mothers. Can I come in? And just...talk?" She asked, reaching up and wiping at her eyes.

"Yeah-sure, come on in," He said, opening the door wider as he took a step back.

She came inside and for the first time he realized that not only was it pouring rain, but her clothes and her hair were soaked through. She clearly hadn't driven right here. She had done something else before showing up here.

He led her up to his room and made his way towards his closet as she collapsed onto his bed, immediately starting to rant about why she had shown up at his house so late and in such a horrible condition.

"My moms told Evelyn, Jasper and I who our real fathers are. Kurt's my father-and Eve's. Blaine is Jasper's. I just...I don't get why they had to keep it a secret and they waited until Eve and Mason were dating and this whole thing just sucks!" She ranted. "And just thinking about it makes me angry and I just want to hit something," She went on.

"Hey-listen to me," He said, making his way towards her. "If you don't want to talk about this because it's not helping, we don't have to talk about it. We can watch bad movies and make fun of the lousy jokes. We can eat junk food until you feel like you're going to be sick. Go in there and take a shower, and then put these on, because you're kind of soaked and I don't want you to actually get sick, okay? I'm going to go get us some snacks," he said, holding out an old pair of plaid flannel pajama bottoms and an even older wife beater that he was hoping would fit her.

"Thanks," She said, her voice small and lacking her usual confidence.

He nodded at her, turning around and heading back downstairs, walking right into his mother as he turned to enter the kitchen.

"Who's here?" Kitty asked.

"Brielle Lopez-Fabray," He responded carelessly, heading towards the fridge to get the chocolate syrup and some milk. "We're sort of friends now, and she needs somebody to talk to," He explained as he placed those items on the counter and made his way to the cabinet to get mugs.

"Quinn's daughter? Why is she upstairs in your shower?"

"She was caught in the rain. Listen, they finally told her who her real father is and it really upset her that they lied. I'm trying to be a good friend to her. Besides, nothing's going to happen between Elle and me. We aren't into one another that way, okay? I promise," He rolled his eyes as he grabbed tow oversized coffee mugs.

"If you say so," Kitty responded, shaking her head.

Dean ignored his mother as he made the hot chocolate and poured it into the mugs. Then he grabbed a carton of ice cream and two spoons from the freezer and a bag of chips. He placed it all on a tray and walked up to his room.

When he walked inside, he found Brielle just exiting the bathroom, tying her hair up into a sloppy, messy bun at the top of her head, the jet black waves wrapped up tightly in the material with a few long strands falling into her face that was scrubbed clean of all traces of makeup.

His pants were long on her and she had rolled them twice at the waist, so that they fell low on her hips, the tank top pulling tight across her defined chest and an inch-thick strip of tanned, flat stomach revealed between the pair.

She really was beautiful, but he had always known that. Seeing her in his clothes? It was a major turn on, but he knew that she didn't need that right now. She had her own stress at the moment and didn't need him acting like a horny teenage male with raging hormones. And he definitely didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable when she was still so unsure about her exact sexuality. He was going to be a good friend.

* * *

"What do you want me to say?" Mona sighed when Jasper had finally finished his whispered rant into the phone that night. "I mean, it was wrong of them not to tell you guys, but I can understand it. I mean, if you guys had never found out the truth, wouldn't you have been content believing it was an unknown sperm donor? Now that you know, there's all these thoughts running through your head about how maybe you could have had a relationship with Blaine as your father. But, what if Blaine did that to help out Santana and Quinn, and didn't really want to worry about having to support you?" Mona asked.

She knew that she should probably be agreeing with whatever it was Jasper had to say, because she had never had to deal with this stress in her own life before, but she couldn't help but find herself wondering what her reaction would be if she were in that situation. And she knew that her reaction would be, once she was thinking rationally, that her mothers must have had a good reason and she should listen to whatever logic they had, because they had obvious given it a lot of thought. It wasn't the type of thing you just decided one day. It involved conversations and seeking counsel from outside sources.

They had to have some sort of an idea about what the right thing to do was, whether their children wanted to believe it or not. Children, especially teenagers, never wanted to go and admit that their parents were right. Mona knew that even without having been in a situation where her parents had lied to her about something so important in her life. After all, she rarely ever found herself happy to realize that her parents had been right about what they had told her before. So, while she could see why Jasper was refusing to admit that they must have had a reason, she could also see their side of things.

"It just sucks. I spent my entire life wondering what it would be like if I had my dad in my life. Like, would I be into sports? Would I be better around girls...It's like..I always knew that I didn't have a way to have that kind of relationship with my father because I wouldn't have a father figure, but now that I know who it is and I know that it's somebody who I actually know and happen to be sort of close with, it's teasing me. I'm so afraid of getting rejected by Blaine and him not wanting to worry about me, but I also feel like he does love me, because I'm technically his son..."Jasper explained.

"I don't know what to say. Jasper, I've never had to deal anything like this before. I want to help you and I want you to feel better and I want you to be happy, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do in a situation like this. I don't think Blaine would ever try and kick you out of his life. He's too nice of a guy, but I don't think he's ever going to see you as his actual son, because he and Santana were never anything. He was helping out his friends. I'm sure if he knew that you wanted some sort of a male influence in your life, he'd be that for you, but I doubt it would be because he feels like he owes it to you as your father," Mona said softly.

"I get what you mean, I guess. I mean, it's pretty much how he's always treated me. I'm more angry at them for keeping it a secret because I don't see why I couldn't know. But, because I don't want to have any harsh feelings towards them, I'm choosing to act as though I'm confused about what I'm supposed to do about Blaine and where we technically stand because I'm sure he and Kurt know that they told us," He reasoned.

"Jasper...I think you aren't even mad. I think you feel like you should be mad because your sisters were. I think that you're really indifferent about this entire thing. You're taking the knowledge and you're accepting it because you're more mature than them, and you're not sure why you aren't reacting as strongly and terribly as they reacted when they found out, so you're trying every sort of reaction that you could," Mona said.

"Actually, you're right about me not really caring. What you're wrong about is the fact that I really am mad. I don't just think I should be because they're angry and I'm judging my reaction from them and how they acted. I'm angry because I can't stand seeing my sisters hurting this way. Evelyn's blaring some pretty depressing music from her room and has been since she found out. She's not even leaving her room. And I don't know where Brielle went," He sighed.

"You're a good brother. They can't deny that and I can't deny that. Nobody can deny that and nobody would ever want to, because you're such a great little brother. But, this is something that you have to just let go. They're going to react their own way and you'll react your way. You have to just let whatever happens happen, without trying to protect your sisters from this, because it was just a secret that was finally revealed," Mona said.

"It means a lot to me that you're trying to help me get through all this, but you don't really have a strong idea on how to help people through problems this serious. You aren't a psychologist. You're actually younger than me. So, don't hate me for not taking any of this too seriously," He said, his voice a monotone.

"Whatever. Deal with this however you want, then, if you aren't going to listen to me. I don't even see why you called me if you didn't want any advice from me. You've just argued with everything I've said," She rolled her eyes and didn't even wait for his response before she hung up on him, turning her phone off and throwing it onto her nightstand.

In a way, she figured that he was right. She hadn't really been the type of friend he'd needed at that time. She'd tried to analyze his reaction and change how he was responding to the situation. What he had probably wanted as a friend to just listen to him and let him rant on and on about how upset he was.

But how could he blame her for trying to help? Who was supposed to know how they were supposed to react when in a situation like that? It was wrong of him to want her to react a certain way and getting angry when she didn't do as he'd wanted.

So, she was going to give him time to cool off and talk to him again when he was ready to apologize and they could move on from that topic, because clearly she wasn't helping him when it came to that.

She just hoped he'd feel better soon.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Music Lives On  
Glee 2nd Generation Series  
Chapter 20: Demi Lovato**

_**A/N: I'm sorry guys. This isn't all that great. It's actually mostly song lyrics. I just needed to write because today has been the worst day ever. It's also fairly short, especially with the plentiful song lyrics. I had the worst day ever today. For starters, the boy who I asked if I could wear his Jersey for next Fridays game told me no, and he's supposed to be a good friend of mine. Apparently somebody else already asked him but I asked him as soon as I found out the cheerleaders needed to wear Jerseys. Whatever, I know I can find somebody else's because I have other friends on the team, but the fact is, he avoided me and wouldn't give me an answer until I approached him with one of the other girls who is making a list to make sure nobody is left out. And our list for our show choir came up today and once again, I didn't get in. Now, I'm in the female-only ensemble which should show I have some sort of talent. I'm in chorus, I've gone to All-County and I'm in the musical and solo competitions each year. I'm considered a leader in chorus. I've been trying out for THREE years and I still haven't gotten in. The past two years, I haven't been upset because older girls made it in over me and they were seniors. I was fine with that because they wouldn't get another chance. This year? Two girls in the grade below me made it in. Even if they might be better, would it have been so horrible to accept one more girl? My confidence is shattered and I can't even resort to music to help me feel better like I usually do because every time I start to sing, I start to cry because I remember that I'm not good enough to be in Show Choir, despite the fact that age typically matters as does seniority when it comes to this particular group. I know I still have my senior year, but I don't want to get in on the principle that I'm a senior, because even if I am 'good enough' by then, anybody who doesn't make it is going to say that I only got in because I'm a senior. I'm not trying out next year. I love music and it's a huge part of my life, but I just won't be in something where I'm clearly not wanted. And the worst part is, my best friend is one of the girls who is younger and got in, so I can't even let my disappointment show without seeming like a bad friend. My two best friends who are older than me and in the group, however, are livid. And they are always friends with this girl. They can't believe that our chorus director did that, because I do EVERYTHING to help out with chorus. I go on every trip, I make copies, I notify people of changes, I work my schedule around rehearsals, I run errands for our director, I always have a smile on my face, my teacher constantly compliments me for my facials and emotions in songs and I'm the first one to have a happy outlook and start dancing for upbeat songs. She knows ALL of this. Sorry for the rant, but I just needed to get it out. **_

* * *

Brielle woke up on Sunday morning and needed a moment to collect herself. After all, she wasn't used to waking up in strange bedrooms where nothing was familiar to her.

It was a simple room, a little bit smaller than her own room. Pale blue sheets with a dark blue stripped comforter covered the brown-black platform bed with the high headrest. A dark oak desk with a matching dresser were on the opposite wall and she could see a silver macbook with a Darth Vader sticker on the cover. A simple boom box styled iHome was on the dresser and a mess of guitars with their pics were in the corner of the room.

It was a much different change from her own black canopy bed with the black ruffled bedspread. Her black and silver nightstand was missing, as was her iHome-alarm-clock. She was lacking her large bird-cage styled chandelier and her black and silver vanity and dresser. Her sarcastic black and white throw pillows were absent and she wasn't kicking her black, zebra stripped patterned macbook that she'd carelessly left at the foot of her bed the night before. And the walls lacked her band posters that showed off her love of boy bands that sang something much more intense than top 40 pop hits.

Of course, when she rolled over and hit the strong chest of Dean Abrams, who was passed out besides her, she immediately remembered what had happened the previous night and why she was where she was at the moment. And it only brought all of the anger back to her.

But, instead of being her usual self, she allowed herself to snuggle back under the blankets to enjoy the warmth, squirming back into Dean's cuddling embrace, her back against his chest with her head tucked neatly beneath his chin, as if she belonged there. It was comfortable position and it made her feel safe. She enjoyed every second of cuddling up with Dean, even if it didn't have any romantic entanglements involved. That actually made it better for her, and much more comfortable.

"Elle? You awake?" She heard his groggy, deep and sexy morning voice a few seconds after she'd readjusted herself.

"Yeah," She sighed, starting to move away from him in an effort to get up.

"You don't have to get up. I just wanted to know if I could talk to you now. Actually...I was wondering if you might...I don't know, want to sing something, to help you...I don't know. My dad just said music always helped him figure shit out and I don't know what to do to help you and-"

"Dean, stop rambling on and get a guitar. I would _love _to sing something right now," She giggled, reaching out and putting a finger to his lips in an effort to silence him and cut off his pointless rambling.

A small smile played at the corners of his mouth as he rolled over, climbing out of bed and revealing his toned torso with his skinny yet developed soccer-player muscles with his strong arms bare, as he wore only a pair of low-rise athletic shorts with the waistband of his boxers showing just enough.

She shook her head, rolling towards the other side and landing swiftly on her feet as she followed him towards the guitars, sitting on the foot of his bed. When he'd selected one, he joined her almost immediately and the pair just looked at one another for a second.

"What song?" He asked her softly.

"Demi Lovato," She said, and he nodded, signaling that that was more than enough for him to know what she meant, even though she had assumed he'd need her to not only give a name to the song but look it up online to show it to him so that he'd know what he was doing and what song he was playing.

As he started to play, her anger started to fade away. Before she'd ever started to sing, she was filled with remorse, regret, hurt, pain and sadness, rather than the anger that had overwhelmed her earlier.

"_Four years old, with my back to the door/All I could hear, was the family war/Your selfish hands, always expecting more/Am I your child, or just a charity award/You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest/I try so hard to fight it, but it's hopeless, hopeless, you're hopeless/Oh, father, please father-I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go/Oh, father, please father, put the bottle down for the love of a daughter," _She started out the song, knowing that it didn't fit her situation perfectly at the moment, but that the emotions and feelings behind the lyrics were spot on.

"_It's been five years, since we've spoken last/And you can't take back, what we've never had/Oh, I can be manipulated only so many times/Before even I love you, starts to sound like a lie/You have a hollowed out heart but it's heavy in your chest/I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless, hopeless-you're hopeless/Oh father, please, father/I'd love to leave you alone, but I can't let you go/Oh father, please father, put the bottle down for the love of a daughter," _She went on, not looking at Dean as she sang the lyrics.

If she had, she would have noticed the way that he was looking at her as he plucked at the chords on the guitar, a sad smile on his face as his eyes sparkled, gaze locked on her.

_"Don't you remember I'm your baby girl/How could you push me out of your world/Lied to your flesh and your blood/Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved/Don't you remember I'm your baby girl/How could you throw me right out of your world/So young when the pain had begun/Now forever afraid of being loved/Oh father, please father, I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go/ Oh father, please father/Oh father, please, father/Put the bottle down/For the love of a daughter/For the love of a daughter," _She concluded the song with a sigh, swallowing a hard gulp before she finally looked up at Dean.

"I think I should go and talk to my moms," She whispered.

* * *

Mona stared at her phone, rolling her eyes.

**10 New Text Messages**  
**-Jasper  
5 Missed Calls  
-Jasper  
3 New Voice Mail Messages  
-Jasper**

She knew that he must really want to talk to her, but she honestly couldn't bring herself to care or to forgive him for what had happened the night before. He had been rude to her when she'd been trying to help him.

How could she accept his apology when he had been so cold, expecting her to know exactly what should be said in a situation like the one he had been in the other night. Who could possibly know the proper reaction to something like that? It wasn't normal to have to figure out how to cheer somebody up after they learned the truth about their biological father.

Especially when said father happened to be somebody they knew rather well and who was a big part of his life already, and now he had to wonder if he'd ever want to truly play the father figure in his life. Mona had never had to second guess about her parents loving her. She'd never wondered if her genetics had come from somebody else and who that source could be. She'd always known and she wasn't sure how anybody could expect her to understand what it had been like to have to guess.

But, maybe she could at least see what he had to say. That was fair, wasn't it?

After all, he had listened to her failed attempts at trying to cheer him up, even if he had been a jerk about it. She could allow him the same respect and she would handle it a little more maturely when he didn't say actually what she wanted to hear.

**Jasper: I'm sorry-I'm just stressed and I was taking it you on you.**  
**Jasper: This is a really hard time for me and I don't know how to react.  
Jasper: Will you please talk to me? About anything. You always make me feel better.  
Jasper: You're my best friend, but you're so much more than that.  
Jasper: Can we just talk? I'm sorry. I'm a jerk.  
Jasper: I know. I suck. Just answer me  
Jasper: Mona! Come on, don't do this to me right now. I'm going through enough.  
Jasper: Mona, seriously, how can we ever be more than friends if we can't talk things out?  
Jasper: I'm trying here! I really am!  
Jasper: MONA! ANSWER THE PHONE**

She rolled her eyes, having known that he wasn't going to come out and say the only thing that she had wanted to hear. Of course, she was a little grateful that he hadn't said it over a text message so she supposed it was a good thing he had left those words out.

While that had been an apology and it had been accepting that he was wrong, it had always been pleading and begging without showing Mona that he really cared about her, and truthfully, that was all that she wanted. But she had known from the start that he wouldn't be supplying her with the proper responses, so she instead went to listen to the voicemail messages that he had left her.

Maybe he had wised up by the time he had resorted to dialing the phone and leaving her a message.

_"Mona, I'm really sorry that I was so rude about you trying to help. I was a jerk and I get that. You didn't deserve that and I was wrong. I'm sorry, okay? I don't know what else you want me to say about it. I'm going through a lot and it's not really fair to me that you're ignoring me. I need somebody to talk to. We don't even need to talk about us or anything like that. I just need to talk to somebody," _He pleaded in the first message, begging for her to answer the phone, respond to a text message, or call him back.

She deleted it without a second thought before she moved onto the next message.

"_Hey, Mona-I'm sorry. It's been a rough week and that's no excuse, but it''s the reason for why I'm being such a jerk. But you've been there for me and you're really special and you mean a lot to me, and I'd hate to think that I messed things up with us before I even got the chance to ask you to be my girlfriend or something serious like that. But, anyways, I guess I can get it if you want time to yourself because I was so horrible, but I'd really like to talk to you about whatever you want to talk about. I just really need a friend right now," _he asked in a soft, defeated tone that almost made her call him back. _  
_

But she still had one more message to go before she caved because of his sweetness at that message.

_"Mona, seriously? I'm pouring my heart out to you and you can't even answer the phone. This isn't nice or fair or cool. I thought I meant something to you but apparently not. Whatever-don't get all mad and stuff because I'm not talking to you on Monday, because I'll be talking to the friends who were there to help me through all of this, while you were being selfish and trying to make it all about you!" _He was angry, cruel and bitter in that message and as she deleted it, she tossed her phone aside.

She moved towards her instruments and sat down by the electric keyboard, starting to play an all too familiar melody. She hit record, recording the chords easily. Then, she grabbed her guitar and played the tune back, adding on the guitar chords over the top, before she went on to add her voice to the mix, singing out her feelings the way that she always did when she was going through a rough period of time.

_"You pull my strings and push my soul/You fool my heart with every note/You drop a beat and kiss my face/You make me move then cut the bass/And you work so hard to get me just to let me go/Yeah, you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show/And you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio/It's such a joke/Why are you singing me love songs/What good is a love song/What good is a love song without the love/Why are you singing me love songs/What good is a love song/What good is a love song without the love/Why are we acting like lovers/We don't know each other/Even though we used to rule the world/Why are you singing me love songs/What good is a love song/A love song without the love," _She started out the song with her usual confidence, building herself up the her highest point by the time the first chorus was over.

Every little world she was saying was true.

He was saying all of the right things, but he was leaving out the part where he over dramatically proclaimed his love for her and albeit forced her to forgive him. He was saying everything, but the words seemed hollow and lacking of all emotional ties.

She wasn't one to go for that, because she believed in pouring her heart and soul out into everything that she did in life. She had never been one to just go and half-ass-try at something. She always worked her hardest and did her best. If it meant putting all the emotion that she could into a performance, bringing tears to her eyes and falling to her knees to admit defeat, she would do it, just to make her performance better.

It was what made her so talented. It wasn't that she could hit every note perfectly or that her timing was extravagant. It wasn't that she could play an endless list of instruments. It was the fact that she could show the proper emotion to make a lasting impression. That was the true meaning of being a performer. It was what really made a performance work.

"_You're so confused, it's getting old/You wear your ring, but leave me cold/You're beautiful but cause me pain/You played my heart like it's a game/And you work so hard to get me just to let me go/Yeah, you put me in the spotlight just to steal the show/And you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio/It's criminal/Why are you singing me love songs/What good is a love song/What good is a love song without the love/Why are you singing me love songs/What good is a love song/What good is a love song without the love/Why are we acting like lovers/We don't know each other/Even though we used to rule the world/Why are you singing me love songs/What good is a love song/A love song without the love," _She went on with the song, her voice changing from its usual confidence.

She lowered her voice, making for a softer sound as she shook her head, staring down at her fingers as they plucked at the strings, watching as she played each chord progression almost automatically.

"_This is the bend before the break/When we forget the harmony/This is how water colors fade/Into distant memories/Why are you singing me love songs/What good is a love song/What good is a love song without the love/Why are you singing me love songs/What good is a love song/What good is a love song without the love/Why are we acting like lovers/We don't know each other/Even though we used to rule the world/Why are you singing me love songs/What good is a love song/A love song without the love/Without the love/ Without the love/Without the love/Without the love," _She finished the song, shaking her head as she tossed her guitar to the ground.

It was an incredible performance on her own part, but it didn't change the facts.

Jasper might like her, but he wasn't going to admit his true feelings anytime soon. And he most definitely wasn't going to be showing if he even had any true feelings at all. She could tell that just from the way he had spoken. She was actually fairly certain that he didn't have any true feelings for her, farther than an actual crush.

So, all of his words were nice and wonderful.

They were great and amazing. They could build up her self esteem and they could make her smile and feel loved. But they would never actually be full of that actual emotion. They would never actually allow her to be loved. Because he didn't actually love her.

* * *

"Mason, we just...we can't be together, okay?" Evelyn said, trying to stay strong.

She didn't want to break down and let him know that she didn't want this anymore than he did, because that would mean he'd start trying to talk her out of it and she couldn't allow that to happen. She had to be strong so that things ended.

"Why?"

"We just-it's not going to work. I think we'll be better off as friends."

"Did I do something wrong? We only just got together and you seemed fine with everything yesterday. Am I trying to move too fast or something?"

It was adorable and heartbreaking that he was so sure he was the problem. It crushed her that he immediately assumed that he was the one who had done something wrong to cause this end. When in reality, it had been their parents and an arrangement made before he had been adopted and before she had been born.

Santana, Quinn and Kurt were the root causes of this split, and it broke her heart to know there wasn't a chance of them ever getting back together. It destroyed her because not only was she hurting herself, but she was breaking his heart as well and she didn't want him to be sad. She never wanted to hurt him because he had a face that was meant for a smile.

"It's nothing you did. It's not you, it's me. Listen-I have to go, alright? I think I heard Elle pull back in and that means we're going to have a long family meeting about her running off last night," She lied, hanging up the phone and turning it off almost immediately.

Then, she got up and went to her computer, playing the karaoke version of the first song she could find.

_"You've got a face for a smile you know/A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly/But I've got a world of chances for you/ I've got a world of chances for you/I've got a world of chances/Chances that you're burning through," _she started out to the old Demi Lovato song.

The song didn't fit perfectly, but it fit enough.

Mason's face needed to have a smile on it. Without a smile, it seemed as if he wasn't a whole person. He was missing something. But, every now and then, he would waste his beautiful face that needed the smile, because she could just tell he wasn't smiling and that broke her apart. Unfortunately, she was usually the sole cause of that lack of a smile and her own eventual destruction.

Still, she would always love him and she'd always want him. Nothing in the world could stop that, but each day was making it harder and harder to look over the fact that Kurt was her biological father and his adopted dad. Every day, it seemed even more disturbing to be in a relationship with him.

_"I've got a paper and pen/I go to write you goodbye/And that's when I know/I've got a world of chances for you/I've got a world of chances for you/I've got a world of chances-chances that you're burning through," _She went on with the song, wondering if she'd have gone through with ending things if she'd known how hard it would be to do so.

As she had said the words, she had been crying as it was. Once he had responded, she had been ready to break down into full out hysterics and let all hell loose. She wanted to cry and scream and punch something. She wanted somebody to blame other than herself for not being able to deal with the facts. She wanted to blame somebody else, besides her mothers for choosing somebody they knew so well to be her sperm donor and she didn't want to blame her heart for falling for a guy as perfect as Mason.

She couldn't bring herself to regret it, though. She liked him and he really liked her. She hated that a guy as amazing as him had fallen for her, because it only made it harder to end things with him. He didn't deserve to be hurt.

"_Oh, I'm going my own way/My faith has lost its strength again/It's been too hard to say/We've fallen off the edge again/We're at an end/We're at an end/Maybe you'll call me someday/Hear the operator say the number's no good/And that she had a world of chances for you/She had a world of chances for you/She had a world of chances/Chances you were burning through/Chances you were burning through/Chances you were burning through/You've got a face for a smile, you know," _She finished the song and fell backwards onto her bed, rolling onto her side.

A she curled up into a ball, she burst out crying. She finally allowed the tears to fall down her face as she curled up on her bed, acting as though she were a small child as she cried.

After all, she couldn't explain this to her friends because they wouldn't get it. She couldn't explain it to her sister because she wasn't there. She wasn't talking about relationships with her brother and she wasn't talking to her parents at all.

So, the only thing she could do was listen to music, force herself to sing along, and cry to herself.

* * *

_"You fled from medication 'cause it only cause pain/You won't go to the doctor who keeps calling you insane/You're lose even when you're going the right way/You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy/And you said we wouldn't make/And look how far we've come/For so long my heart was breaking/And now we're standing strong/The things you say you make me fall harder each day/You're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed." _

Cassidy sang along to the lyrics of an old Demi Lovato song as she got ready to go and meet up with Jason that day. She was only a little bit surprised at how well the lyrics fit the relationships.

Jason was a problem. He was a bad ass, rebel without a cause and he didn't want to change. He refused help from his teachers or his parents and he wouldn't listen to his peers. He wasn't going to get help from those who were only going to reassure him of what he already knew about himself, because it just gave him more pain. And he wasn't going to seek direction from people who told him that he was going the wrong way when he was doing what made him happy. He didn't think that anybody could help him, so he refused to get help and he didn't care about what that did.

Yet, even though he was full of problems, he meant the world to Cassidy.

While everybody, including the two of them, thought that they never would make it, they'd made it pretty far. They'd come a long way, despite her heart breaking through so much of it. They were standing strong at the moment and each thing that he said made her fall harder each and every day. She knew she wouldn't love him as much if he ever changed.

"_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away/You asked me to dance and instead I said no way/Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed/I knew you were different from the way I caved/And you said we wouldn't make it/And look how far we've come/For so long my heart was breaking/And now we're standing strong/The things you say you make me fall harder each day/You're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed." _

She went on with the song, marveling at how just a few weeks ago she was denying any and all feelings towards Jason while he was denying that he had feelings in general. Whenever they had gotten close in the past, Jason had immediately backed away. And whenever he had made a move before, Cassidy had been a bitch until he'd left her alone.

But, he had eventually realized that somebody had to stop fighting if they'd be together and he'd begged her for a chance. So, since she had always secretly wondered what it would be like to be with him, she gave in, knowing that he was different as soon as she did.

So, screw whatever the cynics had to say.

Jason was full of problems and so was Cassidy. Neither of them was even close to perfect and they didn't pretend to be. They were problematic and they were probably the absolute worst things for one another. Yet, they managed to bring out the best in one another and they both knew for a fact that if the other one changed, they wouldn't have the same type of relationship. Their original love would be gone and forgotten about. Which was why they worked so well together-they accepted one another's flaws and in turn had their own flaws accepted and loved by the other involved.

"_You were so different but opposites attract/So my heart kept growing and I never looked back/You're one of a kind and no one can change this heart of mine/You said we wouldn't make it/And look how far we've come/For so long my heart was breaking/And now we're standing strong/The things you say you make me fall harder each day/You're a train wreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed /One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special/I'm falling like I never fell before/It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come/You're a train wreck but with you, I'm in love."_

She concluded the song as she walked out the door, heading towards the driveway where she knew that he was waiting for her.

They were fairly different from one another, at least in the ways that mattered. She was the one who didn't care about what people said about her while he did care, even if neither of them acted as though they cared. But, it was true that opposites attracted so they kept on loving one another secretly until they couldn't overlook it anymore. They ended up together, because they couldn't be with anybody else. Nobody else could change their feelings because of their unique relationship.

"You're a complete and utter train wreck," She informed him as she crawled into the passenger's seat of his car. He glanced over at her with a look that sarcastically said thanks for the compliment and she flashed him a smile. "But I'm in love with you," She winked, leaning over and kissing him sweetly on the lips.


End file.
